Across worlds
by IceDragon168
Summary: What if someone from the real world who knew everything that was going to happen was brought into the world of the seven deadly sins? What if King had a friend with him for the ten years since the incident? Rated T for cursing. AU.
1. Chapter one

All things considered, I'm simply another girl living what could be considered a typical life. I just turned twelve like three days ago. At school I have friends. Well I had friends. I'm in a new school for grade seven which absolutely sucks. I checked the time.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" I grabbed a sandwich, tossed on a black shirt and a dark blue hoodie, and started sprinting toward my school. Thank God it's not that far away. My friend is totally going to be pissed at me. Oh well. There he is. He's such an awesome person for transferring with me. Well I guess his parents made the decision but still. He's cool.

"What's up Kaiji, did you read the new chapter on Nanatsu no taizai? It was so awesome!"

"Seriously Lillian?"He yelled at me. "That is the first thing you think about?" Even if he doesn't admit it we are both serious fans of that series. I own like all the books that have come out! I keep them in my backpack just cause I get bored a lot.

"Whatever let's just get going to school." School isn't necessarily the most interesting thing in the world but with my potential of actually contributing to society being 'nil, let's just say that won't be much of a problem in the near future. So, it was a boring first day as one would expect- Then the school got attacked. I don't know… Maybe that's exaggerating it a bit. There was basically just a gigantic noise that was just extremely loud. Everyone ran to the window to see what was going on. There was a guy floating in the air. He was wearing a hoodie that looked like... Wait. He looks like King from the Seven Deadly Sins?! This isn't possible. There is no way to cross dimensions and his world doesn't even exist! Seriously how is this possible. Unless that's just a random guy doing cosplay. Then I'm being a total otaku. Hmm. It seems as if everyone heard a sound but can't seem him. Maybe I'm just daydreaming...

The bell just rang so it's recess, so I suppose I should be enjoyed by that. Wait why is the door locked? Everyone just left so it should be open.

"Hello Lillian." Okay that is just creepy. He's behind me isn't he? I take a deep breath. Calm down. This is really creepy. I whirled around and there he was.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I demand. Never hurts to be safe.

"My name is Harlequin." he replied, "I know your name because you are a fairy that somehow ended up in this world and it's my job to bring you back as fairy king. So I'm taking you with me. If you don't want to come I'll destroy the school so..." Why is he being so violent for no indicated reason?

"Wait, why would you destroy the school?" I blurt out.

"So you have nothing left to keep you in this world." Hello. If you hadn't noticed, I just came to this school. I have like no friends here except for Kaiji. Even that, it's essential borderline acquaintance and I only have one tie here and it would _still_ be better if I were to leave so he gets out of the condition.

"But why? Why now?" Seriously. I've been alive for twelve years. I know to a fairy like him that isn't that much time but still. He could have just like do that thing that faeries do in the books where they replace the child with another one.

"Because I had nothing to do and...I need your help." I got shocked by this. That is also an extremely bad reason.

"Why would you need my help? I'm useless." I'm dumb. Still it doesn't make sense. There's no way I could even be a fairy! That is genetically not possible and I don't have pointy ears and...Oh. I guess there's always the option that I was like a defect or it's just cause I was born here.

"I just need you to come with me for reasons." ...Should I? To do, or not to do, such is the question. I mean... he's giving me a reason, a way to essentially contribute to whatever world I get dragged into. Plus I get to change the storyline so it becomes happier.

"Fine. I'll go with you. I don't want my friends to die." Correction. Friend. Singular. No one else is really in immediate peril anyway.

"Great!" He claps his hands twice."Let's go." He opened a swirly blue portal that looked like it was from the game and gestured for me to go through it. I grabbed my backpack containing all the books and scribbled down a note for Kaiji. Kaiji'll probably be alright, but I worry for Sung. A hint of guilt gnaws through me. No, it's probably better for both of us to actually sleep. I follow Harlequin through the portal.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction so pls don't get mad if it is bad.

Edit: Better formatting that I thought I corrected a few months ago, sorry. Probably will spend some time updating the chapters, as it's kind of missing some things now. 8/7/18. It gets better later on, I promise.


	2. Through Dimensions

As I step through the portal, the world around me turned into a dark blue sky that was seemingly endless. Woah. That looks cool.

"This looks amazing." I breathe out loud.

"It does look glorious doesn't it." Harlequin agrees. Thinking about the conversation that we had a few minutes ago, he never told me how he knew I was a fairy that looked like him I guess. From the manga books it seems the only fairies with human appearances and no wings were him and Elaine. Until later on that is.

"Hey Harlequin, how did you know I was a fairy in that world? How did you even get over here?"

"Well, he has been having dreams for the last twelve years that have been telling him to come find you." A new voice replied. Suddenly a person appeared in front of us.

"Greetings. King I see you are successful in your search for the fairy." My eyes widen. She looks like a model. Thinking about the conversation… King told me his name was Harlequin.

"Um who are you?" I blurt out. Me and my stupid mouth.

"Forgive me I forgot to introduce myself. I am the lady of dimensions. I supervise all dimension crossings and help guide travellers to their desired world." Desired world? Does that mean that she sees everyone that passes through here? Interesting. Yuuko the witch of dimensions.

"King, I suppose you want a portal back to your home world now?"

"Yes, I do." he answered.

"Then I shall open it," the Lady said " but I must first explain things to Lillian." Why does everyone know my name? It's starting to get scary.

"Lillian, in every Fairy King's rule there is a fairy born in another dimension that has the appearance of a human. There have been some like you that have crossed worlds with a fairy king. Be warned that many worlds are dangerous and the one you are about to go to is quite unlike the one you were born in. But you already know that don't you?" Wow. I think she also sees all.

"To defend yourself, I bestow upon you what the ones from King's world calls a sacred treasure. To the others that have passed through, I have given them all a spirit spear." That's a bit..

"Hold up for a second please," I say. "I thought only the Fairy Kings had spirit spears." King just stares at me with his mouth open.

"How did you know that?" He demands.

"Apologies, but I really must finish talking so I can send you on your way." She handed me a white cloak.

"This is the spirit spear Lunalight in its third configuration concealment. It's first two forms are the same as King's chastiefol. The fourth form is called Moonbeams and is and illumination item and an area attack. The fifth form is the same as increase on chastiefol, and the sixth form is harmony, which has the same effect as pollen spore. The seventh form is called melody. You can find out by yourself what that does it has different forms in its individual form. It's dormant form is either the pillow or a cloak."

"Wait, why is it so similar to chastiefol?" King interrupted.

"That's because it is like chastiefol's counterpart. All the spirit spears the fairies possess, including the one you got from Baltra, and create, have a similar one that is owned my me to give away as I choose. Any way, your magical power is to call up shields of any element and any shape. For example, you can trap someone by shaping your magical power into a dome. If you do not add any elements to it, it's simply a magical barrier. In addition to that, you have the ability to levitate yourself and objects. King can teach you how to use this power. You don't have to gesture like he does." King grunted at that. "Your appearance will also no longer change given the fact that most of the older fairies look your age. You also have a hidden magic ability. I have no idea what it is. That is all I have to say. Oh wait, one last thing. Be careful of who you let see the books." What books? Oh the seven deadly sin books. Well I guess they kinda foretell the future.

"That is all. Until we meet again which is not likely, farewell." She waves her hand and another blue portal appeared.

"Bye" King says and stepped through the portal."Um, b- bye." I stutter and quickly followed him in.

"Well since we are here you can go do what you want." He says dismissively and starts floating away.

"Wait up!" I yell which made him turn back. "Can I travel with you?" Don't leave me here in this world where I don't know anything.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." he replies as I catch up.

"Please? I don't know anything about this place and it's people. I can try to be useful." I plead.

"It's not that, something might happen to you if the Holy Knight find out you are associated with me." He explains

"Why?" I ask even though I knew the answer.

"I'm wanted for supposedly killing the Holy Knight Zaratras."

"Don't who he is and don't care." I shrug. "So please?" You didn't even do it anyway. He stared at me for a long moment and sighed.

"Well if you insist…" Yes!

"Thank you!" I cheer.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get going." Harlequin lips twitch upwards and we started off into the distance.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry if this sucks but please leave a review. thank you to timekeeper78 and penelopesugawara for following!

Edit 10/7/18: Fixed up the format and present tenses. Working on it slowly. Probably will be done by the end of the summer.


	3. Time spent

As days went by, we got to know each other better, and Harlequin began to teach me how to levitate and use Lunalight.

"So you have to visualize how you move and believe in yourself. That's how you fly. To move objects, let us start with pointing at it and moving it to where you want it to go." He left me with those words and slowly I managed to get better and slowly I could keep up with him, but then again, he wasn't exactly trying. I was faster on lunalight though. We made our way to the fairy king's forest.

"Wait until you see the forest. It looks better than the dimension place. There are so many fairies. You get to meet my sister Elaine!" He grins. I was silent for a while after that. That means he doesn't know. He hasn't figured it out why Ban is immortal too. When we got to the fairy king's forest, we were met with a barren sight. There were dead trees everywhere. Quin falls to his knees, his eyes widening in shock and despair.

"How could this happen…" This is probably one of the worst things to happen to him…

"I think I need to leave you alone for know." This is really not my thing and I don't know him well enough to respond.

A couple days later…

We were still camping out in the forest. I backed off. It's his right to mourn. I mean like, he is the king of the forest.

"No it couldn't be..." He realizes.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I know who did this..." He murmurs.

"Who and what are you talking about?" I ask. Obviously I know what he's talking about but he doesn't know that.

"The Fox sin of Greed. Ban." He elaborates before adopting a frustrated look "I should have seen this sooner. I should have wondered why he always healed and never died. He drank the fountain of youth, and killed my sister Elaine! Without the fountain of youth the forest can't function!" This was like watching his brain work outside his head. He is also assuming what could be the worst possible conclusion. It is sort of close to the truth but Elaine wasn't killed by Ban...

"Why do you think this Ban person killed Elaine?" I tossed out casually.

"Elaine wouldn't let a human, let alone a thief like him, drink from the fountain of youth. She would have sacrificed herself before that happened. Therefore, Ban killed her." He practically yelled at me when he said that. That would have been the case for most people.

"Okay okay, no need to get super worked up over it." I raise my hands in an 'I surrender' gesture.

"I am going to kill him." He declares.

"Didn't you say he was immortal?" I question.

"Ye-es, but think about the third form of chastiefol. It's petrification. I can turn him to stone and somehow I can maybe do it in a place where no one can find him..." he trails off thinking about all the ways he could kill him. We stayed in the forest and he continued to train me a bit more. I got better and than I could nearly go at his speed. We left soon after and set off for the capital of the dead.

As we were travelled toward the Necropolis, I gave up on restraining myself from asking King a certain question. "Hey Harlequin, no offence but why are you so fat?" I asked. I know he has a… more presentable form, but I have no idea why he thinks his fat form is more presentable. Maybe this will get him to stay in that form more.

"I'm not fat!" He shrieks.

"I would say that the visual component would argue with that." I retort.

"Do you know how much concentration it takes to maintain this form?!" He glares at me. Man he's seriously pissed.

"Well if you don't care about how I look..." Poof. He turned into a kid that looked slightly older than my age. Or well how I currently look like.

"If you are wanted than why are you in the same form than you were in the capital? This makes more sense if you are on the run." I wonder calmly.

"Since you asked me a more personal question, I get to ask you one to. How do you know that?" He gazes at me with a suspicious glint. Well we have known each other for a while and I trust him…

"You know how the lady of dimensions said to be careful of who I show the books? Well sometimes they show me the future and I have seen your past before." That is technically a lie since they always show me what is gonna happen and I know the general plot line by heart.

"Can I see these books of yours?" He asks.

"Sorry but no. The information is to dangerous for you." If he knew the whole storyline would be screwed and he might find out what actually happened to Elaine. "I know you are older than me and I should listen to you but it would screw everything up and that would be dangerous in the future." I explain. After that we walked for a ways in silence.

Couple days later, we stopped to rest and King decided to train me more. We started experimenting with lunalight to find out what the forms did. "Form seven, melody." I said. My pillow turned into a flute.

"Cool!" I exclaim.

"What's that?" King asks.

"It's an instrument. A flute to be specific." I answer. I play a quick melody on it. Nothing happened. I play a longer song. Nothing happened. Again. Band will pay off today.

"Hey King, do you have any idea how this is supposed to work?" I ask.

"I don't have that form on chastiefol so no." he said.

"I'm just going to practice for a while ok? You can go do something else if you want. You don't have to stay here."

"Sure." he replies, "I need a long overdue shower. There's a river nearby. Yell if you need me or something happens." He walked into the forest and disappeared from sight. Thinking about food for some reason, I began playing the flute again. An apple appeared in front of me. Maybe it's linked to what I'm thinking about. I thought about my favorite food that I used to love. Peaches appeared in front of me. Don't judge. I wonder if I can control where it goes. I looked at the top of a tree and started playing again thinking about nuts. Some nuts appeared where I was looking. Well at least the squirrel will enjoy the nuts. I decided to stop and started eating the peach. Wow. They taste exactly like the ones from home.

"What are you eating?" Oh. He's back already.

"Just some peaches." I reply.

"Where'd you get it?" He asks.

"Lunalight." I answer.

"Want some?" Thinking about peaches, I played the flute again. The fruit landed right in his hands.

"Cool, thanks! I guess we know what it does now." He started eating the peach. When he looked at me, his face was one of astonishment.

"These are pretty good for a simple fruit." He comments. I shrug.

"It's just a fruit that's probably not native to the continent." Than I noticed something was off. Quin always leaned against anything that was around him even when he was excited.

"Hey did something happen to your back?" I ask.

"How did you know something happened to my back?" He retort. I raise my eyebrow. That confirms it. He probably scratched it in the river or something.

"Well, it's cause I've been well watching you and I know your habits. You like always lean against something. If you don't mind I want to try the sixth form of lunalight on your wound." I request.

"What if it makes it worse?!" he exclaims. I roll my eyes. Idiot.

"It does the same thing as pollen spore, relax. Form six, harmony." The flute turned into a green oboe. I began playing a random melody from my world. Slowly, King looked at his back and the scratch he had was gone.

"Thanks, I guess." he mumbles. We rested for a bit longer and continued on our way.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Edit 10/7/18: Changed instant noodles to peaches. Reading back, it made no sense. So... more healthy I guess? Reactions were changed accordingly.


	4. The Necropolis

After multiple weeks of travel, we finally arrived at the Necropolis. Or where it apparently is supposed to be anyway. There was a desolate town that looked deserted.

"King don't people live here? It looks very run down." I inquire.

"Yeah… you would think that more people would live here. It's still a town after all." He frowns.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I yelled.

"Be careful! We don't know if any Holy Knights are around." He hisses. _And they might kill you just to get to me._ What.

"Hey King, did you just say something?" **I am pretty sure he said something.**

"No, didn't you just say 'I am pretty sure he said something.'"

"Can you read minds?" I ask. This is most likely the case since I'm pretty sure I can't.

"Nope. I can slightly see intentions sometimes though." He answers. My eyes widen.

"I think we can sometimes read each other's minds." I whisper. His mouth fell open.

"No way." He denies defiantly.

"Yes we can. I heard you think 'and they might kill you just to get to me' and you heard me think I am pretty sure he said something. So, pretty sure we can read each other's minds." I say.

"When did we get telepathically connected? I mean the only thing we have done together is simply travel together... Maybe we spent too much time together." He muses. I'm pretty sure that's not it since he spent five hundred years with Diane. I decided to try something.

"Why don't we just think about it another time?" **Do you know any legends about the Necropolis by the way?** I imagined sending him a text message with those words.

"Yes I do actually. It is said you can travel to the Necropolis by thinking about fond memories of the dead." He answers.

"You do realize I didn't say the last part out loud right?" I commented.

"You didn't?!" He yells.

"Looks like I figured out how to use our telepathy link faster than you did." I said, feeling a bit smug.

 _Really?_ My face falls.

"Oh. Whatever. So are you planning on entering the Necropolis or what?" **You know it would probably be more efficient to talk like this so potential enemies would never know what we are thinking.**

 _Hmm, maybe but just talk when we are 100 percent alone because that would be easier._

 **So are you planning on entering the capital of the dead?**

 _I would but I can't seem to be able to. I thought my memories with Helbram would get me in._ I inwardly wince. Oh right he doesn't know that Hendrickson's revived him. That's gonna be a shocker.

 **Well why don't we try to find a place to live near here and come back every once in awhile. Than we can see what's really going on.**

 _Yeah sure. That sounds like a good idea. Race you to the closest mountain!_

We lived on practically no schedule for 5 years except every year on a certain date we would head back to the town to try to enter the land of the dead. King trained me how to use my powers more and we discovered how to use my shielding ability. Soon I could stand my own in an all out battle with him with only lunalight making the chances fifty-fifty. After I learned to throw up my shields in an instant and add specific instructions if needed with my mind. Often I would go out scouting in lunalight's third form concealment to see if the Holy Knight's knew where we were but so far, none of the sins have been seen. It all went wrong when we went back to the Necropolis for our yearly visit.

 **Quin, is it me or are we being watched?**

 _We probably are being watched but act normal until we can figure out who it is. Good thing we are walking and I'm just hugging chastiefol. You're wearing lunalight right?_

 **Yep. Didn't feel like hugging a pillow and it's sorta chilly today. Planning on trying Helbram again?**

 _No… This year I am going to try my sister_.

 **Really? No offence but I really don't want you to be broken down with this.**

 _No it's fine. I do want to see her. Maybe one day… Never mind. Can you throw up a shield to let us know if anyone gets close to us?_

 **Sure. No problem.**

 _Great. What do you know. We are here. Well here goes._ And off he goes into his brain. I really gotta hope nothing's gonna happen cause I don't think I can defend both of us when he's in a state like this.

"Well if it isn't the Grizzly sin of sloth. I never thought I would find you here." Oh no. A holy knight. Even more oh noes. It's Gilthunder. WHY DO MY SHIELDS SOMETIMES DECIDE TO NOT WORK! Oh wait he's using a announcement bead.

 **Um King we have a tiny problem. There is a holy knight here so I'd advise you get out of your head and into reality.**

 _Not now Lillian. I'm busy._ That literally just says he's not listening. Rip my life. Time to improvise.

"Um, Mister Holy Knight," I call out," why are you trying to kill me and my friend and could you please tell us your name?" Maybe the formal approach will get him to stop.

"Your friend is wanted for murder of the great Holy Knight Zaratras. Please walk away from him. He is one of the seven deadly sins. The sin of sloth as I have already told you." he states calmly. He really isn't gonna back off now is he?

 **Sorry dude.**

"Isn't the sin of sloth super fat and his lips are really pudgy and I'm pretty sure his skin is darker than that of my friend. Or at least according to the wanted posters and whom I saw in the capital. According to scientific reasoning, his skin wouldn't change colours just in five years, nonetheless to a shade as pale as his. It should have gotten darker. In addition to that one's facial features cannot change a lot." Maybe this will get him to go away.

"If he wasn't the sin of sloth, you would have just said so in the beginning. In addition to that, I know what he actually looks like. I admire your loyalty to this fairy, but I must kill or capture you both. You are hereby accused of being associated with the Grizzly sin of sloth, King." He declares while narrowing his eyes. I poked Harlequin lightly. No reaction. I poked him harder. Still no reaction. I kick him in the leg.

"OW! What was that for!" He yell.

"It's called I hereby declare that I don't want you to die and there is a Holy Knight standing right in front of your face and I don't think my magical abilities are strong enough." I hiss. I only got like five years of training! I can't stand up to a fricking diamond ranked holy knight!

"Oh. You could have just told me that." He says. A vein pops out of my forehead.

"I tried but apparently you are too busy to step out of whatever trance you go in!" I yell back at him.

"Sorry to interrupt your chat but did I forgot to mention that I'm not exactly alone?" As he said that a ton more Holy Knights stepped out from behind him. Great. Juuuust great. Okay telepathy time.

 **Since they are mainly going after you, I'm going to go into concealment and keep up shields around you and-**

 _No._

 **Then what.**

 _Focus on our defense but don't go into concealment. Use lunalight to help disable as many of the holy knights as you can. Don't kill unless you have to._

 **Understood. Don't get mad at me for this but in this world, your life is more important than mine. I won't let you die. Even if it means that I will die.** The storyline can go on without me. This world could possibly be screwed if he isn't here.

 _Fine. Don't blame me for trying to not make it come to that._ Who knows what's going to happen?

"Lunalight, form 7 melody." I murmur. My cloak turned into a flute.

"You ready?" He asks.

"No, not really but we don't have much of a choice do we?" I roll my eyes. I threw up shields around both us and began playing. We both floated into the air and began both our offence and defence.

"HOLY KNIGHTS ATTACK!" Gilthunder shout. Over my travels, I discovered that I could teleport people with melody. With the impromptu I played, I created a bunch of portals in the ground that all teleported back to the capital. When the first wave of knights approached nearly all of them fell into the portal. The only one that survived was Gilthunder. He approached King and used his lightning technique on King. King literally just flew away so fast it looked like he teleported. He continued to hold his own against the knights that were slowly overpowering us. Even with our sacred treasures it was a doomed fight. There were just too many knights.

 **Hey King should I teleport us out of here? I think I still have enough energy to do it.**

 _No it's fine. Focus on our defense. We have to pull through this._

 **Okay but be careful. My shields still aren't really good. A strong attack will break it.**

 _I don't intend to get hit._ We continued to fight and eventually we gained ground. Just when the fight was leaning our way, King just had to get stabbed. My shield had broken earlier and I hadn't noticed so I didn't put up a new one. I cast a shield that pushed all the knights back. I dodged all of the ones who were trying to attack me and went to King. "Harlequin don't you dare die on me!" I yell trying to keep him conscious.

 _Sorry it had to end this way._ He looked up at me ready to accept death. _Good bye, Lillian._ For star's sake I thought he would have wanted to at least live until he could see Diane one more time to put it mildly.

"King you are not dying on me! Don't be an idiot. Lunalight form six, harmony." I played a melody that was from the world that I came from. The slow swan lake melody. King looked at me with amazement as his fatal wound slowly healed and disappeared. The Holy Knights just looked amazed that someone was capable of healing another person to that degree without a spell bead. "Sorry King, but I have to do this. You are more important to the future of this world than me. Lunalight form seven, melody. Chastiefol come over here." I started playing a long melody to teleport King to a faraway cave. As the portal opened I added an extra command to stay open for a bit longer after I finished playing. **Seriously King I'm sorry. You'll be better off without me.** I took control of chastiefol and lifted King onto it.

 _No, Lillian you don't have to do this!_ I pushed chastiefol through the portal and threw lunalight in after him.

"Well you have just ruined our plan. Prepare to get captured. You've just killed many of our friends and for what. The survival of one fairy?" One of the holy knights groans. Heh. It's for the survival of your race. Idiot.

"You are going to have to take me first!" I declare, smirking, and threw up as many shields as I could. It was going to leave exhausted to the point where I would be unconscious but it will buy King time before they start searching for him again. Well. This is where I go down. The holy knights started hacking at the shields and slowly the shields fell one by one. I felt so tired, I couldn't do anything and was thrown into a cage. I fell unconscious and was out for all of the journey.

* * *

Bold is Lillian, Italics is King. Thanks to Sonic Spidey KH Fan XXI fo following.

Edit 10/7/18: Fixed up formatting and took out the instant noodle stuff. Hope this makes it easier to read. Of course, it was present tense-ified, I probably missed something though.


	5. The prison

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair in a dark room. "Well, well. Here drink this." said an unknown voice. Meh why not. It is probably infected with a truth serum but I'll just reason a way out of it. Hopefully. I took the glass and gulped all the contents down. "If you don't mind I have some questions for you…"

After the "interrogation", on which they did a crap job on, they threw me into a random cell. It was pretty cold. I guess they didn't really think I could escape, on which I guess I can't since they chained me to the wall, and stuck me in a cell that had a little gate in which I could see the hallway from. They didn't even post guards! I'm slightly offended but hey, it makes escape easier should I ever attempt it. I could hear the guards down the hallway talking about me.

"Hey did you hear? They threw a little girl in here earlier!"

"Seriously? What could a little girl have done? It's not like she's one of the seven deadly sins."

"True, but get this: The girl screwed up the plan to capture one of the sins."

"A little thing like her? She doesn't even look like she's twelve." I was getting pissed at the conversation.

"For your information I am seventeen, and I can hear you!" I yelled at them. They finally shut up. Humans really are jerks. I'm starting to understand a fairy's view of the world now. I tried to call out to King a couple times but I guess there's a limit to how far we can reach each other.

"Hello." said a new voice. It's a girl. "I'm here to take over your shift."

"You're Jericho right? Didn't you just start your training to become a Holy Knight?" said one of the guards.

"Yeah. This is going to be so boring." she replied. From what I could see she sat down in front of my cell.

"Well if you think it's going to be boring, will you at least talk to me?" I asked.

"Why not I guess. SO what's your name?"

"It's Lillian. Are those guys always so judgemental?" She started laughing.

"What a conversation starter. " We started getting along and instantly became friends-ish. As close as you can get to friends between guard and prisoner anyway.

When it seemed to have turned to night, Jericho left. Feeling alone, I began singing songs that were recent when I still lived in my world like Don't let me down by Daya and the Chainsmokers. "Crashing... hit a wall... right now I need a miracle. Hurry up now I need a miracle..." I murmured. That applies a lot to my situation right now.

"What are you singing?" said a voice. Oh no. I forgot I wasn't the only person here.

"Just a song.. who are you?" The guy seemed to hesitate when he answered.

"It's best if you don't know. Who are you?"

"My name is Lillian."

"So Lillian, what are you here for?"

"What are you in here for?" I shot back.

"For something everyone knows about but thinks I did but I never did. What did you do to get in here?" If he wants to be vague so be it. Wait. For something I everyone knows about but never did... hmm. Whatever.

"I helped a friend. Hopefully he's still alive."

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Yeah sure, go shoot." It can't be that bad.

"Are you a fairy?" Wow. what a question. Is this guy psychic or something?

"Most people would think not but technically I am I guess. According to him and someone else anyway."

"Hmm. Would you keep singing? It's a nice change to the normal talking of the guards."

"Okay sure I guess..." I continued singing and when I finished I just sang other songs from my world. Soon I felt too tired to continue and just fell asleep.

Days passed and turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. It had been two years. I knew he wouldn't come but I had still hoped. In those two years, whenever I wasn't talking to Jericho, I would reflect upon my memories and think about science to improve my shields. Jericho was happy to test whether they worked or not and even though she thought they could make her stronger and her technique better. Over a time my shields became too good for Jericho so I just helped her train to become stronger. She would hack away at my shields to increase her strength. At night when I still couldn't sleep Occasionally the other guy in the prison would ask me more questions and I would answer. He didn't tell me his name though. One day I got a fever and became withdrawn and antisocial. I just didn't have enough energy to answer people out loud. No one knew of course. I used all my energy to make Jericho think I was ok. Afterall, I wouldn't want to distract her from her training. This way I can die. It would be a natural death. I studied illnesses a bit when I still went to school in my old world and if you have a fever long enough, than you can die from it. That's what I am hoping for. It's either that or rot in this prison forever. King's not coming for me. I don't want to suffer any longer. The logical thing to do is die. I can no longer contribute to the world so why should I waste resources from it.

 _Lillian are you there?!_ I'm hallucinating.

 **King? If you really are there don't come for me. I'm dying and all I'm doing is holding you back.**

 _Don't get hurt for my sake._ I'm probably going crazy. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up to this. _Lillian?! Say something!_

"King...?" He flew over to my cell and knocked the door down.

"Lillian! Hold on I'm getting you out." He used chastiefol and cut the chains binding me to the wall. He carried me outside and put me on chastiefol.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Is that Jericho? It probably is.

"Let go of the prisoner!" She yelled. **Don't kill her… please.**

"Lunalight form seven melody!" he whispered. He played a melody. He wasn't as good as me but hey, he only got a two years. A portal opened.

"I don't have time to deal with you." he said. Damn. Sorry Jericho but ROASTED! He sent me through the portal and came through after me. "LEAVE LILLIAN ALONE-" she shouted but got cut off by the portal. I couldn't hold on anymore. I fell unconscious.

* * *

Thank you to spectragirl for following. I left a poll if anyone would please contribute to that. It's to do with shipping stuff. I don't own any of the songs I mentioned.

Edit August 3, 2018. So... fixed up formatting a tad. And if you're rereading, based on a review I just read, I tried ok? I attempted not to make it Mary Sue, but I fail miserably so if that's a turn off, yeah. And I've been writing this for two years, my mindset does change over time.


	6. Training

When I became conscious again, I was in a cave. There was a pile of clothes in front of me. I guess he wants me to change into them. He gave me a dark blue hoodie with a crescent moon on the back like the one that he is always wearing and black pants. I guess he figured out that I like dark colours. I quickly changed into them and exited the cave. There he was sitting outside the cave on a ledge in the rain. I sat down beside him and he did something unexpected. He hugged me. This calls for a what the heck.

"King… Why?"

"I thought I lost you." He said his voice breaking.

"I thought the Holy Knights would kill you. I thought I would never see you again."

"I also thought I was going to die. They decided not to kill me but when you found me I was trying to kill myself with a fever. I thought you gave up and forgot about me. It's the type of person I am. I'm not that impacting on other people and over time they forget about me. Always. But still why did you come for me?" I asked.

"You ended up sacrificing yourself so I wouldn't get captured. I guess, it's the least I could do." He replied.

"But you could have died!" I exclaimed.

"I had to try."

 **Harlequin**. I thought in a whiny voice. **Man you can be stubborn sometimes.**

 _Hey! So can you!_

 **Anyways how long was I out for? I can't talk about this anymore.**

 _A day. I healed you with chastiefol._

"King can you train me to use lunalight better?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"So that doesn't happen again."

 **Fine. When do you want to start?**

 _Today if you don't mind._

 **Okay. Let's get started.**

"First, let's start with a precision exercise. Cut this tree into 1 by 1 centimeter pieces, excluding the leaves. To add the leaves would be too difficult at this level. To be fair, you can hold up in a battle with me for a while but you normally take big swings in the general direction of your opponent. This will train you so you will never overdo something. Like stab someone unintentionally for instance." He said.

"Okay." I spent the entire morning with multitude to cut the entire tree into those size pieces. When I was finished, King was surprised that it only took me that long to finish the task. He even triple checked every piece to make sure they were the right size.

"Since you finished that so quickly, take one of the wooden blocks and throw off the ledge. Then, use a single dagger from multitude to hit it." I did it on the first shot. I guess it helps if you were good at archery to do this.

"Um try doing 5 now. One dagger for each block." First shot once more.

"Well keep doing that three time everyday. If you run out of wood blocks go cut more. Now we will practice battle training."

"Let's spar, right here, right now." He said.

"Okay..."

"I think the prison must have somehow increased your abilities. How else were you able to increase your skill in that amount of time!" We fought and I lasted for twenty minutes, without using shields which was a new record for me.

"What did you do in that prison!"

 **Um random stuff.**

 _Lillian…_

 **Okay fine, I trained my shields by having a holy knight apprentice hack away at them. I also went into one of those trances you always go into at the necropolis to reflect on my memories. I did it a lot when I was bored.**

 _Well that's interesting. Let's keep sparing for the rest of the afternoon._ We literally fought until the sun went down. Then we both went into the cave to rest.

For the following two years, we followed that schedule and he helped me increase my skills everyday. Soon I was on the same level as him and whenever we sparred it would last for hours, until one of us made a mistake. I still practiced my shields utilizing them in different ways like carrying things from place to place, or making sure King doesn't roll out of the cave by accident. He does that a lot, and wakes up screaming. That was the schedule we followed. There were days when we would not practice and just relax. During those times, I studied the books to try to memorize as many of the events as possible. I was starting to get anxious as the tenth year was approaching. Soon the events will start. Every day I sat waiting for the sign of Gilthunder trying to contact King. Then the day came when a letter mysteriously flew in through the cave entrance. It has started.

EDIT 3/8/18: Fixed up formatting, hopefully made it easier to read.

Edit: thanks Bizenghast and Kris0175 for telling me... whoops.


	7. The Letter

**Yo King. We just got a letter. It seems to have come from the capital. Should we open it?**

 _Might as well. Cast a barrier around us so if this is a trap then they'll be trapped._

 **K. It says : Dear sin of sloth, we wish to strike a deal with you. If you are interested, please meet us in a house near the Necropolis in two days at noon. The house is the only green one that can be seen in sight. Signed, Gilthunder. Damn. That's direct. Do you want to go? You obviously don't have to.**

 _No. Let's go. Can you put all of our stuff in the forge?_

 **Yeah sure. Are you actually going to go through with it?**

 _Yeah. Who knows? It might be an appealing offer._

 **If you insist. Oh I forgot to tell you. I dyed my hair last night.**

 _YOU WHAT!?_

 **I said I dyed my hair. It's white now. I also braided it. I don't feel like cutting it.**

 _Why would you possibly want to dye your hair for?_

 **It's for future reference so you don't stab me in the back. Seriously. I don't want you to mix me up with a holy knight.**

 _Your clothes will be enough for that you know._

 **Fine. I'll change it but it'll be to dark blue. I just don't want it to be black okay?** _Similar enough for me. Let's start planning. Are you planning on taking anything?_

 **Yes. Two swords and I'll be using the concealment configuration. Let's just say I don't think they'll be expecting me to come, so I'll be backup in case this is a trap. Good for you?**

 _Yeah._

 **I think I'll be in my forge for a while. Be back in a couple of hours. See you then.**

 _We will talk more about it later._

Okay, gotta craft two swords. Should I just take two that I already made? Yes that would be a good idea. Okay so which ones do I want. I think I want to use two single handed swords. Now what materials… Let's go amazonite and bone steel. That will work. Leather scabbard in a cross on my back. I think that will do nicely. I'm most comfortable with either these or a rapier. Hopefully I won't need to use these. Now time to arrange my forge and maybe expand. Great. I'm so messy, if I was a normal person it would take a long time but I can levitate stuff. That speeds things up. Okay, so special items in this rack. Additional weapons in that rack. Jewelry in this box, armour in that one… clothes in that one! Done! This forge is like my secondary home, well practically where I live, I stuck essential things in it like a sleeping space, and secondary sleeping space, a bathroom, and a room just to chill in addition to the forge itself. Okay. Time to stick everything in an additional room. Books go in my room. Stick all of Harlequin's items in an additional room, now christened, King's room. Okay. Everything is done. Now it's battle planning. Yay. Totes.

"Okay, so how are we getting there? Do you want me to open a portal there or are we going to start heading over soon. We are still a couple days away." I asked. "There's someone I wanted to introduce you to." He let out a piercing whistle. Ow. That hurts my ears.

"What was that for?" Oh god. There's a gigantic dog in front of me. "Oh. Who's this adorable puppy?" I reached out to the dark blue and green dog. He let me rub his head.

"This is Oslow. He's a black hound."

"Cool. He's so cute! Was there any point to you introducing us?"

"You see Oslow can teleport people by...er… swallowing them."

"Swallowing them? Um sure we won't die? Also isn't he a bit small to swallow us?"

"He's a black hound. That means he can-" Oslow suddenly became the size of a house. "change sizes." King finished. "Cool. That settles a few problems. So I guess we've got everything covered right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to sleep now. See you in the morning."

"Okay. See you then." I took the charm that creates the door to my forge and tapped it to the wall. A door appeared and I entered. Damn. This is going to be hectic.

The following day, we left at morning to go a short distance away. Oslow doesn't like small spaces.

 _Hey Lillian, could you give Oslow some food? He likes pork and he is very hungry._

[Yep. I love pork! Pork is soo good it's the best food in the world! Who doesn't like pork!]

 _He also got mad at me when I asked him._

 **Ok. Um, can Oslow read minds because he just started rambling on how much he likes pork.**

 _I think it's just me. He can read my mind sometimes. Not often though. I guess only when it has to do with him. Okay then._

 **Is it normal for me to even understand him?**

 _Nope. Apparently you can understand some animals. It's a common fairy trait though._

 **Ok thanks.** I took out lunalight and turned into a flute.

"Well here you go Oslow." A mountain of raw pork appeared in front of him.

[SO MUCH PORK! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!]

"Will you take us to the Necropolis?" I asked him.

[Thanks for even asking nicely. King doesn't even say please a lot.] Lol. [Since you gave me this much pork why not?] "Thanks Oslow." He'll take us. King sighed in relief. "Well off we go! To the Necropolis Oslow!"

Nearly at the start of the events. I'll try to add what happens in the OVAs. Lots of King crack scenes. Please review and thank you for reading. Thank you teddyismykitty for following.

edit 22/10/18. ff why u no bold italicize


	8. Making Deals

_Here we are. This is Vanya._

 **It seems like a decent village to me. At least it isn't deserted like the one at the necropolis.**

 _Yeah that's true. Isn't that the house that Gilthunder was talking about?_

 **Think so. Are you absolutely sure, you wish to go in in your fat form? Wanna go knock on it? I'll activate concealment.**

 _Here goes nothing._ He knocked on door three times.

"Come in, Sin."

 **Damn. Isn't he one for fancy words.** King opened the door and two holy knights were sitting in there.

"Greetings. I believe we may have met before. I am Gilthunder and this is Hauser. We are here to negotiate with you. I assume you have a friend with you." Said Gilthunder. Hauser looked shocked.

"Wait when did you do studying on them."

"He had a friend with him last time. I just assume she's with him."

"Wait SHE?!" I took off my hood.

"Does that surprise you that much? I thought you would at least do a bit of studying." I chided.

"Where did you come from?! How old are you?!" Exclaimed Hauser.

 **Man someone is either playing dumb or is actually dumb.**

 _Shut up Lillian. I get enough comments normally. We don't want to insult our hosts._

 **Please.** " A person doesn't always have to reveal her secrets you know. And I'm 22."

"What! You look like you're twelve! Why the hell would you work with someone like him though."

 _Is that supposed to be an insult?!_

 **And I thought you said that you get enough comments and you didn't want to insult our 'hosts'.**

 _Still…_ I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Wow. His ego must be seriously injured. Gilthunder coughed quietly.

"I believe we agreed to meet them for other reasons."

"Oh right. The reason we requested you to come here was because we wished to strike a deal with you."

"We already knew that. You mentioned so in your letter to us did you not?"

 _What a way to shoot him down._

 **Shut up, Harlequin.**

"Well yes," Hauser is starting to look a bit flustered. Did I shoot him down too hard? Whatever. " We would like to make a contract with you to destroy the seven deadly sins."

"Hmm. That is a very contradictory question given the fact that the person you sent the letter to is a sin himself. Does that mean you are requesting him to kill himself? If that is the case what is there possibly to gain out of it." I steamrolled him with that.

 **King this is still your decision you know. Seriously, what good could possibly come to you by destroying your comrades?**

 _But maybe they will ask me to destroy Ban…_ Of course...

We would like you to work with us. Should a sin appear, we would like for you to kill them."

 **That goes in deep.**

"Excluding yourself of course."

 **Of course…** Gilthunder looked at me.

"What is your decision?" He asked.

"Whomever said it was _my_ decision? I'm just speaking cause I don't get many people to speak to other than King. SO just making the most out of it."

"Wait the other person beside you is King?!" Man, Hauser really didn't study up on us. Wow.

"You have wanted posters everywhere of the sins, and you don't know what the one you arranged to meet two days ahead of time looks like..."

 _I really should be insulted by that..._

 **These people really don't hold you in high regard do they?** Finally King decided to speak.

"I agree to your offer. But this excludes Lillian. And I will also not kill Meliodas & Diane. That is my condition."

"Hate to interject here," I said, "but I wish to add a condition. This contract becomes null and void after the first person. There's no point in making him suffer due to contracts he can't shake off."

"Fine it is agreed. We leave you this house to live in for the time being. We will come visit should there be an update to the situation."

"Fine. I suppose that will work." King said. "The offer however does not extend to Lillian." Nani? Whatever.

"I have one request then." I said.

"What is it?" replied Gilthunder.

"I am still allowed in this house correct? I simply cannot live in it." I stated.

"That is correct."

"Then I request that you simply allow me to place a portal from here to my work place."

"Might I see this workplace of yours?"

"Of course. Simply allow me to find a place to put the portal and allow me to disable the traps. This may take a few minutes."

"Of course." I tossed down the portal onto a nearby wall. "Be right back." I said and entered.

Okay. All I have to do is activate the thing that will hide all the weapons. The jewelry can stay in the open but the weapons have to be hidden along with the books. The hidden cubby I placed near my bed should do. On that note, I should probably put my Ipod in there to. Yes I did bring an IPod when I came into this world. Who know what they'll think of it. Weapons go in the hidden room. I think I can leave the knives in the kitchen. I added a kitchen when I decided to take up baking. Made a couple cakes so far. Okay think that's good. Just gotta place a solid shield beneath my feet and… I'm done! I stuck my head out the door.

"I'm ready to receive you now if you wish to come. You don't have to. Take note that offensive magic is negated in here. However my shields are considered defensive magic and levitation counts as helping magic. You have been warned." I opened the door fully to let them inside.

"How big can this place be any way..." said Hauser but as he looked around, "I take that back."

"What is this place?" Said Gilthunder.

"It's my home. I created this space. Technically it's in another dimension." I replied. I showed them around. I showed them every single room except for the storage space that no one could see.

When they saw the forge, Hauser asked," What do you do with that?"

"I make things. Armour and jewelry mostly." I replied.

 _What happened to the weapons?_

 **I hid them all. They don't have to know that.** When they saw the training ground, Hauser looked like he was going to faint.

 _Lillian what is this? I haven't seen this before._

 **This isn't shown unless I'm here.**

 _That makes sense._

"What is this place?!"

"This is the training ground. The name says it all. Offensive magic is allowed in here by the way." Hauser looked at Gilthunder with puppy eyes.

"Gil. Do you mind if I try this out?"

"Yes. I suppose." Hauser jumped in. I went to the control station and asked him what he wanted to do.

"So what kind of thing do you want to improve?" He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Speed trial" he decided.

"There are ninja stars coming from you at every angle. If you get hit you are considered dead. Feel free to use any means you'd like. Yell begin when you wish to start. The trial will end after you get hit. The amount and speed that they are being fired at will slowly increase over time." Hauser cracked his knuckles. He looked pumped.

"This is going to be exciting! Bring it!" He exclaimed. When the ninja stars came out, he managed to successfully dodge them for a minute. As the rate increased, he had many close calls until the third minute. In the fourth minute, he was hiding behind Gilthunder. "There are too many..." he moaned. When one of the stars landed near Gilthunder, he picked one up and examined it. "What are these made of?" he inquired. "Oh those are just some things that I made out of paper." I replied dismissively. He looked surprised at my answer.

"Paper? Interesting." He than tapped Hauser on the nose with it. "Trial over." Said Gilthunder. "Well while this has been interesting and all, we must head back to the capital to give our reports. You can keep this portal here. Until next time."

"Er yeah. See you next time. Can I have another go next time?" He asked.

"Of course. Bye." He followed after Gil like a kid who got his birthday present early. God I felt like I was being too formal.

"King you good?"

"Yep. I'm going to take a nap. Be back later."

"K bye." Well now I'm really bored. I think I'll go bake a cake.

* * *

EDITED 6/18/17 I looked through reviews and someone got confused on this chapter and I checked it to realize that I forgot to properly change it into the correct format. If people reread this for whatever reason and they watch Hetalia I NED TIPS ON HOW TO WRITE PRUSSIA. It's for a fic that won't come out until I finish this and it's sequel at the very least so it's in the very far future but I'm still confused as to how to write a non OC prussia so if you guys have any tips, that would be awesome. THANKS.


	9. The beginning of it all

Two months later…

Great. We've been in this house for two months, and there hasn't been anyone to visit since Gilthunder & Hauser left. Seriously. You would think that if they wanted to work with us they would at least keep us updated. Seriously. These two months have been nearly one of the most most boring times I have ever spent. The prison was more exciting than this! God. All this time has been grind this grind that. So much grinding. Get better at this, get better at that… Basically all that stuff. So. God be damned. Boring. Hauser is such an idiot. I've made like fifty new swords, ten sets of armour, two hundred arrows… You get the idea. My baking has improved considerably. I can do really fancy cakes! Well anyway, Gilthunder finally decided to come back. That took like forever. I guess they didn't really expect anything to happen though. I mean it's already been ten years. Why would anything be happening now? I guess that's the question going on but hey. I don't they can foresee that precisely into the future. I guess King Baltra can but even still. While I was getting pissed off in my head, someone was knocking at the door. Oh great. Ha someone finally come to update us. I peeked through the peephole of the door. It's Gilthunder. That means the contract is coming into play here. I opened the door. "Greetings Gilthunder." I said as I welcomed him into the house. "Hello Lillian. Where's King?" He asked. "Being a lazybutt and floating in the corner." "Lillian!" "That is what you were doing though." **Seriously.** _Shut up. We have more pressing matters at hand._ "So I have come here today to give you a basis on the situation. We do not know the location of most the sins but we have Ban,the fox's sin of greed, locked up in Baste prison. The location of the others are unknown." "Is that it?" King asked. "We simply wanted to give you a basis on the situation." Gilthunder replied. "When something new comes up, we will let you know. Should I encounter the sins and they ask about you, I will say that you are dead. Also we will let you choose your target. That is it. I must be going now. Important things to do and such." "Of course. We wouldn't want to hold up a diamond ranked holy knight such as yourself any longer than needed." I said. "Thank you for understanding. I must take my leave now." He excused himself and let himself out the door. "You are going to hope that should anything occur, that Ban gets broken out of prison and then you are going to choose him as your target right?" I asked. "Yep." "Wow. The hate must go in deep." **Did you know that I know where some of the sins are?** [A/N following lines contain many spoilers. You have been warned.] _No you don't._ **I actually do.** _You legit know and you didn't tell Gilthunder._ **Ye-es. But I can tell you if you want.** _Sure. Where do you think they are._ **Merlin is in Camelot, Meliodas is running a bar called the Boar's Hat, Diane is in the forest of white dreams, and Escanor is also running a bar who knows where. Gowther is constantly travelling.** _Right._ **It's fine if you don't believe me. Just sayin.** _I don't believe you because how would you know._ **That's a valid question. Anyway, do you want a cake?**

Two weeks later…

"Hey King, can we get Oslow to go spy on Meliodas?" I asked. I think today, Gilthunder is coming by so this will appropriate things. "Yeah. Why didn't I think of that before!" He whistled. I will never get used to that. The sound is so piercing, it hurts my ears. He put his body into it every time. Seriously. A hole in open and a head peeked out. [What's up! Give me pork.] "Hey Oslow." I whipped out lunalight and made a pile of pork. Oslow's tail started wagging so fast that you could barely see it. [Thank you!] He jumped into the pile of pork and went through the whole thing in like five seconds. Wow. He's really obsessed with pork. "Hey Oslow, can you do me a favour please?" [Sure what? You gave me a ton of pork, so that was your payment for this favour.] "Can you spy on the owner of this bar called the Boar's hat?" [Sure.] "One thing, If you get scared or they might kill you, come back right away." [Okay. I'm off. Be back soon.] "Bye Oslow." _You don't have to be so nice to him you know._ **Whatever. This way he will let me ask him to do more favours in the future.** _You don't have to be though. Is someone here?_ It's Gilthunder. "Hello Gilthunder. What can I do for you today?" I greeted. "Today, I bring new interesting information. Fort Solgales was destroyed and Baste Dungeon and the Weird Fangs were annihilated. Ban has joined up with Meliodas and Diane." **You are taking Ban then?** _Yes._

He floated over and gazed out the window. "Really… I don't understand why they would make a move now… If only he had stayed quiet… Then he wouldn't have to become my target." He said acting wistful. Acting. "Don't you dare betray my trust, King." He said. "...Trust? Sorry but can you keep stuff like that between your own race? I have my own way of doing things." He yawned. "That's more convenient for you isn't it?" Gilthunder considered this. "...Yes." The door creaked open. "Who is it?" Gilthunder called out. A furry head poked through the door. "Welcome back! How was it? Did you find him?" [I did find them but then one of the guys had a really scary aura… Then another person's aura sprang at me like a snake! Lillian said to come back if I got scared or if they tried to kill me.] "Oh I see. That's why you came back." He said. Well at least he's okay. I approached Oslow and started scratching his head when he dropped something into my hand. "Huh? You had something in your mouth?" I looked at the items and passed them to King. "This is no time to be occupied with a worthless dog." said Gilthunder. "Hey Gilthunder," said King," can you pass this message on to your worthless dogs? 'If they get in my way I will finish them along with him...' Got it?" "I understand. Should a member from another faction interfere, aplogizes. I must take my leave now. Goodbye King. Goodbye Lillian." "Bye Gilthunder." I called cheerfully after him. **So King, you going to drop the sinister act now?** _Gah fine. How did you know it was an act?_ **Because you were acting crazy and unusual. If you actually meant the trust comment you made, than you wouldn't be in love with Diane. Well anyway, they'll be heading to the Necropolis since Gilthunder told them that you were dead in the forest of white dreams. You can set the trap for him there.** _Good logic._ **I'll put all our belongings back in the forge. Who knows when we'll be back?** _True. I'm going to start planning. We leave tomorrow._


	10. The land of the dead

We arrived at the necropolis. Now all that there is to do is just wait. **Okay so how are we going to do this. Should we just set a watch and wait until they get here?**

 _Yes that sounds like a good idea._

 **I will take first watch. You go do whatever. I'll give you a shake when it your turn. Let do this at three hour intervals. If they get here I'll let you know.**

 _Okay. I'm going to take a snooze._

 **K. Wake you up later.** And he's gone. Well I guess that's that. Now to wait. I know what King is going to do but hey. I think I'll go explore a bit. Oh my god. There are the two kids from a couple years ago.

"Hello!" I called out floating down to them.

"Who are you?!" Same question again?

"Don't you remember me? I think we met ten years ago."

"You are the girl who gave us a ton a food that day!"

"Yup that's me. I forgot to introduce myself that day. My name is Lillian. What are yours?"

"My name is Timmy, and my sister's name is Ellen."

"Nice to formally meet you guys. Do you want more food because I can-"

"No we can't take your food again. It would be rude." Said Timmy. Well if you insist. The leaves started rustling.

"Sorry to cut our reunion short but I have to go. Say I have a friend who is wondering some things about this place. He might come to visit you guys. I'll ask him to give you some food in return for your information."

"Okay! See you soon." They called after me as I waved good bye.

 **King what is it. Seriously.**

 _Just wondering where you were._

 **Oh is that right. Well anyway, I negotiated a deal with those kids. Give them food and they will answer your questions. That good for you? Now you can ask them more about the necropolis.**

 _That's awesome. Thanks._ Well when the time comes, I have to make sure to get into the land of the dead. I have something to ask a certain person.

One week later…

Well isn't this my lucky day. They just got here. Yay no more waiting. **OI KING. WAKE UP DUDE. KING KING KING KING KING KING KI-**

 _I'm up Jeez._

 **Sorry but you told me to wake you up when they got here.**

 _Well I guess that is what you told me to do. So they're here?_

 **Were you listening to anything I said? THEY ARE HERE. Clear enough for you?**

 _Seriously what is with you today? You are being all pissy._

 **Just stressed. I trust that you are the one who will kill Ban?**

 _Yes I want to do it for my sister._

 **Of course you do. Well anyway, I'm going to watch the bar. Are you going to watch Ban and take the first shot you get or slice him up a bit.**

 _Slice him up a bit. Sometimes I'm surprised at how well you can read me._

 **Comes with living with you for eight years total.**

 _Hmm._

 **Well I'll be off now. Give me a mind shout if you want back up and a legit shout when you need it.**

 _Okay._ I flew off in the forest to find a nice place in the trees to watch. Ah there it is. Hawk's mom. Just gonna settle in the trees, activate concealment and I'm good. I have two swords so I don't have to give myself away, hopefully. I must have just missed them all. That means they have probably seen King. Okay then. This is getting stressful.

 _Hey Lillian, can you meet me in the clearing where we first were? We need to chat._

 **Okay.** Chat meaning ranting to me about things that transpired. Well better let him get it out sooner.

 **King you alright-** What.

"I'm stupid! Stupid stupid stupid stupiiiid!" Wow he's so worked up, even Oslow came over. He's like curled up in his pillow.

[He met Diane.] That answers a lot of things.

"Hey King are you o-" I got cut off by this.

"I'm so stupid! I made it look like I ran away because I saw Diane!" Well anyway your chances with her this time and age is nil cause she's head over heals for Meliodas. "I couldn't help it though," King said into his pillow," especially if she said something like that right away…"

"King are you okay?" I finally interjected.

"No I am not Okay!" King started flying around frantically on his pillow. "Diane is so cute as always!" He gasped. "But what should I do if that makes her realize I like her?!" He grabbed Oslow's head. "WHAT SHOULD I DO!"

[I'm confused.]

"Yeah me too."

"But then the captain hasn't changed in the last ten years. How is that even possible! But those two seem to be doing well. You two...Don't be fooled by Ban… That scoundrel! Ban… I will never forgive you!"

[If you are done ranting...]

"Oslow what is it?"

[Look!] We all poked our heads out of a bush.

"Hey look! Flowers just started blooming." King exclaimed. "That's never happened before." Hmmm. I think the gate is opening.

"King, be ready to fly full speed ahead toward the area where the flowers are blooming."

"Hmm? Why?"

"You'll see." The petals started swirling up and around. **Now!** We flew into the twister leaving Oslow behind. Sorry Oslow. We'll be back soon.

As soon as we got in I activated lunalight. I was now invisible and even King didn't know where I was.

"Okay Lillian, I'm going to-" He looked around. "Lillian? Where are you." I said nothing because I didn't want him to know I was here. Or anyone really. _Lillian?_ "She must not have made it..." He murmured quietly. Then he noticed that someone was running off. "Ban?!" Someone called out. I guess that's Diane. King flew after him. "Stop!" He yelled. I guess he doesn't care if his comrades see him or not. Well, I guess I better go after him.

"I won't let you get away!" Said both Ban and King. For different reasons obviously. Ban is chasing Elaine and King is chasing Ban.

"Ban…! Don't think you can get away from me!" King yelled. Jeez King. He could chill and think about it for a minute.

"It's you agaaaaaain?" Ban said. Took him long enough. "King imposter!"

"King... imposter?" My god. Well it is a dramatic change. But still.

"Yep."

"No, no, I'm actually King."

"I'm busy right now… shoo, shoo..." Ban said gesturing for King to get going.

"Don't wanna." King said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever." Ban started running off.

"You haven't changed one bit. You never listen to what other people say. you don't show any interest in things unless they concern you. Because of that, you have no problem ditching any ongoing mission on a whim. Just like when you stole every stuffed animal in the kingdom… And you got drunk and put us sins in danger in the battle of Edinburgh… and… " Ban tried to grab King's face.

"If it's to satisfy your greed, you don't care about what happens to anyone else." Ban finally stopped. Then he attempted to grab King. That failed miserably. He missed every time.

"You… really are King, huh…?" he said with a typical smirk on his face.

"Isn't that what I said?" King replied leaning on his pillow.

"Then I won't feel bad about clobbering you!" He tried to hit King. What he hit was chastiefol.

"You always tried to hurt me, just like that, back in the old days..." King perched on a nearby crystal.

"And to remember those old days, you showed yourself to us..." He paused and thought about it for a second. "No, to me."

"Even if it were up to me, if I could help it, I wouldn't want to be reunited with you like this..."

He told Ban of the story of how the forest perished.

"... Where did you hear that story?" King turned chastiefol into it's second form, guardian and grabbed Ban.

"The way you are now, you're no match for me." He floated over to Ban.

"King… How do you know about that woman?" Here comes the big reveal… Not really but ya'know. King grabbed the front of Ban's screwed up shirt.

" The saint that you killed… Elaine… Was my sister!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't think much of it back when I was around you. Why a human like you was immortal." He started flying back to his crystal. "I had no idea that it was a power you got from killing my sister and stealing the water from the fountain..."

"I see." says Ban. "And you want to kill me for revenge. Buuuuut, that won't do you any good. Because I'm immortal!"

"You know that my sacred treasure has many forms right? Well… You wouldn't know since you never showed any interest in it. Spirit spear chastiefol form three, fossilization!" A spear formed from the middle of the teddy bear's stomach and impaled him.

"I've been looking forward to this moment. Are you watching Elaine?" How the truth would crush him. How Elaine would truly feel. "I do admit that your immortality makes it hard to kill you. That's why I'll have you become a living statue that will never move again. If you have any confessions, I'll listen to them." He said as more of Ban became stone. "... But I still won't forgive you." Ban started grinning. "What's so funny? Don't act so tough. You're really frustrated aren't you?"

"Really… look nothing alike." Ban murmured that so softly that no one could barely hear it.

"Goodbye Ban." He cocked his head at the statue. "To the very end, not even a word of repentance… huh. Just like you Ban… Then at least, in the capital of the dead… not allowed to die… or find peace, all alone… just live in agony for the rest of eternity." He pulled Chastiefol out and let it shift back to it's normal form. "That's a fitting fate for you, in return for stealing everything from Elaine." He started floating away. I bet a certain fairy is kissing Ban.

"What…? Is that…?" He went back. "Some kind of trick by Ban? No… That's impossible. Ban shouldn't be able to do anything." It's your sister King. Deal with it. "No… way… This feeling is! Elaine? Is it… really you?" Annnnnnnd… She kissed Ban.

"What?! The petrification was released?!" Poor King. So ignorant. Hopeless. He still has some things to find out.

"Yo, Elaine." And King is officially broken.

"Ban… How can you see Elaine? Is… is that really Elaine?! No… no! If that's really the case how can you see her while I can't..."

"Ban… How did you get that scar?" King is really losing it now. Plus he is getting totally ignored.

"Meh… So you haven't been watching from this world at all?"

"Tha-that voice really is! Elaine! It's me! You know, right? Please! Let me see you too!"

"You should let him see you too." Even Ban is getting the feels.

"The so-called 'capital of the dead' is where the soul and memory are tied together. Those who still live and those who have passed on… The strong bond created by their shared memories is what allows the deceased to be seen." King was silent for a moment. This really is killing him.

"You're still mad at me, huh." I have never seen King look so dejected in all the time I have been with him. "That I abandoned everything. You… The Kingdom… I threw it all away!"

"This felling… A holy knight!?" He whirled around and was about to leave.

"BAN WAIT!" Elaine shouted. "Why did you come to see me?"

"No reason. I just wanted to say one thing."

King was shaking so hard. "Fine, I'm alright with whatever you think of me! But there's no reason for you to save Ban!" You wrong there buddy. "He's the one who stole everything from you!" King is still in ranting mode.

"Someday I'll definitely make you mine."

"Ban! What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister!"

"Thank you, Ban..." Ban ran off to face Guila with the others. I finally decided to show myself.

"What…?" He fell to his knees. "King..."

"Ban!" Elaine cried out.

"I don't understand… How can you forgive Ban, the man who stole everything from you..."

Elaine decided to answer."... After you threw the country away, for seven hundred years… I lived the whole time fighting the loneliness by myself. But those seven hundred years of solitude… He buried them in just seven days. Because Ban found out that you were my brother, he provoked you and took your spear..."

"What?" King said looking up.

"He's not the person you think he is..."

"Elaine!" King exclaimed "How am I able to see-"

"If you can see me, then it is because I want you to understand Ban and help him."

"Elaine-" King started but was interrupted by a girl riding a pig crashing into a nearby crystal.

"I'm done! I can't run anymore, my body is at it's limit!" Said the pig. I guess that's Hawk. The girl just groaned. That means that is Elizabeth. Okay gotta follow the fairy. Sorry King.

"Elaine I don't understand why you care for Ban so… Elaine..."

"Hey could you wait up please?" I called out. "I sort of want to ask you something..." The balls of light stopped floating away. "Yes?" She said.

I started twiddling my fingers. "Um I really hope you don't mind this but do you mind me travelling with King?"

"No I don't. I have watched you two. I saw what you did when King discovered that the forest was gone. You comforted him but also left him the time he needed to grieve. I thank you for that. So no. I really don't mind you being with him." She said.

"But… I'm afraid that I might replace you. I don't want to do that!"

"It's okay. Everything will be allright. Everything will find a way to work out. Now go help him."

"Will do. Thank you." I looked back and she was gone.

 **Oi King… You need a hand in beating Guila?**

 _Lillian! How are you here?_

 **I was here the whole time. I just didn't answer you.**

 _Oh. Well no. Thanks for asking._

 **Feel free to go with the sins. I don't really want to approach and talk to them so…**

 _I understand. Just stay close to us._

 **I will follow you guys… I just don't want to make contact.**

 _You shy?_

 **Yes.**

 _Oh. I killed her and she disappeared._

 **This is the land of the dead. She simply put herself in a near death trance to get here. Be careful.**

 _Alright._

 **What is this light?**

 _The necropolis is rejecting us because we're alive._

 **I'm going to disappear as soon as we get out.**

 _Stay safe._

 **You too.**

* * *

Edit 7/12/18: hopefully made it easier read.


	11. Meeting the sins

Back in the real world…

Okay they haven't noticed me yet.

"Hey there's another holy knight." Spoke too soon. Shit. I'm out. I put on my hood.

"Hey where did she go?!" yelled Ban.

"Do we really have to go after her?" Said King.

 **Thanks dude.**

 _No problem. Get outta here now._ I started running off.

"Hey I can still smell her." said Hawk. Frick. Dammit I forgot that it had a really good nose. "She's this way!" The pig started running toward me.

"Seriously. Do we have to go after her? It's not like she can do anything to us." complained King.

"She could stalk us and give our position to the other Holy Knights at any given time." said Meliodas. "So yes we do need to go after her." Okay I am officially screwed.

"She went into the forest!" Crap.

"This is weird I can't sense any magical energy." said Meliodas. I kept running deeper and deeper into the forest. A guy suddenly appeared.

"Where do you think you are going, girlie?" That is probably Ban. Crap, my hood must of fell off. Shields. Ban attempted to grab me. "What the-" I ducked. "Why can't I grab you!" I kept running into the forest.

"I can feel her magical powers now! King are you going to help or not?!" Yelled one of them.

"Nah. Don't feel like it." _Are you even trying to get away?! Fly!_ Oh yeah. I forgot I could do that. I took off into the skies. Something grabbed me. Frick. I forgot about Ban's magical ability snatch.

"I got you now!" he yelled. Well, I am hereby screwed. I continued to struggle and almost threw off his magical ability. Almost dammit. Why is the world so black?

* * *

Great. I got knocked out. **Oi King you here?**

 _I thought you got away!_

 **Are you even aware of your surroundings or what your friends do? I don't know if Ban count as a friend though…**

 _You got caught by Ban…_

 _ **Yeah…**_ **He used snatch and lunalight counts as a weapon I guess. I'm tied to a tree. This isn't the way I wanted to do introductions.**

 _Well…_

 **Oh crap someone is coming. It's a blond kid. You know who that is?**

 _It's the captain._

"Hello!" said the blond guy. "Mind to tell me why you were running away?" Okay time to play ignorant.

"Um… You guys are the seven deadly sins right? You guys are super scary." Maaaaybe that will work.

"If that were true then why were you even there in the first place. You would have ran for it the moment you saw us. So why were you there-"

"Hey captain, you done interrogating now?" A guy that was shirtless and had blue hair appeared. King followed along with Diane and Elizabeth. "So is she a holy knight? She looks a bit young..."

"God _fine._ I was following you. Ish." I glared at King. "A little help here?" **Seriously. These are your friends.**

 _Fine._ "I know you can free yourself, Lillian. Actually try."

 **That's not what I meant.** "You know why I was trying to get out." We started arguing.

"Do you know each other?" I glared at King. **You explain.**

"She may or may not have been travelling with me..." They stared at him.

"Why didn't you just say so." said Meliodas.

"I didn't really want to… talk to you guys. Yet."

"She's shy."

 **Seriously dude.**

"Well welcome to the team Lillian!" Is he serious?

"Are you kidding me? Just like that?" Seriously. They should be more careful.

"Yep." I just stared at him.

"Uh okay. Um hope you don't mind if I break this rope." I used my shields to break it. "Thanks for letting me join you guys." I said. "It's nothing." said Meliodas. "My name is Meliodas, the girl in the orange is Diane, the shirtless guy is Ban, and the girl with the earring is Elizabeth. Let's go drink now!"

Wow. The tolerance they have is amazing. I know that technically, I'm twenty two and that I would be allowed to drink in my old world but I don't feel like doing it. "Here Captain, it's ready!" said Diane, "Say 'aaaaaah!'" She started bonking him on the head with a gigantic fish. It's like the size of a dolphin.

 **You deal with this. I don't want her pissed at me.**

 _Why would she get mad at you?_

 **She gets mad at everyone when she thinks someone is trying to hit on Meliodas.**

 _Oh. That is true…_

 **Don't worry. You're a great guy! She'll fall for you eventually...**

 _Yeah…_

"I can't fit that in my mouth." replied Meliodas.

"Hey Diane, are you really okay now?" called out King.

 **You are being an idiot you know that right?**

 _Shut up!_

"Huh? Ye...yeah!" she replied sounding flustered,"I'm okay now."

"Stupid!" Ban called out in a sing songy voice," I bet she just wanted attention from the cap'n, so she pretended to be hurt."

"Diane isn't that kind of girl." King called out angrily.

 **If you thought that if you were hurt and you would get attention from Diane wouldn't you do that?**

 _What… Oh._

 _"_ Calm down you two." Meliodas ordered. "If you keep fighting, you'll make Elizabeth nervous."

"On that note..." King started," What's your relationship with the Captain?" Oh shit. Here it comes.

"We're lovers?" said Meliodas squeezing her … not going to finish that thought.

"No!" cried out Elizabeth.

"We like touching each other?" He grabbed her hand and made patting motions with on his chest.

"Lord Meliodas please..." Then Meliodas became serious.

"She's a princess of the Kingdom. The third in line right?" She nodded in confirmation. "She was looking for us seven deadly sins so that we can save the kingdom from the holy knights."

"Pri-princess!" King exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so earlier Captain? If I knew I would have presented myself better!"

"Oh no..." I whispered quietly. He started concentrating.

"You know what that means?" Ban asked.

"Yep." I answered. "Wait for itttttttttt" Poof. King is now fat and wearing the most ridiculous clothes I have ever seen. I started laughing so hard that I fell off the tree branch I was sitting on. **How many times do I have to tell you that that form is** _ **not**_ **presentable.**

 _Whatever. Now shut up. I'm trying to concentrate._

"Whoa!" Meliodas exclaimed," His clothes changed!"

"NOT JUST HIS CLOTHES!" yelled Ban, spitting all the alcohol that he drank out. Seriously the tolerance of these people is amazing.

"Well, this appearance actually requires a lot of concentration." said King.

 **Bro, your clothes look ridiculous.** He ignored me.

"I am the grizzly's sin of sloth, King, Of the seven deadly sins," She already knows who you are. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

 **You're making her uncomfortable.**

 _What! No._

"Please forgive my rudeness of my conduct back in the capital of the dead." Meliodas pushed King away.

"Oh no… please relax. There isn't any need for any formalities." said Elizabeth.

"If you say so." He let up the concentration and fell back onto chastiefol. _I feel pooped._

 **Seriously. You didn't have to make her uncomfortable like that.** _..._ **Say something. I feel left alone here.** Gah, he isn't going to say anything.

"So Lillian, where do you come from?" Ban asked. Crap. How do I answer that.

 **Help.**

 _Your problem._

"I don't know the name of the place of where I came from."

"You must know something."

"Nope don't."

"Fine then. How long have you been with King?" Me and King exchanged a glance.

"About eight years."

"In a row?"

"Not exactly." Where is he going with this?

"Hey King, have you ever visited Baste Dungeon?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Why?" Ban smirked.

"So you are the one who did a prison raid three years ago." What! How does he know that!

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Stop playing dumb." He turned his attention back to me. "What song are you singing?" Who is this guy and how those he knows this.

 **Come clean?**

 _Come clean._ "How do you know that."

"So you are the one."

"The one what?"

"You are the one that was there."

"Where? What are you talking about?" This can't be good.

"You were thrown in a dungeon. Three years ago." Damn he is legitimately serious.

"Ban, relax. You are making her nervous. She's only been around us for a day." Meliodas interjected.

"You were the one that said you got thrown in for helping a friend. That was King wasn't it." Well. May as well give him the answers that he wants.

"Fine. I was thrown in a dungeon. I don't know the name of the dungeon but I was thrown in a dungeon. Happy now?" This is getting ridiculous.

"Why don't we just all talk about this another time? Cause we have to get moving." Meliodas said.

"Let's continue drinking in the bar!" shouted Ban. Great. I feel like I'm going to regret this.

* * *

It literally takes them two hours until they finally decide to stop drinking. Thank god, Diane isn't pissed at me. I guess it helps that I told her I wasn't going to try to hit on Meliodas. The only one he wants is Elizabeth anyway. Everyone knows that.

"Here King, let me show you to your room." said Hawk.

 **That's a trap by the way. Just saying unless you want to sleep with Ban…**

 _Thanks for the heads up. "_ No thanks. I think I'll just rough it out outside." replied King. _With Diane…_

 **I heard that.**

 _Forget I said anything._

 **I'll be on the roof.**

"Well Lillian-" Hawk started.

"Uh no thanks, I'll sleep outside as well." I interrupted. No way do I want to sleep with a guy. Especially Ban. I exited the bar and flew up to the roof. I lied down on lunalight and started thinking. How did Ban know that and why did he ask me that question… Oh. I'm being an idiot. Such an extreme idiot. He asked King 'have you ever visited Baste Dungeon.' The only time that I know of when he visited a dungeon was when he broke in to get me out. That means that the other guy in the prison must have been Ban! Of course! I am such an idiot. Jericho was there. She had her training there. Why didn't I see this before! I'm facepalming so hard into the pillow right now.

"Figured it out have you?" Ban is a stalker. I glared at him.

"I suppose." Calm down Lillian. You can handle this yourself. You don't need to consult King.

"That friend was King wasn't it." Oh crap. He figured it out. Welp time to come clean with him I guess.

"Yeah..." I sighed. This is going to be difficult.

"Why won't you just tell me where you came from already?" Let see… Well the only ones that know this world exists are me and King, so I have no idea what it's called and I believe it wouldn't be a good idea if you knew since you would most likely then expect me to be a demon…

"I actually don't know what it's called. Or what you would call it anyway." "Which race are you from?" How do I answer this! I know I'm a fairy but technicalities make me look like a human like King. I lived like a human for twelve years though.

"What do you think?" Avoid the question. Great tactic! "Hmm… That's a difficult question." He looked like he was actually thinking. And there's another magical presence. "Meliodas, you can take a crack at the question too if you want." The blond kid jumped up to join us.

"Well, from your appearance, I would say that you were a human but you aren't are you?" That kid knows all. Well I guess he's three thousand years old but still.

"Appearances can be deceiving." **Oi King, I'm technically a fairy right?**

 _Yeah. I think you might be the product of a fairy and a human but your fairy blood had taken a root in your magical power and aging area when I brought you here. Why?_

 **Just wondering.** Somebody poked me in the arm.

"Stop talking to King and answer our question." WAT! HOW DOES HE KNOW! I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE COULD SENSE IT. HOW! I honestly shouldn't be that startled by this.

"I am technically a fairy I guess." I finally answered. Ban started laughing really hard.

"You are so not a fairy." Why can't people ever believe me when I tell them the first time. I started floating in the air. Ban looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his skull. Meliodas didn't look surprised at all. I guess he doesn't really care.

"Never mind. Those were all the questions I had. I'm out." Ban stepped off the roof. I turned my attention to Meliodas.

"You aren't from this world are you?" He said. Well there isn't much I can do.

"I suppose you just have to decide that for yourself." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmm… I'll be going too then." He opened the window into the room that he and Elizabeth were staying in and jumped in. Finally. Peace.

* * *

Sorry that I am not updating as much. School has started and it's sort of hard to find time to type this. Thanks to SabbersAnimeDaisuke and biowolf864 for following

Edit 8/12/18: actually fixed the formatting. It's bad, and yes I realize that. This is what happens when u impulsively start something without knowing where you're going with it.


	12. The Past

The following day…

"Hey Meliodas, do you mind if I toss a door down onto a wall?" The moment of truth. I seriously need to access my forge. I need to prepare some things for the future.

"Where does it go?" Meliodas asked.

"It goes to my forge- er home." Crap. I think that's going to make him decline it.

"Sure. Just give us all a tour." Why does everyone want a tour?!

"Fine." Great. I won't even bother trying to hide anything. I ripped off my necklace and tossed it onto the wall. **Get Ban and Elizabeth up here would you?** _Why?_ **Another tour. Kill me. T-T**

Once they all arrived, I gestured to the door. "You don't exactly have to come, but in order to keep this door here I have to give you all a tour." This sucks. I hate tours and I hate giving them. I opened the door.

"Well after you people." One by one they all entered.

As we walked through all the hallways and the rooms, I gave a short description. "Here's the kitchen, pantry, forge-" I got cut off after that.

"What do you mean, forge?" asked Ban. Idiot.

"What does it sound like? A forge is what a blacksmith would use to make weapons and armour and stuff like that. Why?" Seriously isn't that obvious.

"Then what are all those?" he screamed. Weapons duh.

"Those are weapons. Why?" If he wanted to have one then he could just ask. All the enchanted stuff is hidden.

"Um it's a hobby?" All I do to pass the time is literally bake, reread nanatsu no taizai over and over again, listen to my Ipod, and bake. I had and Ipod with me when I came to this world. It runs out of battery but then all I have to do is create a new one. Simple. I seriously wonder what Ban is doing though He's just starting at the walls that contain the weapons.

"Can I take one?" He asked. Knew it.

"Sure! I have a lot. Just not the twin black blades." I have been working on something very special with that. Something that will probably be overpowered but hey, my magical powers are already OP so I don't really care.

"Meliodas would you like one too?" I know the answer but it's polite to ask. I wonder what's going through his head right now.

"No thank you. What's this stuff on the rack over here?" He replied. Oh the jewelry stands. I went on a streak there with the clovers didn't I.

"Hmm? Oh just some random things that I made. On that note..." I hurried over and started checking through it. Ah. There it is. I made a clover charm for Elizabeth a while a go and I wanted her to have it. For good luck obviously.

"This is for you Elizabeth-hime." I handed her a bracelet that contained a clover charm on the end.

"I can't accept this..." Dude. You don't have to be so polite. Just chill.

"Please take it. I wanted to give something to all of you and I made this yesterday when we made a stop." A lie but they don't know the future.

"If you insist..." She smiled and accepted the bracelet. "Thank you!"

"No problem. Meliodas seriously is there anything that you want?" I really need to give him something. This is probably overkill but I really want them to trust me a bit.

"No nothing." He declined. Fine. Be that way. I'll just wake you and armguard then.

"Alright then. Ban was there anything in particular you wanted?" He's been browsing for ten minutes! It's just a freaking weapon. Does it really matter how it looks?

"Do you happen to have a set of nunchucks by any chance?" I should have known. That's what he used in the forest after all.

"No but I can make one." I whipped out a notepad and a pencil. "Any preferences for the metal?"

"Steel or iron would be nice. How are you gonna get the materials?" He questioned.

"I have my ways." I wanna be mysterious for once. They don't have to know everything.

"Well let's continue on with the tour."

It took a while but we eventually managed to get through all the rooms. It was still going well I made a careless mistake that I forgot about. I left a picture of my previous life out on the table.

"Is this a picture of you and your friends?" asked Elizabeth. Whoops. I left that out. I still can't think about my friends without having a mental breakdown. Uh how do I respond…

"It was a long time ago," I changed the topic. "So Meliodas, do I get the clear for leaving this door here?" I really can't deal with this right now. _Lillian are you alright?_ **WHAT DO YOU THINK!? SERIOUSLY KING I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME BETTER THAN THIS.**

"Well everything seems fine. You can keep the door here." Okay time to pretend to be happy even if I really don't feel good right now.

"Thank you! Just a warning, if you want to come in, please knock on the door loudly and call out your name before you try to come in. I have a huge pit in front of the door and it is sort of endless so I don't want you guys falling in and losing yourself to the oblivion." Please leave, please leave, please leave, please leave…

"You guys don't have to stay here so if you guys want to leave you can. Feel free to explore around more. I have to go do something so I'll be back later. Bye!" Keep trying, keep trying, gotta stay happy, don't let them see that you are hurt. I ran up to my room and I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying.

Control. Control is what I need. Stop crying Lillian! You are stronger than this. Deep breaths, deep breaths, calm down. It took a couple minutes but I was finally able to get myself back under control. As I was about to exit I noticed a presence. Two of them in fact. Crap.

I poked my head out. "Hello." I saw Elizabeth and King. "Do you guys need something?"

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO PLAY IT OFF LIKE THAT!" King yelled.

"Careful dude. You're going to break Elizabeth-hime's eardrums. Seriously. Do you need something?" Act cool. Act like nothing happened.

"I wanted to apologize to you." Elizabeth interjected. Wait what. Why would she think it was her fault?

"Why?"

"I said something and it upset you."

"It's alright. It's not something you did anyway." Play it off. Play it off. Wait. Why the hell is King glaring at me like I just killed Diane or something.

"Lillian…" King growled.

"Do you guys want to know that much?" I asked.

"Yes." The both of them said in unison.

"You don't have to tell us though if you don't want to…" Elizabeth hastily added after that. God dang it. They have a right to know. I sighed.

"Alright fine. I'll tell you why. Come in and I'll explain in my room." They quickly entered and I locked the door.

"If you really want to know that badly…" Oh god. Why do I have to do this. "Well I guess it all started when I was ten…" **How long were you watching me in the other world?** _I was watching you for around three months._ **Oh. So you saw.** _Saw what?_ **Never mind.**

" I'll try to explain but I need King to make things clearer for you if necessary." I looked to King for confirmation. He nodded.

"Ok I'll start for real this time. When I was ten, I was living a fun and happy life. I had friends, people cared about me and I had two nice parents. Everything changed though when my dad died. When my dad died, my mom… she snapped. She blamed me for it. She started drinking a lot of alcohol and well became addicted. Eventually she kicked me out of our house. Then I became homeless. I tried to fit as many things as I could in my backpack. My laptop, my Ipod,clothes, and the chargers. I created a YouTube channel and somehow I managed to hit 1 million subscribers. I had to support myself somehow. I used the wifi off Starbucks and the school to do what I had to. I had a steady income after one month and I started saving up so I could buy an apartment. There was no point in staying here. I started teaching myself how to cook by literally just reading off sites and crochet with the spare money I had. After two years, I had enough to afford an apartment and I made myself look older with cosmetics. I went and afforded an apartment that had all the necessities that I would need. A table, a kitchen and a bedroom. I had a computer that I got from my grandparents. I couldn't go to any of my mom's siblings because she didn't have any. I still hung out with my friends and acted like everything was normal but I don't know why but they stopped talking to me as much. They were so lucky. They all found soul mates. Kylie had Mikkel, Jobe had Lin, Rina had Kai, Yuzuha had Oki, Jasmine had Carl, Rose had Coby, and Reina had Raven. I guess Nobuyuki and Alice were together but..." I really shouldn't be saying this stuff. As I was talking, I saw King explaining things to Elizabeth. "Alice was a clingy girlfriend. Nobu had been trying to dump Alice after half a year. Alice was a jerk. She made horrible ship names and teased people a lot. She always pushed people around and she would never stop talking. It was really annoying. At least by now I hope he's managed to dump her. A person like that doesn't deserve him. That's probably me acting like an overprotective friend. If you truly wondered why I left after you drew attention to that photo, it was because I had sad memories attached to it. For those two years I came slightly closer with them and they started talking to me more. I helped them with things they didn't understand. Everything changed over the summer. I spent a lot of time on in my room, trying to make enough money to keep myself living there. Due to the fact that I had moved, I had to change schools. I would have one friend since I met him the previous year. He agreed to meet me on the first day. Except, that summer after the second year, my friends stopped talking to me. I don't know why but they just stopped. I started feeling like they didn't care but I would never know. When my birthday rolled around, they didn't say anything still. I think since I wouldn't be there anymore to help them they found no need to talk to me. I started feeling suicidal. Nobody cared. Why would they? I wasn't that imprinting. When the school started King appeared, bluffed to kill everyone, I just went with him. There was no reason for me to stay. No one would care if I disappeared. That's why I went. There was no reason in the first place for me to stay." I looked at them.

"This is why I left. I couldn't think about them without feeling suicidal. Is this explanation enough?" I don't want to do this.

"Lillian… I didn't know." King stuttered.

"I made sure you didn't know." I said coldly. Then Elizabeth did something… Unexpected. She hugged me.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through something like that." She said. How do I deal with this.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter anymore." I said.

"Yes it does!" she exclaimed. " You shouldn't have had to keep in all these years." She hesitated before she asked the following question.

"What would have happened if they did talk to you?" I gave her a sad smile.

"If that were the case then I probably wouldn't be here." She looked shocked. King wouldn't meet my eyes. "I have a theory and I want King to confirm it if it's true." He nodded. "I think he wouldn't have been able to approach me unless I was feeling suicidal." He sighed before answering my question.

"Yes. You are right. Until the day when you started school, I don't think you could see me. From the beginning I knew who you were but the first time I tried it was like you couldn't see me. I was standing right in front of your face. I even tried hitting you. My hand just went straight through like you were some kind of ghost. That day where I used chastiefol to beat up the ground was the first time I think you saw me. Then I set a bit of a trap to talk to you without freaking anyone out. That's why the door was locked. And I bluffed about killing everyone in the school."

"But why were you only able to see him that day?" Elizabeth inquired. This is going to be going to be difficult.

"Well since it was probably because I was feeling suicidal, I was er," Why do I have to answer so many questions. "I was going to kill myself sometime later in the day. I only showed up in the first place because I promised Kaiji I would be there." I was going to jump off a bridge.

"Well anyway, I'm going to go do something else now. Please don't tell anyone." I can't bear to talk about this. I opened the door and the first thing I see are Ban & Meliodas's faces. Crap.

"How much did you hear?" I forgot to put up fricking sound barriers.

"Pretty much all of it." Meliodas said. Aw.

"Dammit. I was hoping not to tell you guys about it yet. Well at this point… Never mind." I'll just get King to do it. **King will you tell Diane? I can't do this again.** _Are you sure?_ **Yes. I really can't do this again.** _Ok. Fine. You owe me._ **I TELL YOU ABOUT MY PAST AND YOU SAY I OWE YOU FOR IT. SERIOUSLY. YOU KNOW HOW TORTURED I WAS TELLING YOU TWO.** _I was joking._ I'm not going to reply that. I need to go work out some stress.

I went to the training ground started taking out my anger on a punching bag. May as well work up a bit of strength and work out my anger.

"C'mon you can do better than that can't you?" said a sing songy voice. Gah why can't Bam just leave me alone?

"What do you want?" I replied coldly. Seriously. What the hell does he want.

"I want to see your skills." He smirked. WHAT. I'm so screwed.

"Sooo… What does that mean?" I asked. Facades. Act like a sociopath.

"How would you go about killing me?" He wants me to kill him. He's immortal.

"Aren't you immortal or something like that?" Just confirming so I don't feel bad.

"Yep. So how would you go-" Boom. Dagger in his throat.

"Good enough?" I would much rather be doing other things right now. He pulled the dagger out.

"NO~" Why the hell did I waste a perfectly good dagger on him? Prick.

"Do you want to fight or something?" What. The. Hell. Does. He. Want.

"Yes~" He could have been clearer. I think I'm actually going to become a sociopath or real one of these days.

"Why didn't you just say so? So are weapons allowed?" May as well make the rules clear.

"Yes. So are magical abilities." I summoned a rapier. I taught myself to fight with all kinds of swords, and given his fighting style, it probably would have been a better idea to use a bow but too late now. I readied myself into a fighting stance.

"Why did you want to do this again?" I don't want to be an arrogant prick but I do want to know.

"I want to see what your skills are. I would have done this to Elizabeth but Cap'n would kick my ass if he knew. You however, he doesn't care about. So there.~" Hmm. May as well increase the stakes for the hell of it and delay it if possible.

"How about we do this then. For every hit we can land, like a punch the wasn't blocked and every scratch, we can ask each other one question. One question for each hit. Deal?" I'm probably going to screw myself over on this. Going by fae rules, I don't have to answer his questions truthfully. Unless he specifies it but I'm pretty sure he isn't going to do that.

"Truthfully. You will answer my questions truthfully. Add that and we have a deal." Damn. Is this an actual thing with fairies or did he see through it.

"Fine. That applies to you too. Give me five minutes." I need to go change. I don't want to wreck my clothes and I need to restock. I am totally going to surprise him a lot. And maybe kick his butt.

Fives minutes later…

"So we are in agreement on our bargain?" I asked. I changed into a shirt that had a lot of daggers to chuck at him for a hit.

"Yes~ You are so going to regret this though." He sang. No. I'm going to make you eat your words.

"Ok! Let's start!" I may not be strong physically but I'm smart and I can use that to my advantage. He started sprinting at me. He looked prepared to punch me. He's leading with his right shoulder so he's probably going to punch with his left. He punched with with his left. Called it. Pierced him through.

"That's a hit! Hmmm," I mused while continuing to dodge his attacks. May as well get straight to the point. "Would you give up immortality if Elaine was revived again?" He stumbled.

"How do you know that?!" He shouted. Oops. I should have thought this through before I asked.

"I was in the Necropolis too." That should be a good enough explanation. "So what's your answer?" This isn't really necessary but hey, I wanna know. He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. I would give up my immortality to bring her back." He answered hesitantly. He hit my shoulder.

"Hmmmmm. It's my turn to ask you a question now." He smirked. Oh crap. This is going to be bad. "Where did you live when your mom kicked you out?" It's not that bad thank god.

"I lived in the forest. It was close by my school and everywhere I needed to be so it was pretty convenient. There was a river close by so I could do stuff in." Grocery stores, sometimes had to steal things, Atms, and wifi hotspots. Continuing the onslaught I got him in the leg.

"If someone told you that you could revive Elaine by killing Meliodas would you do it?" I little bit on the nose but hey I have no idea how many hits I'm going to get.

"What kind of question is that? Obviously I wouldn't take their word for it so no." Hmmm. Interesting. Oh no he's aiming for my face. Shields. Blocked. Haha get wrecked. Would it be considered cheating to keep my shields up constantly? I guess that wouldn't work because that would just push him away everytime I try to attack him. I'm sorta getting tired of this. I wouldn't know what his ulterior motive was. Oh. Never mind I know what it is.

"You want to stop yet?" I'm starting to get tired of this.

"You tired already?" He drawled. Seriously? Time to go extreme offensive. Absolutely no using lunalight. It's a trump card and I don't want him to know about it. I started charging him in a position that would be for a thrust. He prepared to doge. Your mistake. I tossed up a shield that he didn't sense into the last moment and managed to decapitate him. Please tell me this is good enough.

"I decapitated you. That would typically kill a person. Happy?" I really don't want to do this anymore.

"Fine we can stop." I let out the breath that I had been holding in all this time. Finally.

"I guess I should thank you." I don't know why but I feel like I should do this. He looked back at me with a surprised look.

"Oh? For what?" I thought he had an ulterior motive in all of this?!

"For taking my mind of my past. So thanks." There. Done and over with. "I'm out." I turned around and walked out of the room.


	13. Bonus part 1

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, and there was just the slightest breeze. Nobuyuki yawned as he sat up in his bed. _I wonder what time it is…_ he thought. He glanced at the clock. It was six A.M. _Wow! That's a new record for me._ He looked over to his side. Lying there was his best friend Coby. He crept over stealthily and positioned himself over Coby's face.

"BOO!" He yelled. The room was sort of soundproof and the only person that was woken up by it was Coby. He lept up and started punching the air.

"Take that, and that and that and tha-" he started mumbling. Nobu lept back in surprise.

"Woah, chill man. It's just a prank bro. It's just a prank." He yelled.

"Nobu? What happened? Why am I standing up? What time is it?" He said as he rubbed his eyes in attempt to be more aware of himself.

"I tried to troll you but then you like got up like a ninja and then started punching random places. It was super sick. Are you like taking martial arts or something?" He explained.

"No, I'm not taking martial arts. What time is it though?" He glanced at the clock. "Nobu. Bro. Why did you wake me up around six?!" He exclaimed. Really good thing the room is soundproof. Nobu took a deep breath.

"I woke up and didn't want to be awake by myself so I woke you up too. You would have slept until nine if I let you. This way we can go to school early and see everyone. It's the first day of school! I can't wait to dump Alice."

"You still haven't dumped her yet? Man you are such an idiot. Can't you see how much of a jerk she is?" Coby replied and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it now. It took Lillian almost getting extremely ticked off to realize it. I mean like she absolutely never get's mad! If she gets pissed, then it must be really bad." He muttered under his breath.

"WOW. That's why you are dumping her. Just… Ok. I'm just glad you're dumping her." Coby facepalmed himself. _That is the worst reason_ _ever_ _to dump somebody,_ he thought. Nobu looked at him suspiciously.

"Um ok. Let's get ready to go to school. I can't wait to see everyone else." His head was once again in the clouds. Coby suddenly had an evil smile on his face.

"Are you going to ask Lilian out?" Nobu just stared at him for a few moments. Then he got pissed.

"Bro. That. Was. Uncalled. For. WHY THE HELL WOULD I ASK LILLIAN OUT!"

"Because you like her." he replied in a matter of fact voice. When Nobu opened his mouth to reply he continued. "Don't try to deny it. I've seen the way you look at her. Everyone in the class knows." He sighed.

"Can we just not talk about this? Yes? Okay. Let's get ready for school. We still need to walk there and that takes like half an hour." And he quickly exits the room. _Man,_ thought Coby, _He really does like her… I wonder how this will turn out._

Later in the day at school…

"Hi people!" Nobu shouted from a block away. The group of people saw them and waved back. When they got closer, they said hi to all the girls and fist bumped with the boys.

"Have you seen Alice? I need to tell her something." The girls looked at each other.

"Um ok. She's by the big tree." said Reina.

"Thanks. Be back soon! Then I'll tell you guys the why." He sprinted toward the tree. There was a girl on her phone trying to film a sitting there. is so cringe. When he stopped in front of her she didn't look up. "Oi. Alice. We need to talk." She finally looked up.

"Nobu! How was your summer?" She asked putting on a fake smile. At least it looked fake to Nobu.

"Alice I'm dumping you." It took a few moments for that to be processed through her brain.

"You're what?" She said astonished.

"I'm dumping you. You're like a jerk to my friends! I'm such a baka for not realizing it until now."

"Well FINE! DUMP ME IF YOU WANT. YOU'LL NEVER FIND ANOTHER GIRL LIKE ME!" She started crying as she ran away.

"The question is… Do I want to find another girl like you? Probably not." He mumbled to himself. His friends were starting to approach him.

"Nobu what did you do to her?" Carl asked. "All we saw was that she was yelling at you and then she ran away." Nobu scratched the back of his head.

"I may or may not have dumped her." Everyone looked at him like smoked was bursting from the top of his head like a volcano. The surprising thing is the fact that they all started cheering.

"Why are you guys all cheering?" He asked surprised.

"We were wondering how long it would take until you did it man." said Jobe.

"She was like the biggest jerk in the class!" said Coby. Even the girls were looking happy at the idea.

"Well I guess I didn't notice." He looked ashamed of himself. Coby hit him on the back.

"Don't worry about it bro. We can talk about it after school."

*Bell rings*

"Let's go find our class now." Said Carl. They all walked in a blob in respective pairs of the people who like each other. Nobu walked in the back with Carl.

When they got into their class the teacher took attendance. Surprisingly, both Alice and Lillian's names weren't on the list.

"Um Mrs. B why aren't Alice and Lillian on the sheet? They were in our class last year." The teacher gave him a surprised look.

"Do any of you know the answer to the question?" Her gaze swept across the classroom. Nobody knew the answer. She sighed before answering his question. "Lillian transferred to Aquaria Elementary and Alice requested to change classes." Everyone was mindblown. They wondered why Lillian transferred without telling them.

"If there are no other questions I would like to introduce a new student. You can come in now." A girl with two black braids walked into the classroom and introduced herself.

"Hi! My name is Sachi and I'm going to be in your class for the rest of the year!"

"Thank you for introducing yourself. There is an empty seat right over there beside Nobu. Why don't you sit there?" The teacher indicated the spot at the end of the table. _Damn,_ Nobu thought _, she's hot._

At recess…

"Does anyone know anybody who goes to Aquaria?" asked Nobu, "We can ask them if they know why she transferred." Then he facepalmed himself. He forgot that one of his friends, Kaiji, had transferred there with her. "Never mind I thought of somebody."

"Can't you just message her?" said Reina.

"I would but my phone doesn't support google." retorted Nobu. "Can one of you do it?"

"Sure!" said Rose from her spot beside Coby. She started scrolling through her chats. "Why is this taking so long?" She muttered. "I thought I talked to her recently." She found the chat at the bottom of the entire list and started typing a message.

"When was the last time any of you talked to her? Or messaged her?" Coby asked curiously.

"When the school year ended." was the reply that came from all of them. Nobu and Coby shared a look.

"Oh no…" Nobu murmured quietly to himself, "She was already unstable last year. If no one talked to her… Oh shit." He accidently said the last part louder than he intended to.

"What?" inquired Carl.

"I think we forgot about her birthday." Everyone just stared at him as they comprehended his words. Than the colour slowly drained from their faces.

"Um when was it again?" said Jobe.

"It was three days ago!" yelled Kylie, Yuzuha, Rina, Rose, Reina, and Lin in unison. Jasmine had transferred as well so she wasn't there either but she at least she had told everybody the last time they all saw each other. The boys all looked at each other.

"Oh no." said Mikkel. Everybody started panicking.

"Does anyone know where she lives?" asked Rina.

"Yeah. I went to her house three years ago." said Rose.

"Why don't we all head over after school to celebrate to make up for forgetting!" said Lin. Everyone agreed with her and they started planning.

After school…

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Yuzuha. They were standing in front of a small house with faded paint on the outside.

"Yup." replied Rose. "We came here for her birthday party that time. Well what are we waiting for? Let's knock." Kylie strode forward and knocked on the door three times.

"Who issss it?" came a hissing voice from the inside. They all glanced at each other, unsure of what to say when the door opened. A lady was glaring at them. "Well what do you want?" Everyone glanced at Rose for confirmation that this was actually her mom. She gave a tiny nod.

"We're looking for Lillian." said Oki bravely.

"Lillian?" the lady rasped. "Why would sssshe be here?" At first everyone thought that she had said why would you want to see her.

"Well we would like to-" continued Oki before he was cut off.

"Wait." said Nobu. "Did you just say why would she be here?"

"Are young people deaf thessse days? Yessss that issss what I ssssaid." The lady just continued to glare at them. They all just stared at each other.

"Actually, why wouldn't she be here? Isn't this where she lives?" said Carl being rational.

"I kicked her out two years ago. Now is there a reason you're all still gaping at each other?" They were all doing just what she had said staring at each other with their mouths open.

"Wait. Do you mean that you made her homeless?!" said Kylie, with her voice rising. Everyone was horrified by what that implied. Now they all just waited for the lady to confirm it.

"Yessss." she snapped. "I did kick her out. Why wouldn't I? She's the reason my husband is gone!" Everyone just stared dumbfoundedly at each other. The horror of what this meant dawned on them.

"Does that mean that she's been living on the street all this time?" asked Reina quietly.

"Yes! I would have thought she at least told you so you wouldn't come barging on my door! I am done with you people!" With that she slammed the door in their faces. They just stood there.

"Oh my god…" murmured Kylie quietly. "And for all this time."

"What kind of friends are we?" Yuzuha asked herself leaning on Oki for support. "What kind of friends are we if we've known her for such a long time yet she never trusted us enough to tell us?"

"First things first." said Nobu trying to act all business like. "We find Kaiji and see if he knows anything."

The following day after school…

"Are you guys all ready?" asked Coby. "We don't have to be violent. We're just going to ask the questions and then we'll go. You guys didn't have to come." Currently they were a small group. All the girls except Reina, Rose, and Yuzuha came because Lillian was their friend. Reina, Rose, and Yuzuha couldn't come because they had volleyball practice and they didn't want to be kicked off the team. Kai, Mikkel, Oki, Raven and Jobe couldn't come as well because they had a track and field meet. So now it's just Nobu, Coby, Carl, Kylie, Lin, and Reina.

"What do you mean we didn't have to come?" said Kylie in a mad tone. "She's our friend too! Just because she hung out with you one percent more than she did with us doesn't mean that we don't consider her a friend." They were all waiting in a small park close to Aquaria waiting for Kaiji to show up. They couldn't do it the previous day because that would be too short of a warning.

"Hey look there he is!" exclaimed Carl.

"Hi Kaiji! What's up?" yelled Nobu, trying to throw him off.

"Hey Nobu! I have a question. Did you see Lillian at all yesterday?" He replied out of breath. They all gave each other surprised looks.

"No we didn't. We actually came to ask you if you knew where she lived." said Coby worriedly.

"I know where she lives. I went to her apartment the day before school started so we could organize a place to meet. Did you see her yesterday though." They looked at each other worriedly. Nobu decided to answer the question.

"No we didn't. Why?" Kaiji was surprised at his response.

"You didn't? I thought she ditched to see you guys but I guess that doesn't correspond with the note…" he mused quietly to himself. Then his eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two items. One was a key, the other was a note. Everyone crowded around him as he read the note out loud. "Kaiji. I left because there was no reason for me to stay. I went with the sloth of bear. Take the keys. You can use them to get into my apartment. Apparently I'm fae. You guys didn't need me. Btw if anyone from my old school sees this no I did not kill myself. I'm still alive. Hopefully. I was going to though… L" The note was somewhat vague, and only after reading it a second time did he figure out what it meant. He looked horrified but also amazed.

"I know what happened to her now. At first I thought she was just joking but she wasn't. Sloth of bear… She was trying to make a seven deadly sin reference! The grizzly sin of sloth… She was talking about King. And the part about being fae… She probably wasn't joking. She must have left the keys for a reason…" Kaiji thought out loud. Everyone just stared at him. Only Kylie knew what he was talking about.

"Wait. So King came over. She didn't' question it. And she just went with him?!" Then she took a look at her friends which were staring at her comprehensively. "King is a character from this anime called seven deadly sins and he was Lillian's favorite character. Something must have happened to explain why whe didn't question it."

"Hold up a sec, Kylie." Nobu started. "So you're saying some made up dude, supposedly came over and just took her? Maybe she had more of a reason that was left at her house. That's probably why she left you the keys." Nobu being the rationalist. To be fair it was a very reasonable possibility so they decided to just pursue the topic another time. At least publicly they said it. After all the girls and Carl left, Nobu, Coby and Kaiji arranged to meet on the weekend to go checkout her apartment.

* * *

Hi guys. I know I changed a lot of names. EDITED ON MARCH 11, 2017. Just sayin.


	14. Revealing information

It's time. I have to enchant the swords. My emotional state is better right now. The black ones are meant for this. So this is my enchantment: appear when I summon you and when combined, act like a bow and shoot ethereal arrows. Cool huh? I'm currently in my forge. Hopefully, nobody is going to come in and interrupt me. I might accidently lose it. Well more like stab them by losing control of lunalight or like doing it on instinct because of how attuned it. Well anyway, time to start! To actually cast an enchantment, all I have to do is play a short song and stay there and let it slowly sap at my magical power until it has enough to pull the enchantment off. The downside is that I'll be immobile for the entire thing until the process ends. Okay. Let's start. What song should I do… In the light of where we are in the series by technicalities, I'm going to play netsujou no spectrum. (a/n that is the name of the first opening.) Gotta turn lunalight into a microphone… Here goes. (A/N The following paragraph is basically the lyrics of the english dub by The Kira Justice. The original song is by Ikimono Gakari. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO NO COPYRIGHT STRIKES BUT I'M NOT SURE IF THAT IS A THING OR NOT SO JUST IN CASE.)

"There's a screaming love that's resounding all around. Coming from within our hearts spreading everywhere I stand, bringing out the light inside of us. I always take with me, my emotions all the way, and this burning hope I have, it's all that I need it seems, come with me so we can live all of our dreams! Are you ready? You should know that we're heading toward building our new start. You can change the world by believing in your voice the power of how kind you are. Sometimes people can't stand on their own. When they're feeling weak, when they're all alone. So then why don't you come and hold my hand? Let's not waste our time, let's live the days ahead. There's a screaming love that's resounding all around, as you're standing next to me understanding what you see, bringing out the light we desperately need. I will take with me, my emotions all the way, and this burning hope I have it's all that I need it seems, come with me so we can live, all of your dreams!" Phew. Done. Oh hey, it reversed back into a flute already. I wonder how long it's going to take until it's done.

"Oh. A concert. Why wasn't I invited?~" ACK. Who the hell is it? Whoops. I think I accidently killed the dude. Hmmm… Elizabeth would have knocked, King would have said something and he also knows better than to bother me when I'm doing this, and Meliodas would have blocked it. So it has to be Ban. Don't feel bad anymore.

"What the hell?!" Ban looked around. Is he looking for someone or something in particular? "Where is the fairy bastard? Why the hell did he stab me?" Okay… He's looking at me again. Gotta work fast. Stick lunalight on a bench and hope that he doesn't notice it. Okay done. "What the hell did you do?!" Well apparently he just figured out that I did it.

"What are you talking about?" I reply calmly. I can play it off. It's not like he knows that I have a sacred treasure. "What _did_ I do?" He glared at me. At least I think he did. I just have that feeling.

"How did you stab me? You weren't even looking at me!" Hmmm… I think a lie would be most appropriate.

"I borrowed chastiefol from King for a couple seconds." That's reasonable enough. He snorted.

"Yeah right. He's outside. It would have taken at least a couple seconds for it to even get here. It also would have blown a hole in the door. So you did something." Huh. Looks like he isn't a complete idiot after all. May as well insist my point.

"I borrowed chastiefol! Why do you think I didn't?"

"Cause it's not here anymore. If you had used it, the bear thingie or the pillow would still be here. So you had to have done something." This is going to be a complicated argument.

"I could have used anything else to do it. This is an forge after all." When will this guy let up?

"That's true but then something around here would be covered in blood other than the floor. Will you just tell me what you did already?" Um no.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I say in a cheerful tone. He stared at me carefully.

"You have a sacred treasure." That is on point but why give him the satisfaction.

"No I don't. Doesn't the king own all of those? Besides the ones he gave you sins of course." That is a logical argument. I think.

"Even he doesn't have all of the sacred treasures in the continent. So where did you get yours? And why won't you look at me?" He is smarter than he looks. This is annoying.

"Did you come up here just to vocally harass me? Or was there another reason?" Can he just go away already?

"The captain wants us all outside." I rolled my eyes once more.

"I think I'll pass." He frowned.

"Why?" Cause I don't wanna leave and I can't exactly move right now, so yeah.

"Don't feel like it.

"King actually supported it." Is he actually trying to convince me?

"Still no."

"Just come on out. You've been in here all day." Humph.

"Maybe I wouldn't be in here if the events of this day had gone differently. I also have only been in here for the duration of the morning." If the day had fricking gone differently, I could have held off telling anybody about my past. Wouldn't that have been great. So right now, I'm just going to be antisocial. If I withdraw myself enough eventually I will feel better. Oh hey it stopped sucking magic from me and the swords disappeared. So it's done. I finally turned around to see Ban approaching me.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not." I turned back around and decided to go somewhere else. He grabbed my hood. Aw come on. If he's going to do this may as well take lunalight. As I summoned it, Ban grabbed it. Oh crap. I must've done something instinctively because it just turned into a spear. Oh no.

"I thought you didn't have a sacred weapon." May as well press my point from earlier.

"It's chastiefol." Please work. Please work. Fall for it.

"No it's not. The design is different." CRAP. I hate talking to this guy. He sees through like everything. You know what? I give up. There is literally no lying to this guy. He sees through it like every single time!

"FINE." I just want to get this over with. This morning has left me pretty testy. "So I do have a sacred treasure. What's that to you?" He opened his mouth to ask something. Chances are he wants it so he answer is no. "If you want it, the answer is no." I quickly scanned the racks. Oh there it is. I strode over and grabbed the nunchucks from the racks. I tossed it to him. "There you go. That's what you wanted, right?" He shook his head.

"No. I wanted to ask you where you got it." I'm fed up with these questions.

"Ask King. Do you want me out there that badly?" I actually don't want to go out. I also don't want to give him the satisfaction of eating his food. He nodded vigorously. You know what? I'll just bring my own food. "I'll be out in a bit. Just give me five minutes." I can go grab some instant noodles. It'll torture King but whatever. May as well grab a couple cupcakes for everyone while I'm at it.

"Fine but I'm going with you. I need to make sure that you actually come." Why is this guy so fricking insistent? Does he actually care or something?

"Fine. Just leave me with some space okay?" I'll just get some of the cupcakes that I made before, while I wait for the noodles to be ready. I exited the forge and started down the hallway toward the kitchen and the gigantic refrigerator that is meant to preserve everything I put in there for forever. This is what I basically do with all the cakes I make. Occasionally I give them to King but I can't give them all to him. He would be fatter than his fat form. When I got to the room, I grabbed the noodle cup and poured some already boiled boiling water. Then I went into the refrigerator and looked for a platter of vanillas cupcakes. There's one. I grabbed the platter. What I didn't know was that Ban had come in too and when I turned around he was eating one of the cakes that I had made recently. Whatever. I've got nothing to do with them anyway. May as well ask his opinion.

"What do you think?" I wonder how he will respond.

"It's good. I don't even know how you made this. It's different from my style of cooking though." He just continued chomping on the cake. What a pig. I took the platter and placed it on the table.

"Don't eat it." He was that close to taking one. I grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks and started stirring the noodles. I opened a packet of flavouring and dumped it in. I put it on the platter and started to exit the room. Ban didn't follow. "Are you coming or not?"

Five minutes later…

 **I'm out. Happy now?** _Yes. Now talk to people and be social._ Diane ran up to me. Then she picked me up and hugged me. Is this literally everyone's reaction? It is nice though.

"What you had to go through… No one should feel that pain." She whispered. I think I should give her some resting thought about Meliodas.

"Random thing," I whispered, " I don't like Meliodas. I never will. I mean like like. I mean we will probably get along but-"

"I get what you mean. Thank you." She whispered holding me tighter. A little _too_ tight.

"Diane. Can't breathe…" Gah, I seriously am having trouble breathing. She instantly released the pressure and put me down.

"Sorry! Didn't realize I was doing that." She didn't mean to do it.

"It's fine. It wasn't on purpose. You didn't mean to do it." I said quickly not wanting to make her feel bad.

"Thanks. So why did you guys want me out here so badly?"

"'Cause we didn't want you wallowing in that place of yours all day." said a voice coming from behind me. Oh it's Meliodas. Time to choose a facade. This may not be school but I don't think I can last long enough out here without one. Hmmm… Sarcasm might work. Maybe happiness though people might see through it. I think I'll go with sadistic jerk. At least, as much as my normal personality lets me though. On the outside at least. Here goes. I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't like I was going stay there forever. I would have come out eventually. Just give me a week or two." Probably less, seeing as the Byzel festival is coming up, and we'd be there tomorrow. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to sit in this tree and just listen to the conversation." I still don't want to interact with people. Just not ready for it yet.

"Hey King, where did Lily get her sacred treasure?" Who's Lily? Oh wait. WHEN THE HELL DID HE GIVE ME A NICKNAME?!

"Why are you calling me Lily?" Stay calm. I didn't take this personally I just don't like nicknames. He is so fricking annoying.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" King asked.

"'Cause it's easier to say than Lillian. And yes King." _How did he find out about it. I thought you wanted to keep it secret._ How do I explain this… **Well you see… There was a slight incident in the forge this morning…** _A slight incident?_ **He may or may not have walked in on me trying to enchant something…** King suddenly paled a shade. Truth is, he walked in on me twice. The first time I let him, but the second time… I nearly killed him but I was a tad paranoid at the time so I had a shield up around him nearly 24/7 for a year… Well anyway he didn't get stabbed and he figured out that I can't be disturbed when I'm in the process of enchanting something or else I 'lose control' of my magical power. It comes from not being used and when I'm startled I do things on instinct not thinking about it. Hence stabbing someone unintentionally. _Did you stab him?_ **Well yes but…** Then I basically recounted every to him by literally sharing my memories with him. That is a possible thing and it works in a single moment so he understands quickly. _That is… Well should I answer? Also may I have a cupcake?_ Trust him to use proper grammar. I handed him a cupcake and then offered everyone else one. **May as well?** He sighed. I supposed I dumped my problems off to the side by making him explain. Normally he would make me do it but I think he's giving me a pass for earlier in the morning. That's nice of him.

"Wait Lillian has a secret treasure?" said Meliodas frowning. I feel like that dude actually hates me for some reason. Also, how did they lose track of the conversation.

"Yes… It's a long story…" Meliodas and Diane shrugged. Since Ban was the one who brought it up he wanted to know and didn't care that it was a long story. Elizabeth looked interested as well. **We've got all afternoon. Go for it mate.** _Stop acting like you are Australian._ **Meh. I'm going to stay here okay?** _Fine._ He took a deep breath.

"Well you see it sort of started around ten years ago more or less, after we… left the kingdom."

2 hours later…

King is the worst storyteller in the world. He didn't have to go through every single detail. All they wanted to know was how I got lunalight. King. You didn't have to go into every fricking detail about how we lived after that… Great now they probably have the wrong idea. Chances are they think we're into each other or something when I know the chances of that happening are absolutely nil. He is into Diane. I am a huge supporter of Kiane. I also should stop swearing swearing. Maybe… Huh. Stars. Damn I'm trying to make sure all the pairs actually live. That would be amazing. Anyway he just finished. That took him forever. Hmm. He is looking at the sins with a question look.

"On this topic what happened to your sacred treasures?" On this topic? You left this topic, oh I don't know, maybe an hour ago?

"I lost it." said Diane.

"I sold it." said Meliodas.

"Mine got stolen." said Ban. Typical. The thief get's stolen from. That's so cliche. _Despicable._ **I heard that ya'know.** He went into his fat form for a moment.

"Shameless." Well… whatever. Not gonna think it in words. "How did this happen?" Did you seriously just open an invite to come talk your heart out? We'll be here until sunset! Well it probably won't take that long but still.

Four hours later…

Oh. My. Stars. The sun is actually setting. And. They. Aren't. Done. Well they almost are but still. I was being sarcastic when I thought that they would take until sunset. It's fricking sunset. My god… Oh wait. They're done. They are actually finally done. King looks ticked off.

"Just to recount everything…" He started. First he looked at Meliodas. "You sold it?!"

"I needed money for the bar." He said flashing and everything is alright sign.

"It was bestowed on you by King Baltra!" He suddenly turned his gaze to Ban. "And someone stole it?!" _You are a freaking thief!_ **I heard that you know…**

"They took it off me when they threw me in that prison." King just shook his head in disappointment. He looked at Diane. She was hiding her face behind her pigtails.

"Am I a bad girl?" She said worriedly. King looked flustered. **Mate. Get it together if you want to get her to date you.** _Shut up!_

"It's not your fault if you misplaced it." **That's a nice way for saying you lost it.** _Shut up._

"Technically, isn't what she did the sa-" started Hawk.

"Shut up pig." King has absolutely no soft spot for Hawk. **That was a tad harsh.** _Lillian, would you please stop attempting to… what did they call it in your world? Roasting? Yes stop trying to try to roast me._ **I'm not though…**

"E-excuse me…" said Elizabeth.

"Yes?" answered King.

"I was wondering how much of a difference it makes to actually posses a sacred treasure." **Can I answer part of this?** _Go for it._

"Well Elizabeth, it also depends how compatible the power is. Say for example…" **Should I use Lostvayne or Chastiefol?** _Use Chastiefol. It's the only sacred treasure she knows of. How do you know about Lostvayne anyway?_ "Chastiefol. In general, spirit spears are most easily used by fairies or at least races that can use levitation in general. You pretty much have to have a huge reserve of magic to be able to use spirit spears as a weapon. For King, this works out well because he is a fairy, and he has a huge reserve of magic. Even if it doesn't match his physique sometimes doesn't match it." Gah that was the worst explanation I could have come up with. _That was a pretty bad explanation._ **Shut up. I know that already. You do it.**

"Her explanation was the complicated version." said King, " This is how I think of it. Imagine how much water you can scoop out of this lake. Imagine the lake is your magic reserve. You can only scoop out so much, right?" Then he made a bunch of water float out of the lake. "With a sacred treasure, you can draw so much more out. These people, except Ban, are normally way more powerful than me." Man. Way to be a savage. I think I may have boosted his hatred toward Ban a bit but it will disappear eventually. At least I hope so. It shouldn't change the storyline that much though.

Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully. "I see."

"Anyway, what's up with the kingdom right now?" Meliodas asked. "Why did the holy knights try to kill us?" King cast his gaze downward.

"I don't know for sure either but I do know that something weird is happening to the holy knights. Instead of protecting the people, they look like they're focusing on preparing for war and the castle itself is on extreme high-alert as well." This is where I make sure I don't let anything slip...

"Um, Lord King! Is my family alright?" Elizabeth asked worriedly. Thank you Elizabeth for saving my life. Well not literally but you know.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I wasn't there in person…" he replied.

"I see…" she responded sadly. Meliodas just looked at her.

"Well everyone we should head in now. We've got a big day ahead of us."

Timeskip to night

I know this is wrong of me but I'm stalking Elizabeth. I'm not outside her window or anything but I'm on the roof using a shield that resembled a bird to watch her. She was fiddling with her earring. I hope she's okay.

"I'm coming in." Oh. Meliodas just entered the room. "Is that alright? And is the earring special to you?" I assume he is referring to the blue earring that has the sun and the moon on it.

"This earring was was my fifteenth birthday gift from my eldest sister, Margaret. She's gentle, and kind and someone I look up to…" she explained. "The second princess, my sister veronica, was tomboyish and would get in trouble with our father for playing with swords with other boys and we always played together with Gilthunder…" Hmmm. I ship Margaret and Gilthunder. Her eyes became glassy as she was reminiscing about the past. "It was so much fun back then…" Meliodas was just looking at her.

"Don't worry! I'm sure your family is alright, and we'll definitely save you. That's why we're on this journey with you." He assured her.

"Lord Meliodas…" she said quietly giving a soft smiled. For a split second he looked directly at the bird and glared at it. Then he turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"So you should get some rest for tonight. Here! Come over." I'm surprised Hawk isn't in here yet.

"Okay," she said. Then she appeared to think about what was just said." Wait, what? Uh… Um, Lord Meliodas?"

"Come, come." I know that Elizabeth used to be an angel but seriously. Wait a bit before you try to make moves on her. For the sake of the stars… I can't watch this. I released my magic. As Nobu would say fuck this shit I'm out. It's not that I get mental break downs thinking about them, I get breakdowns when I think about them infront of other people. Still. I'm gonna sleep now.

Time skip to morning…

"Hey captain," King asked, "Where are we headed to next?" It was early morning and everyone just woke up. Well… except for Ban but he's still out from drinking booze.

"There's a small town nearby called Vanya that's famous for it's ceramics." He said. "We'll gather information there." Vanya… That's the place that King and I met Gilthunder and hung out at for a bit. It may sell some ceramic but there are a huge amount of bars…

"You just want to drink…" I said.

"No I don't." He replied. "By the way, King yesterdaywhen you said something strange is happening to the holy knights what did you mean?" OH FRICK. I pray that they don't drag me into this. Well I'm not actually praying but you know what I mean.

"Captain, what did you think of Guila when we fought her?" King asked. It's a diplomatic question that sets you up. Good move, King.

"Hmm." Meliodas appeared to think about it. "She was pretty powerful for a knight of her age." And now comes the second question.

"If I told you just a day before, she was a lower rank holy knight apprentice with barely any power, would you believe me?" Meliodas looked up surprised.

"What does this mean?" He asked. Well it means that they drank a red demon's blood of course! Obviously I'm not going to say that.

"I don't know for sure but from rumours I heard, holy knights like her started appearing right before the holy knights started actually trying to kill us. Gilthunder kept calling them the new generation." King answered looking off into the distance.

"A new generation of holy knights? That doesn't seem right. Lillian do you have any thoughts on the subject?" Crap.

"Uh… No?" Maybe he will fall for it?

"You know something don't you…" I hate awkward situations like this. May as well give them some information.

"Let's just say, I know for a fact that there were more holy knight apprentices that were offered that power but didn't survive." For example either soon or it already happened, Twigo and Jericho will be offered the demon's blood and Twigo will die but Jericho will survive.

"Just how much do you know?" I see no hope in trying to lie at this point.

"I know a lot. I can't tell you all of it but you'll find out eventually what I know."

"Huh…" And that ended the conversation.

* * *

Hi people. Sorry I haven't posted in practiacally over two months. This chapter is really long but it's just a filler that covers a bit more of the story line. I'm really sorry I haven't posted recently. This story is also on wattpad though it isn't up to date and some of the details are changed like some of the names. If you would rather view it on that feel free to check it out. I haven't gotten any views on it T-T. Once again, I'm sorry for not posting.


	15. Siblings

In the town of Vanya…

"Huh, this town is more lively than I thought it would be." said Hawk. Well obviously if they were famous for their ceramics then many people around the continent would come here to buy and sell them later down the line.

"Yep, merchants everywhere come here to buy their ceramics." said Meliodas confirming my thoughts.

"Hey Captain," King complained, "Why is Diane just house sitting?" Unless Ban ditched us at some point I assume he's back at the bar. Never paid much attention to him when it wasn't needed. May as well tease King about his comment. **Lover boy.** He just ignored me and kept on with the conversation.

"What can we do? She sticks out, and if there were holy knights here, we'd have a battle on our hands instead of information gathering. For this reason, I have my hair down meaning it's not braided and if they decided to do wanted posters of me than it's harder for them to recognize me. Can't do much for the rest of them though.

"That's true…" King admitted.

"We'll bring her along after everything checks out." He assured him.

"Man I'm starving…" said Hawk. I believe for some reason you are always starving.

"Miraculously, Ban's wanted poster is a spitting image of him, too." Continued Meliodas ignoring what Hawk said.

"It's more of a miracle that the posters of you two aren't anything like you." said King. That's true.

"I could say the same for you." countered Meliodas. That is also true. "But it sure feels like everyone keeps looking at us…" It's because Veronica decided to put up a wanted poster for Elizabeth. He's right though tons of people are staring at us…

"The wanted posters are here too…" said Hawk.

"Yup… Doesn't look like they updated them."

"Huh?!" Hawk, King, and Meliodas said at the same time. They just noticed it. Wow. Surprisingly I don't have one. That's unusual.

"A wanted poster of me?" said Elizabeth confused while suddenly sweating. Then two men approached her. Hawk said something but I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey you…" said the one wearing the lighter tunic.

"Are you the girl on this-" finished the other one. Or at least tried. She was grabbed my Meliodas and he took off before the other dude finished his sentence. Being the pervert that he is, he just has to grope her boobs while doing it. The nerve. Does he have no respect for that girl's privacy?!

"Time to run!" Meliodas yells over his shoulder while he takes off.

"Hey! Stop! It's the wanted criminals! They're running away!" Yells a random bystander. Maybe it was one of the guys who confronted Elizabeth in the first place.

"How the hell are they so fast?!" Yelled another random person. "Catch them and turn them in to the holy knights!" Why are so many random people interfering! This annoying! I hope Elizabeth is okay… I think they went to the watch tower. **Oi King. They went to the watch tower. Head there using a different to not draw any attention.** _Okay… How do you know this?_ **Not telling you.** I sent over and emoji. I don't do it often since he doesn't get it most of the time. **:p** .

Later at the watchtower…

"Did you find them?"

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, where did they go?"

"Look for them over there!" Super annoying random people.

"We were careless. We already knew that the holy knights are also after Elizabeth." said Meliodas, slightly angrily. Or at least acting like he was even though everyone knows that he rarely ever gets mad. He is beating himself to much for this.

"Since she was in the kingdom till very recently, the picture on the poster is accurate, too." said King. Meliodas crouched down so he was eye level with Elizabeth who was still shivering and sweating.

"Elizabeth, you don't look well. Are you feeling well?" Meliodas asked, concerned. Why wouldn't he be? Given his history… Whatever.

"I k-k-knew th-th-this wo-wo-would happen eventually…" admitted Elizabeth. "But.. when I actually saw my own wanted poster…" Her voice sounded a bit stronger as she recovered from the shock of seeing the poster. "I suddenly couldn't stop shaking…"

"You can't blame yourself… You are only sixteen and this is a big journey for someone who's sixteen to make." I say. (A/N I know I end up mixing up past and present a lot mostly because I can't make up my mind.)

"Hey, we should just forget about doing business here and go back to the shop." says Hawk. For once, the pig has a point.

"Yeah…" agrees Meliodas," Either way, we have to sit still until this commotion is over."

"Please don't worry about me." says Elizabeth. I understand that you don't want to hold the group up but we are worried about you. "Go gather information. Since I'm the only one they're looking for, you should be able to collect information as long as I stay out of it." Elizabeth…

"Are you sure?" Meliodas asked.

"I'll wait here until you come back, Lord Meliodas." says Elizabeth gazing into his eyes. Meliodas just gave her a smile.

"Hawk you stay here and protect Elizabeth." I am honestly surprised he isn't staying here himself but okay but I don't care what they say, I'm staying to protect Elizabeth too. I suck at gathering information anyway.

"Alright."

"If something happen to her, I'll turn you into roast pork."

"Alright! Wait what?" That delayed reaction though.

"I'm staying here too." I say interjecting myself into the conversation.

"Are you sure?" King don't even bother asking I made my mind up. I nod. They take off through the window. As they run off into the distance I hear King asking Meliodas a question.

"Will they really be alright?" **Mate I can hear you. Stop dissing me. Sure diss Hawk but stop dissing me. I'm nearly on your level.** He doesn't reply. Well screw him too! Just kidding.

"Don't worry Elizabeth. They'll be back soon. Let's just wait patiently and everything will be alright."

Some time later…

The people are still hanging around the tower. It's also raining.

"It's starting to rain… I thought it was starting to get chilly…" says Hawk. Thanks for stating the obvious. "Elizabeth are you cold?"

"A little yeah… but I'm fine."

"Here take my cloak." I shrug it off offering it to her. She accepted it gratefully. Hawk also walked over and pressed her body against her. At least I think Hawk is a girl.

"Hawk… You're so warm.."

"Don't fall for me now."

"I found her!" Awwwww come on. Can you just give this girl a break already?

"I'll check. They don't know me yet." I peeked out the window. Oh it's the guys from earlier that first approached Elizabeth. "It's the guys from earlier… They actually found us and they have a holy knight with them.

"I'm not lying! I really found her! Please believe me!" Stars…

"I heard the ruckus and rushed over here, but where is the fugitive?" I don't recognize this voice… Who is it supposed to be again? Memory don't fail me now…

"Like I said, she ran away as soon as I talked to her… Please believe me, sir holy knight!" Poor dude… He really is desperate.

"Is that a holy knight?" says Hawk.

"It can't be… that's Griamore…" says Elizabeth worriedly. OH. So that's who it is. The dude that's all over Veronica.

"The one thing I'm certain of is that you've wasted my time."

"No… no way.. What?!" Poor dude in the square. "You said that if we find the fugitives we'd be excused from taxes and conscription…" That's actually a good deal even if they get a lot of business. They can save up for the next round.

"But if the report is false…" corrected Griamore, " Then it is punishable by death!" This dude sounds a bit like Twigo…

"No… No, please stop…" His wife is trying to get to him but is being held back by one of his lackeys.

"Are they really going to execute him in a place like this?" Hawk whispers horrified. Then Elizabeth jumps out the window. "Elizabeth!"

"Stop!" is what she yells on her way down. Thank god there was a pole there. Wait. I should be going there with her. Gosh darnit Elizabeth… Can't you worry about your own safety for once?

"What?" says one of the lackeys. Crap I need to get down there.

"Sorry Hawk. I'm out." I jumped out the window and float slowly down. I'm perfectly visible given that Elizabeth still has concealment.

"That man isn't lying. I'm right here. Let him go!" Elizabeth. Worry about your own safety!

"It's been a long time, Lady Elizabeth, to come out on your own courage is admirable." he says.

"Elizabeth get out of there now! Put the hood on and get out of here!" I yell. Of course she stands her ground and delivers a speech. A speech.

"Griamore, you come from a lineage of holy knights, who have served the kingdom of Liones for generations and I won't forgive this injustice." When I finally get down there, I throw Elizabeth behind me and cast a shield around us. I summoned my two swords. Yay the enchantment worked! He calmly approached the barrier.

"You are misunderstanding something." He says, "What I, Griamore, pledged my allegiance to, is not the royal family but…" He swings his sword and is about to hit the barrier, probably confident he will break it with one blow. Sorry mate but that's not happening.

"Stop!" a voice rings out clearly. "I won't forgive you if you hurt my sister." Hello? I'm using magic here. That means chances are Elizabeth won't get hurt. That also means you are Veronica since Margaret is in prison.

"No way…" Elizabeth say softly.

"Really Ellie?" she says while she rips up the poster, "Making us make a wanted poster like this?"

"Veronica!" Called it.

"Griamore, don't hit that shield unless it is absolutely necessary. I don't want you accidentally injuring Ellie." At least she cares. Part of me want to let her go but I can't. He cast the shield.

"Elizabeth, are you really not going to go?" You can at least run away.

"No! I can't leave you here alone. You're younger than me!" You're kidding. You're fu- Never mind. I'll deal with this later. Just give her the short version.

"If you insist on not leaving, two things. No three actually. One, I'm older than you cause I'm twenty two, two, I won't hurt Veronica but I might end up hurting Griamore, and three give me my cloak please." She quickly handed me the cloak. What will work in this situation… I guess there is a theoretical practice I could try, but I don't know how much energy it will take. First though, make sure Elizabeth becomes invisible when she says certain words and the spell will only let up in fifteen minutes. I can't make enchantments like these last for two long to prevent permanent unwanted changes. I changed it into a flute and quickly cast the spell. She disappeared. "Elizabeth" I hissed as quietly as I could under my breath, "Right now they can't see you so if the situation gets dire, I need you to get out of here as fast as you can. Go back to the bar." She made an affirmative noise behind me. Now to test the theoretical part. I opened my vision up to the shield that was starting to carry me and Elizabeth away. It worked. Holy stars it worked. I can see the molecular structure that this shield is made of.

"Hey where did Ellie go?!" yelled Veronica. She's here but you just can't see her. DUH. Here goes. I cleaved my levitation power in between the molecules and pushed them apart. It broke the shield. Damn, that took a bit of power. I think I can only do that four or five more times.

"Elizabeth back up now so you have a good getaway." I could hear her footsteps among everyone else's back away slowly taking care not to bump into anyone. "I teleported her away. You won't be getting her that easily." I bluffed.

"I don't know who you are but you are now accused of being in league with the Seven Deadly Sins!" The unspoken message is that 'Griamore you capture her.' I prepared myself. He came at me with all his power. I think I'll leave Veronica alone. Until she gets involved of course. Like swinging her sword involved. He drew his sword and swung an overhead blow. His lackeys were also coming at me from all sides. I dodged his attack and blocked all the other ones. I could always float up and away but where's the fun in that? I just have to end this before fifteen minutes are up. Hmmm. They are preparing for another round. This time they have a batch of archers on me. That's not going to work. Then he cast a barrier around me. The archers shot their arrows. The civilians were all shouting for my capture. Annoying people. I cast my own shield and swung my sword with all my might against the shield. Knew it. It didn't do anything because while I may be able to hold my own in a typical fight of any kind, I don't have enough brute strength to hold him off. Well here goes pushing it apart again. He's still surprised. I estimate that at least five minutes have passed.

"Is that all you've got?" I shout trying to provoke him. He seemed to get slightly more agitated. I hope Elizabeth decided to run for it, cause the spell is only up for another ten minutes. Then he seemed to regard me with a different kind of look. This can't be good.

"Why are you fighting so hard?" he asks. May as well give the truth since chances are he won't get it.

"It's a series of unfortunate events. You get her now, sure you will be happy for a bit. Chances are Meliodas will probably come beat you up and get her back before you reach the capital but there's that one happy moment. If you get her and somehow manage to reach the capital… let's just say that as soon as they get the last piece, the end of the world is upon us. The demons will be unleashed and life as we know it will be gone. Also, I'm not referring to the sins when I say that. If I were than I would gladly let you guys take Elizabeth because that would grant her safety. As it is now, it's better not to. So I'll fight until I pass out which is actually coming sooner than it looks." Now he looks properly confused. He seems to go into a quick trance. It last for a minute while I hold off lackeys. Then he appears to trial and error something. He cast a shield around me again. I think he's onto something… I break the shield but everytime I do it, I get more and more fatigued. I think he noticed that and is using it against me. He keeps repeatedly casting shields. I have to keep breaking them. This is why you don't test new techniques on the field. Apparently I underestimated my current limits because I'm able to do it ten more times. Right now I have a smaller reserve than normal because I'm still recovering from making an enchanted item. In between it's the same. The lackeys, honestly I don't know what else to call them at this point, keep attempting to attack me and failing miserably. I haven't hurt anyone yet but at this point I might have to knock a few of them out. I'm still not using lunalight because there isn't any point. This isn't a life or death battle, or one that really matters. I don't care if I lose a few battles on the way as long as more people survive. This isn't one of those scenarios where I need to kill people. Great. I don't have enough magical energy to keep breaking this barrier repeatedly. Well here's where I go on extreme defense. The fifteen minutes are almost up too. I hope that Elizabeth is nice and far away from here. God dammit, he trapped me again. I try to cleave apart the shield. I open it but I don't have enough magical energy to do it again. Time to go on offense. I run around everyone jabbing them in a pressure point that knocks them out. The only ones left are Griamore and Veronica. "Can't let myself get captured without some difficulty can I?" I grin like a maniac. I think I'm going crazy right now. I fall down onto the ground. I use my sword to support myself. Crap. All this shi- I mean stuff is taking more of a toll on me than I thought. I force myself back up. I see them just regarding me with a weird look. I attempt to walk toward them. I stumble again. Then I see Elizabeth running toward me. I thought she left already!

"What are you doing here? Get out of here before they capture you!" I shout. Come one. I was buying you time. Jeez.

"You're hurt." She says concerned.

"No I'm not. I'm just really tired." A purple shield envelops us. Stars. Stars above, can't I get a break?

"We will be taking you with us now." says Griamore. God dammit. "We will be taking Elizabeth back to the capital but I would like you to answer some questions before we get there." He continues addressing me. What the hell could he want to know? Fudge attempting not to swear.

"Really Ellie, I don't get it. What could you want with criminals?" says Veronica now extremely concerned. It's still raining.

"We shall rest the night as Ceramic Tear and leave in the morning."

Later at the inn…

Right now, I'm listening to Veronica yell at Elizabeth. I'm still in a shield. My magic isn't regenerating so I'm stuck for the time being. Griamore is just staring at me. May as well initiate conversation.

"Is everything alright in there?" I have a right to ask how she is doing.

"It should be. Now that reminds me. I have some questions for you. If you lie, my barrier will tell me." I don't give a damn. Just ask your questions already. "Why aren't you a holy knight? I heard you tell Elizabeth you were twenty two." I lay back on the bottom of my present cage.

"I'm not. What's it to you?" I don't really feel like being straight today.

"If you are really that old, anyone who saw you exhibit your power would have convinced you to become a holy knight. In fact, I noticed you were holding back earlier. Holding back a lot. Why?" I twiddled my thumbs.

"No point. Also haven't really been around civilization that much."

"You never really answered my original question. Why aren't you a holy knight?"

"Never been asked. Probably not going to become one ever with my track record."

"If I were to ask you now what would your answer be?" That's one to consider…

"Right now, it would be a no but maybe in the near future I might say yes. Who knows how things will play out?"

"What's your name?" Of all the questions…

"Ask Gilthunder or Hauser. They might be able to answer it if you give them enough hints." He regarded me with another weird look. What is with this guy…

"Do they know you?"

"Maybe."

"Give a yes or no answer."

"Maybe." Suddenly he looked up and actually looked at me. Like, look looked, at me.

"Were you there when Gilthunder tried to capture King the first time?"

"Maybe."

"Were you there when Gilthunder and Hauser went to make negotiations with King?"

"Maybe." He started to look frustrated.

"Why won't you give me a straight answer!?"

"Cause I don't feel like it."

"What makes you think I won't kill you?"

"Because you don't have any reason to. If I end up being a random villager, than you would've have just taken an innocent life." Now he's starting to look pissed. _Where are you?_ **Ceramic Tear Inn. What took you so long?** _What took me so long?! Why haven't you broken her out yourself?!_ **Cause I am more or less trapped because I don't have enough magic energy to get myself out since it currently isn't regenerating.** _Oh._ Then Veronica stormed out.

"Griamore, I'm going to take a break. I'll be back soon. Watch Ellie." she ordered and was about to leave.

"Wait, Lady Veronica, I'm your kni-" He protested.

"I know, I know, just watch Ellie until I get back okay?" With that she quickly left the room. **The door the purple haired girl came out of leads to the one that I am in and inside this one, there is a door leading to the one Elizabeth is in but currently she is being watched by a holy knight named Griamore. Got enough info?** _Yes. Thanks._ He went silent for a while as he made a plan. Then the door opened. **Don't try to break it open. Just get Elizabeth first. If you make noise then he will hear you and be on guard.** _Okay. They are in the other room right?_ **Yup.** They opened the door to the other room. Within two seconds, they got Elizabeth and the barrier was broken. **Thanks. That was confining.** _No problem. Now let's get out of here._

Outside the town…

"Let's head back to the tavern. I need a break from all this stuff." I say. The events that conspired earlier have left me extremely tired. My magic's recovered a bit and I think I'll get my full reserve back by the time we get to Vaizel. I am not participating in the Vaizel fighting festival. I know for a fact that Griamore and Veronica are going to be there and they will recognize me.

"If you don't mind Elizabeth and I will be going on a short walk." Meliodas says lightly. I get what he wants and I start to head toward the tavern by myself.

"King are you coming?" I say trying to get him to take the hint. At last, he nods and we head back to the tavern. Tomorrow, we'll be at the festival… I hope I can actually make a difference.

* * *

Thanks for all the supprt. I might divert my attention away from this for a bit to work on another story so sorry about that. And seriously people, unless someone else decides to copy ideas from this I'm not going to keep putting copyright in each chapter cause that's just annoying to do. Read and reveiw please!


	16. Vaizel fighting festival part 1

Oh hey. We finally stopped and parked. That didn't take that long. I'm still lounging on the roof because I have none Meliodas exited the tavern and head toward the edge of the hill we parked on.

"That town hugging the mountainside is Vaizel." He said. "It's a merchant town, and it hosts a flea market festival every year." And so? I know why you're bringing this up but couldn't you just get right to the point. "Anything can be sold there including junk, weapons, jewelry… Supposedly, there was even a royal crown from a distant kingdom once." Elizabeth also exited the tavern and was listening to Meliodas talk. Why can't they just get together already? Oh Hawk is also out here.

"And what does a flea market have to do with us?" Hawk asked. Of course none of them know.

"I heard a rumour about a merchant in Vaizel who regretted buying 'a weapon that no one can use.'"

"A weapon," Hawk started.

"That no one can use?" finished Elizabeth. Give it a moment to sink in. "Oh! A sacred treasure?!"

"It could be." He replied with a total serious face. Ban and King exited the tavern.

"Cap'nnnn, who cares about that?" Ban complained. Everyone except you apparently. "Do something about my clothes." Seriously? Meliodas sighed.

"Just go topless with an apron or something." And now we shalt wait for thy temper tantrum.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT? WHAT ABOUT ME!?" yelled Diane. She smashed the ground in front of her sending everyone in front of her flying. And there is thy temper tantrum. This is why I stayed on the roof. "How come Ban gets to go, but I have to house sit again!?" She wailed.

"Do you want me to stay back here with you?" King asked.

"Since there are so many many people, Ban can blend in with the crowd, but you'd end up stepping on other people." And since today is the fighting festival, I have clothes small enough for a doll, and a change of clothes for Elizabeth for when she becomes normal sized once more. Of course, King's question falls on deaf ears. "The truth is giants aren't allowed at the festival because a huge ruckus a few years ago." He added in a whisper for King.

"I can stay with-" King tried asking.

"Um… Can I house-sit with Diane this time?" offered Elizabeth. Once again, King's request was ignored.

"Well, I guess that's fine." Okay so Meliodas gave his consent. Diane knelt down so she was almost eye level with Elizabeth. She's too big to really get there but it was close.

"Elizabeth, house-sitting with me will be really boring." She said, not wanting Elizabeth just to stay there out of pity. I think I'll stay too. They should probably get shrunk before the fighting starts. So I just have to stay behind a bit and not go when they call.

"Nope." Elizabeth shook her head. "I want to have some girl talk every once in awhile!"

"Girl talk?" Diane chuckled nervously.

"I want to participate in the girl talk too!" I say. It's boring just talking to girls with boys always around us. I probably won't be able to get half of what they talk about so I'll just stay quiet and just listen to them chat.

"Oh, let's make a delicious dinner for everyone gets back!" Elizabeth says excitedly.

"Ye-yeah!" agrees Diane, "Let's go into the forest and get the ingredients!"

"Yeah." I say for the heck of it.

"Let's go, let's go." Meliodas said, trying to hurry them up. King just looked back with longing at Diane. Boi. Make a move already.

"Master, what's that barrel for?" Asks Ban. The amount of things I don't get in the world. Why the hell is Ban calling a pig master?

"We need to make up yesterday's sales, too." Of course all the pig thinks about is making money. After that, we all set off in different ways. The boys and Hawk heading toward the town and us girls heading into the forest to find ingredients. Honestly, I could have made a bunch of ingredients but then the plot will change because of that one simple decision. As we walked into the forest Diane gave us some instructions on what to look for.

"Let's gather everything that looks edible." she instructed, "We'll sort them later."

"Got it." replied Elizabeth.

"Alright." I said.

"I've never actually cooked before." Diane continued, "I hope it turns out well…"

"I can help you, if you'd like." I offered, "I haven't really cooked anything complicated recently but I know how to bake."

"That would be helpful. Thanks!" She replied. Then we split off into different directions until we heard a cry. That has to be Elizabeth because Diane would have been _way_ louder. I think I am going to stay away for a bit…

"What is this?!" That's my cue. I followed the direction of the sound and- GAH, MY EYES ARE BLEEDING. I really, really, really, really, really don't like seeing people naked.

"What the heck happened to you guys?!" I shouted, trying to cover my eyes but before I did I saw a mushroom hopping off into the woods. They looked down at themselves and seemed to just notice what had happened to them.

"WE SHRUNK!" They cried out in unison.

"Okay guys, don't worry. Elizabeth, I don't mean to suggest anything weird but if Diane is alright with it, can she borrow your clothes?" I looked at both of them to see what their answers were even if it was killing me. Oh shit. Elizabeth has the goddess amber. This is where manga and anime diverge. I got to used to the anime version, that I forgot in that the Vanya incident never happened. Oh no… Crap. I guess I have to let her keep it because so far the events have been more accurate according to the manga and no one dies…

"Are you alright with me borrowing your clothes, Elizabeth?" Diane asked. Elizabeth nodded. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some clothes that would fit a doll. I held them out to Elizabeth.

"Here put this on." She stared at it, obviously confused. "They are clothes. I found them in my pocket earlier and I felt too lazy to put it back. Turns out that was good thing, cause I think they will fit you." Her eyes filled with clarity, and she accepted the clothes. I turned to check up on Diane and she looked very similar to Elizabeth.

"Let's go meet up with the boys." Diane said excitedly.

"Wait a sec. Do you wanna surprise the boys?" She seemed intrigued by what I said.

"Sure!" She seemed excited now.

"Let's head back to the tavern. I need to grab some things."

*A while later outside the tavern*

Diane had put the cape on and was putting her hair underneath it. "Are you sure that this will surprise them?" she asked.

"One hundred percent." I confirmed. Hmm. I think I'll go check out some literature. The writing used for communication is slightly different from english so I want to study and learn it. Maybe I will run into Gowther. Elizabeth wanted to go with Diane so I think I'll be good.

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to the bookstore. The boys will be at the arena. I think at least. There's a fighting festival and they love fricking violence." Diane's eyes lit up.

"What do you think the prize is?" I scratched my head, pretending to be in thought.

"It's a giant's warhammer." Her eyes grew as wide as moons.

"It's Gideon…" She said it extremely quietly but the message was clear. She wanted to win it.

"Well then, let's hurry over so you can compete."

*Later in Vaizel*

"Okay guys. This is where we split up. I'm gonna explore the market place and you guys are going to head to the festival right?" I asked.

"Yup. You'll come to watch right?" Diane replied.

"Of course I'll drop by later. See you."

"See you later. Make sure you cheer for me when you come to watch okay?" I wandered around the marketplace for a couple minutes, until I found the bookstore. I got lucky. Extremely lucky. The green haired dude in a yellow jacket was there. Gowther. Is. Here. I wandered over to the bookseller. Before entering the village, I… gave myself some money. I didn't steal it but I made some using lunalight. I studied all the books around me for a bit. The literature here should be different than the books I'm used to. I wonder which ones would be the best for learning the written language. The characters used here are basically japanese characters. I suppose that makes sense since the series was first published in Japan and the books I have are simply the english translation. I got really lucky that the people here spoke English. Wait. I'm an idiot. I can make a book to learn japanese. Well I suppose I can still get one for reference because I don't know if they really are similar or not. I started poking around the books, opening them to see if any contained… well, what is considered english. I really do wanna read some of the literature of this world. Oh my god. There is a section of english books. Oh. Gowther is also looking at those books. Maybe… maybe I can try to talk to him. I probably shouldn't but… I just feel like doing it.

"I don't wish disturb you but do you have any recommendations on the books here?" He looked up from the book.

"Well, I would recommend this book, and this one. They are very good works." He replied.

"Thank you. May I ask what your name is?" I am attempting to be polite.

"My name is Alan. May I ask yours?" Uh. I don't think there's a wanted poster up for me yet. Key word being yet.

"My name is Lillian." Then I quickly bought the book. "Maybe we will meet again soon. Sooner than you think." I left and headed toward the arena. Gowther just stared after me, probably confused. Whatever. All shalt be clear in thy future.

*Later at the 'fighting ring'*

Okay… My hood is on so no one can see me. I see that Diane has signed up and right now Meliodas has been picked up by that Taizoo guy. Actually I'm not sure what the name of that guy is but I think that is his name. Hahaha. Meliodas is still holding on to King. That's funny. Hmm. Now Hauser is stopping the dude.

 _I've definitely seen him somewhere before…_ Yes King you have seen him before you idiot. He was the one that came with Gilthunder to negotiate the original deal. He has the worst memory sometimes. Hauser is hyped up though.

"Everyone participating in the fighting festival, please head to the top of the giant rock, and then proceed to the ring." Then the tiny helmet guy/ Helbram explained the rules of the first round. After he finished, everyone gathered on the circular elevated platform. So the rules are that basically you have to not touch the ground outside the ring. Also no weapons. King got entered by Ban with the funniest of names so that is always lols. Old fart lol. And he thought it was Cain… Hawk's just walking through the crowd trying to get them to buy ale. How do they even get the ale though. That is actually food for thought… Oh the sins are having a conversation… Blah, blah, blah, Meliodas is telling Ban not to kill anyone, blah, blah, King criticizing them by saying Diane will get pissed at them for participating. Bro. She's competing with you. But I guess you don't know that. Blah, blah, blah.

*random moment of diane being cute*

 **KING DON'T TRANSMIT YOUR STUPID FANTASIES OVER TO ME, YOU IDIOT.** _Whoops. Sorry_. He is totally sorry. He isn't even paying attention. Oh Helbram just introduced himself as… well that is weird. He called himself Love(insert heart emoji)Helm. Creative much? Seriously, anything is allowed as long as you don't use weapons? The first round started. I'm not doing commentary, I suck at that shit. Lol. Diane just cleared the field. King managed to stay alive by floating on Chastiefol. **CHEAP!** _Not you too…_ Annnnnd the first round is over with the contestants being, drumroll please, Griamore, Cain, Ban, Diane, Taizoo, Hauser, Meliodas, and King. Honestly, I'm surprised King cheated but whatevs. Well, technically he didn't cheat but- wait chastiefol is a weapon so he did cheat. Huh. The next round is starting in ten minutes. They went into the house… Why do I get the feeling that King is being a wimp… The first matchup is Griamore vs. Diane, second matchup is Hauser vs. Taizoo, third matchup is Cain vs. Old fart/ King, and the final matchup is Ban vs. Meliodas.

"Thank you for your patience and I present to you the first round, fight A. Would the contestants please come forward." Then he announced their height and weight but left Diane's as a questionmark. Don't you know it's rude to talk about a woman's weight? Then Helbram asks Diane to take off her cape, and the other sins are surprised that blah, blah, blah, the uniform is from the boar hat. They were also surprised by the earrings and their first mindset would go to Elizabeth. Also somewhere in the crowd, Veronica is musing to herself and then comes to the conclusion that's it is Elizabeth but you're wrong. Helbram, called for the fight to begin. Diane delivered a barrage of punches to Griamore's stomach. Then he started using his magical power 'wall.' Yada, yada, yada. He thinks that he can simply push her out of the ring but you are wrong man. She one punched your wall and knocked you out man. Then her hat fell off as she won. Obviously the first thing she does is go over to Meliodas and try to flirt. Then Meliodas pulls a dud and doesn't recognize her. Then Diane punches him in the face and storms off toward the house and enters. I think I'm going in too. All the sins followed her and I just went in after. Then she explained everything that happened so far.

"So for now, I'm borrowing Elizabeth's clothes, and since we don't want to lose anything, I'm wearing her jewelry, too." concluded Diane.

"I wanted to come watch you all fight, so I came with Diane." added Elizabeth.

"So that's why you're between Diane's boobs." Meliodas mused.

"Captain. How rude." King is having the nosebleed of his life right now. "Where's Lillian? Wasn't she with you?"

"Actually, she was the one who gave me the clothes. She wanted to check out the books but she might be here." said Elizabeth.

"I am here but I can't be seen." King jumped. "Hauser and Griamore are here. Hauser is stupid but he knows that I travel with you and Griamore, well, saw me and knows that I would be near where Elizabeth is, and Elizabeth is travelling with you, so by logical deduction, I'm working with the sins. They already know you're here but I don't want to add to their suspicions. Well, only Griamore and Veronica know that you're here. " Meliodas just nodded thoughtfully.

"Anyway, why didn't you tell us that you were here?" He asked Diane and Elizabeth.

"Well," started Diane, "I wanted to surprise you, Captain!" She jumped into his arms. Poor King. His dreams are being shattered in front of his eyes. "WOW! To be held by the captain like this is a dream come true for me!" She exclaimed happily.

"It's more like you tackled me." He muttered.

"I was always jealous of Elizabeth!" She kept going like she didn't hear a thing.

"Diane, get away from him!" King shouted desperately. There goes his sanity.

"Oh, that's right! Put me down! Hurry, hurry!" King sighed in relief.

"You sure are busy today…" Meliodas observed.

"Here Captain. ***** me all over. Just like you do to Elizabeth everyday." King's nosebleed increased by a tenfold, and Meliodas just fell over. King's lying on the floor now.

"Come on…" Meliodas sighed. "Even if you tell me to do it…" Diane's face turned sad.

"That's not fair!" She shouted. "It's always Elizabeth! What am I to you, Captain?!" Then she continued in a softer voice. "What am I? Just when… I finally become smaller… because I'm so big, Captain doesn't care about me…" Meliodas reached up and patted her head.

"There, there." He comforted, "I can't do something like that to someone so important to me. Just be happy with this for now alright?" Diane's face turned bright red. She smiled.

"O-okay!" Her voice sounded way happier. "I'll be fine."

"So in the end we all ended up entering the fight festival, huh?" continued Meliodas.

"I didn't!" I tossed out cheerfully.

"Oh!" Diane exclaimed suddenly. Gah. What is it this time? "I forgot about the most important thing!" Seriously. What the heck did you forget?

"What is it?" Meliodas asked.

"We can have kids now!" she exclaimed happily.

"Were you listening to me at all?" Meliodas said exasperated. Diane pulled his face into her boobs. Seriously, girl. Isn't that going a bit far? Then the door suddenly slammed open. Oh it's Ban.

"Hey King," he said in his typical tone, "you'll be up soon." He finished his sentence as he stepped in. And he stepped on King's face. He looked down. "Huh?" he said confused. "What? You're already dead?" I took in King's mental state, and his physical state. He was lying down in the floor with a massive anime nosebleed, his face is as red as an apple, in a state of shock. He's so useless on acting on his crushes. Everyone stopped what they were doing and attempted to exit the small hut like nothing happened. King exited first, followed by Meliodas, Diane, with Ban in the back. I exited quietly, making sure not to draw attention to myself.

"~I can't believe it was you Diane. Where did you get the name Matrona?" Ha ha ha. People don't know how many references into the future of the book there are sometimes.

"Oh.." Diane looked away, uncomfortably, "Um, someone I know from the past." Meaning that (spoiler alert) Matrona is the giant that trained Diane and was her parent figure. (Extreme spoiler alert) To Diane's knowledge, she also died, and her 'sin' was supposedly killing Matrona out of envy. In truth, they were duped and one of the people who 'hired' them tried to hit Diane with a poisoned bolt. Matrona took the hit and in the end, she was assumed to be dead. Diane still think's she's dead. Back to the present.

"Are you alright, King?" Meliodas asked looking concerned. I glanced over. King was pinching his nose. Oh. His nosebleed is still going. RIP.

"I'm not really alright…" King's reply felt nauseated and he was sweating all over.

"What's going on with round two?" Meliodas asked.

"It's pretty much decided already." Ban answered, "That old fart's way to weak. Actually, it's more like, there's too large of a difference in their strengths. That Hauser guy isn't using a breath of his power because he knows if he doesn't use it correctly, he'll kill him. Even if he almost get's the amount of power right, he'll still kill him." Right now they're having a small conversation on the field with Taizoo wiping his mouth. Then, Taizoo prepares a punch with a giant tick mark on his head. Hauser simply ducks under it and lands a devastating punch to his stomach. I decide to go back to my original spot, or at least where I was at first watching. When I return my eyes to the ring, Hauser has summoned a small twister. And launches his opponent into the air. Well, it's pretty clear who won that one.

"And the winner is Hauser!" announces the helmet. "Next up, round three. Cain versus Old Fart!" Not much motivation can come from being called old fart. I glance over at the sins to see Meliodas take chastiefol.

 **Good luck. Also, watch your footing. I mean it.**

 _Thanks._

With that, and also after something Diane said, he looks back at the sins with his fat form face. How many times do I literally have to tell him that his fat form is ugly? The announcer announced their heights and weight and started the match. He raised his arms up.

 **Don't trip. Watch your footwork.**

 _Okay._

King started running toward Cain with his fist raised. Then he tripped. And Cain pushed him out of the ring. Wow. Talk about a slow fight. More like boring, but that was honestly just downright fails. Everyone is in shock.

"Well that's a wrap folks. And the winner is Cain! That fight was a bit on the boring side but maybe the next fight will make up for it. Next up is Baan and Meliodaz!" shouts the little helmet. "Let the fight begin!" Annnnnnnd. (If you want to know the actual details of the fight just search it up on youtube. I am really bad at these kinds of thing.) Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. They exchanged blows with Meliodas holding the upper hand for a while, but Ban was constantly siphoning off power, and his strength until Meliodas was sort of weak. Then once Ban thought he had took enough, he tried to get Meliodas out of the ring. But Meliodas more or less lost it, and his demonic powers took control for a second and he knocked Ban a couple kilometers out of the ring. More like a couple kilometres out of the village in general but hey. He was using a portion of his demonic powers. Holy crap, I actually felt the moment when he activated it. Maybe I can feel magical presences. That would be awesome.

 **Did you feel that?**

 _You felt it too?_

Well that answers it. "And that's it folks! The winner is Meliodaz!" Meliodas jumped off the ring to join the other sins. "The next battle will be between the winner of round one, Matrona, and the winner of round two, Hauser!" Diane was flustered and quickly handed something to Meliodas. That reminds me. Oh shit. I have to go grab a change of clothes for Elizabeth for when she goes back to normal. I suppose I will quickly grab some and come back quickly.

*time skip to the beginning at the last battle*

Aww, crap. I missed the semifinals. Whoops. Now it's finals. "Now, the final fight that you've all been waiting for... " the helmet paused for a dramatic affect, "Meliodaz against Matrona!" I missed so much shit. Oh god. Three of the random girls started attempting to 'seduce' Meliodas. Well, it was more like they were lying to Meliodas's face just to piss Diane off. Annnnnd… Diane punched his face in. She also cracked the giant rock. Half the people left right after that. Then they continued to fight at full force cause Diane was pissed. I can feel something. Power… Three different entities of power flying toward here at an extreme speed. Then something crazy happened. They paused. Everyone started booing them. Someone even yelled, "Hey! Quit it with the comedy routine. Fight seriously!" They just twitched. Wait. That means… Guila, Jericho, and pill bug are heading toward here right now.

"Very well. The comedy routine is over." Meliodas's voice had a scary quality. "Fools. If they just played along for a little bit longer… We shall move onto the main event then. We will be taking over this 'Vaizel town.'" He the remaining part of his sleeve that was concealing his dragon tatoo. "My true identity is the captain of the seven deadly sins, the dragon's sin of wrath, Meliodas." There was a bit of murmur coming from the crowd.

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't look like anything on the wanted poster! You brat stop messing around." said a random guy in the crowd. Then one of his friends pointed out the proof. King and Ban jumped onto the ring as well. May as well move things on a bit. I took off my hood.

"People of this town, I assure you that these are the real sins! I've seen them before. Run away while you still can!" I shouted to the crowd with a whiff of fear in my voice. I met King's eye and winked. He nodded a tiny bit.

"Get your sorry asses out of Vaizel in one minute." He continued with his cold voice, "Or else, we, the seven deadly sins, will massacre every one of you!"

"Run away now!" Then after the words hit them, they all started running as if their lives depended on it. Well, I guess they believe the words. It helps that you actually know the sins. I suppose. We were a tad late though… A barrage of fireballs were coming at us.

* * *

Hi people! Sorry. I was super duper late with this post. I know I skipped over a ton of stuff but if you had time to read this then you have time to watch the battles on youtube. I hope you all had a happy new year! BTW, I'm not purposely advertising a channel but if you want english dubs there's this channel called Seven Deadly Sins. Like literally that. They have dubs for some of the fights. Please leave a reveiw and let me know what I screwed up on. I was playing with a ton of different styles because I ended up confusing myself with present and past tense. Thank you guys for all being so paitient!


	17. Vaizel fighting festival part 2

**Okay King, I'll have nearly all the fireballs covered, just make sure Meliodas takes care of the one heading straight here.**

 _Alright._ And so, Meliodas full countered one of the fireballs. I placed a shield to take the hits of all the other fireballs. No one got hurt which was great. God dammit. There are still people here.

 **Yo, do you guys need a heal?**

 _That would be nice._ I shook my head. Seriously man. I played a quick tune on harmony. All their wounds disappeared.

"The-they're…" stammered someone in the crowd.

"It's our lords, the holy knights!" someone finished. "They've come to save us!" Some more random people called out.

"Please hurry and defeat the seven deadly sins!"

"Who do you think you are, reflecting a lord holy knight's attack like that!" I even heard a small conversation on the side.

"But wait…" said a random person.

"Do it, do iiiit!" said a person close to the first one.

"If they hadn't reflected the attack, we would have-" said the first one.

"Crush the seven deadly sins!" said the second one. Ban walked over.

"Quit your yammering~" Ban added a scary tone so it creeped them out. A lot. "I'll pull your hair, nails, and teeth out, and feed you to the pig~." Increase the scariness level by one thousand please. If I didn't know what his true intentions were then I would be scared af to a point right now. Hawk also walked up at the right moment.

"What?" Hawk asked as he walked up. "Feed me? Hurry up and feed me." Everyone around Hawk screamed.

"It's a demon pig!" Everyone left instantly ran. "Please don't kill us!" I joined the sins in the ring.

"I can just keep them out if you want." I say.

"It's fine." Meliodas replied.''We may as well deal with them now." Hmph. Fine. To a point, I don't really want to participate in this fight but it's important.

"They're better equipped." Diane says," Their sacred treasures are on the same level as ours." Uh… Well apparently my idea of how sacred treasures work was completely screwed… Oops. I think they're basically amplifiers… To a point… Never mind let me rethink this whole thing. "And they're probably incomparably stronger than Guila back at the capital of the dead. This time there's three of them too…"

"Note. Guila's with them." I added.

"We need to split up for now." Meliodas ordered. I quickly whipped out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. Then I folded it into a paper airplane. Okay, now let's place the hood on. Annnnnnnnd…. No one can see me. Okay… at this approximate time Hauser should be catching a kid so if I toss the airplane in the general direction, accounting for the wind drafts he _should_ catch it and read what was written on it. With what I think he thought this is what I wrote: None of the sins have explosive powers you idiot. Short and simple. What would be the best place for me to go or who would be the most logical to follow… I think I'm going to follow Elizabeth. She's the most vulnerable out of them all. I also have her clothes for the future so yeah. Okay so just to silently stalk Elizabeth and Hawk until it's necessary to reveal myself. Oh great. They went behind the house that Ban is about to get pushed into by Jericho. I'm just gonna let that one go on. Oh there was the chain of explosions. Oh wow. They're down already? I suppose in Ban's case it's because of the demonic power infused with here magic, and in Meliodias's case it was because he wasn't expecting it. I should interfere… I can't though. This is a very important episode so any drastic action will change the plot.

"Are you just about done, Jericho?" Guila called out. "Oh, what happened to your lips?" She put blood on them you idiot. Don't ask courteously if you already know what the answer is.

"I was just getting warmed up, and it's finished already." Jericho replied. I don't like her new haircut. They continued their conversation.

"Same here but delivering the finishing blow to a sin is just a perk of the mission," continued Guila, "Besides, the main enemy we need to be wary of is still remaining." With that comment there are two people that you could possibly be referring to. King or Diane. You probably are referring to King due to the fact that he still has his sacred treasure. Speak of the fairy.

"Hey Captain!" came the carefree shout of a certain bored fairy. You called it. King came floating back. _Yo, Lil, is everything alright?_

 **Come here and take a look at it yourself.**

"Everyone's done evacuating!" He called out. Then he yawned. Take a look at your surroundings already. He looked down. "Captain! Ban!" he exclaimed, obviously confused. "What happened to you?" If you were watching Guila and Jericho at this specific moment you could see the lightning bolt of thought fly through them. Guila pointed her lance at King and shot an array of fireballs at him.

"Chain Explosion!" Yelled Guila when she activated her magical power. He took notice and let out a scream. He also swore.

"God damn it!" Guila smiled, believing that her job was over. The lesson to be learned here folks. Don't assume you finished something until you have solid proof.

 **Stop being a troll already.**

 _I just want to get a bit of fun, relax._ This guy…

 **If you say so…**

If you were to look up into the sky after the explosion cleared you would see a small sphere of daggers which are the entity of Chastiefol surrounding King.

"Just kidding." He's such a troll sometimes. Next up to attempt attacking King is Jericho. Sorry bud, but you 'bout to get utterly destroyed boiiiiii.

"God-speed cross slash!" she called out to activate a magical ability, slicing away some daggers to create an opening for herself.

"No way…" King said as if he was surprised. _As if._ He waved his hand and had Chastiefol in first form in a split second. He smacked Jericho back onto the ground. "Just kidding." Guila gave another shot at trying to hit King with her fireballs and King just snapped his fingers and boom, Chastiefol increase is dealing with it. He yawns as this totally bores him. "Well then." He stretched a bit. "Now that we've warmed up, why don't we-"

 **Take a look at your surroundings…**

 _I know that. Now shut up please._

"Oh?" As he looked down with a disdainful face. "Done already?" Hawk just had to ruin the serious mood.

"Woohoo!" she(he?) cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about King. Instant death to the monstrous women!" This pig…

"They're not dead." King corrected. "Besides I have some questions I want to ask them." He looked over Hawk and Elizabeth as if contemplating something. "Hey, mister pig, can I leave Captain and Ban to you? And guarding the princess, of course."

"Leave it to me!" Hawk replied eagerly. I worry about certain upbringings right now…

 _Follow them will you._

 **I knew you weren't enough of an idiot to leave Elizabeth with a pig who cannot defend itself let alone another person. Are you sure though? I can back you up if need be.**

 _No it's alright. Look after the Captain and Ban okay?_

 **Finally let go of your grudge have you?**

 _I will not answer that question until later._ I should've expected that. Hawk started dragging Captain and Ban. I placed a shield underneath them to make it less rough and easier for Hawk.

"Please be careful Lord King!" Elizabeth called out before she turned to follow King. King gave her a smile and a small wave. Awwwww. That's adorable. Of course, I know that King is going to go through emotional trauma and that I should help him but my priorities are weird so I'm just gonna follow Elizabeth.

*A little while later brought to you by unseen winds.*

"Alright, let's hide behind this house for now!" exclaimed Hawk. Hawk collapsed down on the ground, tired. Elizabeth moved toward Meliodas and tied a charm around his neck. In fact, the charm was the goddess amber supposedly 'gifted by her father' when in honest reality it was just something given to Veronica by… Dreyfus. I think. Maybe it was Hendrickson. Oh crap. Here come Veronica and Griamor. Shoot, Veronica noticed something. She looked over the wall.

"Ellie?!" She exclaimed.

"Sister?!" Elizabeth exclaimed right back at her. Okay… I don't see any reason to interfere right now.

"What happened to your body?! And your clothes!" She exclaimed. Elizabeth just started explaining when she started reverting back to her normal body size. "Turn around, men!" Veronica instantly snapped. Veronica started shrugging off her jacket. This should not be necessary.

"Hold up!" I interjected before she took it off fully. "That will not be necessary." I quickly pulled out a set of clothes and tossed it out. I haven't taken off my hood so they still can't see me. Elizabeth looked around and called out something.

"Thanks, Lillian." I also set up a shield around her while she put on the outfit. Retain your dignity Veronica. Veronica's head whipped around as she searched for me and Elizabeth.

"Where did you send Elizabeth?! Show yourself!" My god.

"Relax. She's still here. And I'm just a voice floating on the wind~" I added that last part creepily. Stop being that overprotective sister mate. "You done Elizabeth?"

"Yes." She said. I dropped the shield. There she was, standing in the clothes that were made courtesy of moi. The main body is a sleeveless dress. The skirt extends to the knees. The sleeves are a separate pieces of cloth that fan out a bit at the end. Similar to the sleeves of a kimono. I clapped my hands happily.

"I'm glad it looks nice on you." Veronica simply looked speechless. I got the effect I was going for.

"I can feel wind underneath though…" Oops… Whatever. Veronica regained her composure.

"Geez, what in the world is going on?" She finally asked. Elizabeth dodged the question.

"But… Why are you in this town, Veronica?" Elizabeth asked. Veronica just gave her a just how clueless are you look.

"Why do you even ask," she started, "after running away from me like that? What else could it be? To take you back from that villain!" She pointed at Meliodas. She noticed what he was wearing. "That's the pendant I gave you!" She exclaimed. It had a bit of a see how bad he is tone.

"Don't misunderstand!" Elizabeth said hastily. "It's something I did on my own! Lord Meliodas didn't steal it from me or anything like that."

"I-I see…" Veronica stammered. "Anyway, we have to get out of here!Before the fighting between the holy knights and the seven deadly sins intensifies!"

"Get out of here?" Elizabeth protested. "And go where?"

"Back to the capital!" She said and grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"I'm afraid I can not allow that to happen." I said. I tossed up a shield between the two. "To allow Elizabeth to go with you will result in her death. Therefore she can not go with you." Veronica ignored me and tried to grab Elizabeth again.

"Come one, Ellie! Let's go." Her tone was almost pleading.

"No…" Elizabeth stammered. With that Meliodas is up and he pushes Veronica into Griamor.

With a determined look he says, "I will protect Elizabeth with my life." Veronica tried to wave away what he just said..

"Yeah right!" she said defiantly. "How dare you say such a thing, you criminal!" No he did not commit the crime that everyone believes he committed. They are all ignorant, uninformed fools. "Because she's with you, she's also being treated like a wanted fugitive! Give Ellie back!" I took off my hood and revealed myself.

"If that were truly the case then why have I not seen myself on the wanted boards?" I asked. "If being associated with the sins was a crime, then I should be up there as well. Gilthunder and Hauser both know what I look like."

Meliodas also added something unrelated to what I just said. "I will protect with everything I've got!" He had a determined look in his eyes. Elizabeth blushed. "Trust me!" Veronica chuckled a bit.

"Looks like Hendrickson was right…" She said quietly, "You really did brainwash Ellie…" She started chanting something and the amber started glowing. Shit.

"Meliodas take that thing off you right now! It's a goddess amber!" He looked down like he just noticed it was there.

"Rosco-basra melcito." A light enveloped me and I wasn't aware of anything. Was I… sucked into the goddess amber?


	18. Is it a dream? Or is it real?

Okay in a really, really dark place. I suppose I probably am in the goddess amber. That's the only logical explanation that I can think of. It's pitch black in here. I can't see anything. OH GOD. The light just hit me. I slowly blinked my eyes open as I took in my new surroundings. It couldn't be… I was at school?

*Meliodas POV* (Just to make it interesting.)

Greeaat. I got sucked into the goddess amber. Well, here comes the agony of having to relive her death over and over again. I open my eyes. Well, isn't this an unfamiliar setting. I don't believe I've gone to this place before. Wait is that… Lillian? I had my suspicions but I don't think she was aware of it. She does look like the Lillian from the past. The one that died to that archangel Nobuyuki. She even has black hair. Well, maybe blue was never her natural hair colour in the first place. She was looking around dazed. I think the amber is choosing to focus on her first.

*Back to Lillian's POV.

What the legitimate fuck? How the hell am I at school?

"Lillian!" I hear a familiar voice. It can't be… Yuki? I'm standing in shock when I feel two arms wrap around me. I feel his tears on my shoulders. I feel the tears slowly start to roll down my face as well. I turn around in our hug and hug him right back.

"Nobuyuki!" I say while I cry. I never thought I would see him like this again.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you and school started two months ago!" Two… months? That's all the time that passed… "I was really worried when you just disappeared from school you know. Kaiji told us that you had ditched but no one had seen you since. Then we found out about your note and a lot of shit has gone down. Where have you been?" He's been real worried huh…

"I've been where I said I was. In Britannia." He finally stopped crying.

"You really went to a cartoon world huh?" We locked eyes. Just as I was about to reply, a new voice interrupted our conversation.

"If you're still referring to that incident, Kaiji would correct you and say anime right now. Who are you talking to anyway?" Well isn't that nice.

"Coby!" I switched from Nobu and hugged Coby. My arms passed through him. What? So… the only person that can see me is Nobu. Aww damn. That means I can hug anyone I want without them noticing. Coby shivers.

"Yo I just got them chills." continued Coby.

"But I've got a watermelon to keep me warm!" ended Nobu. Watermelon memes? Really? That didn't even work. Incorrect rhyme scheme. "And can you really not see her?" I sighed.

"See who-"

"WHEN THE HELL DID LILLIAN GET BACK AND WHY ARE YOU HUGGING HER. THE EMOTIONAL LEVEL WAS SO MUCH MORE INTENSE THAN WHAT YOU HAD WITH ME." GOD DAMMIT ALICE. Why can't you go and die down a hole. That would be better for the whole world in all honesty. Hmm… Alice… I leaned towards Nobu's ear.

"Wanna play mind games with her? It seems that only you and Alice can see me." He smirked and nodded. Ah, old memories. "Just roll with it okay? Also do you have a piece of paper and pencil?" He went through his backpack and pulled out a notepad and a squish. A squish is a pencil with a squishy grip. Hence the nickname: squish. I started to quickly scribble. 'Yo Coby,' it says, 'don't act weird if Nobu is doing weird stuff alright? -signed Lillian.' So I can interact with items. Just not people. Interesting. I placed the note into Coby's hand and handed Nobu back his things. Then I leaned in close. Then I grabbed him and turned him so his back was facing Alice. His face lit up with red shades.

"Don't worry." I whispered. "I'm not gonna take it. It's your choice on who you give it to-" WHAT THE FUCK?! He's kissing me? What the shiz we're only in grade seven! And isn't he dating Alice? I feel my face burning. He realizes what he just did and looks away embarrassed.

"Uh… Got a bit carried away?" He says timidly. UH…

'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING. KISSING?! REALLY." Alice yells. She has her phone out. Her phone.

"Hey Nobu can you get Mary to go check ? Please? I think Alice may have recorded it…" I say quickly. Please tell me cameras also can't see me. That would be awesome. "Better yet, borrow Coby's phone, pull up a camera point it at me and tell me what you see." Nobu raised an eyebrow.

"I have a phone too you know." Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You?" I say incredulously. "Have a phone on you? I'm sorry but the last time I met with you, you never, _ever_ brought your phone with you. Besides that, you of all people wouldn't have ." He considered my point.

"Fine." He looked around the schoolyard. "Yo Mary! Can I borrow your phone for a sec?" Mary ran over and gave her phone to Nobu no questions asked. Wow. She had already logged in, so Nobu opened and checked Alice's posts. Sure enough, I was standing there with… With what I was wearing before I left. I quickly felt for my braid that I had before I entered the goddess amber. I simply grabbed something shorter and black. That was unexpected. Suddenly after that, everyone became aware of me.

"When the hell did Lillian get here!" Mary screams. Coby just looks at his hand, and back up, and his face is paling. Then it regains colour as he realizes what it means.

"Lillian!" He rushes over and hugs me. I return the hug.

"Hey man, what's up?" I say. It feels nice to be back with them.

"Lil?" I hear a different voice say. I whirl around.

"Reina!" I run over and hug her. She was in shock.

"You're… here?" She says hesitantly.

"Yup. Don't think I'm staying for long though." I lie. I don't know anything about how long I'm going to be here and how I'm even here in the first place… "So if I disappear in the middle of the day, sorry."

"I can't believe it… I thought you were dead… I hoped though..." Well, isn't that just to be expected, I mean like I have been missing for two months even though that was a very different time length for me…

"I'm gonna join you guys for today, if that's alright."

"Lily?" says another new voice.

"Carl!" I say and head over in his direction. His eyes are red and puffy.

"Are you alright?" I ask worriedly. He looks at me with tears in his eyes. Oh no.

"Jasmine dumped me over the phone this morning." I just stared at him. Then I pulled him closer, in attempt to comfort him. His emotional wall breaks, and he collapses sobbing into me.

"Shh, shh." I say softly. "It's alright Carl. Just let it all out." He continues crying for another minute. Then he pulls himself back together. "You alright now?" He just nods.

"When did you come back?" He asks, his voice hoarse.

"I kinda woke up here." I say, embarrassed. "Do you mind filling me in on everything that I missed?"

"Well the one major thing is that Nobu dumped Alice. That's basically it." I just stared at him dumbfoundedly. That explains why he felt no shame over earlier.

"Oh… uh… " I stammer. "Okay." I'm an idiot. Carl immediately had his shipping grin on.

"OO~" he teased, "Is someone in love perchance?" That language was horrible.

"The grammar was incorrect." I say with a straight face dodging the question. He sighs giving up. "Whatever." He grabs my hand. "You're coming to class with us!" He drags me to class with everyone else follows behind amused. By everyone else, I'm referring to Reina, Coby, and Nobu. Mary's a grade below us. Wait what am I saying? Us? I meant them. I'm too old. Gah that just sounds so wrong. However, when everyone else got there, no one else could see me. I was simply in the corner with Coby and Nobu chatting away. Suddenly another girl came up and took the seat beside Nobu and… grabbed on to his arm? Well my hopes got dashed. More like my heart is broken.

"So Nobu, when'd you get another girl on you?" I say sounding cheerful. He looks over at Sachi like he just noticed her.

"Oh we're not dating. She's just a friend of mine." Nobu replies.

"Who are you talking to?" Sachi asks curiously. "Coby didn't ask you anything." This gives me an idea. I went into the middle of the classroom.

"Tap a pencil on the table if you can see me!" I shout. Only four people did it. The people who already confirmed that they could see me. Reina, Carl, Coby, and Nobu. At least in this class anyway. Then the teacher walked into the room. She goes by Mrs. B. I believe.

"Don't say that I exist please." I quickly ask everyone that can see me.

"Well class, today is a test day! We're going to have a test in every subject." Everyone groaned.

"I can help you guys." I say for the people that can hear me. "You guys can't respond to me though." They looked grateful. "Let's try to survive this test day!"

*End of the day*

"Damn, that was hard!" Coby stretched his arms.

"I know!" agrees Nobu. "We would have been dead if Lillian hadn't come today." Reina went and cuffed them on the head.

"The point of a test is to test your own knowledge. Not ask someone for help." she says crossly. She didn't ask me for help so she has a point you know.

"No problem. Also how come Raven and Rose haven't been talking to you guys today?" I ask. They are dating and Carl hadn't said anything about them not dating. The Coby and Reina looked away nervously.

"They've been drifting away recently…" They admitted softly. Then they looked at each other in surprise as if they didn't already know this.

"Hurry up guys!" Nobu called out over his shoulder. "We're gonna be late for the game!" There's probably a basketball game today isn't there. Reina took my hand and we went to the stage to go watch them play.

"GO GO GO." I try to yell supportively during the pregame. Sung looks my way.

"Yo Lillian! When'd you get back?" He called back. He can see me? I don't know who can see me at this point.

"Been here the whole day mate. Go win the game!" I called back with a thumbs up. He grins a shoots a thumbs up back at me. I wonder why he can see me… Well everyone who can see me has been a friend that I knew before. A majority of my normal friend group can't see me. So why can Sung… He was a friend of mine even if we didn't hang out a lot… I think he doesn't know that I disappeared. Everyone else probably thought that I died but those who could see me either didn't know I disappeared or was hopeful that I was alive…  
*After the game brought to you by Nobu's basketball*

Yay! We won by twenty points! And Sung flopped a lot. That's to be expected though. I was just about to walk on to the gym floor to congratulate the people could see me when Rose flew by me. Instead of heading to Coby which was what I expected, she went to Raven and they kissed!? WHAT?! Without even breaking up first, I felt Reina stiffen up beside me. On the gym floor I saw Coby stiffen. When they broke up from their kiss they looked around embarrassed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yell, "YOU HAVE PEOPLE THAT YOU ARE DATING. YOU CAN'T JUST START DATING ANOTHER PERSON WITHOUT DUMPING YOUR RESPECTIVE PEOPLE FIRST. THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT." And of course no one can hear me. GREAT. I'm just so pissed at them right now. I feel a sudden movement beside me and I catch Reina before she falls all the way down. Nobu is doing the same thing with Coby. I bring Reina with me and we meet Nobu and Coby in the middle of the gym. Sung is yelling at the two.

"Lillian is right you know! That's just not right!" Sung's voice is filled with emotion. Reina just get's embraced by Coby and the two melt in each other's embrace. My gaze softens as I watch them. I see a possible ship happening! Rose cocked her head at Sung.

"Lillian?" she says incredulously. The area around the edge of my vision darkens. "She's dead. She was just a cocky bitch anyway." My heart shatters as one I thought was my friend insults me. I thought you were my friend… Raven snickers.

"That's putting it nicely." You prick. Both of you are damn pricks. Reina and Coby locked eyes and had a silent conversation.

"You know what?!" They say in unison. That's creepy. "We're done. If you two want to date go ahead! Don't even consider us friends anymore." Their voices are so cold.

"You tell them!" I cheer them on. What just went down ain't right so I'm rooting for my friends that can actually see me and didn't treat me like a prick. Rina just stepped up.

"Lillian was a bit of a know it all though… " She said quietly. I THOUGHT YOU GUYS LIKED ME JEEZ. I guess they were just using me as a knowledge machine… Nobu just went up to me. I just looked at him, with some tears brimming in my eyes.

"Is that honestly what you guys thought about me?" I said quietly. My vision goes dark as I don't want to hear him anymore. I'm afraid of his answer. I don't want to feel anymore. I don't want to know.

*Meliodas's POV*

Is this one of her memories? No, I don't think so. She wouldn't be in control of anything if she was. She also would've interacted with everything and everyone. She's falling into despair. I want to help her but I can't get over. Suddenly darkness immerses me as the memory of her death begins playing.

*When Meliodas has gotten pissed beyond hell and has lost control.*

Third person POV

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth yells crying. The darkness is swelling up within the goddess amber. It shatters into a million pieces. Meliodas is standing with his half his body corrupted in darkness. Lillian is curled into a ball with wings sprouting from her back. Her arm is covered in dark swirls.

* * *

Hey guys! I know you're probably think I should be posting more since it's Spring Break, but I got swamped with homework from extracurricular and school so it's still with one chapter per month. Sorry. And yea. I suck at doing these things so please leave a review!


	19. Bonus part 2

At 7 P.M. three boys were standing in front of an apartment building. They were just staring at the size of it.

"Kaiji…" Nobu started. "You know which floor she lives on right?" Kaiji approached the door, tapped the key to the keypad that unlocked the door, and held open the door for them.

"Yeah I do. She lives on the twenty-first floor. I know that's high up and Nobu, I know that you have a fear of heights but be brave." They entered the building and took the elevator up.

"Nobu, what do you think actually happened to Lillian?" Coby asked. "I know what the note said but I just don't believe it. A cartoon character-"

" _Anime_ character." Kaiji corrected. Coby rolled his eyes.

"Fine. An _anime_ character comes to this world and just asks her to come with her to his world? Sorry but to me, the feasibility of that is just nil." Out of the three of them, Coby was probably the smartest of them all. "I know that the possibility of a different dimensions is possible but the chance of one that happened to be in a cartoon-" he got a glare from Kaiji and rolled his eyes again before continuing," sorry, _anime_ is highly unlikely. What setting is it set in anyway?"

"It's set in medieval times. Well in terms of building appearances, it's medieval but they have modern day things like stoves and ovens. Magic is a thing there. I don't blame her for going if it's true though. The world may be violent but there's magic. She can use her brain better than us normal people to think of a way to get out of a situation instead of using brute force, which she doesn't have to fight her way out of it. She also can observe and pick up patterns quickly which help. Especially since I can guess when she was sent over. Also, she's a big fangirl of the series."

*elevator ding*

"And it looks like we're on the twenty-first floor." They exited the elevator into a hallway filled with green carpet. As they passed the doors Kaiji was murmuring quietly to himself. "Two one one, two one two, two one three, two one four, two one five…" Once they passed that room he stopped. "Room 206!" He inserted the key and opened the door. It opened up into a room that was pretty much empty. The only items in the room were a bed, a table, and a book.

"Huh." said Nobu. " I thought she had more things. Oh wait. Her clothes are in the closet. Doesn't she have a phone and a computer too?" Coby glared at him.

"Don't be a perv dude. She probably brought them with her. Where is everything? The room is pretty empty." As Coby was wondering out loud, Kaiji had wandered over to the desk with the book on it. The title on it said 'no reading'.

"Hey guys?" He called out. "I think I found her diary." Nobu glanced at where he was standing. He noticed where Kaiji was standing and what was on the desk and gave Coby a nudge.

"He did find it. C'mon, let's head over there." They shuffled over and peered at the book. Just as they were about to open the book, Coby coughed awkwardly.

"Are you sure we can do this? This is a serious breach of privacy."

"Well, there's no other way we can get answers." replied Nobu.

"Yeah but what if she just dissapeared for a while? She could have come back here and she could just happen to be outside right now? Maybe she just had a spare so that's why she gave it to you." Coby shot back.

"She left a note though… In that note, she was leaving a extreme vibe of _I'm not coming back._ So I'm pretty sure she's not coming back."

"Well, at least she didn't kill herself."

"Yeah… C'mon let's just look through it." Coby opened his mouth to object. "Look, if we're gonna find her we have to look through it. It might contain clues toward where she might be!" Kaiji walked between them, trying to stop the fight before it escalated to a point of no return.

"Look Coby… I'm sorry but I'm going to side with Nobu for this one." Coby looked aghast. "We want find Lillian. That was the whole point of fricking coming here. Coby, I know you think we should respect someone's privacy but we're trying to find a missing person!" Kaiji explained reasonably. Coby face palmed himself and made himself look at Nobu and Kaiji grudgingly.

"Gah fine. I give you guys consent to do this. It doesn't mean I have to like though." Kaiji and Nobu looked at him with a bright light in their eyes.

"You serious?" said Nobu.

"Yes, I'm serious so can you guys just get it over with before I regret saying yes?" Nobu and Kaiji shared a look. Kaiji quickly opened the book. It had a couple entries. Kaiji read the first one out loud.

" _It's the first of July. I wonder when my friends are going to start talking to me or at least texting me. They at least started talking to me more over the past year. I hope they at least talk to me in some way. I know that I'm not in any group chats but they could at least contact me in some way. I've sent them some texts but they haven't replied yet. I hope they do anyway. I can't expect Nobu, Sung, or Coby to message me but everyone else is on like everyday. One of them's gotta say something."_

"Damn. She was really hoping for one of us to talk to her." said Nobu. "I think it must have tortured her. None of us messaged her. She knew that Coby and I weren't going to text her so she accepted that as a fact. But everyone else… She expected them to say at least something. It was burning her inside out. I wonder why she mentioned Sung though… " Kaiji looked at them hesitantly and decided to say something.

"Should we continue reading?" he asked. "This is going to be dark. I can feel it."

"Let's keep going. We have to. We have to know what happened to her." Nobu replied his gaze turning dark.

"Ok, if you say so…" Kaiji continued reading the entries.

" _It's July thirty first. It's practically been a month since school ended. Nobody's said anything. I wonder if they even care. Do they care? At this point, I don't think they do. Do they even consider me a friend anymore? I know I just got this place but I'm not sure I want to live anymore. I'll hold on for a while longer but… I'm not sure about anything. There's a black diamond on my hand. I don't know how it got there and I can't wash it off. Why is it even there?"_

"Okay…" Coby started. "This really is getting dark… I know I was against it at first but now we have to keep going." The other two nodded their assent for his decision and Coby took over, reading the last paragraph.

" _It's September fifth. It's was my birthday yesterday. Nobody said anything! I'm really offended. For the past two years they at least said something. This year, no one said anything at all! The only person that said anything at all to me this summer was Kaiji and that was to ask me if he could come over so we could organize a place to meet on the first day of school. Even then, that only lasted five minutes. Literally the only social interaction I had this entire summer was a total of six minutes. The diamond is becoming more and more prominent. I think I will do it. I only held on for those years because I thought that they wanted me there. Looks like they only talked to me because I was helpful. They don't care anymore. Well, there's a cliff waiting for me after school! That's most likely going to happen unless I find something else to live for. Or at least something else to do… Why do I always get the feeling someone is watching me?"_

"That's the last entry." said Coby. "This really doesn't explain things that much." Nobu shook his head.

"No, it does in a way." he disagreed.

"Should we take this with us and read it more?" asked Kaiji. They both glared at him. "Ok I get it. So what do we do now?"

"There isn't really much we can do now." replied Nobu, "We don't know where she really went and even if we did, we wouldn't know how to get there. So there really isn't nothing we can do."

"So I guess we're just going to call it a day and pretend it never happened and just carry on with our lives?!" exclaimed Coby. Nobu flinched.

"Of course not! We'll always remember her whether we want to or not." shot Nobu.

"How about this?" suggested Kaiji. "Let's just go home, file and missing person report to the police, and yeah?" Nobu and Coby gave him a tired look. Nobu sighed.

"Well I guess there isn't much we can do…" he admitted. "You're right. We should head home before our parents get worried." He walked toward the door and put his hand on the handle and tried to open it.

"Nobu stop fooling around. Just open the door already." said Coby tiredly.

"It's not that." he said in a worried tone."It's locked!" Kaiji walked over to the door and tried opening it.

"He's right bro. Someone locked it." Coby just stared at them.

"Stop being idiots. Obviously you can unlock the door from the inside. Right?" Even he looked worried and came over to the door to give his try at it.

"What the fuck? Why the hell can't any of us open it?"

"Well that's cause I'm keeping it locked. Duh." said an unknown voice. They all whirled around to find a lady lying on the bed. She held up a hand in greeting. They all just stared for a few moments. Then Nobu came back to his senses.

"Who the hell are you?" Nobu demanded. She just gave him a lazy smile.

"My name is… Yuko. That's what's your friend thought. The name is good so I'll take it. She knows me as the lady of dimensions. Her guess was surprisingly close… " she replied calmly. Coby and Kaiji looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wait…" said Kaiji. "Yuuko… Lady of Dimensions… Why'd she give you the name of that witch from XXX Holic? Do you have the power to cross dimensions or send people across?" Yuko gave him a long look. Then her face broke into a smile.

"My, my," she praised. "You know a lot, and you have very good deductioning skills. You have slightly more intelligence about other dimensions than most people. To answer your question, technically I do have the power to cross dimensions but I mostly live in between them. Well, two to be specific. I watch over those dimensions and help travellers along. I've met them all."

"Wait." Coby interrupted. "You met a friend of ours? Was it Lillian? Where is she? Can you take us to-" She placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"One question at a time. I'll answer your question in order. Yes. Yes. She's in Britannia. And no. I technically can take you to her but I won't." Her eyes suddenly had sad backdrop. "It's sad really. The amount of people who bothered to come looking for her… I don't blame her for decisions. This many people _and_ you forgot her birthday? That was the major push that caused all this you know. If you had at least retained contact with her she wouldn't be like this now. It would have been a bit longer before King could take her."

"Why can't you bring her back? This is her home." said Nobu, his voice breaking. Tears were starting to form in his eyes as he realized what this meant. Yuko took a deep breath before replying.

"This isn't her home. Not anymore. Due to biological stuff and soul stuff, she would have died sometime before the year ended. If she hadn't been taken, her soul would have been consumed by darkness before Christmas and lost control. The black diamond on her hand would have no way to manifest and would have taken over her. Demonic energy is a dangerous thing. If not then multiple factors would have determined when she would have died. But she was fated to die if she stayed here. She wasn't supposed to be born in this world. That's a fact. King would've been able to take her eventually. She stopped considering this place her home a year ago. I'm sorry, but you have to face the facts. She's not coming back. I'm sorry but it's just not happening. Maybe one day she'll ask me to contact you but that's likely not going to happen for a long time until she gets over it. So likely not for a few years on her end. One thing though. She won't be able to contact you unless you can remember her. Which likely chances are only you three will be able to remember her. Maybe she'll come to visit but who knows..." The boys all started tearing up and Nobu had a complete breakdown. He fell down on his knees and started shuddering.

"NO. No… This can't be happening… She can't be gone… SHE'S NOT DEAD!" He shouted. Yuko gave him a sad smile.

"You're right. She's not dead. It's just she isn't in this dimension anymore. She's still alive. But she might not be able to come back unless her emotional state is restored." Nobu stared at her with large eyes. He started sobbing. Coby went over to give him comfort. Yuko suddenly felt a pang of sympathy.

"Since you care so much… I'll give you this much." She sighed. "She will come back sometime before the year is out. She'll have gone through ten years worth of experience and she'll definitely be different. Will you guys still accept her like that?" Before someone could reply, she added something. "There will be a way for one of you to go with her in the future. Maybe two of you will go. But after that arc, the person who goes will come back and live until he is twenty two before getting suddenly sent back if he so chooses." Yuko checked the time. "I'm sorry but I must be off. I can't disrupt the balance between worlds. It's also getting late for you three and there's school tomorrow. You should be getting home before it get's too dark." With that she disappeared. The boys stayed there for a while longer and had a discussion about whether they should tell Lillian's friends at school. They eventually decided not to because they wanted to see if any of them tried to find out if she was dead or alive. They also decided to wait one month before they filed a missing person report. When they gained enough composure, they finally left the building and agreed never to talk about unless they were alone.

Nobu's POV

I can't believe this. So we're never going to see her again. We literally can't do anything. She's gone. Why… OH CRAP. I bumped into someone. Oh, it's Sachi.

"Sorry." I said quickly, trying to leave. My emotional state right now is in shreds. She grabbed onto my arm. What the…

"What's wrong? You don't have the same energy as earlier. Did something happen?" I can't make myself meet her eyes.

"Huh? Oh no there's nothing wrong. Why did you think that something did happen?" Lie and hope she doesn't notice. Her eyes suddenly narrowed.

"You're lying. What happened?" Hmmm. How did she know?

"I don't think you'll understand. You didn't know her." She can't understand what I'm going through right now…

"Maybe I could. You need to tell me what's going on first though." Hmmm. Maybe I should tell her. Maybe it will help me get a bit off my chest.

"I think I've just lost one of my closest friends forever. I don't think she's ever coming back." I place a hand on the wall nearby to support myself. "I think I've lost her forever…" She cocked her head.

"Are you talking about the one who transferred?" she asked with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Yes…" My voice was so soft it was like I was another person. I mean like I'm normally loud.

"Who was she anyway?" Sachi inquired.

"Her name is Lillian." Sachi's eyes instantly took on a different look. More… offensive?

"Lillian?" She scoffed. "I met her over the summer. She was an extreme jerk." Now that does not sound right. I'm going to prod a bit and find out what's really happening.

"Really?" I say, adding an incredulous tone.

"Yeah." Sachi agreed. "She was a really snobby rich kid. I ran into her a couple times in the neighbourhood with her dad and she was always bragging." Now I know she's lying. Her dad died two years ago.

"I see… " I say briskly before walking away. She just stares after me confusedly.

"Don't you have a different opinion on your friend now?" She calls out. No. I have a different opinion on you.

"Maybe I would if those facts were true." I call back, not bothering to make eye contact.

"What do you mean?" She calls back, agitation clear in her voice. "They _are_ true." Nope they aren't. I walk away ignoring everything else that she was saying. You're obviously lying or is talking about a different person. First of all, Lillian's dad is dead. Second, she's not that rich. Third, she's not the type to brag. Fourth, she's not a snob… That's it. Everything that contradicts what Sachi just said. And now, I shall go home, be irritated to bits by sister, and fall asleep. And hopefully figure out something more about what happened to Lillian.

Following week.

"SUNG." shouts Ream. "Stop. Flopping." He orders. The man with a turban can be really bossy…

"Chill…" Pleads Raven, Sung's best friend. They do so many things together. Except going to McDonalds during lunch. That's something they didn't do together.

"I can't chill!" retorts Ream, "We have a game next week! We have to win!" He is really competitive… The girls along with Carl are just sitting on the stage. The girls consist of Rina, Rose, Lin, Kylie, Yuzuha, Reina, and Sachi. It's funny how quickly Sachi was accepted into their group. It is really ironic. It's like she replaced Lillian. Problem is, she's never going to be as smart as she is. It may be true that she doesn't try, but Coby and I can goad her into it if we want. It's really entertaining to watch her as she's flustered. Stop thinking like this. Even Yuko says that you are likely not going to see her again. Accept the fact.

"Take a break, everyone!" Calls out the coach. I sit on the bench to think about some things. Coby goes off to socialize. So our basketball team this year consists of moi, Sung, Coby, Ream, Raven, Oki, Mikkel, Jobe, Kai, and Andy.

"Earth to Nobu!" says a voice, very close, and very loud. My head jerks up.

"The hell, Sung!" I give him a glare. He doesn't seem bothered by it.

"I wanted to ask about Lillian." Just like that my anger literally wilts. It perks my curiosity. His name was mentioned in her diary after all...

"Why?" I ask. He frowns.

"Have you never noticed where she goes occasionally when she's not hanging out with you?" He replies, his voice slightly rising. Where she goes? When he sees my blank expression, he literally face palms. "I knew she said she was invisible but this is a bit much." He mutters.

"She isn't invisible!" I retort, not bothering to release a little bit of the negative feelings that have been cooped up for a while now. Sung simply raised an eyebrow.

"Where is she anyway?" He continues, ignoring our previous comments. Anger starts boiling up in me. Sung has been in this school just as long as I have, but we've never had a reason to talk. Sung only hangs out with Raven after school, so I don't know much about him. So why does he care so much?!

"What's it to you?" I grit out. This is still a sensitive subject for me.

"Is it not obvious?" He exclaims. "She is my friend too, you dolt." He crossed his arms, with his foot starting to tap the floor.

"Have you not heard anything?" I say. There's gotta be some form of rumours flying around.

"Well, all I've heard is that she's killed herself, or she's in some other world." Sung replies. Wow, those are actually our two most feasible options.

"The problem is," he continues, "as long as contact is maintained between her and one person she wouldn't kill herself. As much as I would have loved to be that one person, I'm not allowed to have any electronics. So did anyone talk to her?" I guiltily averted my eyes. He caught on to this immediately.

"No one talked to her." He stated. Anger clouded his eyes a bit. "How stupid are you? You guys have been her friends much longer than I have. You should be able to pick a bit on your needs, like she is able to do for you!" He shouts that last part out loud.

"And what do you know about that?" I shout back.

"More than you apparently!" He retorts before walking off. How well do they know each other? And how did I not notice them becoming friends in the first place?

after practice

I was with everyone and we were simply chatting when I heard a certain annoying voice call out to me.  
"Nobu, I want answers!" He demands. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I shout. I am done with this guy. He looks me dead in the eye.

"I want to know what happened to Lillian." He says earnestly. I shake my head in frustration. Suddenly all chatter stops.

"Why do you care so much?" I nearly scream. He sighs.

"I told you already, she's a friend of mine." He explains while rolling his eyes. "I have a right to care about her." I make eye contact with everyone else in the group asking a silent question: do we tell him, and indirectly Sachi? They give some negative indication.

"Sorry Sung. It's better if you didn't know." I answer clearly. He just eyes me over.

"I see. That's how it is. So be it." He spat before walking off. Did I make an enemy that could've been ignored? Who knows.

Two months later.

Today is the first match of the new tournament. The opposing team is coming to our school after it ends. I can't wait to absolutely demolish them. As I walk to school I see someone I wasn't expecting.

"Lillian?"

* * *

Annnnnnnnnnnd... Second Bonus chapter!

Sorry for not posting for a while. Yes, it's another bonus chapter leading up to the last chapter. Does the order make sense? No, but I've hit a tiny writers block with what to add to original plot so I'm just posting bonus chapter as a filler I suppose. Unless I come up with something, the next will probably be another bonus chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a reveiw to tell me how I'm doing, and just as a side note, I work on random other fanfictions that I will maybe one day post and a couple sequels that will follow the future. Anyway, until next time!


	20. The Vaizel day Pt 3 (I suppose)

_No one cares about you._

Who is that? People do care. What's with all this black stuff surrounding me anyway?

 _The people from your old world hate you._

So what? What they think isn't going to affect me anymore.

 _That's what you think. Don't bother lying to yourself. You know as well as I that isn't true. Their opinions will always affect you._

Who are you anyway? It's okay, they can hate me if they want! I'll be…. I'll be perfectly fine! I know I'm lying to myself. King cares. Some of the sins care. That's all I honestly need. Right? I feel myself fall into despair. Dark roots are snaking up from a diamond on my hand. The diamond is back. From all those years ago. Why? Now of all times? Also what happened to the darkness?

"Meliodas!" A sharp voice shouts surprisingly. "How… how did you he break out of the goddess amber?!" The voice then says in a confused tone. Is that… Guila? I must be back in reality. I force myself to take in my surroundings. There's something dark around Ban's wound. That's new. It wasn't there before. Before what? What was I doing before this? I was… I was… I got sucked into the goddess amber with Meliodas. That's what happened. But this is still new. Suddenly an earsplitting scream can be heard. I think Meliodas just took Guila's hand for the key. I force myself to look at the scene. Deep breaths. You can get through this without falling completely. Just focus on something else.

"How dare you!" Guila cries out, anguished. My attention lands on Ban. The darkness around his wound is getting worse, and my hand involuntarily reaches out and… tugs. The energy stopping his wound from closing disappears and zooms into me. He notices and makes a surprised sound. While I do this, Meliodas uses some magic to throw Jericho and Guila away. So, I can take away darkness to a currently unknown degree. That's useful to know I suppose.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jericho shouts. "That much power from just a light swing!" Then she turns her attention to Guila. "Guila!" If I can take darkness…. Can I give back? They both have demon blood in them. It would logically work. Rhetorically.

"Super Recovery Spell!"

Too late. Jericho already used the item. I work my way over.

"Hi, I never really expected to meet you again like this?" I say, cheerily after their explanation to each other to take my mind of-. You get the idea. "Also you're totally incorrect but who am I to say that after everything that just fucking happened?"

"Yep." Ban added. "That thing is really dangerous." That's his answer to the theory anyway. "Yo, Joricho, I recovered too~You've got some good stuff on you, like these incantation orbs. I'll be taking them. Thanks a bunch!" He held up the beads in between his fingers.

"You bastard!" She shouts indignantly. "It's Jericho!" My eyes widen slightly. It's Meliodas! He's charging toward us!

"Don't look away!" Ban roars. I put up a shield as quickly as possible. It managed to block Meliodas's attack. Barely. So I'm a demon, and I've got a bit of a magical power boost? Sick. He came round for another attack.

"All of you get out of here now!" I order.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ban asks.

"Do I know the answer to your question?" I shoot back not bothering to censor my mouth anymore. "Fucking hell, I don't but I'm going to use it how I can to help. I have a vague idea of what it is, don't know what the fucking hell it is, and have the barest idea of how to use it. Still, I can cover a bit better so leave now!" Jericho looks at me in surprise.

"Lillian why are you here?" An anime irk mark appears on my forehead.

"I contributed to your conversation earlier. I would have expected you to notice me. It doesn't matter why I'm here just leave before you get killed. Meliodas is stronger than both of you and if you couldn't take King-" A strong ball of power is moving toward me. Instinctively I make a protective bubble around me and the power slams me into the cliff by King. He then sniffs me as if checking for something and heads back toward Ban and the others. Shit. KING.

"King!" I shout out desperately. Helbram's in front of him. I head over. "Shit, you're bleeding badly." Helbram is currently facing away from him.

"What's going on?" He muses. "He should have been sealed within the goddess amber." I summon lunalight.

"King, you need treatment. Now." I say sternly. He looks at me and calms down enough to revert to his original form. Damn. Lunalight isn't coming fast enough and King is trying to maintain combat with Helbram.

"Why hello there." He says as he addresses me. King raises chastiefol. "Don't even bother, King. Now's not the time to be fighting you." King suddenly gasps.

"This power!?" Suddenly Meliodas came crashing down. Lunalight also finally zoomed over to me. King started to pass out a bit from blood loss.

"Shit mate," I say frantically. "Don't you dare die on me." Meliodas and Helbram go into a heated battle as I begin to treat King. Please, please, pleasepleaseplease. Some of the darkness crept onto King's wound and began treating it. Should I go make sure his sword doesn't get stolen? But then that will change this world's course drastically. It's best if I leave that alone. Just focus on healing Harlequin. The darkness is helping. Is that one of its specialities? I don't recall Meliodas being able to do such a thing. I moved King on to lunalight. Suddenly a large sound was heard. That's Helbram borrowing Hendrickson's power to deal with Meliodas. He's also finally took the final key of the coffin of darkness. As I pull King away from the scene I meet up with Ban who's just approached Elizabeth.

"It's too dangerous." He says, serious for once.

"What?!" Refuse Hawk.

"Are you going to just leave Lord Meliodas here?" Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'm not leaving." Ban clicks his tongue. He picks them both up.

"Let me go!" Elizabeth wails. "We have to save Lord Meliodas!"

"I'll let you go after we get out of here alive!" He replies. I speed up with King on chastiefol. I don't want to die. As we pass Griamore and Veronica, Elizabeth calls out to them desperately. If you care so fucking much. Why am I doing this? I carried King in my arms.

"Both of you get on the fucking pillow now." I order. Griamore takes Veronica's limp body with him. Good."Hold on tight or else you're going to die!" I pull them along and start flying at full speed away. As we caught up, I saw the Holy Knights flying away. Then Diane's attack was over. Phew. We're good now.

"See? That's why we were running away." Says Ban, nonchalantly. Of course. I head back with them to meet up with the other sins. Elizabeth immediately ran to meet Meliodas. Before she could fully greet him Ban punched him. Hard. Ouch. I looked at my arm. There were still dark spots on it.

"Cap'n, we'll call this even for now." Ban says, with full seriousness.

"Gotcha." He replies, cheerfully as a rock falls on the top of his head. Elizabeth then rushes towards him and hugs him tightly. And he gropes her butt. Oh my god. He then looks up. And he notices my appearance.

"Hi." I say, nervously. "Um, is it possible you could maybe help me out? I'm not quite sure how to get out of this state."

"Let go of all emotions for a moment. That should make it go away and now that you know how it feels you should be able to call it back when you need it." While he answers my question, Ban, King and Diane converse with each other. It's nice that he didn't really make a huge deal out of it. Then Elizabeth notices Griamore.

"Looks like you're fine, Griamore." Elizabeth says quietly. Griamore is crying over Veronica.

"Lady Elizabeth…" He cries. "I'm a failure as a holy knight, I even disobeyed Lady Veronica's last order to protect you… But, but I-"

"Thank you." Elizabeth says kindly. "For always thinking of Veronica until the very end." Everyone assumes she's fucking dead! It's a bit annoying. Tears are streaming down her face as her back is turned to him. "Pernes… The lake shore where we used to play together all the time… A place my sister loved and where we share many memories. Would you please bury her there?" Griamore just looks at her astonished. "I'll definitely stop the Holy knights." He looks at her with a new looks in his eyes.

"When, when did you become so strong?" He wonders. It becomes a habit when you hang around these people.

"I'll stop them for sure." She says, silently vowing. Griamore then walks away, to bury Veronica wherever Pernes is. A few moments passed.

"Will he go back to the kingdom after this?" Hawk asks. Yes. Yes he will.

"Who knows?" answers Ban. "Now that we know that there's some discord amongst the holy knights, too." Ban was poking King in the spot where he had the wound. Then he turned his attention back to Meliodas. "Anyway, Cap'n, what happened to your sword?"

"'Guess it was stolen." Came his carefree response.

"Helbram took it." I add. "And know they're one step closer." I mutter to myself.

"So carefree!" Hawk shouts, ticked off.

"Wasn't it something important to you?" Elizabeth asks nervously. "Is it really fine?"

"It's not fine at all." Meliodas answers grimly, serious for once. "The situation is dire." Of course it is. They have all the pieces for the coffin of darkness. Elizabeth looked at him worriedly.

"But honestly…" He then turned his gaze to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, if you're alright, then it's all good." I bet she's probably thinking about this the way that everyone who watched the anime the first time thought: Meliodas values Elizabeth above everything else. That is true of course, but she has to stay alive. Then he got picked up by Diane.

"What, so it's alright if I'm not fine?" She pouts.

"What are you talking about, Diane?" Meliodas waves it off as nothing. "You're always fine!"

"I'm not fine at all." Mutters Hawk.

"You're surprisingly tough…" King remarks to himself. Meliodas and Ban turn their attention to Hawk.

"I thought I smelled something good." Meliodas and Ban sniff the air. "I want some pork."

"So blunt!" Hawk wails.

*After treating everyone's wounds.*

"Let's get going!" Meliodas declares. "Starting tomorrow, we'll open the bar, business as usual. And the search for the rest of the seven deadly sins and the sacred treasures will resume!" Then they have a discussion over what happened at the festival which I tune out. With everyone being alright, I start focusing on what happened to me. So, I'm a demon. How is that possible? It shouldn't be genetically possible. Hell, it isn't. So what happened to me? Suddenly a hand hit me in the head.

"Ow." I yelp. Then I looked for who it was. Meliodas. "Is there something I can help you with?" He gives me a weird look.

"Are you alright?" He asks, concerned. Thanks for caring.

"I'm perfectly fine." I reply with a bright smile. "Just… thinking." I'm currently sitting on the roof of the Boar's hat, hugging myself. He sits down beside me.

"Your hair's black now. How long have you known?" He asks. I lower my head onto my knees while staring at a couple strands of my hair. Didn't notice.

"Known 'bout what?" I reply, confused.

"That you were a demon."

Oh. I give a nervous laugh.

"I highly doubt you're going to believe any answer that I give you." I answer lightly. He looks me dead in the eye.

"Try me." Okaaay. So, he's really serious about this topic.

"Since I got sucked into the goddess amber." I answer. He looks at me with confusion and surprise.

"So, you found out today?" He asks. I nod my head. He scratches his. "I wasn't expecting that." I laugh dryly.

"What, did you think I was a reincarnation of someone that you used to know?" I state flatly.

"It explains why you didn't know how to use it, or your own powers." He continues. I cast my gaze back down.

"If I were to be truly honest right now…" I say softly. "I'm scared." He looks at me weirdly. "I know what can be done if I were to lose control of my emotions. I don't want to hurt anyone." I shrink a bit. "I don't understand. This isn't possible, this shouldn't be possible."

"That's my little anomaly." says a voice I haven't heard in nine years. My head jerks up. What?!

"Yuko?!" I try to say calmly, though surprise leaks into my voice. "What do you mean anomaly?" Keep calm. She gives one of those clueless emotes that Seven uses from Mystic Messenger.

"Your soul shouldn't have entered the your body in the first place." I raise my eyebrow. Okay. Meliodas is just calmly assessing the situation.

"That's reassuring." I say sarcastically. "Why are you here?" She then points her finger at me using a grandiose gesture.

"Thou must be nerfed." She says dramatically. Okay. Then I feel something moving around in me.

"What did you do?" I ask. Stuff got moved. Not physically but spiritually.

"You can now only use your magical powers at the same time as using an enchanted item with Lunalight." She beamed. What.

"So you're basically saying that if I want a chance at actually surviving a battle then I have to use lunalight." She nods. That's just… "I see." Then she snapped her fingers as if she was remembering something.

"Also, I'm sending you back to where you came from for two weeks to deal with a problem for me. You'll be attending school for that duration of time." My head instantly jerked up.

"What?!" I shout. "You're just joking right?" I beg desperately. She shakes her head.

"'Fraid not." She answers grimly.

"Would someone explain why you are having this conversation?" Meliodas asks. Yuko turned her attention to him.

"Some of her powers are getting sealed for the rest of her life and I need her to do something in her birth town." Yuko explains. "Also she's too strong with her skills alongside her newly discovered demon abilities. That reminds me." Shiiiiiiit. This is going to be bad.

"You're technically part of the demon clan now." People. Creators, Gods, whomever is doing this. STOP FUCKING MESSING WITH MY GENES.

"Would you mind explaining that and what is going to happen to me now?" I ask. Meliodas is just sitting there trying to understand everything.

"So your appearance will forever say the same, your lifespan has been shortened to that of an average demon, and you retain the fairy powers of animal communication." That isn't that bad.

"Oh yeah." She suddenly adds. "Your memories are going to be suppressed. They'll come back over time but you won't be able to recall the whole series at will anymore. I'm also taking these." She held up a stack of books. Wait those are…!

"Why are you taking those!" I exclaim.

"Too dangerous to let them exist here anymore."She says dismissively. Oh wooow. I suppose I'm about to have a lot of interactions. I suppose that makes sense. "So you can recall chapters to 219 as of the current day, but don't worry you'll get them back. Eventually." That isn't exactly reassuring. Then she checks her imaginary watch.

"I must get going now." She declares. "I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up." Wait what?! So soon?

"Wait!" I protest. "Why do I have to do it?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Well do you _want_ your friends to die?" I must've done something because she gave a knowing smile. "Bye~~~~" Fucking hell, Yuko. Just, hell. There's no way I can avoid her anyway since she can see across dimensions. So I have to just go with it. Meliodas just looks at me for an explanation.

"What was that all about?" I groan.

"That means that I'm going to be gone for the next two weeks and I don't know when I'll be back." I reply. He nods.

"You will come back though, right?" He asks.

"Chances are I will although I'm not really that important. It's not going to change that much if I don't-"

"Don't think like that." Meliodas says quietly. "You're our comrade too. You have a place here with us. Don't say you're not important because even if you don't realize it, you're just as important to the rest of us." My features softened into a smile.

"Thanks."

*Tomorrow morning.*

Ban and King are training. I'm just supervising so that I can heal King if necessary. Ban looks a little ticked off. He raises his fist at King.

"Are you taking me lightly, King?" He asks. "Do it like you're trying to kill me~!" And he's back to sounding like a drunk.

"Trying to kill...huh?" King muses. "How am I supposed to kill an immortal like you?" He then removed Chastiefol from his back.

"Even if you can't kill me," Ban smirks," You can still stop me from fighting. Like when you petrified me that one time." Then he frowned and King landed on the ground. "The other day, Jericho's slash wounds didn't heal until Lily did something."

"Really?" inquires King. "That's quite something." He then proceeded to look like a thinking emoji. "A power that stop the flow of time at the wound, or maybe an illusionary power that creates a sensation of pain…?" That's Meredy's power isn't it? Maybe that's an easter egg. Then King notices something about Ban.

"What do you want?" Ban says cockily.

"What's wrong, Ban? You don't seem like your usual self. It's like you're not trying to think of something."

"You're right he's usually smirking more." I say as I move forward to catch King with lunalight before he crashes into the rock. He gave a yelp of surprise.

"I just wanna crush the holy knights and take back the kingdom as soon as possible. That. Is. All." Someone is ticked off. King flies off into Chastiefol.

"Take back the kingdom?" He remarks. "What a surprise! I thought you didn't care about other people's business?" Ban let's out a little hmph.

"Aren't you like that too?" He shoots back.

"Yeaaaaaah," He drags out as he goes into his fantasy world for a moment. "but it's fine. I'm just helping out Diane. That's all." I go over to troll him by messing up his hair.

"Lover boy." He faces me with the biggest blush on his face.

"LILLIAN!"

"My target is the Horn of Cernunnos underneath the kingdom." Ban says. That gets King's attention quick.

"Isn't that a treasure of the kingdom?" He exclaims."By target, do you mean you're going to steal it!?" I snort.

"Don't misunderstand me, I'm going to save the Kingdom, A reward like that should be nothing." He sings.

"It's not like you actually can steal it anyway." I add. "It's too big."

"What are you going to do with the Horn of Cernunnos?" asks King, who is getting more anxious by the second and completely ignoring what I just said. "According to the legends, it's a ritualistic artifact that lets you communicate with the world of the goddess clan…" Then it dawned on him. "Are you-?"

"Yeah." Confirms Ban. "I'm going to revive Elaine with the help of a goddess."

"You were thinking of something like that?!" King exclaims.

"A goddess is a goddess!" Ban shouts, fired up. "That should be nothing for one! Now come at me seriously!"

 **It's not like they're going to fucking do it for real tho-**

"Before that, Lillian, what do you mean?" I freeze.

"It's nothing." I say. Ban raises his eyebrow.

"What was it that she said?"

"It's nothing." I say forcefully.

"She accidently thought toward me that the goddesses wouldn't do it."

"King!" I exclaim.

"Why so?" Ban asks.

"Gut feeling." I lie.

"Is it that bad for the goddesses to revive someone?" He asks.

"No…" **It's just that they think they're all high and mighty and-shit I just did it again.**

"Lillian, what's with you today?" asks a concerned King.

"Just… Nothing." I wave it off. They enter back into combat after some awkward pausing. After a while King speaks once more.

"But that isn't the reason you aren't your usual self, Ban." Ban's fist is on it's way to King's face. "You're thinking about Captian, right?" Ban's arm instantly freezes. "I'm struggling with it myself. Captain's appearance the other day… And on top of that, he resembled Guila and the others, but his power felt far more sinister. Could it be that Captain is really from the Demo-" Ban grabbed his shirt.

"Just see what happens if you keep talking!" He growls. "I'll smash every tooth out of you!"

"Bu-but you must be thinking that, too…" He says meekly.

"Like hell he is!" Ban roars. "There's no way he's the same as that monster!" His voice takes on a quieter tone. "There's no way that can be true."

"That monster?" King echoes. "What are you talking about?" Ban let's go of his shirt.

"That's impossible." Ban sounds like he's trying to convince himself. "Cap'n said 'come with me! He said that to someone who had spent his entire life as an outcast, a shitty person living a shitty life!" I need to intervene.

"Ban, calm down." I fly in front of his face. "Unless you forgot, that happened to me too. And not all of them are like that." I say quietly. This is like racism. "Say you met an angel and a demon. Which would you say would be more calculative, a demon or a goddess?"

"A demon, obviously!" He replies. "What kind of question is that?"

"Which would be more truthful?"

"A goddess!"

"What if I were to tell you it was the demon?"

"...Then I would say that you were lying."

"What if you got to know said demon and you found out that it was true?"

"Where are you going with this?" I groan.

"I'm trying to say that you shouldn't judge people based on what clan they come from." I say firmly. It's clear he's getting confused. This is essentially racism problems right now.

"Why are you pinpointing all of this on Meliodas anyway? It happened to me although my version of it is extremely different." He then finally took in what I said for real.

"What do you mean 'happened to me'?" King asks. I curl into a ball.

"I got sucked into the same gem." I answer.

"And when you came out," Ban realizes," You were covered in dark marks, same as the Cap'n." I nod.

"How come you guys aren't taking that as weird?" Ban scratched the back of his head.

"If anything," Ban admits, "it felt a little warm and nothing like that monster. Never really thought about it."

 _What monster is he referring to?_

 **It's not my place to tell.**

"Hey, what was all that about?" Diane interrupts, as she enters the clearing. "Are you fighting already, this early in the morning?" King looks at her.

"Huh?" King says, "Diane, Lady Elizabeth. Captain's not with you?" They argue for a few moments. Then the rock face is split open.

"Captain…" King says quietly. Meliodas has a serious expression on his face.

"Well hate to break this mood and all, but I have to take Lillian now." chirped a cheerful voice. Inwardly groaning right now. King spun around.

"Lady, what are you doing here?" He yelped. She pouts.

"What does it look like?" She asks. "I'm here to pick Lillian up so she can help me with something for two weeks." King spun around to face me.

 _Is she lying?_

 **No she isn't… I guess it slipped my mind to tell you guys.**

 _How long are you going to be gone then?!_

 **About two weeks.**

 _Are you kidding me?_

 **No, 'fraid not.**

 _It was a rhetorical question._

"Well, I suppose I'll end up seeing you guys in two weeks? Around? More or less?" No one was answering. "Um, people?"

"You're coming back though right?" Asks Elizabeth.

"Yup." I confirm. I hesitantly turn around.

"I suppose I'll see you soon." Then I walk over to Yuko who takes me straight into the space between dimensions.

* * *

And here's another chapter. Is this boring? Very. Do I basically add nothing to the fights? Yes. Honestly if you wanted to read about it it's probably better to look for videos. Also, spanish person I am very aware that my first chapter is absolute shite so it's just a fact. Also does anyone know whether Griamore has an e on the end or not? Cause if yes I'm gonna change for all future chapters. For everyone that is going to get pissed at me for making her a demon, I'm just attempting to do something i haven't seen in a nnt story and that's someone actually discovering said powers as a later date instead of straight up. I just realized this is a very long authors note. Oh right, for anyone mad about her getting sent for two weeks of useless non seven deadly sin plot related stuff, well I'm a bit short on ideas. I might do a short story chapter on other ways she could have met the sins but that's in the future. I hope you enjoyed and please review and flame me for my mistakes. Here's a random short interaction during the fight fesetival.

Normal POV

"That midget was the captain of the sins, the dragon's sin of wrath, Meliodas!?" exclaimed Hauser in shock, "Then that means the man with a scar on his cheek that was with him was the fox's sin of greed Ban?!" He paused attempting to comprehend all the information laid out before him.

"Hey wait second." he pointed a finger with an astonished expression. "You're not going to do something ridiculous like that you're planning to capture them with the two of you alone…?" He trailed off at the last bit. Veronica tilted her head.

"Our first goal is to get Ellie back." Veronica corrected.

"Ellie? Would a princess come to a festival like this?" He looked around.

"She should have, but we haven't seen her anywhere." Veronica felt frustrated. Griamore suddenly remembered something. The girl from the village before… He thought, she said that she knew Hauser.

"Hauser," Griamore started, "Do you know a girl that has really long dark blue hair?"

"You mean Lillian?" he replied, "How'd you meet her?"

"More like how did you meet her." Griamore shot back. Hauser scratched the back of his head.

"She was with King when we went to go make negotiations." Griamore shared a look with Veronica.

"How many times have we encountered her exactly?" Veronica asked. "In general, I mean. How many times have you and Gilthunder met her?" Hauser thought about this for a bit.

"Well," He began, "I've only met her once, during the time that we went to go make negotiations with King." Griamore nodded, taking note of that information. "But Gilthunder has met her before. When he led the first attempt, she was the one who basically foiled it. When we managed to wound King, she healed him, sent him somewhere, and bought him time by expending a large amount of her magical power. We had her in prison for a bit but King broke her out a couple years ago." Griamore thought, and took all this information in.

"What happened to the knights that participated?" He asked strategically. There was something that was very confusing to him, that had happened after the battle.

"Well, according to Gilthunder, the knights had fallen through portals. Originally during the time of the battle they thought that all the knights had died but after getting in touch with the capital, they found out that all the knights simply landed in a heap in the castle courtyard. They decided to spare her because, well, she looked like a kid you know?" Hauser just shrugged.

"Huh that's weird." Griamore accidentally said out loud.

"How so?" Veronica asked.

"You would think that a criminal would be more violent when she is actually quite passive. You wouldn't believe what the knights she knocked out said after they came too." Veronica just gave him a weird look.

"You didn't fill me in on this." She said in a high and mighty tone.

"What was so weird about it anyway?" asked Hauser.

"Well, the information was unnecessary and would just pose more questions. But, they said that all their stress all disappeared, and places where they had felt uncomfortable with for a while recovered. To them it was a miracle. They said they hadn't felt that much energy in days. I find it odd." Griamore went back into deep thought. Hauser stretched his arms. Then he realized something.

"If the seven deadly sins are here, then I can't be dawdling here! Their fight must be awesome!" Hauser exclaimed.

"Listen up, Hauser!" Veronica ordered, "Don't you dare make a commotion until we find Ellie. If you do, she'll be in danger!" Just as Hauser started dashing off he called something out.

"I understand!" He replied." And if you two make a ruckus and ruin this festival, I won't let you off the hook!" After getting a bit further away he said something else. "I get to see the strengths of those legendary criminals up close and personal!" Veronica and Griamore just stared after him confused.


	21. High School

"You're going to be with your old class again!" Yuko exclaims while we're in the interdimensional space. "Aren't you excited?" Am I? A bit yes, but I'm scared too…

"I suppose." I say non-committally. She sighs.

"You're entered under your normal first name and your last name is Quin." Creativity is at such extremes here… I nod. "You'll have to stay in the forest though." I was sorta expecting that.

"Is that all?" I inquire.

"No." She waved a ball of magic over to me. I'm changing. I shouldn't be this accepting of this… "Okay, now you look seventeen! You're going to be in high school." Wait what the fudge. I looked down at myself. Okay so I don't have large you knows which is good. My clothes have been enlarged to fit me.

"Really." Seriously. People of the world, please, _please_ stop messing with my body!

"Yep." She clapped her hands twice. A hole opened up before me. "Go to the principal's office." Then I started falling. WHAT THE HELL. The best I can do is aim for the forest behind the school. The air is smells so weird. I suppose I'm used to actual fresh air. Okay, land is coming up soon and there's no one around me so I think I'm in the clear for magic. I wonder what day it is. Wait. YUKO FORGOT TO GIVE ME SUPPLIES. That's not good. I'm expected to have pencils at the very least. A backpack suddenly came plummeting down into my arms. Wow. What an afterthought. Well, I should start making my way to the office. I've been through the high school a bit so I'm good.

TIMESKIP

I entered the school through the front doors and knocked gently on the door frames. I wonder if anyone will recognize me with my different hairstyle… The vice-principal looked up.

"Hello." She greets. "How may I help you?" I give a placid smile.

"I'm new to the school and I'm going to be enrolling for two weeks." I say, adding nervous tones. "I haven't been to a school for ten years so I'm a bit nervous." Her eyes light up.

"Ah, you must be Lillian!" She says warmly. "I was told that you were coming today." She then stood up and walked by me. "I'll show you to your classroom. Your teacher is going to be Ms. N." I was expecting this. Is this going to be the same as my experience in the goddess amber or different? Then again, this is in high school which I haven't physically experienced before. As we approach the classroom, I find myself hesitating. I guess the voice really was right. I'm worried. Are my friends really going to be here though? For all I know, they could've transferred to different school.

"Come now, there's nothing to be worried about." She says calmly. I hesitate but force myself to move forward. She knocks on the door frame to alert the teacher.

"We have a new student joining us today." She gestures for me to come in. Moment of truth. I walk into the classes and I get smacked with all my friends faces. Sure, they're different because they've aged but they're still my friends but that's not what hurts. They have no idea who I am. "Would you please introduce yourself?" Well here goes.

"Hi." I wave nervously. "My name is Lillian and I'm going to be attending this school for the next two weeks. It's nice to meet you all." On the outside, I look happy but on the inside I'm withering away. I expected this but I still hoped. Guess pessimists really do rule the world. The teacher took over again.

"Why don't we start the day off with a Q and A session?" She suggests. Great. What a good way to start the day off. Just great. "When you ask your question you should introduce yourself. Why don't we start? Lillian feel free to choose anyone." So let's see who is in this class… The norm. I pointed at Carl because his question would probably be the least prying.

"My name is Carl. What's your last name?" He asks.

"It's Quin."

"My name is Lin. Have you watched Voltron?"

"Yup." I watched it with you…

"Name's Coby. Which school did you use to go to?" How do I answer this…

"I haven't been to a school in the past nine years." This is going to take a long time…

"My name is Kylie. Do you watch anime?"

"I have watched some." At that she turns to Yuzuha, and Lin to start excitedly chatting. Should I? "I've mainly watched this one called seven deadly sins or nanatsu no taizai." Heck, I'm so much of a fangirl that I lived in that world happily.

"The name's Jobe. You play sports?

"Some. Mainly Ultimate, a bit of basketball, and a bit of badminton." Don't ask why I don't play hockey. I should since I was Canadian but there was just something about moving around on blades that disturbs me. Mainly potentially getting sliced in the face or a toe sliced off.

"I'm Raven. Do you play Clash Royale?"

"Once upon a time." In my spare time I came up with a bunch of rhetorical strategies. I got that bored.

"M'names Oki. Where do you live?" Way to make yourself sound like a stalker. Yuzuha smacks him in the head with her clip board.

"I would rather not say…" More like I can't answer that.

"I'm Yuzuha. Sorry about Oki. Do you like drawing?"

"Depends. Sometimes, sometimes not."

"I'm Rina. What's your favorite series?"

"I like a lot of books. Gotta like the Grisha Trilogy."

"My name is Reina. Do you do much extracurricular stuff?"

"No, not really." Haven't been here long enough.

"I'm Rose. Do you like Hamilton?" Still? You and Yuzuha still fangirl over that. Not hating just surprised.

"Never watched it."

"I'm Sachi." The one person I don't actually know. Something about her is off to me. "Have we met before?"

"Not that I can recall…"

"I'm Mikkel, how old are you?" Time for some lies.

"How old do you think I am? Seventeen, obviously."

"I'm Kai. Will you join my Clash Royale clan?"

"No." I'm already in it ironically but it simply has been discarded.

"I'm Andy. Do you know anyone in this school?"

"I do." I can't go into much detail on that one...

"I'm Ream. What arena are you in?" What's with all the Clash Royale questions?

"I'm in arena eight." I think. Unless the game was updated with more arenas.

"I'm Nobuyuki but everyone calls me Nobu. Have you met someone with the same name as you before?" I wince inwardly. Yuki...

"No, I… haven't to my knowledge."

Now the new people that were in the other classes at my old school.

"My name is Kaitlin. Where were you born?"

"Here, actually."

"My name is Kyle. Are you smart?" What kinda question is that?

"Maybe."

"I am Alec. What is your favorite animal of reality?

"I like turtles."

"Name's Lilac." I raise my eyebrow. That sounds like a username. "Have you played Mystic Messenger?"

"I can't quite recall."

"Hi, hi! I'm Sare. Can you follow me on Instagram?"

"I don't have it."

"I'm Nate. Are you any good at logic puzzles?"

"Depends."

"My name is Anne. Have you played Undertale?"

"Well, I have watched some of a walkthrough on it."

And those are all the questions that took place. There are a lot of people god dammit. I barely know some of them too.

"Now that that is over with, there's some space by Coby's table. Why don't you sit there?" Of course I'm sitting right beside Coby, who is close to Yuki, the guy I _had_ liked for a really long time. Great. I don't think I like him anymore though. Funny enough, Sachi is sitting with them. I suppose that space freed up. I slipped into the seat beside Coby and left my bag on the floor like everyone else.

"Today we will begin with a history review going over Canada's government system. Our government system is a democracy…"

*TIMESKIP TO LUNCH CUZ DOES ANYONE ACTUALLY WANT TO READ ABOUT A LESSON? I HOPE NOT OR YOU CAN JUST SEARCH IT UP ON GOOGLE.

The bell rang. Finally! No one really talked to me between classes so I've just been chilling by myself. Everyone more or less hung out in the same groups as before meaning that Sare, Kaitlin, Nate, Kyle, Lilac, and Alec hung out on their own and everyone else stuck together but Nobu, Coby, and Reina hung out on their own. That's weird… Why would they distance themselves? Nobu talks so loud and normally hangs out with the main group. What am I saying? Some stuff has to have changed since I left. There's no way everything would be the same. I'm still slightly disappointed that no one recognized me. The only thing different is my hairstyle and the way I act. Well, outside considering my appearance. I'm still trying to get used to my height. Actually that probably defines a person here… My facial features haven't really changed however. Ugh I should just stop thinking about this whole topic in general. It's making my mind hurt. I should talk to some people… I approached Yuki's group.

"Hello!" I greet, cheerfully. "Would you mind if I sat with you at lunch? I'm afraid I don't know that many people here."

"Sure, why not?" Yuki replies, equally cheerful. Is that how you want to play this? He's being careful… That's good.

"Thanks I really appreciate it." I jog a bit to catch up with them completely. I don't actually have a lunch do I? Meh, I'll survive. I sat with them at their table a silverette approached our table. I quickly inhaled. That's Sung. I wasn't aware that he hung out with Yuki. Heck I wasn't even aware that he went to this school as you have the same group of people in your class for the full day. (Not true in reality but convenient for plot purposes.)

"HEY NOBUYUKI," he yells. He's not usually this direct. "It's that day~! Will you _finally_ tell me what happened to-" Then he notices me. And hugs me. "Lillian!" HE CAN RECOGNIZE ME BUT APPARENTLY ALL MY FRIENDS THAT I'VE KNOWN LONGER CAN'T? THAT SORTA HURTS. The two silverettes, Nobu and Sung had a bit of a glaring contest.

"Hey Sung." I force out. "Geroff me. That hurts." He instantly released me.

"Hey! When did'ya get back?" I raised my eyebrow. Huh? So apparently he's not as dumb as I assumed. He noticed my absence.

"Today actually." I answer. "You and I have some things that we must talk about." Yuki, Coby, and Reina just looked at us weirdly as I drag Sung off to the stairwell.

"What was that about?!" He exclaims.

"Look, don't tell anyone who I really am." I request.

"Why?" He replies incredulously.

"What I mean is don't go mentioning stuff that happened in school years prior okay?" I beg. "Nobody knows who I am right now and if they do realize, I want them to realize on their own." He looked as if someone just threw a newspaper in his face.

"What do you mean, no one recognizes you?" He shouts. I wince from the sound. Good thing we're in the stairwell which is somewhat soundproof.

"Not so loud mate." I rub my ears. "I mean like, right now the story is that I came from another form of education to get used to the school environment. I haven't been in this school for like a long time. At least, so I believe. Right now, everyone just thinks I'm the new kid who hasn't been to school ever. Have I changed that much?" He seems to ponder that for a few seconds.

"To be honest…" He trails off. "You have. Personality wise, you are much more noticeable and collected. Looks wise you just have longer hair and red eyes. You're also taller." Right… I forgot I have red eyes now.

"Well." I don't exactly know how to react right now. "That's true." I let out a short bark of laughter and bury my face in my hands. "What was I thinking?" I mumble. "There's no way I could've gone ten years and not change in some way. Idiota."

"Ten years?" Curse you Sung for actually paying attention. Why can't you do this in class to actually get good marks?

"It's nothing." I wave off the comment. And he's not thrown off. WHY IS HE SO PERCEPTIVE NOW.

"Dude you just said ten years. What's that about?" I hesitate. I suppose I trust him enough. I mean like, he's the only one that actually recognized me.

"I suppose I should probably tell you that I'm twenty two now?" I scratch my head sheepishly. His eyes widen. A lot.

"WHAT!" He screeches. "HOW THE ICE ARE YOU TWENTY TWO?" He's still using the slang I accidently came up with on the year that I left when I suggested to Nobu since everyone was telling him to substitute his swearwords for profanity. He'd literally be like 'profanity, profanity, profanity." He was ranting on the swings and then I was like, why not swear by an element? Then he started replacing everything with ice instead and literally only ice instead of using a more diverse vocabulary which includes the word freeze from which he ditched. Sung pretty much picked it up and he's _still_ using it!

"Calm down, I'm not lying." I put my hands up in a bit of an 'I surrender' feel. "Sure, I pretty much look the same as all of you but I've lived um, about ten years since I left! So mentally and somewhat physically I'm twenty two!" Yeah! That sounds about right! It's also kinda sad though. Eh, who cares. He gives me a skeptical look.

"To be fair, that's far fetched." I mentally face palmed. OF COURSE IT'S FAR FETCHED IT INVOLVES FREAKING MAGIC.

"I'm going to head back to the lunch room now." I start shuffling away. "Please, just don't talk about past events like I was there." After that, I quickly walk back through the door to join the trio. They were suspicious obviously.

"How do you two know each other?" Nobu asks, suspiciously. I should've expected this…

"We met a couple years ago and we've kept in contact since. I didn't tell him I was going to be coming to his school so he was surprised." And I am now creating an backround story. Suddenly Nobu looked somewhere else and sent a random grin out there. What…

"Sorry," He apologizes. "I have a bit of a reputation to keep up."

"Oh?" I quip. "What reputation would that be?"

"I'm the school playboy." Suddenly his voice took on seductive values and he leans in. "But I'm currently free if you want to-" While I fight the increased heat in my cheeks, I use a finger to push his face away from mine.

"I'm not interested in you that way thank you very much." I say at the same time as Coby groans.

"Nobu, don't hit on the new girl." We share an eyeroll and for a second it's like old times though he's not aware though he does look surprised. He then appears to consider something but quickly dismisses it with a shake of his head. Well, Coby was always more noticing in matters revolving around a person. Reina just looks at him, obviously concerned.

"Aw." Nobu complains. "It's such a shame that you always ruin my fun~" he chirps to the tune of die young. How much has Nobu _changed_ from the little boy I knew? In the core he's the same guy I knew but he never hit on people… Then again, he was dating Alice back then and for all I know that probably triggered this whole thing to start… Gah, focus on conversation now, ponder possibilities later. "Anyway, we should probably explain this place to you." He's also considerably nicer. Ironically. Too nice.

"First off, Reina and Coby here are lovebirds." Reina and Coby protests at this fact and I giggle a bit. So what I saw was somewhat true? May as well confirm.

"Since when?" I inquire.

"Since seventh grade, in fact!" He replies cheerfully. So what I saw and experienced probably happened. Huh. Then he continued with his list. "Second, I am the school playboy." Never thought you would become one of those. "Third, if you decide to hang around us then you shouldn't really hang around everyone else in our class. Well, I'm mainly referring to Rina's group. Kyle and people cool." My eyebrows rose involuntarily.

"Why so?" I thought you were all friends?

"We had a bit of a falling out a few years back. Basically everyone was a dick and wouldn't believe the truth." Now there's the dude I know. The total jerk.

"Huh. Sorry if I was prying."

"It's fine." Reina assures. She was my best friend. "It was only natural that you would be curious." Then she placed her chin on her hands. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you come here in the last weeks of school? And why only for two weeks?" Erm.

"My parents wanted me to become more used to a social setting." I'm honestly surprised how easily that lie flows off of my tongue. "So they basically forced me to come in a way that I would gain a lot of attention."

"Why were you home schooled in the first place?" How should I answer that… "Never mind I see now." I look around me. What did I do- Fuck I used magic. Dammit, don't leave a magical person in the presence of something boring with something that they can fidget with. Except instead of fidgeting I'm expending magic. Shit.

"See what-" Coby asks before abruptly stopping. DAMMIT. I've really fucked shit up haven't I… I need a reasonable lie. Maybe it's propped up on something? Nah, it's only floating an inch above my hand. I quickly conjured a translucent shield to look like slime even though I absolutely despised the stuff. It's just too sticky and gross.

"It's just sitting on some slime see?" I held out my hand and Reina and Coby poked the stuff. Nobu just leaned back, obviously repulsed by the stuff. Don't freak man, I hate the stuff too…

"I didn't notice. I had some other thought in mind." Reina apologizes.

"It's fine." I make a show of putting my hand into my pocket where I dispersed the magic. "Obviously Nobu's repulsed by the stuff so I'm gonna put it away now." He scowls.

"Only bitches like slime." Yup. There's the dude I know.

"I only have it cause my hands dry very easily. My parents thought that I would like slime cause it's that thing but I hate it to be honest but they took away all other forms of lotion. So I'm stuck with it. It sucks. So no I don't _like_ it. Quite the opposite in fact." I retort. Ah, the memories of banter. I've really gotta stop thinking about the past. I shake my head to clear my head.

"I suppose that's alright then." Nobu grumbles. Then Reina waved her hand in front of my face.

"You were gonna tell us why you were homeschooled?" I shrug.

"Honestly don't know." Actually I had no access to a public school with said material. And I'm still older than you.

"You really don't know?"

"No idea." Suddenly Nobu perks up.

"Can I reveal you to the whole school?" He asks. I raise my eyebrow.

"Are you referring to the use of Instagram?" I question. H-H-he's on INSTAGRAM! WHAT THE HELL. Well, he has no life now according to himself. Or his dad actually.

"Yeah! And you didn't say no so I'll just do it now." He quickly pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of me and he probably just posted it to his story. "What's your account so I can tag you?" Reina has my account so I can't tell you.

"Don't have one. Is this really necessary?" I plead.

"Yes. So, just giving you a bit of a bio and there! Done!" So much for maintaining a low key profile. Suddenly the bell went signalling the end of lunch. Well the rest of the day seems fine and dandy except for P.E. That's at the end of the day though so I'll probably be fine. Probably.

TIMESKIP TO PHYSICAL EDUCATION

"Alright guys," begins Coach Simons. "well actually new girl. Try your best or else you're gonna be dude some sort of penalty at the end! Anyway, we're going to play some Ultimate today! You guys better try." I perk up at the mention of Ultimate. That's one of the sports that I'm relatively good at! That could possibly be a good sign.

"Nobu and Kyle are team captains." He declares. He then proceeded to split us up into two teams of twelve.

Nobu: Coby, Reina, Alec, Me, Jobe, Rina, Raven, Andy, Ream, Kai, and Rose.

Kyle: Nate, Kaitlin, Lilac, Sare, Anne, Carl, Lin, Kylie, Yuzuha, Sachi, and Mikkel.

The teams are somewhat balanced. Then again I'm probably gonna use magic on the disk by accident.

"We'll be playing games of six on six." The coach decides. "For once, we don't have to exclude anyone due to odd numbers." He says happily to himself. "Decide your shifts and we'll swap every five minutes.

"'Kay people." Nobu takes charge. "Let's balance the shifts out. I don't want a repeat of the twenty two point lead. Coby, Lillian, Reina, Raven, Andy, and I will take first shift. Everyone else is on the second." With that everyone walks toward the beginning of the end zone. I should probably partially play the part of new kid…

"Um," I call out acting hesitantly. "Don't we have strategies or anything?"

"Strategies are for losers in this game." Nobu calls out dismissively in reply. "All we do is improv. Try to keep the disk between me and Coby so we can get it into the end zone faster." Well. He isn't an extreme ball- I'm sorry disk hog. Well. I suppose I can just make up some strategies on the fly as per usual in this game. That's the one of the reasons I like playing this game. I can actually play it well. "To be honest we lost our strategist a few years back. She came up with small things that made gameplay easier." Could he possibly be referring to… me? Eh, there's no way. After all… I'm just a single strategist in this world that's not very good. By this point we were all lined up on the line and just waiting for the other team to chuck it to us. Given our line up, Nobu's handler and Coby's endzone cutter or cutter in general. Everyone else does whatever? Well Reina is scared of the disk so she's probably going to be off on the side just checking someone and the others can't really throw… Oh wait they're preparing to throw. We're playing against Kyle, Nate, Anne, Kaitlin, Carl, and Kylie. Well. They can all throw. If this game is a regular occurrence then they'll probably only be covering Nobu and Coby and will disregard everyone else. I quickly whisper to Coby and Nobu.

"If you want I can be mid-cutter." Before they can decline, I add a comment. "I am aware of how to play this game. It's one of the few I actually somewhat excel at. So just let me help." They lock gazes for a second as if having a conversation which I know they are and they agree.

"Sure but Coby will be endzone- cutter." I can work with that. Suddenly a shrill whistle blast could be heard and the opposing threw the frisbee to us. As I suspected, three went to somewhat check Nobu while the others went to cover Coby. I quickly move out where I'm open and, surprise, surprise, he actually passes it to me. Wasn't expecting that but I'll make the most of it. I threw the disk from my position all the way to the end zone. Clearly the other team was still surprised that Nobu passed it to someone else and were standing still for the time being. Coby quickly sprinted over into the end zone and caught it. He quickly tapped it onto the ground signalling a point. Nobu quickly cheers.

"HA. TAKE THAT." He cheers. I smack him on the head.

"Don't be like that, it's only a single point." I chide, forgetting my circumstances for a second.

"Geez, shut up Lil, and let me-" He abruptly stops. I screwed up. Actually I didn't screw up but I acted like how I usually did around him. Making him fall into old habits somehow. "Never mind, I confused you with someone I used to know."

"Whatever you say." I reply, squashing down any disappointment that I feel from him mistaking me with me. Woah that sounds weird. Mistaking a person with the same person from one's earlier years. Ironic.

"Also, it's really fucking cool that we got the first point because their team had people who can all play." Nobu explains. Suddenly we glanced over to the other team who have their hands in the air.

"Hey Coby, should we let Lillian throw it?" Coby shrugs.

"Sure why not?" Nobu hands me the disk.

"Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly.

"You helped us get a one point lead. You can probably throw it far enough." He says nonchalantly. I prepare myself to throw it. Maybe a little bit of magic will help me get it really far. I throw it but as it starts to descend, I quickly take control to chuck it past their endzone. It quickly lands a bit past the end zone line in the corner where we are supposed to try to aim it. As they pick it up, we all get on our checks. I'm checking Anne. The game basically continues with us dominating the other team. At least on our shifts anyway. It was sort of more balanced on the other shift so the other half of the class managed to get some points in. In the end we still beat them though. By a lot. And that's what matters! No, not really but it still feels nice to win. The bell went signifying the end of class. We all quickly left the school grounds and since I had no place to stay, I was just going to wander around the city, looking for a relatively sheltered location where no will find me. After I visit the library, of course.

...If I can find it.

Nobuyuki POV (After P.E)

"Today was pretty fucking crazy wasn't it." I commented to Coby. Reina was walking home with her best friend Jobe to hang out. With the new girl who strangely reminds me of the Lillian from my elementary school years, to the victory at P.E with her help, this day has just been a compilation of exciting events.

"Yeah. With the new girl and everything else, more things happened than usual." Coby replies. He was staring ahead of him, absently, obviously thinking. "That new girl, Lillian… Is it me or is she like the Lillian we used to know just… Older. More outgoing. There's also something else but I can't quite place it." As Coby slipped back into his thoughts a new possibility arose to me. What if… they're the same people? I know that Lillian just went to live in another world for a bit, but what if she came back? That would be great and all but what if she left again where would that leave me? There's denying the feelings that still exist but would she accept me if she came back? Whatever, now isn't the time to think about shit like that. I'm just going to go to library with Coby to pick up some books and then I can just forget about all that shit. Coby and I have been walking quietly beside each other just thinking about today. We had just started nearing the library since the buildings were getting denser when were pulled into an alleyway. WHAT THE FUCK. We were brought face to face with a man pointing a gun at us.

"Give me all your money and you can walk free." He demands. Shit, this is bad. I don't know what to do.

"Hey." Came a calm voice from the entrance. "It's not really nice to threaten people for money, especially teenagers, when you look perfectly capable of acquiring your own money honestly for whatever needs that require money. We're not in America." Wait thats-

"Lillian?!" Coby cries out in surprise. So it is her. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Just walking by and then I saw you guys get dragged down here so I dropped by to see if everything was alright." She then turned her attention to the man with the gun. "Now could you drop the gun please? These guys were really nice to me and I would like to consider them my friends. I would rather not resort to physical force but I don't mind doing it if necessary. So let them go." The man brushed it off.

"What's a little girl like you going to do against a man?" He sneers. What is she thinking?! Does she have a fucking death wish?!

"Quite a lot actually." She replies calmly. Coby and I were having a really quick mental conversation. The main gist was along the lines of WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?!

"Have it your way I suppose." The man waves his gun around. "You're going to regret your decision."

"Quite the opposite, I believe," She beams. IS SHE FUCKING CRAZY OR JUST PLAIN STUPID! "so, are you going to be the barest hint of difficult or not."

With an angry snort he takes aim and his fingers twitch on the trigger. My eyes widen. Is she actually going to-

BANG.

* * *

Hi people! I managed to get this before July first on my end but it may have crossed into July for some. Anyway, I'm going to try to get a little something up tomorrow but no promises! Tomorrow is CANADA DAY and CANADA is awesome. Or as Prussia would say "Birdie is almost as awesome as me." I'm hetalia trash now. I made some edits to one of the earlier chapters after one of you brough attention to the fact that you were having a hard time reading it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know a lot of you probably skipped it seeing as it isn't really related to the seven deadly sins at all but for those that did, thank you for reading basic filler. Most of the OC's are based off of people that I know. Most of the answers to the questions that I had asked are true. I'm going to Eric Hamber Secondary School next year and I'm probably going to fuck something up on the first day. Yay. Anyway thanks for reading my rant and please read and review! See you guys next time

 **ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED ON JUNE 30, 2017.** (I see people do this so I'm gonna do it too.)


	22. High School Part 2

Nobu's POV

I started shuddering a bit. Did she just die? I'm afraid to turn around and look.

"I must say," a voice drawls, "your aim is shit." Holy shit. She's not dead.

"WHAT." The man shouts. He's pissed as hell. "How did I miss?!" Lillian laughs heartlessly. Just who is she?

"Don't wonder." I force myself to look over at them, afraid about what carnage I might see. There's a cut on her cheek. It's covered in dark stuff. Her red eyes are glinting. "I must say, I underestimated the speed of guns. It is of no matter, however." Suddenly she moves into action. IS SHE RETARDED? What am I thinking, she is calm. She's still fucking calm. After standing up to someone with a fucking gun. A flute suddenly appears in her hands, out of nowhere. What the hell is a flute going to do against a person?! It's relatively longer than most flutes, reaching the length of a staff. She plays a few notes on it and then clocks the man with it. He crumples down before he can retaliate. What the hell was that. She then turns to us. I involuntarily flinch. She sighs, as if she was expecting this reaction.

"Are you two okay?" She asks with concern lacing her voice but staying back a bit. She's scared of something… But what? Coby nods, shakily.

"W-w-we're f-fine." He confirms. "But what the hell was that?" She considers something in her head.

"I took some self defense classes before." I scowl. That's a very vague answer. That's not what I'm worried about though.

"Why did you come to help us?" I ask.

"Why not?" She replies, a little bit offended. "You guys were pretty nice to me earlier so I would consider this returning the favour…?"

"The guy had a gun!" I shout. "A fucking gun of all things and you just come in trying to make sure we're all right?!"

"Please as if a-" She suddenly stops. I wonder what she was going to say? "Okay fine, so I stood up to a dude with a gun for you guys. I was worried. I don't understand why you're freaking out about this so much!" I can see that she's starting to get slightly agitated with my onslaught of questions. Coby decides that he wants to contribute.

"You could have possibly died. DIED. Do you have a death wish or something?!" He shouts.

"Okay, calm down!" She snaps. "I get the idea. I. Could. Have. Died. That was a possibility. But the possibility of you dying was just as feasible. And I would rather have decreased those chances. Anyway, the man is incapacitated so you guys deal with him as you will. Clearly you guys don't want me here so I'll just leave now." With that she whirls around and leaves, heading to who knows where. After she leaves we just sit there dumbfounded for a few minutes.

"She seems really, really familiar now. But the person she reminds me of wouldn't be able to pull of what just happened. Unless…" Coby trails off. My eyes widen as I realize what could've possibly happened if that truly was Lillian.

"What if what she said in letter all those years ago was true?" I find myself saying. "What if all that really happened and it's been five years for her? It would explain why she reminds me of Lillian and why she was strong enough and had enough courage to deal with that man with a gun. It explains everything!" It all makes sense now! Why Sung recognizes her. Why she seemed to recognize most of us at the beginning. Why she was surprised when everyone wasn't a big group. Everything changed from the setting she was used to. Everything makes fucking sense. Well, everything except for one thing. Why would she have come back in the first place? I mean, it's been five fucking years already. Wouldn't she have come back earlier? I force hits my head. "Ow! What the hell?"

"You were drifting too far into your brain, stupid." He reprimands. "It'll probably be best to leave this alone okay? Let's just… not think about this now. We'll ask her tomorrow at school, and then we won't have to care about this again. Sound good?" He gave me a soft smile I can't help but frown.

"What if," My voice is shaking, "what if that really is her? What do we do then?" He gives me a sad smile. I think he has a course of action in his head already.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we hit it." He decides. He reaches out to me. "Let's just hit up the library okay?" I nod and he helps me stand.

"Yeah, you're right." We continue walking, trying to put the incident behind us. The problem is… we can't.

Lillian POV

What was I thinking?! I'm stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stu- I feel like a hypocrite now. I remember when I told King a few weeks ago to stop freaking out over Diane. And here I am freaking out over Coby and Nobu. God. How stupid am I though? Openly using a small degree of magic in front of them, taking on a guy with a fucking gun, for what? Yes, I was worried but maybe I should've been more subtly? I mean like at least I didn't pull a spear out. A flute is less awkward. And more normal. Somewhat. I mean like, legit spears aren't just carried around on days. Gah. Why did I dig this hole for myself? Soon enough, I come across the library. I found a pair of earbuds in my backpack so I can go surf Youtube for an hour just listening and memorizing any songs that catch my interest. I guess, it wouldn't hurt to look at recent current events that I've missed. Just in case. I'll go and find a place to stay after. I clicked open a few browsers, connected my earbuds, and allowed myself to get lost in the music. Not noticing that two people were observing me.

Nobu POV

"Hey Nobu," Coby hisses. "Why the hell are we stalking her?" I hit his head.

"We're trying to find stuff out." I whisper. "If it's her, she may not tell us shit. So we'll spy until we get what we want." Coby shakes his head. Probably in disbelief. Or at my actions. Honestly don't know, but I don't really give a shit right now. IF she really is back… NOPE, DON'T GET HOPES UP. She's currently on a computer just browsing with earbuds in. It seems like she's browsing through songs. Wait, she opened a manga reading tab. She's searching for… Seven Deadly Sins?! This could be a very good clue. Suddenly, she grabs her head as if she's having a headache. She mutters a few words under her breath and closes the tab. I'm disappointed. It's probably not her then. She wouldn't pass up reading something like this. Dang it…

Timeskip.

Lillian's POV

That was a good browsing session. Well, it's time to go find a place to stay. The forest that I landed in behind the school should be adequate. It still sucks that I wasn't able to open and wiki tabs or manga readers for Nanatsu no Taizai though. The one with King in it. There's another anime out there called Seven deadly sins so it's a bit confusing. Anyway, I'mma go to the forest to rest.

As I walk toward the forest, I hear two sets of footsteps following me. I paused for a sec and I turned my head to see two people duck behind a building……….. Stupid stalkers. Like it's literally a wtf moment for me on that end. Just…. really, Nobu, Coby? You're resorting to stalking. I suppose I should lose them now? I don't really want to deal with their questions… I break into a jog while relying on my hearing to attempt determining where they are. There's a street with a couple leafy trees coming up. I can probably lose them there. I make a sharp turn to the left and since there aren't any people I use a bit of magic to boost myself into a tree. Hopefully I've boosted myself high enough that they don't notice. Two people quickly run to where I once was. I was right. Nobu and Coby were stalking me. They quickly continue down the block, not bothering to look up when they didn't see me. I suppose it's true then. That people don't really bother looking up when looking for someone. When they reached the end of the street, I slid down the tree and walked on as if nothing happened. I would just like to postpone having to talk to them as long as possible. Well, there isn;t going to be much for me to do now except for homework. Better get to the forest.

TIMESKIP

Nobu's POV

We lost her yesterday… She literally ran off and disappeared. There was literally no trace of where she went! We were a little bit discouraged after that. After ten minutes of aimless searching, we gave up and went to our individual homes. I must've looked really distraught because my sister got worried for a bit. She rarely ever gets worried about me for any reason whatsoever! It must've been bad. Anyway, we basically just did our normal shit. I mean like we can just talk to her in the morning right? Speaking of which, I've almost reached the school. I quickly head to the homeroom, expecting to be the first one but NOPE. Lillian's just sitting in the same spot as yesterday starting out into the sky. Her chin is resting in the palm of one of her hands, overall pulling of a bored but also troubled. She's deep in thought. Her other hand is rapidly rapping the desk and after a bit a small smile breaks out on her face. She looks nice. She should smile more. It's gone just as quickly to be replaced by a scowl. It then lapses back into a unemotional face, not really giving much away. I wonder what happened to make her smile like that. As I slip into my seat beside her, I notice that she's murmuring under her breath. Well, more like extremely aggressive quiet hissing.

"Quin, you stupid idiot you're not allowed to lecture me about my fucking-" She abruptly stops as she realizes that I'm sitting beside her. "Um, hi." She pales a shade for some reason. Why did she use her last name as a name? What am I saying? Quin is a relatively common name. It could be anyone… Who would it be then? There's no one in this school named- Why the hell am I getting so possessive? I literally just met her yesterday. So why do I care so much?

"Hi." I reply, nonchalantly, not giving any indication of how I really felt. "Out of curiosity, what were you talking about?" She seems to asses me for a moment before giving an answer.

"Well, I was more or less ranting to myself as quietly as possible about something my friend texted me about. Let's just say he had no room to say such a thing." She replies quietly. Something's not right… She's leaving something out or she's lying. One of the two. Well, I have her alone right now…

"Who's Quin?" I ask. May as well right?

"Oh…" She says, a bit in the clouds. "Just a friend of mine. It's actually short for something."

"Cool, what's his real name then?"

"Oh, Harle-" She stops for a moment. "His name is Harley and his last name is Quin. It started as a thing early on in our childhood and where I called him by his last name and it stuck. So I basically call him Quin now." She paused. Now I know she's lying. She shouldn't have had to pause to think about it.

"Cool. Out of curiosity, why did you come to this school?" I continue. She shrugs.

"I wanted to see what a high school society was like. I haven't really been in a high school before. I'm mostly self taught." My eyes widen. Self taught?

"Where are you at in terms of education then?" I'm a little interested now. I mean like she didn't have a teacher if she was self-taught. Sh scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

"I've gone through the entire curriculum and a little bit into the university courses." Are you fucking kidding me? She's fucking done school.

"If you're done, then why the hell are you here?" I shout. She winces a bit from the sound. "Oops, sorry." She rubs her ears a bit before continuing.

"I haven't been to a school for a very long time." She explains. "My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to gain experience at a real school. I'm only here for two weeks. So, relax, I'll get outta your hair after next Friday." Something is off with that last statement She seems to be getting a tad testy now. It's probably going to be good to back off with the life questions for now or else she's going to blow up in my face.

"Is that necessarily a good thing?" I question. She smiles sadly. Why is she sad?

"Course it'll be." She says, looking outside again. "The less time here the better." This is really getting me nowhere. Sachi then walks into the classroom. Looks like my little question session is going to have to end. She turns toward Sachi.

"Hi." She says, emotionlessly. Sachi ignores her and turns to me. Shiiiiiiiit. She is more clingy than fricking Alice. ALICE. She latches on my arm.

"Hi, Nobu~" She trills.

Lillian's POV

"Hi, Nobu~" Sachi trills. So, this is…. Nobu's best friend? Girlfriend? Friend with benefits? Honestly probably none of the above…

"H-hey Sachi…" Nobu says in his 'fuck, I don't want to deal with this shit' voice. Believe me, I can recognize that anywhere. Apparently, Sachi can't though.

"Do you want to hang out together after school~~?" She practically sings. He seems to be scrambling for a reason not to hang out with her. I let out a sigh. I know King was lecturing me earlier but… I'll save his ass, I guess.

"Sorry, but I don't think he can." I interject. I hope I don't regret this. "He agreed to come with me to the bubble tea place after school when I told him I wanted to repay him for helping me understand the school better. So, I think he'll be busy. Isn't that right, Nobuyuki?" He looks confused for a moment and then he realizes what I'm trying to do and frantically nods.

"Yeah, so I'm afraid I'll be busy. Sorry, Sachi." He says, managing to sound apologetic.

"That's alright. There are other days." She pauses for a moment to take her seat. Then I can feel her attention on my back. Shit. Why did I do this to myself? "Your name is Lillian right?" I internally groan.

"Mhm." I answer. "Why did you want to check?" She feels slightly dark.

"Oh, no reason." She says, still managing to maintain that singsonging voice of hers that is very, very irritating. "Do you think we could have a small… talk? Tomorrow after school maybe?" I can only guess what this talk could possibly be about… not. Someone is getting possessive.

"I guess. Where would you like to talk?" Two can play this game. I finally turn to look at her. She's sporting an extremely creepy grin.

"Just meet me outside of the classroom and I'll take you there." Nobu coughs.

"Would someone tell me what's fucking happening?" He looked pissed. I smile placidly.

"It is unnecessary for you to understand, I'm afraid." I say cheerfully.

"She's right." Agrees Sachi. Of course you don't wyouant him finding out, if you end up beating me up or something. He just blinks a few times.

"If you say so…" Then Coby walks into the room and we're completely forgotten. I wandered back into my thoughts, completely ignoring everyone else. I wonder if I'll actually have to follow through with what I said…

After school*

I start to pack up my books from last period. Nobu comes up behind me. What does he want?

"So, uh, are you ready to go?" He asks awkwardly. I stare at him blankly.

"Go where?" I reply. He taps his fingers against his legs nervously.

"You know, to the bubble tea place?" He reminds. "Like you said this morning?" Riiiiiight. Um…

"We don't have to go. You do realize you never made such commitments so we don't really have to-" He shakes his head.

"You saved my ass and my body from being harassed by Sachi and if I don't go with you and she finds me she'll drag me off to who knows where. Besides…" He hesitates. "I should repay you for yesterday. I've been thinking about it and you save me and Coby's asses from that dude." A small tick mark probably appeared on my face.

"Coby and I." I correct. Shit, old habits are kicking in. When you're used to constantly correcting grammar. Especially that of your friends. He just looks at me confusedly. "Sorry, that was unusual of me." His gaze then turns to that of sadness.

"You really remind me of someone I used to know. Funny thing is, her name was Lillian too." So he does remember me. And he's confusing the present for the past.

"That's nice." I say, acting as though I don't care. "Do you want to go that badly?" He nods confidently. "Well, you're going to have to lead the way because I don't know where the bubble tea place is in the first place." Realization dawned in his eyes.

"Oh, uh… I'll lead the way then." He grabs my hand and drags me outside of the school. I don't really have much to say in the matter now, do I…

At the bubble tea place.

"So, we started off on the wrong foot, and I wanted to say sorry for how we acted yesterday." He starts off. "So, sorry." I wave it off. We're currently waiting to get the orders we already placed.

"It's perfectly understandable. After all, you were most likely in a state of shock from a potentially traumatizing event." I shrug, thinking it's a logical answer. I mean like, that is the most likely response is such situations. He just stares at me shocked.

"But you just took them on like it was nothing!" He splutters. I wave it off once more.

"That's because I'm used to things like this. I've taken a couple classes on martial arts and stuff. You, on the other hand, literally no nothing along the lines of stylized fighting." He starts looking slightly worried at my words.

"That's nice." He starts thinking about something, although I'm not really sure what. "Say where do you live?" I blink a few times. This is probably related to yesterday.

"I don't know my address." I answer simply.

"You don't know your address."

"Yup."

"How have you not fucking memorized your address?"

"Never really felt like it."

"Do you know your street at least?"

"Nope."

"...What do you know about the place you live?"

"Not much at all, really." He's getting more and more ticked off. Heh. It's nice to piss him off sometimes. I keep a placid smile on the whole time. I wonder how pissed I could make him.

"You're stupid, you know that?"

"I wasn't aware that you believed that ignorance and stupidity were the same thing. If I were truly an idiot then I wouldn't have technically finished the school curriculum, hmm?" Get wrecked. He struggled to come up with a comeback.

"Well, you uh-"

"Number 71 and 72." I quickly move forward to grab our orders. Saved by our orders. As I return to him with two cups in hand. He leads me over to a table before continuing our… conversation. If you can call it that.

"Why were you homeschooled?"

"I wasn't necessarily homeschooled, per se, it was more along the lines of self-taught."

"Well, why didn't you go to a public school?"

"Circumstances."

"What kind of circumstances?"

"Just… circumstances." Luckily he didn't press the matter.

"How are you liking the school so far?"

"I can't say that I've been there long enough to form a very good opinion, but it seems to be good so far." I took a long sip from my slush. He appears to be struggling to come up with more questions. My turn.

"What's with all the questions?"

"Oh, no reason. I guess I wanted to get to know you better."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Ah, not intentionally." Not intentionally he says.

"Do you try to get to know every new female student that goes to your school?"

"Well, no."

"What's with the interest in me then?"

"You remind me of someone I used to know."

"I see." I stood up. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off now. It was a pleasure to talk to you."

"Wait what?" He protests. "Why are you leaving?" Why am I? I'm bored. I frankly do not want to answer your questions.

"I have a lesson that I've got to go to." I lie. "I can't be late so I've got to go now. Bye."

"Uh bye…" I grab my cup and leave the store. I guess I should… I really should visit my mom.

Before that, I quickly navigate to my elementary school. I relax in the playground, sitting on the swings for a few minutes. I look up at the sky. I'm currently alone.

"Hey King. How are things looking over there? I know it's not the hour but I wish I could talk to you. Have you been training? I swear, if you're being a pervert… You should realize only he can get away with that stuff. Anyway, I wanted to tell you something. I'm gonna go check up on my mom. Do you think things have lightened up? Probably not, but it can't hurt to check. I'm going to see if there is anything that I can bring back that you guys would like. Honestly won't be able to find much, but I can find some embarrassing pictures of you all. Especially you mate. I've seen so many chibi versions you wouldn't believe it." I sigh. "It's funny. I'm used to being near you all the time and suddenly we're separated just like that. Well, I suppose I should actually go follow through with what I just said. See you at the end of next week, yeah?" I stood up from my position on the swings. Then I make my way to my old house. I hope I don't regret this.

A twenty minute walk later.*

Honestly, what am I going to spend the rest of my time here doing? There's only so much I can do. I'm almost there though. Okay, deep breaths. The house is right there. It looks exactly the same. Time to go knock on the door. Someone different opened it.

"Is there something I can do something for you?" A male voice asks me. Shit.

"Sorry, I have the wrong house. I was looking for Erica Corinth. I've been told she lives here but that is not the case. Sorry to have bothered you." I quickly back away.

"Wait!" He calls out. "Erica Corinth was the previous owner of the house but she moved away a year ago. I wonder why you weren't informed." I scratch my head sheepishly.

"Well, we haven't exactly been in touch."

"Why would someone that young be looking for her?"

"Well, she was an acquaintance of my parents." I lie. "Still, I apologize for disturbing you. I'll leave now." I turn around and run off. What was I expecting? It's getting late so I think it'll be best for me to head back to the forest. I suppose I'll never see her again. I never really wanted to interact with her much though… Why do I feel so strongly about this? Did I want to see her so deeply in my heart? Well… Fuck, why am I crying? I nearly crashed into someone.

"Sorry." I quickly apologize. I keep walking briskly.

"It's alright, wait Lillian?" Whose voice was that again? I don't really care. "Lillian, hold up a sec!" I take a few deep breaths to control my emotions before facing the person. It's Coby and he's with Kaiji. Well, I wasn't really expecting to run into Kaiji but whatever. Kaiji looks at Coby.

"She's Lillian?!" He shouts, shocked. Coby motioned for him to pause.

"No, not the Lillian from elementary school." Coby quickly explains. "She's a transfer student that came in yesterday." He studied me for a second. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your eyes are slightly puffy. Were you crying?"

"Nah, why would I?" I start backing away. "I've got to go home now so I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Uh, okay?" He answers awkwardly. "See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yup."

"Lillian, before you leave I wanna ask you something." Kaiji interjected.

"Yeah?"

"How are King and Diane doing?"

"They're doing alright." I answer without thinking. Ah, shit. Operation cover for myself. "If we're talking about the same anime, then Diane recovered her memories at the end of the second season that were basically OVA's right?" Nearly fucked up.

"Have you read the manga?"

"No, isn't it in Japanese?" I mean like, there are the online scans but I shouldn't let him know or else it may be a red flag.

"Ah, never mind. It's nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm off now for reals. See you." I quickly walk off. Then I head to the forest behind the high school. I've been out for a long time so I should go sleep now as I have actually ran out of things to do. Tomorrow will bring a bunch of other stuff to deal with… Great. Just bloody great.

Hey people. This is going to be a long arc isn't it... I originally thought it was going to be much, much shorter than this but whatever. Not posting at the end of the month. Yay. I hope you guys like these chapters even though they are totally unrelated. Well, there will be my best attempt at a combat scene later on but meh. Still in the future. Please leave a review if I screwed up on grammar. It was probably confusing with all the pov changes so sorry. Um, bai.


	23. High school part 3

I should practice with my demon powers a bit. I have a few days of nothing to do other than homework that I already know how to do. It would be productive… right? I take a deep breath. Nothing flashy and nobody should be attracted right? Here goes nothing. I close my eyes trying to summon the feeling from the other day. After a few seconds, I take a glance at the back of my hand. Blank. Well… Let's keep trying.

FUCK! Why. The. Shit. Won't. This. Work. Excuse me, I've just been up all bloody night trying to get the stupid diamond to appear. The SUN HAS RISEN. ROSE. WHATEVER THE CORRECT TERM IS. Just… Okay my brain is extremely frustrated from lack of sleep and frustration. And I need to go to school soon too…

 _Good morning, Lillian._ It's seven thirty already? Better get going. I turned lunalight into its seventh form and told it to be a stage microphone, like the ones that singers use when performing.

 **Hey King…**

 _Is something wrong?_

 **No, I'm just really tired. Anything new on your side?**

 _Well, it's been the usual. We're heading around looking for Merlin, Escanor, and Gowther._

 **You'll find Gowther soon. Trust me on that.**

 _If you say so. What about you? Surely it must be more exciting than the Boar Hat._ I let out a snort. People look at me weirdly on the street. Oops.

 **Well, I went to go check on my mother yesterday and it turns out that she moved away. I sorta got wrecked emotionally and ran into Kaiji. I also got pulled into a question session with Nobuyuki. Oh, and Sachi is probably going to threaten me after school. She wanted to talk about something…**

 _Well, that's nice._ Understatement of the week.

 **I suppose you could say that.** We continued talking about what had happened in our respective worlds at the given moment until I reached my school. I sigh. Another day of dealing with people. I pushed open the door and walked down the hall to my first class. I quickly claimed the seat from yesterday.

 **I'm staring outside again. Wanna see?**

 _There's not really much else to do is there._ I stepped back from my controls and let King take over my senses. While I ultimately reigned over body, we were currently sharing our senses.

 _It seems slightly gloomy doesn't it?_

"Yeah it does." One of the downsides is that I can't reply in my head so I have to say it out loud.

 _Ban says to hurry and get your ass back here._ I shake my head. _Stop, that feels weird._

"Sorry. Tell Ban to just wait. I mean like there isn't that much time left anyway. I'll be back soon."

 _Noted._ I continue staring out the window for King's benefit. _Hey, how are you going to talk to Nobuyuki?_

"I don't know." I sigh. "Like seriously, give me a bit of credit for adjusting quickly without a big deal. I'm not exactly freaking or anything. As for talking to him? I don't exactly-"

"Who are you talking to?"

"-want to do that." I kicked King out of my head. **Sorry, but do you want to be present for this conversation?**

 _Yes I do actually._ I sigh and let him back in.

"I'm talking to myself. It's a bit of a nasty habit."

"Are you sure? It sounded like you were talking to somebody."

"Well, I have an imaginary friend. His name is Chocolate Mint Bunny. I like talking to him." I say. King starts laughing causing me a headache. I wince. "And he has decided to grace me with a headache."

 _Chocolate mint bunny? Where'd that come from?_

"Okay, what?"

"Never mind. What I said is true though. I have an imaginary friend that no one can see apparently."

"That's interesting…" He looked a bit disturbed.

"I know right." I chirp. Seriously… "Well, I'm just going to continue staring outside. Feel free to ignore me." I turn my head back to window.

 _Was that necessary?_

"Yes, yes it was Chocolate Mint Bunny."

 _Who the hell is Chocolate Mint Bunny~~?_

"What the hell? Who are you?" The fuck? That sounded like Ban?

 _Who do you think?_ Okay logically speaking it can only be Ban because he can use Snatch…? This makes no sense.

"Ban, stop using snatch on Chocolate Mint Bunny." I scold. Outloud.

 _How do you know that?_

"Only possible way you could be talking to me. So stop."

 _Well, I don't want to. What am I seeing anyway?_ I kicked him out of my head. The bell happened to ring, signalling the end of the time I had. Prick. I dropped my head on the table. Dammit, I'm tired.

"Hey are you okay?" I tilt my head so that I'm looking at him again.

"No, I'm tired." I answer. He looks at me with concern. "Don't worry your little head about it." I yawned. "Look, just wake me up before class starts."

"Wait what?!" He yells. "What do you mean?!"

"I'm going to sleep, dumbass." With that I lost my grip on consciousness and floated into the semi-conscious world.

Nobu's POV

What the fuck? How the hell did she manage to fall asleep on the spot? Just how tired was she? Did she pull an all-nighter? She probably did, but we didn't have that much homework. I studied her for a second and against my better judgement snapped a picture of her face. I'll show this to Kaiji and see if he can get anything from it. Coby walked into the room.

"Yo, Nobu. What's-" He then noticed Lillian." What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" I retort. "She literally fell asleep after talking to herself." He turned back to study her.

"Well, she certainly looks better than she did yesterday." I looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He snapped his fingers.

"Right I didn't tell you yet. Me and Kaiji ran into her and she was crying. Don't really know why."

"Kaiji and I." We quickly looked at her. She was still sleeping. "Seriously, guys. How many times do I have to tell you to use proper grammar? Also, Kaiji wasn't at school…" She fell into a deeper sleep. Coby and I exchanged alarmed glances.

"Was that instinct on her end?" I asked. "Wait and she was crying?!" Shit, I may have contributed to that. "When was this?"

"Yesterday."

"No, what time?"

"...Around five." I let out a sigh of relief. "Why?"

"I had bubble tea with her yesterday." This instantly got him interested.

"You pulled her into a date?" He shook his head. "That was way too fast." My face slowly heated up.

"It wasn't a date!" I protest. He looks at me critically.

"Your face says otherwise." At this moment Reina came into the room with Carl.

"His face says otherwise what?" Reina asked curiously. Coby stood up and wrapped his arm around Reina as she sat down.

"Nobu here finally has a crush again!" Coby declares. Carl claps his hands.

"Finally! You haven't had one since she disappeared. Who is it?"

"I do not have a crush!" I exclaim. Coby crossed his arms.

"Nobu fell in love with the transfer student here." He gestured toward Lillian. Carl started laughing his head off.

"You fell in love with another Lillian!" He guffawed. "That's like lol!" He then gazed at her for a second. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yes…" I answer hesitantly. "She asked me to wake her up before class starts." Then I heard some muttering.

"Aw, come on…" Her voice was agitated. "...stupid...dream… why…" I exchanged a worried glance with everyone else. What the hell? Her murmuring then grew clearer.

"Stop, guys please. I don't understand… I don't recall ever being bitchy to you or Rose. Rina, you guys asked for my bloody help. Asked. So why are being like this now? Aren't we friends?" There was a slight pause. "Come one, Harlequin. I haven't done anything yet. Elizabeth? What are you doing... Help… Someone help… please…" This is alarming. It's obvious that she's in a nightmare but what do I do? Do I wake her up? This is the only way I can really gain any information though. Carl and Reina came to a decision before I did. Grabbing one shoulder each, they started shaking her.

"Wake up!" Reina says desperately. Her eyes shot open and she moved back very quickly. Without appearing to register her surroundings she started… singing?

"I just wanna stay in the sun, where I find. I know it's hard sometimes. Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind. I know it's hard sometimes. Yeah, I think about the end just way too much…" Some of the pencils rose. OKAY WTF. It's floating!! She blinked a couple times and glanced around. Then she calmed down and everything settled down.

"Shit, sorry." She swore.

"What. The. Hell." I exclaim. "How, what, wha??"

"Sorry." She apologizes again. Coby is the first to formulate proper sentences.

"How is that possible?" His mouth was just open with his jaw practically on the table. She struggled to come up with a reason.

"I'm psychic." She says after a few seconds. That… actually somewhat makes sense. Even if it's totally not possible, it sounds possible. She pointed her hand at a pencil. It floated into the air. Okay, never mind. "Just don't tell anyone or else I'm going to get sent to an insane asylum." Uh, maybe that's a long stretch… People then started coming in. She narrowed her eyes on one person however. I followed her gaze and it landed on a single person. Sachi.

"Hey Lillian~" She purrs as she approaches our table to take her seat. "Remember we were going to have a small chat after school~" She takes a deep breathe and puts on a blinding smile.

"Of course." She chirps, attempting to match her cheerfulness. "How could I possibly forget?" Is she bipolar or something? She was slightly annoyed a few seconds ago. How is she so fucking cheerful now?

"I mean you clearly wouldn't have reminded me any other way." Never mind she's being a sarcastic person. "I suppose we will continue this after classes?"

"Of course." Sachi replies smoothly. Then she sat down next to me and hugged my arm. I shifted uncomfortably. Great.

"I wasn't aware that you liked hugging poles so much." She remarked coolly. WHOA.

"This is Nobu's arm." Sachi splutters. "Why would you call it a pole."

"Cause that thing is so bloody hard to cut, therefore it must be metal yes?" What? She suddenly paled for some reason.

"Human arms are not made of metal."

"Organic arms may not be however some people have prosthetic arms do they not?" she recovered from

"Well, yes but-"

"So some people will have metal arms." Sachi pouted. "But Nobu isn't one of them." She tilts her head to address the point.

"Maybe so, but you have just proved to me that you have no sense of humour." She states flatly. Sachi releases my arm. Okay… what the hell was that about.

"I totally have a sense of humour." She yells.

"Okay then." Lillian pauses. "Do you know what a joke is then?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's a statement meant to cause laughter."

"No. It's you." At this point all of the class is here. There was a moment of silence before some unidentified person said oooooooh. ROASTED. Sachi is currently pissed AF and her face is burning. "What's wrong? You look like a tomato." Most of us doubled over in laughter from the hidden meaning that we saw. How could she have known it? She probably didn't. You had to have been in my grade six class to know. She wasn't however. Suddenly the teacher walked in.

"Okay everyone, let's head to our seats." She orders. I wonder what Lillian was trying to do with that.

Lunch

Lillian's POV

I nearly fucked myself earlier. I referenced the papercut war from grade three by accident and the tomato guy from six! I'm walking in the crowd to lunch. Hopefully I can find a secluded table. Not that I actually brought a lunch. I head toward an empty table in the corner only to have someone grab my arm. I glance over before pulling it away.

"What is it, Sung?" I ask. He pulls out a kendo stick from who knows where.

"I challenge you!" He shouted before swinging it down. What the fuck?! I quickly step back but he continues after me.

"Why the fuck are you doing that?!" I shout at him. I take my microphone thing off and place it in my backpack where it turns back into a flute.

"This is my way of testing your theory." He replied. "If it really did happen then you should be able to at the very least hit me." I rubbed my head as if this was giving me a headache. You decided to go into kendo of all things? Really?

"Seriously? You couldn't have done this some other time?" I say irritatedly. He answers by swinging the sword at me. "Bloody shit. At the very least we could take this some other place where we would have absolutely no possibility of injuring someone else?" He continued swinging the bloody sword at me.

"Facepalm." I pull out my flute.

"You're fighting me with an instrument?" He says incredulously. I roll my eyes.

"Obviously smart stuff. It's stronger than your little stick." I retort. I hold it with two hands. "Well have at me." He doesn't hesitate and charges at me. I sigh. He's open on his left. I sidestep him and smack his wrist hard enough to make him drop his sword. Then I hit him on the head for good measure. "I beat you. Now fuck off and let me eat my lunch." I leave him standing there and headed back in my original direction. Only to be stopped again by someone else. Carl walks in front of me.

"Hey Lillian, would you like to sit with me and Reina? I noticed that you don't have a table to sit at yet." He offers. I hesitate. This is going to result in an interrogation but why not? I nod and he leads me to his table.

"Hey Carl. Who'd you go ge-" Nobu stops abruptly. Dammit.

"Well."

"I agree."

"I'll go now." Carl grabs my arm before I can start moving.

"Nope, you said you would sit with Reina and I." He says as he drags me and makes me sit down. Great. Dammit Carl, the one time you're manipulative.

"Fine." I stop struggling and slump into my seat. He claps his hands gleefully. What are you trying to pull this time… He then pushed Nobu beside me.

"Bro, what are you doing." Carl just giggled.

"I thought you simply might want to get to know each other!" Oh Carl, you shipping bas-

"CARL." Nobu yells, his face taking on a red tinge. My face is slightly heated as well. FUCK. Then I yawn. The night is catching with me.

"I'm gonna go sleep again, don't bother me, and please wake me up before next period."

"Wait what?!"

"Again!" I tune the rest of it and lay my head on the table, drifting off into the land of dreams.

Nobu's POV

"She's sleeping again!" I say, aghast. Carl had a determined look on his face.

"Oh no she isn't!" He says and proceeds to dump a glass of water on her head. It doesn't go anywhere close and instead flies into my face instead.

"What the fuck Carl?!" I splutter as water drips into my mouth.

"Ohmigosh I didn't mean to get you, actually, how did I get you, I just tilted it over her head, oh…"

"What do you mean OH?!" I grumble. "You got me wet, like what the fuck!"

"I didn't mean to get you wet on purpose." He explains. "She said she was psychic remember? So she must've used her powers and bam, the water hit you instead of her. That's so cool!" He says, excitedly. His arms were shaking. I glare at him.

"You still got me wet."

"Suck it loser." God dammit Carl.

"... Why she sleeping so much?" I muse. Carl shrugged.

"Probably pulled an all-nighter or something."

"Yeah, that would make sense." Reina and Coby then joined us. Reina noticed her first.

"Okay, Nobu what did you do?" She demands.

"Why do you always assume I did something?!" I retort.

"Because it's usually your fault."

"I thought you had more faith in me." I pout. She raised her hand to smack my head.

"Okay, no need for violence!" Carl quickly interjected. "I dragged her over here and then she decided to sleep. We think she pulled her first all-nighter or something." Reina tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"That would make sense." I sigh in relief. She's not gonna chew me out over this any more. "You better not do anything to her." My head hits the table.

"WHY DO YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING TO HER?" I yell, muffling it with my sleeve.

"She's your crush, smart stuff." Coby replies.

"Stap. I don't like her."

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do."

"I don't fucking like her."

"No you don't."

"Yes I- Fuck you." I groan. Why did I fall for that. It's the oldest trick in the book. Suddenly, Lillian sat up. She hit Reina's arm.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, while breathing heavily. She glanced around frantically as if looking for something. Then her gaze flickered down to her hand and her eyes filled with… satisfaction and elation? I moved my gaze to her hand but she had flipped it over.

"It's all right." Reina assured. "I didn't really feel anything."

"Okay thanks." She seemed distracted but excited. Carl turned to Lillian.

"Girl! So you like managed to control water and you got Nobu wet! How'd you do that?" She quickly glanced my way with a flash of guilt.

"Sorry about that." She apologizes. I wave it off.

"You were asleep. You wouldn't' have known." She looks at Carl who was looking at her with puppy eyes so she would tell him.

"I… eh… " Suddenly the bell rang. "Oh would you look at that, it's time for next period! I should be off now, talk to you all another time!" She quickly stood up and left, walking briskly.

"I've gotta say…" I say while turning to the others. "She acts like Lillian."

After school.

Lillian's POV

What's taking her so bloody long. It's been fifteen minutes and she's still packing up. I'm leaning on the door frame with my arms crossed, my fingers tapping aimlessly. Finally she stepped out of the classroom. I scowled.

"That took you long enough." I say with a raised eyebrow.

"I had to acquire something quickly." She grumbles. Okay if I wasn't suspicious before then I would be now.

"I see. So what did you want to talk about?" I say as I straighten out. She puts that sickly faked smile on her face again.

"Let's not talk here." She decides. Grabbing my arm she brings me to the shady wing of the school. I raise my eyebrow.

"Okay, seriously kid, what do you want?" I'm faintly amused that she would go through all this to make a point.

"I want you to stay away from Nobuyuki." I should've seen this coming. So I'm dealing with a yandere. I guess I sort of expected this.

"And…?" This is still cliche as hell.

"And what?" She reaches into her pocket. Probably going to pull out a knife or something.

"The typical if you don't, I'll blah blah blah." I know I'm more or less mocking her but like seriously. I really don't like possessive people. Bad experiences with ones involved with me. And I suppose she counts as involved with me now.

"Well," She licked her lips. "I can always stab your face." She finally pulls out her weapon. It's a kitchen knife. That's anticlimactic by my standards.

"Really." I say doubtfully. She strokes the blade.

"I know that Nobu's a playboy but he's never been so into a girl in all the years except for the one that he liked all those years ago. Come to think of it, she was a Lillian too. She already disappeared so I didn't really have to go and remove her. You on the other hand," she points the knife at me, "are a problem of the present." Hm. While I may be used to ideals of combat… I haven't really been in any battles. Like there was the one five years ago when the knights were trying to capture King, then there was the battle against Ban, and I'm not quite sure if the Vaizel festival counts. Then again, I haven't been through that much pain so that the tolerance to that is pretty low. Then again, I went through a little bit of pain when I was in the prison. I lean against the lockers casually.

"So you believe that you could stab me?" I ask, just to check the facts.

"Well, yeah! Aren't you scared that I have a knife?!" She's getting triggered.

"Well, I personally can't make Yuki piss off from whatever he wants to do. So he unfortunately has decided that he wants to get to know me so I can't really do much about that. If you guys are friends why don't you ask him to stay away from me if you believe I'm such a bad influence? Surely you've known him much longer if you're able to come to such conclusions." Of course, I still know a younger Nobuyuki better than you ever could. "Oh wait, you guys aren't friends. Sorry, I forgot." I feel sorta bad from being such a prick but she is technically threatening me. Technically.

"Why you-" She brought the knife up to stab me. I placed a thin shield over my body just in case she actually would stab me. I highly doubt it however. The blade slams into the locker causing a long scratch. She looks pissed.

"Why aren't you scared?!" She whispers frustrated. I raise my eyebrow.

"FYI, I sorta went against a dude with a gun a few days ago so I'm not exactly fazed cause a butter knife doesn't really compare to a gun." I say nonchalantly. She just gapes at me. "What?"

"What kind of animal are you?"

"Well, I was born a homo sapi-"

"That's not what I mean!" She interrupts. "I could've just killed you and your not even flustered! How?!" I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Well, you wouldn't have killed me either way." Maybe I should do something that I will probably regret. "Well, if you want, since I'm actually pretty bored and you want me out of Nobuyuki's life, feel free to try and kill me I guess. I'm not really going to try and deny Nobu but you're free to try and kill me. If you fail, I'll be out by next week anyway so I'm not quite if it really matters but if you want me out earlier then you're free to." Then I took a few steps. "Well, I'm going to leave and attempt to head where I'm staying with hopefully no obstructions." I continue walking without looking back. Honestly I feel pretty accomplished. I managed to actually keep my cool without freaking, or letting any of where I came from out. That's pretty cool for me.

I forgot the command for line breaks. Whoops. Anyway, here's a new chapter! Yay! Not at the end of the month! Been a while since I've posted a legit chapter at the beginning of the month. Sorry, I've been really irregular with updates and stuff. How I write: Sit in front of my tablet. Start writing random ideas while watching youtube. When I finally don't feel like writing on this then I switch to either reading or my other fics that will probably never be posted. A long time in the future since this has gotta be finished first. When I feel like it's lengthy enough and it's at a good stopping point, I go post. I don't edit really. Anyway, thanks for reading. Read and review, chew me up for grammar, anything really. I also tossed a few hetalia refereces in. See if you can guess some of them. Reality: I'm in the hetalia and magi fandoms right now and not really paying as much time into the Seven deadly sins but I so ain't gonna leave this incomplete. I hope. If I end up leaving it incomplete sorry folks. Anyway, the reality chapters are gonna take so much longer than I originally hoped. I mean like the past few chapters have all been at high school. This is a new setting for me so I sorta suck at writing it. Anyway RR. BAI


	24. School 4 WTF am I still doing hs chaps

Okay, since people aren't following me at all I think I can give another attempt at the darkness shit. Let's see… Feeling depressed is what I need to get the thing to appear. Then I've just gotta not let go of it. Okay, cue depressive lonely censored thoughts.

CENSORED.

Fuck, and no one likes me, people don't need me, I'm a bloody waste of resources- Hey, it's there. Don't have to be depressive any longer! Okay… So… What the hell do I actually do with this? So uh, reviewing what I know I can do…

-I can heal other people.

-I can do the sustaining damage thingy.

-I can take darkness away from things. Maybe can give.

-Boosted magical powers.

I think that's it. Let's look at what I can possibly do.

-Fly faster with wings.

-Hellblaze.

-Uh, I feel like there was something else. Wait there isn't. Never mind, ignore this point.

Okay, Hellblaze sounds destructive so I'm going to look towards flying instead. So… Fuck, I don't know how to actually work with this. GOD DAMN FRUSTRATIONS WHEN I CAN'T WORK OUT MAGIC. Ugh, and I'm swearing more too. I blame Yuki for that. Shit and there's still seven days here excluding the weekend. FUCK. I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO KILL TIME WITH ON THE WEEKEND AND I'M SURE TO BE DISCOVERED HERE. That means I'm going to actually have to go out. Great. I'll go chill in central library for the entire day and read manga or something. Yeah, maybe they'll have a serialization of it. Okay, that's my weekend sorted. More or less. So… back to the problem at hand. HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO USE THIS?

The next day.

God damnit. I only slept for an hour. Let's drop this as a near all-nighter.

 _Good morning, Lillian._

 **No… Don't do this to me please…**

 _I'm sorry what?_

 **Whoops, didn't mean to send that over. I'm just really tired right now.**

 _...Did you sleep at all?_

 **Yes, yes I did.** _How long?_

 **...One hour.**

 _You need to take care of yourself._

 **I am. I've covered all my important necessities.**

 _You know what I mean._ **Hey, is it bad that I basically told someone that they could try and kill me?**

 _Don't change the subject._

 **I'm being legit.**

 _I think that you're trying to change the subject._

 **No, seriously, I told this girl that was hating on me that she could basically try to kill me and I wouldn't like snitch on any of her murder attempts.**

 _That was a downright bad idea. What could ever convince you to let a person try to kill you without any repercussions?_

 **Training.**

 _Imagine a facepalm._

 **Don't really need to imagine it.**

 _It sounds like you started a rivalry._

 **Does that even fit the situation?**

 _I believe you didn't want to pull the nice sedative person in front of everyone so singled the one person who already didn't like you to be a jerk toward. In addition you had no previous ties with this person so you don't have to worry about memory slips and such._

 **Is that really how I feel?**

 _I believe so._ **Shit, you know me better than I know myself.**

 _Perks of being around you for eight years._

 **How come I don't know you that well?**

 _Maybe you do._ **Don't pull mysterious shit on me please.**

 _You happen to be swearing more. Did something happen?_

 **I don't think so. I blame it on overexposure to Nobuyuki.**

 _What are you doing right now?_

 **About to enter the school. What are you doing?**

 _Floating. Actually, we're about to near a mountain pass._

 **The one with a hot spring?** That came out more a statement then a question.

 _Yes, actually. How did you know?_

 **Don't be a pervert. Just because Meliodas can get away with that kinda shit doesn't mean you can. I would also prefer it if you were untainted by such actions.**

 _How dare you accuse me of such things?_ **King. Perverts can be the worse kind of people at times. And some people aren't afraid to pummel you for being one. I'm trying to save your dignity. Also don't do anything stupid. That's what gets you into that situation.** I can see him puffing his cheeks out in irritation.

 _I am not a pervert._

 **True. I'm telling you not to become one. If you do then my words will be wasted.** Like seriously, he becomes a pervert in one of the ova's but I forgot which chapter. **And now I have arrived in my homeroom. I'm sitting down now. Let's see… No one is here now.** _That's nice. Anyone there yet?_

 **No one bothers coming this early. Can I look through your eyes today?**

 _...I suppose that would be alright._ YES! Something else to look at. I closed my eyes and leaned onto my desk making it look like I was sleeping. In my mind, I strolled across the very stretched link and knocked on the door. He opened it and boom. I was looking through his eyes. He was lounging around the tavern on chastiefol. Ban was slumped over a table. Obviously drunk. Diane was outside while Elizabeth and Meliodas were who knows where.

 **I guess you were right when you said that not much was happening. Where are you going now?**

"There were some rumours up north. We're heading over there now." Fuck this is confusing. I saw Gowther at the Vaizel fighting festival. He was at the bookstore like the anime. Is it following the manga plot? I guess it is since Pelliot gets introduced there and he's somewhat significant.

"Hey, King are you going to do anything except lay on your pillow?" Hawk demanded somewhere beneath him… Wait could that be considered me? Ugh, I'm not going to think about technical stuff like this.

"I do whatever I like to pig." King retorts. Ban looks up from his slumped position.

"Hey, don't talk to the master like that." He slurs.

 **Damn, he's really drunk.**

"You think?" replies King. Ban looks at him funnily.

"Who are you talking to?" He asks.

"Lillian." King answers. Ban looks around.

"She's not here and she isn't coming back for another week." Ban says, confused.

 **I'm aware...**

"She can hear anything you say…"

"Hey, Lily why did you have to go?" He asks, drunkenly.

 **Seriously, you are drunk. D. R. U. N. K. How much did he have to drink?**

"A lot…" He's trailing off a lot today.

 **Did Diane do something?** I think his face darkened a shade.

"What, no!" He splutters. Then he kicks me out of his head. _Of course not, why would you say that?!_

 **You seemed preoccupied.**

 _That's hardly a reason to assume Diane did something!_

 **Is it King? Is it?** Ah… It's so fun to mess with his head sometimes. I quickly look around me. It looks like people are going to start coming in soon and King hasn't replied me so I can assume that class is supposed to start soon. I really need an excuse to avoid Nobu today… What could I possibly do? I mean like if I'm here I should catch up with all my friends. That includes some other people which do not include Rina and Rose. So maybe… I'll ask Yuzuha, Lin, and Kylie. Okay, what's my best starter… Well we basically bonded over a group project and we all watched anime…. and Voltron. I'll ask about voltron! Maybe that'll work. I mean like I said that I watched it but only the first two seasons. Everything else is a mystery to me. For example… fricking Klance. Some people start coming in. Thankfully, the teacher came early as well so I don't have to deal with annoying people asking me endless questions. Okay, I'll ask them at lunch. Now I've just gotta avoid Nobu, Coby, Reina, and Carl for a bit. I think Sachi's probably going to be a scheming in a corner and trying to pick up on my habits. The class is filling up with people now. That's nice.

"Hey, Lillian. What's up?" Nobu asks from behind me. Damn it. I can't really avoid him in a classroom setting can I? Okay, so I think I have to engage in conversation. I turn to face him.

"Not much really. You?" I answer.

"Fine, fine. So are you busy?" What's he playing at?

"At the current moment no. Why?" I really need to find excuses to fill up my schedule.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out together after school-"

"No." I say without hesitation.

"and- wait what?"

"I don't want to hang out with you after school."

"Why not?" He inquires indignantly.

"Don't want to. So shove off will ya?" I think being rude is within allowance right now.

"Uh- okay." He replies, dumbstruck from me being an ass. I turn my head back toward the window. I really hope class starts soon.

"Hey Lily!" chirps another voice. Sachi? I honestly thought she was going to fuck off.

"Hi Sachi. Is there something I can do for you?" I answer politely. Is she really going to try and kill me now? She sprints forward and attempts to… tackle me? What the fuck? I lean to the side and she falls to the ground twitching. She leaps back up however.

"Aw, Lily why did you do that? I thought we were friends!" She pouts. Once more, what the fuck!

"I'm sorry but did you say we were friends? I was so sure you wanted to…" How do I say this? "You know." Wow that came out vague. She taps her chin, a large grin cracking open on her face.

"I did! But then I don't think you would've given much care if my attempts worked or not. So why not become friends instead? Then it would be so much more fun!" That's… I have no words. So she's a bipolar person.

"I see?" I answer hesitantly. I'm honestly not exactly sure what I'm supposed to be thinking right now. Nobu just looked between us, his head swiveling back and forth.

"I thought you hated her!" He exclaims. That's what I thought too. Sachi just tilts her head before latching herself on his arm. Your fault, not helping. His pleading eyes sought out mine. Nope.

"I did!" Sachi chirps in response. "But like I said, I think it would be more fun to be friends with her instead. It's a bit sudden yes, but it's my decision." Wow. She's crazy.

"That was a very short time to change your entire mindset." I comment. She meets my eyes and there's no trace of insincerity. Damn, she's being legit. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give her a chance.

"Well, it's what I want!" She then bites her lip. Shit… I feel like something bad is about to happen. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't give me another chance after what I pulled yesterday, but I would greatly appreciate it if you did. I really do want to be friends." Well, I already decided to give her a chance didn't I?

"It's alright, no harm was really done. I can't really blame you for being a bit of a yandere." I answer. Shit, I didn't mean to say the yandere part. She tilts her head curiously.

"What does yandere mean?"

"It's not important." I answer quickly, blushing a bit from internal embarrassment. Fuck. More of the class came in during our exchange.

"Alright, since everyone is here, let's begin class." The teacher announces. I sorta forgot what her whole name was. Oh whatever.

Lunch.

Okay, time to talk to other people. God, I feel so socially awkward. Well, I guess in a way I am… Irrelevant thoughts go away. Okay, focus on asking them to sit with them at lunch.

"Uh, hi!" I greet awkwardly as I approach the table of Yuzuha, Lin, and Kylie. "I was wondering if I could sit with you?" Why the fuck am I doing this to myself…. They looked at me a bit surprised.

"Oh sure!" Kylie smiles. "Please, feel free to sit with us." Yuzuha moved over and made space. I sat down beside her gratefully. Hopefully they won't be stupid enough to try and talk to me here.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you guys." I say, fiddling with my sleeve. I feel sort of nervous sitting with them. I really don't know why… I hum the theme song for Yuri on Ice quietly while reaching my hand into my pocket. I pull out a random sandwich that I summoned and was about to start eating it but then I noticed their looks. I put the sandwich down awkwardly. "Um, did I do something?" I ask nervously. The three share some looks. I have no idea what they're thinking about-

"Do you watch anime?" Kylie interrupted my train of thoughts. I thought back to the QA session on the first day.

"I believe I told you guys that I did. Why?" She pushed her glasses up in a way that made them glint off the sunlight.

"Anime Pop Quiz!" She declared. What? "What is the name of the anime from which you just hummed the theme song?" I'll go with it?

"Yuri on Ice." She hummed thoughtfully.

"What does the word Gale mean to you in terms of ships?"

"Gajeel and Levy from Fairy Tail."

"Who showed Kirito around in Gun Gale Online?"

"Sinon."

"Who is Ayano's stalker in Mirai Nikki?" God that anime was creepy.

"Yuno." These questions are very weird.

"Which two people are involved with the ship llama?"

"Na-" I caught myself. "Which anime is it from? I don't want to answer with the wrong people." God, I nearly answered the question. She looked at me suspiciously.

"There isn't an anime for this. Not mainstream anyway." She answered suspiciously. Yuzuha and Lin seemed to share her sentiments. Fuck. I fucked up.

"Oh." Then they seemed to have another conversation. Yuzuha seemed to decide to not want things to be as awkward as they were now.

"So you watched Voltron right? How was it?" She is genuinely interested in my answer I think.

"Well, I only watched the first two seasons. What I do have to say about it is make Klance canon already and Pidge is awesome." I answer honestly. If you have something against gay stuff I advise against watching Yaoi. Her mouth falls open.

"You've only watched the first two seasons?!" She exclaims. Lin and Kylie look at me with similar expressions of shock. I shifted uncomfortably. I fucked up again didn't I. I started playing with my fingers.

"Um, yes?" Why is this conversation so much more awkward then when I've talked to anybody else? She grabbed my shoulders.

"Child, you must be reintroduced and integrated into the fandom of Voltron." She deadpanned. "Come to my house after school and we'll binge the entire thing." Lin and Kylie nodded frantically. Well, that occupies my afternoon so I have a legit reason.

"Sure why not?" It's not like a portion of my heart is pricked because I wanted to see a Klance scene for ten years. Yup, totally not. I picked up my sandwich and started eating again as the others discussed their latest scene in the fanfiction that they've been writing for such a long time. Before I left. I can't really believe that they're still going with that. I continue eating tuning out everything else. Then the bell goes.

"I'll meet you guys at class." I yell behind me after I grab my bag, dashing off into the hallways before remembering that I'm not supposed to run in the school. God damn, I can't really wait for these weeks to end. Who knows maybe it'll end earlier?

After school.

"Hey Lily~" Fuck, she's back. How did she go from my worst enemy to my worst stalker in a day?

"Uh, Hi Sachi. I would really appreciate it if you didn't call me Lily." I turn around to face her.

"Why not~" She pouts. Because that's sort of reserved for people that I find are really my friends?

"I'm not really comfortable with nicknames." I answer. That is a bit true. It's annoying when Ban does it. But then again he does it to piss me off.

"Oh, ok! Well anyway what are you doing?" She asks cheerfully. This person scares me…

"I'm going to go and hang out with Yuzuha, Kylie, and Lin." I answer. "What are you doing?" Damn me and my habit for prolonging conversation unnecessarily half the time.

"I'm going to some after school activities." She gives me a lopsided grin. "I'm part of the magic club where we find ways to use magic." This takes my interest.

"Cool. So what kinda stuff do you do?" She looks at me with a surprised look.

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"It's certainly a possibility for magic to exist. I'm curious as to how you're using it."

"Well, it seems I read you wrong." She mutters. Then she looks up sheepishly. "I thought you would be one of those people to immediately diss the idea of magic actually existing. Well apparently you're not though. Huh…" So she's not as crazy as I thought? She wanders off. That was weird. This is officially turning into one of my weirder days here. Suddenly a loud voice beckoned me over.

"Hey Lillian!" Kylie shouts. "You ready to go?" I shake off whatever weird feeling I have and nod in response. I quickly walk over to join them. We start walking to Yuzuha's house, the three of them walking ahead of me while I lag behind a bit like the old days when we were working on a big project. The project itself ended up being a massive fail but we did become fairly good friends. The trio walked and chatted ahead of me, glancing behind them at me every few minutes. Probably thinking and talking about me. I tuned out the conversation that wasn't directed at me. A good few minutes passed without them talking to me. But silence just wouldn't last would it?

"Hey Lillian,we're going to stop by Chatime to get some bubble tea before heading to Yuzuha's house alright?" Lin told me, except it was phrased more like a confirmation of consent.

"Sure." Just like old times… God damn it, stop thinking about those times. It's like I'm an old man, reminiscing about the past like this. We made our way to the bubble tea place where we line up to place our orders together. They get their regular drinks while I get mine. They eyed me suspiciously when I placed my order but I couldn't place a reason as to why they would look at me like that. When our orders were ready, we drank them while walking to her house. Of course, they chattered merrily while I just walked and sipped my drink in silence. Sometime on the way back, they decided that we would binge watch the first and second seasons today while tackling the other seasons at a later date. Don't know when but the decision was made at some point. Soon we got to her house. Yuzuha goes first, unlocking the front door.

"Debbie!" She calls out playfully. A small head pokes out from the doorway.

"Zu!" Deborah squeals in return. Right Yuzuha's little sister. She took in everyone else in the group. "Yay! Kylie, and Lin are over again!" Then her eyes settle on me. Seriously she should be ten by now. Maybe a bit more maturity would be appropriate? "Lily hasn't come over in a long time. So what changed?" I spoke too soon. There's the maturity that I was looking for. I choked silently for a few moments. A small silence surrounded us. "She's really different! Like she went through some extreme experiences recently." Her face scrunched up as if in deep thought or concentration. "She feels a bit darker yet warmer at the same time too! Your red eyes are really cool too, when did that happen?" She continued with all of that, somehow managing to remain extremely cheerful. A few moments passed in silence.

"Well, I guess our instincts were right." Lin says. What? I looked at them confusedly. Yuzuha noticed this and tried to clarify.

"Look, we sort of noticed that you acted extremely similarly to how you used to. The bubble tea was sort of a test seeing as you only get one thing. It's just…" She grabbed her head and tugged her hair frustratedly. "Let's just go inside first, okay?" We all walked into her house without any comment and settled ourselves down on the couch. We just sat like that for a while. Debbie was sitting with us though she wasn't really paying attention to us and just playing roblox on her iPad. Every few minutes you could hear a few frustrated noises as something happened. We all just sat there in silence as we waited for someone to go first.

"I suppose you're wondering how we knew it was you?" Lin asks. I nod, not able to really find any words.

"Well, we had a feeling but decided to do some things to check before bringing you to a final test. You did the things we expected you to. You walked behind us without contributing to the conversation as you usually do and you ordered your usual at Chatime. Debbie confirmed that for us when she recognized you and knew your name before you were introduced to her." What? That doesn't make sense. I think my confusion carried over onto my face because Yuzuha felt the need to explain in further detail.

"Debbie has a sixth sense that allows her to recognize anyone she's met before. She can peg names to people instantly as long as she's been introduced to them before because apparently they feel a certain way. And so, we arrive at our current predicament." Well, that does make sense. She always did know who was who. What would be the best course of action… It would be nice to be able to talk to people without any restrictions. I mean since I've gotten here, I've been keeping secrets. It would be nice to have someone that I could really talk to.

"I guess you want me to explain?" I ask. They nod sheepishly.

"If you don't mind… Your note was a tad vague." Kylie admitted. Thinking back on it, it was very cryptic.

"Well, I did end up going with that guy. We became good friends, been with him nearly the entire time I was there… Then there's this person who spelled me back over here saying that something bad was coming and I needed to deal with it or else it would kill you. It's supposed to come in the next week or so, I kill it, then I go back without you guys knowing. Simple plan. Then she decided to enroll me in a school. There everything fell apart seeing as I needed to keep a secret from you all. Chances of honestly doing that halved on the first day when I did something I shouldn't have. Then shi-stuff happens and here I am today. Basically." Wow, how to be vague with people. I almost swore in front of Debbie. That would've been bad. They weren't exactly satisfied with the answer and gave me blank stares.

"Details please." They chorused. I sighed. I really wasn't going to get away with it…

"Fine, fine. Is it okay for Debbie to go to her room?" I requested. I shifted around uncomfortably. God fuck. Why is this so hard for me? Yuzuha nodded.

"Debbie do you mind going to your room to play roblox? We have to talk about something really serious." Yuzuha asks, gently. Debbie looked up and shrugged, sliding off the couch and heading up the stairs to her room. As soon as she was gone the three gave me a look that said Talk. I started sweating a bit. This shouldn't be too hard… Right?

Damn it, this wasn't what I anticipated. I just finished giving a shortened version of the past ten years. After, Yuzuha had wordlessly turned on the television and started playing Voltron from Netflix. We all started watching while having our individual thought process. Eventually…. We got a bit into it after a few episodes. We started yelling for character to kiss and yelling other… things cause certain things happened that pissed us off. Eventually we hit the end of season two pretty late. Yuzuha's mom had come by with a bowl of nachos for dinner. Damn, I missed those. Since we had decided earlier to only watch the first two seasons, we just sat there in silence. I had shifted from my spot on the couch to the floor. I currently sat there hugging my knees, unsure of what to say. The others seemed to be in similar predicaments. I wonder who's gonna break the silence.

"So does this mean you have magic? I mean like it's pretty obvious that you can fight from your fight with Sung but can you use magic?" Kylie asks. Well, I'm basically coming clean right now.

"Yup." There's no need to go into what sort of magic.

"Can you show us? Please." Kylie pleaded. Well, I sort of expected this. We are otakus after all. I nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly. I mean like, this is a bit of a foreign concept. I cupped by hands together. What can I do… I created a large dome with random intricate patterns swirling across the surface. They stared at it, awestruck.

"So, uh how's that for proof?" I smiled nervously. A few more seconds passed in silence. Ah, shi-

"HOLY, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Shrieks Lin. Well she is the realist out of the three. I shrug.

"I'm a wizard." I joke. "In all seriousness, I don't know how exactly this is possible." I have theories. Not exactly sure though. "It still works however." Yuzuha suddenly appeared right in front of my face. I scooted back a few centimeters from the close proximity. What the hell?

"What else can you do?!" She squealed excitedly.

"A variety of things. Not that much though…" I say. I try to keep moving back but I was pressed up against the couch. She suddenly realized that she was making me nervous and backed off. I gave an inner sigh of relief.

"So, uh…" She glanced around awkwardly. "Where have you been staying?" I blinked a few times.

"In the forest behind the school. Why?" They gave me blank stares. Again. What the hell did I say wrong this time?!

"So you've been living outside these past few days?" Lin asks. I tilt my head confused.

"Yes, I have been. What of it?" I seriously don't get what's wrong. Yuzuha looked toward the hallway.

"MOM! CAN ONE OF MY FRIENDS STAY WITH US FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS? HER PARENTS KICKED HER OUT FOR A WHILE." She shouted. I started protesting.

"What? No! You don't have to do that, I'm used to sleeping outside, it's where I normally sleep, there aren't that many rooms in the Boar's hat after all-" She gave me a glare.

"Shut up. Regardless how many years have passed, you are still my friend. I'm not just about to let my friend sleep outside."

"No, seriously, I'll be fine, I've got a pillow and everything! My clothes are quite warm as well, it's not necessary to let me stay here, I would hate to impose on you-" Yuzuha's mom popped her head in.

"Honey, if your parents kicked you out, we don't have any problems with you staying here. In fact, I would appreciate it if you would so we would be able to know that you're safe."

"Miss, I really couldn't suddenly impose on you like this, for all you know I could've just met Yuzuha a couple days ago! I seriously could not-" Her mom gave me a glare that sent chills down my spine. Scary…

"I heard what Debbie said. I don't know what happened to you but you are the same person. You will be staying with us." I really can't convince them otherwise can I? I look to Kylie and Lin for help. They whistled and looked at the walls, seeming interested in some wallpaper. Traitors.

"Thank you Mrs. Hitachiin. I extremely appreciate having somewhere to stay." I say. She laughs.

"Please, call me Kazuha, Mrs. Hitachiin makes me sound old." There was a sense of: if you don't do this, I'll kill you.

"Of course, Ms. Kazuha." She waved her hand behind her while she exited the room.

"I'll go set up an air mattress in your room Yuzu." She called out behind her. As soon as she was out of earshot I calmed down.

"Your mom is scary af." I whisper. Lin laughs.

"That's true, Zu." Lin agrees, still laughing. Yuzuha rolls her eyes before laughing along with her.

"Fine, fine, she can be scary sometimes." She admitted. I manage a grin. I suddenly yawn. I cover my mouth instantly. Yuzuha goes into Momma bear mode.

"Lil, I think you need some sleep." She orders. I shake my head.

"It's fine, I can keep going." I protest. She eyes me for any sense of fatigue.

"How much sleep have you had in the past two days?" She demands. Uh…

"One hour?" That came out more of a question than I intended. She grabbed my arm and started tugging me away.

"You are going to sleep right now." She orders. I see no way out of this.

"Let me grab something first." I say, darting forward to grab Lunalight, hugging it to my chest. She gave me a weird look but started pulling me there anyway. I looked back and gave a grin to the other two. "Well good night!" Yuzuha leads me to her room and orders me to go to sleep before she locks me. Well, may as well. It's not like I can really practice anything without fear of burning down the house. I turned lunalight into it's second form and hugged it to my chest taking in it's scent. Then I lay down on the air mattress. I really hope that I don't do anything wrong in the next week… I don't want to lose any friends.


	25. High school 5 (u all hate me don't you)

When I woke up, I felt disoriented. I blinked. Where the hell am I? My magic reacted a bit and a protective shield appeared around me. I took a couple deep breaths. Where the hell was I again? I quickly thought back to last night. I went to Yuzuha's house with the others… We watched Voltron and ate nachos… Nachos haha… Wait, Yuzuha let me stay me stay with her and her mom consented. Okay… So I slept in her room… Wait I'm still in her room. I look around me, actually taking in my surroundings. There she is, lying on her bed, sleeping quietly. What time should it be… I quietly got off the bed and went to the window to check the sun's position, moving the blinds enough to see the sky. It looks to be around… seven in the morning. It makes sense why she isn't up then yet. She used to wake up around seven thirty. Not so sure about now. I shifted through my backpack, pulling out my homework. It's due today. Pulling out a few pencils, I made small stands placing a different topic on each. I then quickly read the questions answering them mentally. The pencils then inscribed my answer on the line. Thank god all the questions are short answers. After half an hour, she still hasn't woken up and I'm done. Should I wake her up? As if on cue, her phone went off. She suddenly sat up. I just watched her amused, like a douchebag, not doing anything. She finally managed to completely wake herself up and glanced around blearily.

"Good morning, Zu." I greet with a hint of amusement.

"Morning Lil." She replied absolutely tired. Then she collapsed back into her bed. "Wake me up in five minutes." I giggle a bit. I've missed this. Just being able to talk to someone without fear of really giving something away. With the Sins, I have to conceal my past. With them… They already know and they can't do anything about it. Therefore it's safe. To really relax. However, I can't let Yuzuha sleep unless she wants to be late. I walk over to her and start poking her.

"You can't sleep, it's still a school day." I say firmly. She groans.

"Don't wanna." She mutters. I shake my head.

"Well, if you're up then I'm going to head downstairs and you can sleep as long as you want." I decide. I open the door quietly and step out into the hallway. I head down the stairs. When I reach their living room, Debbie's already up playing Roblox.

"Good morning Debbie. Isn't it a bit early for that?"

"NO, I WAS SO CLOSE. I HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM THE GUY ON FIRE." I don't think she heard me. Whatever. Yuzuha's mom poked her head into the room.

"Lillian, you're awake! Did you rest well?" She inquired.

"Yes I did, thank you, Mrs. Kazuha." I greet. "I'm really thankful that you allowed me to stay with you."

"It's no problem sweetie. Now, how long have you been living by yourself?" I freeze for a moment. How do I answer this question without tripping any alarms.

"Well, I've been on my own since the beginning of the week. I'll probably head back to my home at the end of next week." I answer, a bit hesitantly.

"Is that so? Where have you been living?"

"I've been living with a distant relative of mine in a different country." The response rolls off my tongue smoothly.

"What about your mother?"

"I know not of her whereabouts." I answer, biting down the sadness that came with saying that. Why the hell do I care?!

"I see. And what is this relative's name?" Okay, this turned into another bloody interrogation session.

"Quin." I'm twisting myself a very elaborate story… And digging a very deep pit. Kazuha sighs.

"We both know that's not true. Call it funny, but something's still off about you." She deadpanned. I sweat dropped. Why do I always end up meeting people who are too perceptive?

"It could be."

"I met with your mother. She didn't want anything to do with you for two years prior to your initial disappearance. That still leaves the fact that I have known your mother for a long time. She had no distant relatives. So where did you go?"

"I went with someone who agreed to take me in."

"And this person is?"

"His name is Quin." Well, the last syllable of his name is.

"And how old are you now?"

"Seventeen." I should be at least.

"Really? You don't act like it." I tilt my head a bit, questioningly.

"Is there really certain way for seventeen year olds to act specifically?" I ask in response.

"Normally, they're worrying about jobs, their social life, streaks, getting into colleges, and university." Is that really true? She frowned. "In fact, I haven't seen you with a phone at all. I know for a fact that you had one." I hesitate but I reach into the bottom of my pocket, pulling out my phone. It's been in use for over ten years. I have to replace parts occasionally but it works. I also changed a couple key features. Placing my hand on the bottom of the phone, I released some magic into it to turn it on. I changed the battery source so that it runs off magic instead. It's very helpful.

"See, I do have a phone. I just don't use it." Not to mention that I've made sure to not touch anything social media that people can track to the last time I was on. Which means touching nothing except single player games and online websites.

"And how old are you really?"

"I already said I'm-"

"I believe we already established the fact that you're not seventeen."

"Fine. I'm twenty two." I finally relent. Why do I always, just always get stuck with the people who are fucking perceptive? Like really. She looks at me with surprise.

"Okay, I was sort of joking when I said that. How are you ten years older when only five passed?"

"Dunno." Soon Yuzuha finally comes down. Her hair was frazzled and sticking up everywhere. "You're up!"

"Hey mom. Hi Lil. What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles. You should brush your hair dear." Yuzuha blinks a bit. Grabbing a brush from no where, she begins brushing out all the knots. I join them in the kitchen.

 _Hi Lillian. Anything interesting for today?_ I almost jerk back in surprise.

 **King! Well, today has most certainly been different. For one thing, I told a few people yesterday.**

 _Your old friends? Nobu, Reina, Coby, and Carl?_

 **No, Yuzuha, Kylie, and Lin, as well as most of Yuzuha's family.**

 _I see. Will any of them come with you back then?_

 **Of course not, you idiot. I can't bring any of them back. I can't bring anyone back. Keep contact if I can find a way but I can't take them away from their lives.**

"Dear are you alright? You've been staring into space for a bit."

"I'm perfectly fine. Just thinking."

 _So I'm not going to meet your friends?_

 **Likely not. Did you want to?**

 _I do actually wish to see what some of them look like now._

 **Why though?**

 _I want to see how bad the passage of time was for them._

 **It's only been five years you idiot.**

 _Yet it's been ten for you._ King, you bloody idiot, stop speaking in god damned cryptic messages.

 **Why do you want to see them?**

 _Does it bother you that much that I want to see the people that you are residing if to determine their worth?_

 **… What the hell. I'll be back next week, I don't think that's necessary.**

 _Still wanna see them._ I swear, he's getting lazy enough not to even send proper thoughts. I sigh in my head but I let him in anyway. I still remain in control of my body. I continue eating in silence, knowing anything I say could be heard by King.

 _Who is this?_ I would've thought he may remember from ten years ago but then again, he's really old. I strike up a conversation as a way of answering.

"So Yuzuha, was there anything notable that I missed?" I ask, answering King's question at the same time. She paused for a second, as if debating whether to answer the question.

"Well, Nobu dumped Alice but you already know that. Other then that… We split up a bit after that, Carl's the only one who really hangs out with both groups." I see.

"Huh. If you don't mind, I'm going to hang out on my own at lunch." She looked up.

"Why?"

"I just want to see what's going to happen this time. Some form of drama has managed to present itself to me every lunch and I'm bored." I shrug. She raises her eyebrow but doesn't question me. "So how was Sinbad No bouken? You were watching that last time I checked."

"It was good. I read the manga and Sinbad just…" She groaned.

"Yeah, everyone turns into a manipulative bastard at some point given the right circumstances."

"It's still not finished." What! How is it not finished!

"Are they still updating it?"

"Yeah they are actually." Wow. Just wow.

 _I see, this is Yuzuha._

"You just noticed." I deadpanned to myself. Yuzuha looked at me funnily. "Sorry, just talking to some imaginary friends I developed. No, I don't have a multiple personality disorder, I just have imaginary friends cause why not." Yuzuha just nodded like this was normal. Okay. I looked outside. "We should go soon if we don't want to be late." Yuzuha checked her phone.

"Crap, you're right." We grabbed our backpacks and started running to the school. This is later and further than I normally leave for school. We start jogging to just get to school on time. On the way there, King has lifted out of my head, and we're just talking about the events that transpired yesterday. Soon we enter the classroom together and I walk over to my normal seat. I'm not as early as normal but who cares, really? Nobu has arrived before me. He raised his eyebrow.

"You're not here before me for once."

"And that matters how?"

"You're always here before me."

"So?"

"Why you late?" Because I walked with Yuzuha and I actually ate something before school for once.

"I'm not late you retard. The bell hasn't rung yet has it?" He paused for a moment before he looked like he was internally swearing.

"You know what I mean?"

"Do I? Do I, really?" Why am I fucking with him? I guess yesterday put me in a good mood. "Jk, I just took a bit longer than usual." He blinked and calmed down a bit. He was getting a bit riled up.

"Oh. Cool. Why didn't you go and just say that in the beginning?" He wondered.

"I don't know. Just didn't feel like it." I shrug. I'm a troll when I want to be. I pulled my stuff out to place it on the table. He waited before replying.

"You seem a bit different today."

"Wow, so perceptive." I say sarcastically, sassing him a bit like I used to. "People change everyday." Maybe if I act as I used to, people will really ask me? He frowns.

"Sometimes you scare me."

"Chill bro, I ain't bipolar." I say. God, I've really diverted myself from the personality I tried to play. Ugh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Jeez. Suddenly the teacher walked in and class started. High school is so repetitive.

Lunch~

I decided to sit at a secluded table today. If anyone actually wants to talk to me, they would have to approach me themselves. A few minutes passed and I'm joined by Sung.

"Care to tell me about the other day?" I start off sarcastically.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that I got a bit excited."

"Excited my ass."

"Sorry." I turned toward him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly.

"Why the hell did you do that anyway?"

"That was my way of checking your words, frankfully."

"You do realize I could've lied and said I was a serial killer."

"That wouldn't really be you."

"Touche." Ugh, hate it when he knows me well. "Still, did it literally have to be in the middle of a cafeteria filled to brim with fucking people?" God why the hell am I swearing so much? I blame Nobu.

"You didn't think that through did you?"

"Maybe."

"Douchebag."

"Hey!"

"Smartass. Better?"

"Does that make you a dumbass?" I nearly groan from the reference.

"Well, anyway do you believe me now?"

"Maybe."

"Don't be indecisive."

"Fine, I do."

"Thanks a lot." I say genuinely. "So, what brings you to join me today?"

"Why did you come back?" I choke on the water I had bought from the vending machine.

"Why not?"

"It's been ten years for you. You didn't have to come back." I swirl the water around.

"Oh, I don't know… I sort of got told that there would be some form of thing that I apparently needed to be here to deal with and why must it be me I have no bloody clue."

"Aw, so you came back because you were worried about us? How sweet."

"Shut up."

"Aw~"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Fine. You still didn't have to come back though."

"It would've been on my guilt conscious if I hadn't. It's only two weeks and then I disappear for eternity from this world. You guys need not care about me after that."

"We do care about you."

"Maybe you do but this isn't home for me anymore. It was never home after my father died." I place my head on the table. That's the whole reason this started anyway. "Who knows what else could've happened? Countless alternative futures. Maybe you did but I was too blind to see it back then." I start becoming depressive. "Back then, I was just a random person in this large world that knew a lot of people but not explicitly close with any single person. I thought too much, I held my knowledge over everyone, I was probably just a dick in general." Sung's eyes widened a fraction. I wonder why.

"Uh, what the ice is that thing on your hand?" I glanced over at my hand. Wow days of trying to be depressed and making it show up and it just comes out on it's own. I should've had a conversation with Sung earlier. I take a deep breath to clear my mind, attempting to control my emotions. Releasing the breath, I sigh. Why the hell am I like this today?

"It's gone now right?"

"Yes… but what is it?"

"Sharpie."

"That wasn't sharpie."

"Permanent marker."

"That's basically a sharpie."

"Ink."

"Wrong texture."

"A tatoo."

"That includes ink."

"...Magic."

"Doesn't exist."

"Mahou."

"Isn't that magic?"

"Biological inflammation." I don't know what the hell this could be, but it sounds like it could be a thing.

"Does that even exist?"

"Rash."

"Rash is red."

"What the hell do you think it is?!" Like seriously! I actually said the answer.

"Uh, don't know?" I facepalm. Fuck this.

"Can we move on lighter topics?"

"Sure why not?"

After school.

"Hey Yuzuha, I'll head to your house later, okay?"

"Why?"

"I want to go check something out at the library."

"Sure, just be back before six okay?"

"Okay, thanks." I wave her goodbye as I make my way toward the community centre. I wonder if I still have access to my bank account. I didn't bring my apartment key with me so I can't go there. I honestly don't know what I wanted to do. I just didn't want to go back. I look for a secluded park. Finding one, I climb into the trees to just relax. Making my way over to the largest chestnut tree, I climb into the higher branches where no one can see me. I probably shouldn't do this in a tree of all places but this is the best spot. I cup my hands together and then I thrust my arms out.

"Enchant Hellblaze." I whisper with my eyes squeezed shut. When nothing happens a few moments later, I open them slowly. There's a purple flame sitting in my hands. "Holy shit, I actually did it." I quickly encase it. I don't want to burn down the tree. Damn, I didn't think it'd be that easy to pull off. I guess it's easier to cast magic if you have an incantation attached to it. Noted. That was still extremely scary though. What if I had burned down the tree? Then I would've been fucked. I looked at the sun. I should get going. Maybe I should make some communication devices that would work across dimensions. Yeah, I'll just have to borrow Yuzuha's basements for a few minutes.

*Later on in the night, after she goes backs and has dinner with them.

"Would you guys mind if I used your basement for something? I won't destroy or break anything." Yuzuha's mom looks slightly concerned but says yes anyway. I instantly head down there. The room is relatively empty, with only a few boxes. I pulled out Lunalight. Well, you better work. I started playing whatever melody that came to mind to conjure up many mirrors. I only managed to conjure four, but that'll suffice for now. The next part is to figure out the exact wording of the enchantment. This is a tad more complicated than the stuff I normally pull… So… Allow the bearer to communicate with the other holders at any given time provided they're around their own mirror? I don't know if that will work… Let's see… Allow the bearer to choose which of the other holders they wish to communicate with it and allow them to talk as though they're having a conversation in the same room. Yeah, I think that'll work though I could refine it more… I think this will get the basic point across. What song will work with this… Well, it's about communication… Ah, screw specifics. Any song would work. So what do I want to play?

"What are you doing?" I look over to the entrance in surprise.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Coming to check up on you. I heard some music coming from down here."

"Oh, that was me, sorry. Anyway, was there something you needed?"

"If you're playing music, could you play something for me?" Well, that'll solve my song dilemma.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You know how to sing Alphabet right? And I write sins not tragedies?"

"Yeah, I know both of those. Why?"

"You know the mashup?" People did a mash up of those?

"No." She showed me the video.

"You think you could do the Sins not tragedies part?" I hesitate for a moment.

"Sure but…" Here to delve into the land of theories. "Some magic stuff may start happening and you might get tired though I'm not sure about the last part. You okay with that?" She shrugged.

"Why not, it'll help me sleep if I'm tired." Well, she gave consent. I turned Lunalight into a little headset thing. She started playing the karaoke version of the track.

"A-a-a-a, b-b-b-b, a-a-a-a, b-b-b-b, a-a-a-a, b-b-b-b. B-b-b-b, b b-b-b-b. Always aiming paper airplanes at me when you're around. You build me up like building blocks just so you can bring me down." Moment of truth.

"What a beautiful wedding. What a beautiful wedding said a bridesmaid to the waiter, and yes but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a ?" I feel the magic starting to leak out of me.

"I'm not a little kid now. Watch me get big now. Spell my name on the fridge now. With all your alphabet toys. You won the spelling bee now, but are you smarter than me now? You're the prince of the playground. Little alphabet boy."

"Well, in fact. Well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved. Well this calls for a toast so pour the champagne, pour the champagne. Oh! Well in fact. Well, I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved. Well, this calls for a toast so pour the champagne, pour the champagne."

"I know my ABC's, yet you keep teaching me, I say fuck your degree, alphabet boy. I'm not a little kid now, watch me get big now, spell my name on the fridge now, with all your alphabet toys."

"I chime in, haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door, no? It's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality."

"Alphabet boy. My alphabet boy. Alphabet boy~ Alphabet boy. My alphabet boy." "

I chime haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door, no? It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality."

"You won the spelling bee now, but are you smarter than me now? You're the prince of the playground,"

"It's much better to face these kinds of things,"

"Little alphabet boy."

"With a sense of poise and rationality." Add in a-a-a-a's and b-b-b-b-b's. And end of song.

"Wow, that was fun!" Yuzuha declared enthusiastically. I'm glad you're happy, I'm just a tad immobile right now.

"That's nice, I'm glad you found it fun." She suddenly waved her hand in front of my face.

"Why you no look at me?"

"Do you feel tired?" She thought about it for a bit.

"No, not really. I feel more energized to be honest." So there were no effects on her. Okay, so maybe the whole song has to be present but I don't have to sing all of it, just make sure that the melody is present somewhere. Huh, good for future reference.

"That's great." Soon the drain lessened and I could move. I yawned. This is why I should avoid enchanting. Should probably test it.

"zu, take this into a different room. Then tap one of the gems and talk." I colour coded them. She looked confused at my request but did it anyway. A few moments passed and her face showed up on one of the mirrors.

"Yay, it worked." My voice lacked the proper enthusiasm.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Explain tomorrow. Tired. Night." What day was it again? Meh, who cares. Nighty, night world.

HI people. You want to burn me at a stake yet? Yes, I know that I'm a bloody prick for still doing high school. Just coming out with it now, once I get back into NNT plot, it'll be much easier to do more updates because, Let's face it, tihs entire story is a bloody self insert and you know it. I also didn't think high school would have this much homework. Anyway, the song in this chapter is a mashup between Alphabet boy and I write Sins not Tragedies. Why I decided to use it, is because IRL Yuzuha likes My chemical romance. And I needed a song. So, given the current nature of things, expect updates on high school for the next few months. I know it'll basically kill you because it's not really super important and not much is really happening here. I'll include some other form of action or actually try to squish days together but I don't really like doing too many timeskips over too long. Soo like yea. Oh, and a year has passed since I started posting this back in August from last year. Yay! Thank you all for the support, favorites, and follows. Reviews are highly appreciate as it tells me what the hell I'm doing wrong and I don't really spell check my chapters so if I screwed up on something and it's really bothering you, tell me! I don't want to torture you with atrocious errors. And yeah, I can't really think of anything else to ramble about so Ice out.


	26. High School (6) LAST ONE PEPS

When I woke up, the sun already rose. Damn this is going to become a very bad habit… I'll probably just have to shake it off once I get back to Britannia. Ugh, why did I enchant something so soon? I made myself sit up. What day was it again? Crap what if there was school! I quickly sat up and ran down to check if anyone was still here. I was greeted by Yuzuha at the bottom of the stairs.

"Glad to see you're up." She greeted. "Now are to explain what the hell you did yesterday?" What? Isn't there school?

"Isn't there school?"

"It's Saturday." She snapped her fingers, remembering something. "And we're gonna hit up a mall with Lin and Kylie later!" I paled. Shopping? Please no…

"Is it absolutely required for me to go? You know I hate shopping." She started dragging me to the door.

"You can explain what you did on the way to the mall." Fuck. Did I mention I hate shopping for clothes? Because I really hate it. A lot.

At the mall.

"Come on, you need to wear something else. You've been wearing that hoodie for forever."

"I've been perfectly content with wearing this for two years, I'm pretty sure that I'm fine."

"Lillian, you have to wear something else." And so I was dragged around from store to store against my will to get some clothes. I swear, they were using me as their doll or something. Eventually we settled on a single outfit. I was facepalming at this point because we spent several hours just browsing through. SEVERAL HOURS. HOW MUCH DO THEY LIKE SHOPPING. I HATE THIS HOW DO PEOPLE LIKE THIS THAT THEY CAN SPEND SO LONG ON IT. We eventually settled on a dark blue collared shirt with black leggings. I really didn't want to buy anything but they wouldn't say no. They can be stubborn like that. I'm currently slumped over a table in the food court.

"Why do you guys like shopping so much?" I moan. Lin chuckled.

"You just hate it."

"With reason." I retort. I shake my head. May as well do this now. I reach into my pocket and slide a mirror to each of them. "I made these last night as a way to communicate." The two picked up the mirror and looked at them curiously.

"How do these work?" Kylie asks.

"Poke the green gem." She did so and Lin's face appeared in the mirror. Lin looked at the mirror and saw Kylie's face reflected in it. "Tada. Magic." I couldn't help but add that. The look on their faces were priceless. Haha… They immediately began experimenting with the limits of what I've have done. They started prodding around to see how much could be done and what was too much for it too handle. They spent a whole hour testing it. For the whole time, I just lay slumped over on the table, a bit tired from everything. Eventually we left. A very prolonged eventually. We went back to Yuzuha's house to eat. Her mom had ordered pizza and we ate it while watching more Voltron. GOD DAMN KLANCE. Why must you play with my heart like this?! I hate the feels so much right now. After we finished half a season, they pulled out their laptops and started playing League of Legends. I just watched them play. They did pretty decent in my opinion. Soon, their parents dropped by to pick them up and Yuzuha and I went to sleep. While I lay on the mattress, I thought about ways I could repay Yuzuha's family. Yuzuha herself would probably like exotic fabrics that she could work with, she always like designing clothes and had an eye for fashion. Maybe I could hide some jewels around the house and have Debbie go on a scavenger hunt for them. She'd like that, I think. What else… And sleep hit me full force.

Next day

"So Yuzuha, anything you got planned for today?" She wouldn't meet my eyes and her cheeks were slightly pink.

"I, er, have a date today so I can't hang out with you." She apologized. I blinked.

"Have fun with Oki. If you don't mind, I'm just gonna walk around then. Check out the neighbourhood, see what changed, that kind of stuff. I'll drop back around sunset." Changing into the clothes that we had bought yesterday, I strolled out the door as Yuzuha started frantically getting ready for her date. Ah… Love. If only I had been on the receiving end of it with one I cared for in that way like all my friends had been at some point.

"Life can be balanced like that I suppose." I murmur to myself as I walk aimlessly around the streets. "I still wonder… what those it feel like? The stories describes it as something healthy, something that can only help you. The yandere ones describe it as something that can destroy you sometimes though. Depends on how you think of it. The way Meliodas looks at Elizabeth sometimes… The way Ban and Elaine acted back in the Capital of the dead… Hell, the way King acts around Diane. What's so different about it? Why is it something that we wish for everyone to experience something like that? How does it develop in the first place? Why am I even thinking about this in the first place?" I sigh to myself. I suppose I've always been a helpless romantic sometimes.

"Hey Lillian!" A voice behind me calls. I look behind me. Why am I not surprised that it's Nobuyuki?

"Yeah?" I reply as he jogs to catch up to me.

"What's up?" He asks. He wants to make small talk?

"Not much, you?"

"Same here." Okay, the possibility that we would run into each other is pretty slim so it's really weird to be encountering this situation. I'm bored so I may as well oblige whatever he wants. "Wanna hang out with me? Everyone else on a freaking date for some reason."

"Huh, you too?" Pros and Cons… Ah screw it, why not? "Sure, no reason not to." He looks surprised at my answer.

"Really?" He asks. "You're not fucking with me?"

"Why would I be fucking with you?"

"Because you try to avoid me like a plague."

"If I did, then I wouldn't even have talked to you on the first day."

"You didn't know who I was on the first day."

"I did."

"How?" Uh, didn't think that one through.

"Went to your school for a math contest a few years ago. I met you there and you guys talked so loud after the contest ended." Technically not a lie.

"Really? I don't remember that. Which one?"

"Don't remember."

"Really?" I don't answer him.

"So what are you doing walking around here at this time of morning anyway?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What do you think my answer would be? Go with that."

"But there's a chance that it isn't your answer."

"True."

"Then why did you say that then?!"

"Why not?" I glance up at the sky. "You should look at that cloud, I think it's something along your lines in terms of humour." He glances at the sky.

"What are you talking about- Is that a dick?" He doubles over laughing. "Holy shit, you saw a dick in the sky. That's awesome." He took a picture of it. "Wait how did you know I would find that funny?"

"Observational skills."

"Pure observational skills wouldn't have gotten you that far. How did you know?" May as well throw him a fire.

"Well, if you disregard everything that I've said about my identity ever, then who do you think I am?" I tap him on the nose before walking forward. "Don't think too hard on it though." He pauses and we continue walking around aimlessly talking about random things. We eventually find ourselves in front of a fast food restaurant so we grabbed a burger and ate before continuing to walk around. We argued a bit over book series and he seemed appalled that I knew of nothing recent. Which basically means he spent ten minutes ranting about how I didn't know about the fidget spinner trend that supposedly happened two years ago. I mean what even is a fidget spinner? I mean like it's obviously a top of some sort but fidget? What's that supposed to mean? Eventually we managed to drop onto the topic of anime where I gave my heated arguments about ships. Apparently Kaiji had gotten him into it back in grade eight.

"There's this one called Seven deadly sins. It's pretty cool, even if it's a bit gory."

"Oh, I watched that one. It's pretty cool."

"What do you think of the characters?"

"Well, they're pretty supportive even if they're hopeless drunks. Ban really needs to cut back on his drinking a bit and I seriously find Hawk weird sometimes. And Ban is way too perspective sometimes." He gives me a funny look.

"You talk as if you know them."

"What fangirl hasn't dreamed of living in their world?" I reply easily. "I mean like sure, it's dangerous but some would consider it the best thing that ever happened to them."

"Eh, would you rather be living in their world or this one?"

"What kind of question is that Yuki? Their world is technically a fiction to this one I suppose." He froze.

"What did you just call me?" Shit, I called him Yuki.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tease you."

"Only one person has ever thought to call me that." He gives me a hard look. "And she shares the same name as you."

"Well, isn't that a coincidence." I watch the gears slowly turn in his head. That took him a while.

"You said… if I disregarded everything that you've said about who you were then who would I think you were. Were you trying to tell me that me that you've been the Lillian from my elementary school years all along?!" It took him long enough.

"Maybe I am. I highly doubt it." I pivot so my back is facing him, looking up to the sky. "The Lillian that you knew probably died a while ago. Time would do that to a person." I hear a sharp intake of breath.

"You are her. But you're not her at the same time." He says.

"I suppose that's your view of it."

"But why? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well, I assume that you found my note, got into my apartment, read my diary probably? Yeah, you would do that."

"We did not read your diary!" He protests.

"...You read it didn't you."

"Okay, so maybe we read the three most recent entries."

"So anyway, doesn't that give you the suicidal feel? I was going to kill myself that day."

"Why were you going to kill yourself?! You know people cared about you!"

"Deep down inside… I did know. But it sure as hell didn't feel like it. I felt invisible. Like no one remembered I existed. I made excuses you know but day one rolled around and it was all for nothing. Let's just say my dark feelings had too much time to develop. It wouldn't be hard, certainly. I was much happier with them. I felt important. I had someone who would talk to me for who I am. Not just some person who's good at math and easy to mooch off of to keep marks up." A tear slid down my face as I admitted everything that I kept bottled within me. "I saw one day you know. I don't know if it was a dream or what the goddess amber really did but… I was here for another day. The basketball game on the pop quiz day four years and something ago. My oldest friend said that I was insignificant because I was a know it all. Well, you can pretty much tell where my mind went from there. Anyway, it's been five years, you guys are totally coping with not having me in your lives, why disturb that by sauntering up and saying 'Hey guys, guess what! I'm going to be back for two weeks or less. I mean like I know most of you hate me but seriously, how am I supposed to present that to you? It's not like you're going to be like oh that's okay and-"

"Lily, calm down." Nobu interjects. He spins me around so I'm facing him. "We would've been fine with it. I know which day you were talking about. Rina was influenced by something. She couldn't remember what she said. Same with Rose… I hope." I take a few deep breaths to calm down. Damn it, I lost my cool in front of him. What kind of person am I? Ugh, these weeks have taken a toll on my emotional shields entirely. Ban's going to bother me that much more when I get back.

"Sorry about that, I sorta lost my cool."

"Sort of?"

"...Fine, I lost it."

"At least you admit to it." I hit him lightly on the arm.

"Dick."

"What was that for!"

"Forcing me to admit that I lost my cool." He looked at a loss for words. If he knows now… What's the point in hiding anything anymore? I walk up to him, pulling him into a hug. "And this is for being there for me, just now." A few moments passed as he returned my embrace.

"Does this mean that I'm smarter than you now?" I give him a glare as I pull away.

"Way to ruin the mood dude."

"Does it?" I roll my eyes playfully.

"If it makes you feel that much better, you're still better at socials because I know of no current events. I only bothered making textbooks that went up to grade twelve and I have no work experience here. I suppose you could say that you're smarter than me, depends on what aspect you look at." He gave me a smug smirk.

"The almighty Lillian finally admitting to not being good at something."

"You do realize the only thing I ever claimed to be good at was Math right? You're the one who was claiming to be a god." He winced.

"Touche." He crossed his arms. "Were you ever planning on telling us?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, wasn't planning on it."

"All because of that one day?"

"In addition to the events before it, yes."

"Wow."

"Shut up."

"Never thought you'd be a drama queen."

"How the hell am I being a drama queen?"

"You were going to fucking suicide over being ignored."

"It's hard to stay light when you live alone."

"You could've crashed at my place you know."

"I couldn't impose on you for so long."

"I would've been fine with it."

"You maybe, but would your parents have been fine with the financial stress of three kids?" He hesitated. "Exactly. I couldn't have imposed on anyone like that."

"You didn't have to torture yourself like that, you could've occasionally crashed at our places."

"If I was too obvious, I would've been sent to orphanage, away from you all." During this conversation, we had managed to walk to a park and were now sitting on a bench. He started twirling with a few strands of my hair.

"Do you know how weird that is?"

"So what? You didn't really care if someone screwed with your hair unless it was Carl."

"Carl can be weird you know." I sigh. "It's just that I'm five years older than you now. Doesn't that make anything awkward?"

"No, not really." He poked my cheek. "You're still the same Lillian on a baseline. Besides, you look my age. Not really awkward at all."

"You do realize… I'm technically a fairy according to what I know?"

"Technically?" I looked to the side.

"Well, if you exclude recent events than I'm technically a fairy. I hope anyway."

"The other option?" I let it appear- no, I summon it.

"Remind you of anything?" He had a sharp intake of breath.

"That's…" Great, here comes the criticism. "Sick dude! So you've got like demon blood in you or something?" I'm confused by his train of thought.

"You're not scared?"

"Why the hell would I be? It's not like your personality flips just cause you're slightly different."

"If I say that I've killed someone what would you say?"

"Well, you haven't done it so I wouldn't worry." What… the hell?

"What do you mean? What if I had?"

"Well, you didn't so I've got nothing to be worried about Lil."

"How the hell do you know I haven't?"

"Your eyes, you retard. They're as bright as they were the last time I saw you." I huff at the insult.

"Geez, Yuki, you really believe in all that 'eyes are windows into the soul' stuff?" He stuck his face centimetres from mine. THE HELL MAN?

"I don't think." He whispers. "I know."

"Bloody hell, what was that for?!" I reply, feeling a bit flustered. Okay, a shit lot flustered. My face heats up a bit.

"I like you, you know that?" ...What?

"Of course you do, we're friends aren't we? I like you too." In a slightly more than friends sense but who cares, you're always after some other girl.

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I… like like you." My breath hitches for a moment. Crap, crap, how the fuck am I supposed to respond to this?

"I don't think you do." I reply bluntly. What the hell am I doing? "You fell in love with the Lillian that you really know. Not the one before you."

"You are one and the same."

"We're different."

"True, you're slightly more confident acting than the other one."

"You just contradicted your own statement."

"Whatever. I still love you."

"I suppose I should ask you to specify."

"How the hell are you supposed to specify?!"

"Love can fall under different categories in certain mythologies. For example, the one you have for me most likely falls under Agape, that of family. The one that you think you have falls under Eros, of sexual desire." I ponder that for a moment. "I think Eros is sexual desire. Maybe not lust exactly but affection in a similar sense-"

"Lily, you're rambling."

"How the heck am I supposed to respond to a confession?!"

"Say you love them back?" I want to pull out my hair in frustration.

"The problem is an incessant part of my brain is telling me that you like the person you knew. Not the present." I whisper.

"Then let me get to know you. You said you were going to head back at the end of next week weren't you? Then let me come with you then."

"Retard."

"What the hell?!"

"You shouldn't be so quick to make a decision like that. You may not be able to come back. You probably won't."

"It doesn't matter-"

"Don't say it doesn't matter! You have a life here. If you were to just disappear than you would be leaving them behind. Britannia is not just fiction. You know how dangerous it is and we're coming up on the ten commandments arc fairly soon in the next few months. I don't know if I could keep you alive through those months. You could die Nobuyuki." My voice then dropped severely in volume. "And I don't think I could live with that."

"It still ends up being my choice if I want to come in the end. Who cares what my parents think?"

"You would be leaving others. Reina, Coby, Carl, and all your other friends. You'd be leaving this life behind. Could you really live with that?"

"You did."

"I had different circumstances."

"Still, I could-"

"Please, don't make such a rash decision." My voice cracks. "You don't have to do all this for a figment of my personality. There's a possibility of dying each day. You can't."

"It's still my decision Lillian." God, does he not understand that I'm trying my best to fucking keep him alive?!

"It may be your decision, but I'm not going to hear you decide to throw your life here away. Really, think about it. Besides I didn't send myself over here anyway, you're going to have to talk to the dimension god about that."

"Yuko?"

"Yeah- how did you know?"

"We met her when we went looking for your diary."

"So you did read it."

"Didn't we already establish that?"

"Whatever." I check the sky for the sun's position. Well, it appears to be around eight. "I'm going to grab something to eat. See you around." I stand up to leave but he grabs my wrist. I give him a surprised look.

"A young lady such as yourself should not be walking around at such an hour by yourself."

"Says the guy I saved the ass of from a guy with a gun." Nevertheless, we ate dinner together at a different fast food place before eventually returning to the spot where we ran into each other. By then, the mood had lightened a tad but the dark stuff lingered.

"Well, night Yuki. I've gotta head back to the place where I'm crashing."

"Who you staying with anyway?"

"Yuzuha. Her mom insisted and it's only for two weeks anyway."

"She scared you into it?"

"...Maybe." I turned waving him a goodbye as I walked away. "Well, night man. Seriously, don't make any rash decisions."

The following day.

"So…" Yuzuha said teasingly. "You never really mentioned what you did outside yesterday." I kept a poker face on.

"Not much really. In turn, you never mentioned how your date went." I replied, not betraying any emotions. I be so screwed.

Lilliain, what did you do yesterday?

Walked around and stuff. Yuzuha and I were walking to school. I managed to wake her up on time at least.

Stuff?

Yep, stuff.

You're being terribly vague.

It's not like I have anything to really say…

Do you not?

I seriously have nothing interesting to tell you!

Your tone tells me otherwise. Fucking hell, King. We soon reached the school. Yuzuha bid me a temporary goodbye as she went to drop her stuff off at her locker as I walked to our first class, where I must face the person who seriously needs to think his decisions through. He's there before me, surprisingly.

"Hey." He says.

"Morning." I reply, before slipping into the seat next to him. I think Sachi's going to resume her plan of killing me. "I thought about what you said yesterday…" He trailed off. Idiot.

"Don't rush into anything you're going to regret. I can't save your butt every time." I mutter. "However, the decision is still ultimately yours. While I do highly advise against it, I hold no position to tell you what to do. Just… don't regret it." He blinked in surprise. I had a lot of time to think it over. In the end, while it may be better for myself if Nobu came back with me, it's not good for him. He's used to the ideals of peace, something he's going to have to throw away there. It's just not good for anyone that has a life here to throw it away for that of fiction. Even though I did it. But I sort of didn't have a life then.

"That means a lot Lily."

"Whatever."

"What are you two muttering about!" Carl called out.

"Nothing!" Nobu replies. Carl walks over to our table.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"He wanted help with his homework." I say. "Don't know why he didn't ask one of you though." Carl pondered this for a moment, looking at us suspiciously before deciding nothing was off with the statement.

"Cool. Wanna hang out with us after school? We're going to grab bubble tea before heading to Nobu's house to play some video games." Nobu lives relatively close to the school so I guess if anything odd happens then I can get to school relatively fast enough.

"Sure, why not." I also should probably actually start making the most of it. Nobu looked surprised.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"May as well make the most of it while I'm still here." I cut him off. Carl looked at us with shipping eyes.

"Did you two start dating?" I gave him a shocked look, my jaw falling open.

"What- no, of course not, that's absurd!" I spluttered. Nobu was just in a state of shock. Carl giggled. He's a guy, he's not supposed to giggle! It's Carl though, what am I supposed to do…

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone for now. You can come sit with us a lunch if you want."

"No thanks." I politely decline. "I have to discuss something with someone."

"Oh, cool. See you after school then." He gave us a small wave of goodbye, before heading off to his own table. Soon Sachi arrived. Since Sachi is part of the bloody magic club, I should probably be wary.

"Hey Sachi, out of curiousity, what is your club doing?" I ask innocently.

"Eh? Oh, we're trying to resurrect a demon." I literally froze. How can she say that so casually?!

"Really?" I force myself to say.

"Yep, we're going to give the ritual an attempt after school." Well, if a demon is life threatening, I don't know what the hell is. Wait a demon comes from hell. Oh whatever, stupid random connections.

"...That's interesting." She hums in response and doesn't continue the conversation. Well, I know what I need to be wary of. Soon the bell rings and the teacher starts the class. I'm surprised that Coby didn't make any comments. He was sitting beside Nobu the entire time. His eyes just looked at me calculating. I get the feeling he probably figured it out. Well, I guess I'll see after school.

Lunch.

I'm waiting at the table for Sung to get here. I need to give him a mirror. I had made a couple more last night, with different channels for different groups. A few minutes passed and he joined me.

"What was so important that you couldn't wait for me to come find you some other day?" He asked, a bit irritated.

"Well, seeing as this is probably my last day, it's warranted, no?" This immediately catches his attention.

"What do you mean it's probably your last day?" He asks, as he slips onto the seat beside me.

"Well, the magic club is going to try and resurrect a demon. I came back to save your asses from something you wouldn't be able to kill. Hence the demon is most likely it. You're not going to see me after today."

"How can you be so calm about this?!"

"I've known that I wouldn't be here long. So take this." I give him a mirror that has a two way connection. Because Sung isn't someone I explicitly associate with anyone else I know, it's just a two way channel. He takes it gingerly, like it's really fragile.

"What's this?"

"It's a communication mirror. I made it so we would be able to continue talking even after I go back. While it has not been test cross dimensionally, it has been tested a good distance apart. So yeah, it may not be visually appealing or anything but it should do the job." He looked it over. "I have a matching one so just poke the black gem, it acts as an on and off button. I don't know what the time conversion is or what time it'll be for me there while you're here so I'm going to have to work that out." He pressed the black gem and the screen turned black, showing the inside of my bag where the other mirror was.

"Cool." He tucked into his pocket. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go eat with my other friends. I sorta promised them." I gave him a wide grin.

"I'm just glad you have people you can lean on other than me now. Go have fun, and don't worry about me." He gave me a nod before jogging off to his usual spot. I kept the grin on for a few seconds longer before dropping it and sighing. Well, that went terribly. I slowly start munching on my salad. Now all that's left is to give Nobu, Coby, Carl, and Reina their mirrors. I'll probably have to end up telling them later anyway if Nobu doesn't slip up. I think about how I'm going to tell them for a bit longer before someone lightly taps my shoulder. I look at the person in surprise. It's Coby.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not. There's no one else here anyway so you've got nothing to really worry about." He took the space that was previously occupied by Sung. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"You're not who you say you are aren't you." Well, Coby has always been smarter than Nobu.

"I'm pretty sure, that sort of became relatively obvious to most people but if you need verbal confirmation, then yeah, you could say that I'm not."

"I asked Kaiji to look into you. You don't exist in the government files." Now it's my turn to give him a surprised look.

"Kaiji can hack?"

"Yeah, he can. It's something he picked up in eighth grade." Explains why I don't know about it. "Anyway, judging by what Nobu called you earlier, your real name is Lillian but the question is…" He grabbed my wrist in a swift movement before flipping it over. He sucked in a surprised breath. "...if you're the same Lillian as before." On my arm is a scar that no one has ever noticed except for Coby. It came from when I was kicked out of my mother's house. The scar itself is really faded now though.

"Why didn't you tell us?" His voice was slightly shaky. How am I supposed to explain it to him… He requires a different method to ensure that he doesn't break down.

"Because you would have the same reaction you're having now." I said gently. "It would've been better if I was just a nameless figure."

"You could've given us hints!"

"I have been dropping endless hints." Ish. He frowned before wincing.

"Well, I guess you have now that I think about." He relented.

"Haha… Nobu only just figured it out for himself yesterday after I slipped up verbally, and Yuzuha, Kylie, and Lin used Debbie as a checker." My shoulders shook a bit. Why must I be so emotionally invested? "Of course, Sung figured it out on the first day. Then there was the bit with Sachi…" I took a few deep breaths. It wouldn't do to lose it on the last day at school. "Anyway, wanna talk about this somewhere where it's socially acceptable for us both to break down later?" He nods mutely before he heads back to Nobu, walking a considerable bit lighter then he was at the beginning of the day. I smile, calming down a bit. Well, at least he feels better. I guess with every one of my old friends that find out, the burden is slightly less heavy. Okay, just a few more hours.

*After School.

"So how you're staying for the rest of the week right?" Reina asked. I was walking in the back with her and Carl while Nobu and Coby were walking up ahead, discussing things.

"I think I'll be leaving earlier," Today actually, "but there's a possibility of me staying the rest of the week." I answer. We're currently heading toward Nobu's house.

"Coolio. So have you got like any plans for the rest of the week?" Carl asks.

"Nah, I'm making plans day by day. Don't really know when I'm gonna get pulled out." I answer vaguely. They seem to accept this answer. I take a long sip out of my drink. We catch up to Coby and Nobu at the light.

"Took you long enough." Nobu complains. "Anything you guys interested in playing?" I shrug as well as Reina. Carl doesn't care as long as it has some sort of whale or marine aspect and Coby is more of a soccer game player. "Ugh, you guys are all so indecisive." Nobu groans after he receives silence as an answer. "We'll just play MarioKart then. I'll wreck all your faces."

"You sure about that?" I reply with a hint of playfulness. This doesn't go unnoticed by Reina who gives me a weird look. He scowls at me.

"Like you have any experience. You haven't touched a controller in a while."

"So? Still know how to use one." Carl coughs, interrupting us.

"Cross now." He interjected. We walked across the street in silence. Greeeeeeeat. Now it's awkward. We soon arrived at his house.

"MOM I'M HOME WITH SOME FRIENDS. NO I DON'T HAVE ANY HOMEWORK. SIS IF YOU COME DOWN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MURDER YOU." Well. Sibling rivalries haven't died at all. He led us to the living room and we started getting extremely competitive. Coby and Nobu were shoving each other to the side while everyone else, myself included, were trying to keep out of their way. Everything was fine and dandy until the clock hit five.

"YEAH. I'M A PROUD KOOPA. TAKE THAT NOBU." He cried out in disappointment as I knocked Toad off of the mushrooms in Mushroom Gorge. Soon the screen showed the rankings and I was sitting in third because I got beat by Coby who was smirking smugly and a CPU. We just had to set the Coms on hard…

"You guys up for another round?" Coby asks. "I'm prepared to hand your asses to you." I opened my mouth to reply but a dark energy exploded. It gave me a bad headache for a moment and I grabbed my head. FUCK THAT HURTS. This feels exactly like Meliodas did back at the fighting festival.

"As much as I would love to get absolutely wrecked," I answer sadly. "I think I should go." After a brief hesitation I handed all the mirrors to Coby. "Make sure they each get one and explain how they work." He has a confused look on his face.

"Uh sure?" Nobu however understood.

"I'm going with you."

"Why would you need to go with me?"

"It's improper for a lady to walk around at this hour unaccompanied alone."

"...Need I remind you of last week?"

"Still technically improper."

"In an early version of Britain maybe."

"Just let me come with you!"

"No. I'm just heading back to Yuzuha's house."

"I know that's not what you're doing."

"Then what am I doing?"

"You're going after whatever threat you came here to deal with aren't you?"

"..." The other three were looking at us with extremely confused looks.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carl asked hesitantly. I seriously don't have time for this right now.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now before the world falls. I hope you all lead good lives." I exit the house soon after, not giving him anytime to respond. I have to get to the school as soon as possible. Consequences be damned.

Nobu's POV

I let out a growl of frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?!" I exclaim. "She's spews bullshit about letting me make the choice but then she goes and be like no! Stupid, stupid, stupid-"

"Nobu care to explain in detail?!" Carl demands. Um…

"Long story short, that's the same Lillian that we knew who disappeared five years ago and she's five years older than us now, and she came back to save our lives from this magical threat we wouldn't have been able to kill and she won't let me go back with her." Reina just gave me a blank stare. What the fuck did I do wrong?!

"You idiot. She's just trying to protect you! That means her note was right! Do you know how dangerous that world is? She just doesn't want you to die!" Reina growls. "You have no idea how long she's spend just talking to me about the series to fill in the periods of silence. I know one thing for sure though and that's the fact that her world is dangerous. Did she mention what time it is for her?"

"She mentioned that she was in plot-"

"EVEN MORE REASON NOT TO GO." Reina screams. "The ten commandment whatever arc is coming soon and I know that she says there were a lot of demons that killed a lot of people. And I mean a lot. So if you go you're likely to die. Also how are we supposed to explain that to your parents when you go missing?! That you went on the urge of pursuing your crush? THINK ABOUT THE EFFECT FOR A MOMENT." Coby was slowly sliding to the side trying to get away from his raging girlfriend. Mate, why did you abandon me? She took a few long breaths before composing herself.

"So… why did Lillian not tell us who she was?"

"Because she saw something that seriously crushed her view of us." Coby answered. I give him a surprised look. He fucking knew?! "She told me about it while you were grabbing our drinks. Anyway, she didn't want us to break down, knowing she was going to be there for a limited amount of time before disappearing again. Basically she didn't want us to be sad." Well, I suppose he saved me the trouble of explaining. I went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Carl called after me.

"Going to find her obviously." I reply easily. "I have a hunch on where she is and I want to see her kick ass." Carl shakes his head.

"I'm coming with you so I can apologize afterwards." Reina joined him.

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid how we didn't recognize her and just kept saying that she acted like her. Ironic that it actually was her." Reina agreed. Coby shrugged and stood as well.

"Well, back to school it is."

Back to Lillian's POV

The energy is here. I glance around. The magic club is on the fields around a purple liquid in a cup. Shit! Someone raised it to their lips, about to drink it. The darkness I felt must've been it getting it summoned over.

"DON'T DRINK IT." I shout desperately. The guy puts the cup down but it was too late as he had already taken a sip.

"Why-" He started having a seizure. Sachi looked at me.

"Lillian what are you doing here? And what's happening to him?!" Shit! I can't get him to regurgitate. Maybe I can do something? I activate the darkness inside me. I can direct it with this?

"You let him drink Demon blood, you retards! He could possibly die!" I grit my teeth while working my concentration toward monitoring the magic levels in the spasming human in front of me. I know a holy knight who takes it will have their powers heavily increased. What happens to a person with borderline no magic though? Suddenly he stops spasming and sits up abruptly. Sachi sighs in relief.

"Mikkel, how are you feel-" That's Mikkel? Puberty really hit him hard. Sachi never got to finish her sentence. Mikkel punched her in the face sending her flying back a couple feet. Well, that rules out simply killing the guy. I held Lunalight in my hand as a flute. I really probably should've planned strategy. I study his eyes. They look hardened. Okay, so my best feasible guess would be that the power corrupted him. He passed stage one of not exploding. So… I predict that he will turn into a demon similar to the new generation about… He started shuddering again. Now. He let out an earsplitting roar. I winced from the sheer volume, not to mention the high-pitch. His body start growing. Well, his upper body to be specific. Huh so his form turned into that similar to Hulk. His upper body was sticking out in the middle of his chest though. Weird. So… How the fuck did Ban and King beat this thing again? He started attacking everyone around him.

"Mikkel what's wrong?!" Someone screamed.

"Everyone get away! Mikkel isn't in control right now." I order. One gives me a skeptical look.

"And how would you know that?" She challenges, standing still for a brief moment. However that was all that was necessary for Mikkel to send a punch toward her. I fly over, blocking the blow with my magic.

"If that isn't proof then I don't know what is." I retort. "If you don't want to fucking die, then just get your ass of the field!" She still stood there adamantly. FUCKING HELL. "I don't know who the fuck you are." Mikkel prepared to charge. "But you seriously need to get your priorities straight." Mikkel charged and hit the barrier, shattering it from my lack of concentration. It stopped him for a moment, but that moment was enough for me to lift the girl into the air.

"I mean like seriously, who actually wants to die?!" I ask sarcastically. She's just gaping as we're floating high enough in the air that he can't get to us. "Oh come on, you're in the magic club. Surely you do some legit magic?" I set her down at the edge of the field. "Now seriously, be fucking careful." I studied Mikkel. I didn't think he would join the magic club but to each their own I guess. Oh right, I remember how those demons were beat. Ban and King sliced them up. I don't want to hurt Mikkel though… I think it might be more damaging to let him continue like this though.

"Lunalight first form." I order. "Spirit spear." It transforms. "Sorry about this." I do a couple finger and arm motions.

"Bumblebee!" The spear streaks toward Mikkel and slices up the demonic portions around him, leaving his human body untouched. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please…. As I stop directing Lunalight, I hope that I've done it. The outer body crumbles to stone. I quickly zoom forward to catch Mikkel before he falls on the ground.

"How you feeling?" I ask casually while I caught the parasite. I study the thing for a moment. It really is an ugly octopus wannabe. He blinks blearily.

"Lil...li...an?" He rasps. "What the fuck happened to me?" His voice grew stronger.

"You fucking drank demon blood. Frankly I'm glad you didn't explode which was a possibility. This is why you don't fuck with things that you're clueless about. Do you have another shirt by the way? Yours ripped." He glanced down at himself.

"Whoops." I roll my eyes before setting him on the ground.

"Well, you best be getting a shirt now before Kylie murders you for being shirtless in public." He pales.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." He stammers before sprinting off. I face the remnants of the demon body as well as the parasite I'm still holding. So… best bet would be to crush the parasite. But that would be gross. I tossed it into the air before crushing it between my shields. It makes a squelching sound. Ew. Disgusting. Just… Ugh. Ignore that horrific sound and focus on the body. I can't really have the authorities getting their hands on this… I still feel some dark energy. That's probably what's keeping it together. I can take it into me though can't I? I concentrate on summoning the demon powers to the surface. The diamond appears. I take a deep breath. Okay, you can totally do this. I focus on pulling. Just pull the darkness toward me. A few seconds pass but I feel the energy seeping into me. I shudder. That feels so weird. I don't think I have much space left. The darkness moves outside my clothing and forms a pair of fairy wings on my back. Well, it would be more accurate to say butterfly I guess. I land on the ground, just sitting cross legged there for a moment. The body has turned to sand now that I've taken the darkness away. I breathe heavily. Well, I ain't got no adrenaline now. I can't believe I just did that. I killed something similar to what the new generation will become.

"Lillian!" Why am I not surprised.

"What Yuki?" I say tiredly, lying down in the grass.

"That was sick!" I chuckled half-heartedly. That's nice. I wonder why I'm so tired? I've done more magic than this in a day before.

"Cool. So what-"

"Lillian, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry." What? I slowly sit up before looking at Reina and Carl respectively.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" I say. Like they didn't do anything wrong.

"For not recognize you." Reina clarified. "We should've because we're friends after all."

"You still consider me a friend." She looked like I just insulted her. Whoops.

"Of course you're my friend!" She replies hotly. She suddenly starts gaping at the area behind me. Or at least I think she is. Her gaze is slightly oriented upwards though. She also is sporting her what the fuck face even though she'll never swear out loud. I can only assume it's Yuko frankly. I look behind me. Yep it's her.

"You ready to go back now?" She asked. Well… Someone from this could've totally dealt with that. Like seriously. They would've probably killed Mikkel instead though so I guess it was a win. I hesitate.

"A sec." I reply after a brief moment. I turn my attention back to them. "Okay guys, no teary goodbyes and stuff, we keep contact through the mirrors. Coby you better properly explain but if you need help Kylie, Lin, or Yuzuha should be able to help you. Nobu you better not do it." He averted his gaze. OH FUCKING-

"I'm not going to ask. Reina sort of yelled some sense into me." He admitted. THANK GOD.

"Reina, have I ever told you you're awesome?" She grinned.

"No I don't believe so." She came forward and hugged me. "I know I haven't known your true identity until the last minute but I have seriously missed you since you disappeared. So… Take care and don't die." I shoot her a grin in return.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, butterfly." She reluctantly let go. Carl approached me next.

"Well, if you ever feel lonely, you know you can contact anyone in nerd squad." I rolled my eyes at his use of the name but I sent him a smile regardless. Nerd squad was what we called ourselves because we got good grades in our class.

"You can count on it. Also are you still obsessed with belugas?" He flashed a V sign for victory.

"Still have the channel about orcas." He declared. (Cetacean Studios if you're interested. Mainly stuff to do with Seaworld. Not me a friend.) Of course…

"Coby have fun with Reina and you two better get married." I basically ordered. He rolled his eyes.

"Always the shipper. I'll send you an invite if we get married." He replied sarcastically.

"Thanks man. I call dibs on wedding cake preparations." I finally turned my attention to Nobu.

"Look, I really appreciate you not trying to come with me." He shrugs.

"I guess I never fully realized that my actions wouldn't just affect me, it would affect the people around me as well until Reina yelled that to my face. I suppose I don't want to give that up yet." I nod. Least he's being sensible.

"Well everyone, I wisheth thou the best through life. Have fun." I gave them a joking salute before approaching Yuko. "I'm ready to go now." She nodded and opened a portal in front of me. I stepped into it with a small glance back. They were all waving goodbye. I continued walking forward. I guess I really needed that closure.

"So you feel better now?"

"What do you mean 'do I feel better now?'"

"What it implies obviously."

"Don't really know."

"Hmph." She opened another portal in her starry dimension that led into a forest.

"Thanks." I call out before stepping into the forest. I took a breath of the fresh Britannian air. It's good to be back.

 **King?**

 _Lillian? How are you contacting me?_

 **Finished my task. Where are you?**

 _Where are you?_

 **No idea. So where are you?**

 _We're headed toward the village near the mountains. I forgot the name of it. I'll get back to you on that._

 **Sounds cool. I'll just head in that direction for now, see you soon hopefully.** I seriously should figure out where Yuko dropped me off. I stretched before donning my typical attire. Clasping the cloak I looked up toward the sky to determine how much time there was left. It's a few hours until sundown and I can fly so I should be able to kill some distance. Better get started.

Yo everyone. This chapter was 8227 words long. Longest one yet. Kill me. Well, so by all technicalities I _could've_ written five more days of stupid filler but I have run out of ideas! So fuck it, cram it all into one last chapter. Surely you guys are happy that we're finally diving back into canon? Okay *dodging projectiles because I spent months writing stupid crap* I get the idea! Anyway, you now have choices! Yes choices, something you don't see often in a fanfiction I find. Also probably limited to the stuff I read. If you're still reading my rambling you're cool. Anyway, since I take so fucking long to type up new chapters, you guys decide if you would rather the armor giant follow the anime plot or the manga plot. There are differences so if you would prefer to see one over the other, let me know! You can leave it in the reviews or pm me I don't really care. I'm gonna make my decision based off how many people have a strong opinion to say so yeah. Also, you guys can also decide who comes to the world! Yeah, I have to make one of them come anyway. Btw darksun sorry but Meliodas x Lillian isn't happening and King x Lillian is basically incest and I don't know how to really write that and I ship King x Diane. There really should be an official fandom name for that. So you guys decide, for the sake of humouring my friend, if Nobuyuki should go to seven deadly sins or Sung. Yeah, I know you're probably being like 'why sung? Why not someone else?' Well... Both are people shipped with me irl and my friend likes reading this. You know who you are. Anyway the decision comes down to you. Same rules apply and please, don't bother spamming as I'm doing it based off profile and if you're a guest the originality of your statement. Okay that was a seriously long author's note. Still reading, you're super awesomely cool. If you want to know the explicit reasons its longer, this guy in my P.E. class accidently fractured my ankle when he knocked me over though my teammates say he fell on me so I skipped a day of school with nothing to do. Thus working on this. And other stuff too but that's future. Yeah, so Leave me your thoughts and stuff and I probably forgot to italic or bold something I'm doing this on mobile fanfiction app. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I seriously hope you guys like this fic because personally I think I'm pulling a shitty story because my friends pointed out that I stuck a mary sue something I didn't know about until they told me. I'm trying to nerf and make it more realistic. This is a really large pointless block of text. Bai~


	27. Omake: Remembrance day

Remembrance day special.

I look up to the sky. I know it's not November in my old world but it's about November here. November eleventh to be exact. I… want to acknowledge it even if I don't live there anymore. It's still a major factor in my life because if my ancestors had died then I wouldn't be here. I'm currently standing on the tip of the Boar's hat. I began whistling the beginning of the song that they always played at the assembly, lunalight clipped in as a microphone. The song is called Pittance of Time by Terry Kelly.

"They fought and some died, for their homeland. They fought some died. Now it's our land." I sing softly.

"Look at his little child. There's no fear in her eyes. Could he not show respect for other dads who have died."

"Take two minutes won't you mind. It's a pittance of time. For the boys and the girls, who went over. In peace may they rest, may we never forget, why they died." My voice was slowly growing louder.

"It's a pittance of time..."

"God forgive me for wanting, to strike him. Give me strength so as not to be like him."

"My heart pounds in my breast. Fingers pressed to my lips. My throat wants to fall out, my tongue barely resists."

"But two minutes I will bide. It's a pittance of time. For the boys and the girls who went over. In peace may they rest, may we never forget, why they died."

"It's a pittance of time." I whistled the instrumental.

"Read the letters and poems, of the heroes at home. They have casualties, battles, and fears of their own."

"There's a price to be paid, if you'll go or you'll stay. Freedom's fought for and won, in numerous ways."

"Take two minutes would you mind. It's a pittance of time. For all the boys and girls all over. May we never forget, our young become vets. At the end of the line…"

"It's a pittance of time."

"It takes courage to fight in your own war. It takes courage to fight someone else's war. Our peacekeepers tell of their own living hell. They bring hope to foreign lands that higmongers can't kill."

"Take two minutes won't you mind. It's a pittance of time. For all the boys and the girls who go over. In peace, time our best. Still dawn battle dressed. And lay their lives on the line."

"It's a pittance of time."

"In peace may they rest. Lest we forget. Why they died…"

"Take a pittance of time." I reach my hands out, catching a poppy. Staring solemnly at the sky, I pin it to my chest.

"Why did you sing that?" I jumped. I paled when I saw the sins standing there. Oh crap.

"Ah… it wouldn't really make sense to you." I answer Gowther's question.

"Would you explain?"

"It's to remember…" I admit softly.

"Remember what-" He was abruptly cut off by Meliodas.

"Lillian, what do you remember?" Elizabeth asked curiously. I create a poppy with my shields.

"I wear a poppy on this day to honor those that died in the service of where I came from. It's a practice followed by nearly everyone from where I came from. This would be that day if I was still there for me."

"What's so *hic* special about this day?" Ban hiccuped. Well, I already started the mini history lesson.

"It's the end of the first world war." The poppy floats up before a shower of smaller poppies falls down on us. I then remember a line from a song that my class had sung for Remembrance Day.

"Farewell to Nova Scotia, the seabound coast. Let your mountains dark and dreary be. When I am far away, on the briny ocean tossed, will you ever heave a sigh or a wish for me?"

\--

So like yea... You get a small chapter set slightly after the next chapter that isn't up at the moment I'm writing this. Heh, it's november eleventh in an hour and five minutes when I'm about to post this. Frankly, I just wanted to adress the day within the fic. It's very important to us all and I just wanted to give it more attention. I hope you all do give a moment a silence for all the soldiers that have died in the service of our respective countries. If anything in this chapter is offensive to you, I apologize. The first song is one that I commonly heard in my elementary school and the verse from the second was sung by my class in elementary school. I come from Canada so if that explains why I chose these songs then great. Once again, I ask that you take a moment to pay your respect to those that have died in war or conflict.

NOT important whatsoever, just clearing up stuff.

Okay so you guys don't want me to ship Lillian with Nobuyuki. Well, fine. End note is that Lillian still needs to be shipped with an OC to set up for a distant sequel. Do you guys want me to go through the commandments arc? I just wanted to know your opinions, it changes things in the inflitration arc. And yes, we still need someone from her old world to come. Pm, review, and whatever. To make you guys happy, feel free to PM me first names and personalities with powers for the OC Lillian ends up with. If I get a lot, I'll put it up to you guys or I'll just decide which one I like best. This is your chance to have your say folks. Yeah, small chapter with a long author's note. Bai.


	28. Why are we fighting already?

Bloody fuck. I'm staring at myself in a pond. I look like a twelve year old again. I concentrated for a few minutes. I look like a sixteen year old with the same clothes I was wearing before I left. I let go of my concentration. I'm a twelve year old. THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE.

"Who are you?" A apathetic voice asks. I look toward the source of the voice. It's… a dude with scraggly pink hair and yellow coat. My eyes drift behind him. Holy shit. It's Dale. I move back in surprise.

"I- um sorry for intruding, I'll be on my way now." I quickly force out. What the fuck am I saying? He shakes his head.

"You did not initiate conversation and I believe you were here before us. If anyone were to intrude then I believe that it would be us. Who are you?" Ah…

"My name is Lillian. It's a pleasure to meet you. What might your name be?" Okay, play it smooth, hide my fucking feelings right now. Gowther reads body language.

"Armando. We encountered each other in Vaizel. Your posture and voice are the same." I snapped my fingers.

"We did? I guess I'll take your word for it. Who is your companion if you don't mind me asking?" I ask. I technically met Alan. He looks back at the giant figure behind him.

"I don't know." Well, acting like this should be appropriate right?

"Uh… That's nice." A few moments passed.

"I have a favour to ask of you." I look up in surprise. The fuck?

"Depends on what it is." I reply carefully.

"Would you mind staying with him until tomorrow? I'm afraid that I have to go do something and I shouldn't leave him alone." ...Well that explains the manga stance on it.

"I don't see why not. I'm a bit lost anyway. I'll stay with your friend until you return." He gives me a brief nod. He walks away. Okay… Time to do something weird.

"So, your name is Dale right?" The giant moves in surprise. He's giving off an air of 'how do you know that?' "Hm… call it intuition. So you were probably one of the first holy knights to drink the demon's blood." He was startled again. "And the only thing that's keeping you in check is the armour. Great… So…" What did you end up dying from? Well, you were in the that body for a long time. Wow, I actually don't know what he died from. Uh… So the best thing I can do is take away the darkness and heal him? He suddenly started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" I call after him, flying behind him. He keeps shambling forward. I don't think I could pull of the darkness sucking thing wordlessly anymore so should I give it a name? I dunno. Dark giga drain? Oh god, pokemon reference. I probably can't think of a good name for it. Soon we arrived at a clearing. Oh shit… I had the instinct to duck behind a tree. I heard a war cry of some men. Bloody hell. I maneuvered myself into the tree.

"Great, why did I literally let myself get saddled by this? Best course of action… in canon they all got massacred. So it'd be best to get them home." Taking lunalight, I started playing random melodies. Take them home. Portals began appearing but some knights already died. I forced myself to keep looking and playing. Come on, I can save many more.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Whispered a voice from behind me. I fell out of the tree.

"Ow…" I groaned. Damn it, they got here fast. I was faced with five people. The Roars of Dawn. "Well, if you must know I had a gut feeling on what would happen to them so I decided to take initiative." I reply sarcastically. I gulped. Okay, maybe that isn't a good idea when you're in front of a group that's op.

"I see." What's his name… Threader? No… the official one was changed. It's Slader. He leaned in close. I moved backwards. "Well, you don't seem to be the Armor Giant so I assume it's the armored man behind you." Well, I wouldn't necessarily consider it a man… Well technically- Ah don't think about this shit now! Simon moved forward.

"Kid, while I appreciate your sentiments on trying to save the soldiers, it really wasn't necessary. So if you would just get out of our way…." He trailed off meaningfully. Okay, I get the fucking idea. I face my palms toward them.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll leave now." Well, to you guys anyway. I started walking away.

"Wait." I froze. Crap, did I do something wrong? I turn back toward them.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?" Hugo asks.

"No one important really."

"Why were you here?"

"Some guy asked me to watch this dude and then he started killing people. No idea why."

"And who was this 'guy'?" I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Why did you help the Armor Giant?"

"Well, I didn't really want people to die unnecessarily." I continue walking away. They take away their attention to fully focus on Dale. As soon as I'm certain that they're not paying attention to me anymore, I transformed Lunalight into a cloak and tossed my hood on. I stuck around the area waiting for something. There it is… Three powerful magical energies. King, Meliodas, and Ban.

 **That's you right?**

 _Define that will you?_

 **I feel your energies.**

 _You're by Gowther?_

 **Uh, that depends on your view of the situation.**

 _Well?_

 **Meh, whatever. Anyway the Roars of Dawn are here too.**

 _Who now?_

 **Never mind. Anyway, they're fighting the Armour Giant right now. I advise you keep your distance or else your cover will be blown. I'm going to come find you.**

 _Fine._ I took a long loop around to their energy. The Roars were at a standstill with Dale. Soon it started to rain. I was right by them though.

"Hi everyone." No one was surprised.

"So you're back Lily?" Ban drawls.

"I thought I asked you not to call me Lily."

"Didn't that lady say you would be gone for two weeks? It's been four now." Meliodas asks with concern lacing his voice.

"Haha… I was done in a week but I got lost trying to make my way back to you. Wow three weeks passed? My sense of direction must really bad." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. A voice drew my attention back to the battlefield.

"KYAA! THERE ARE DEAD PEOPLE ON THE GROUND." I flinched a bit. King flashed me a concerned look.

"Are you alright?"

"I tried but I couldn't get them out in time." I whispered.

"You can't expect to save everyone you come across."

"I can sure as hell try though."

"Are they dead?"

"There's someone there!" These kids are stupid.

"Those kids!" Ban swore. Wait, he actually didn't swear.

"This is the worst…"

"Some kids are really stupid." One of them ran around trying to talk to the holy knights. I think that's Pelio. Suddenly he noticed that Armour Giant.

He fucking drew his sword and tried to slice his leg. How stupid are you? HE'S WEARING ARMOUR SMART STUFF. Suddenly Dale's arm came down. I cast a dome around Gowther and Pelio. It still got pushed into the ground but for the most part they were okay. That was a hard hit. Where are the sins- Oh.

"Gowther! Why would he do such a thing?" King's eyes were glued ahead in shock.

 **That's not Gowther dumbass.**

"We'll worry about that later!" Meliodas called back. I moved the dome away, dropping Armando off at the edge and Pelio a greater distance away. The sins engaged. Meliodas got his head slammed into the ground by Slader. Ouch that must hurt. I don't think I can really engage…

"Run away Gow…" He trailed off. The Roars moved in for another attack.

"Prepare the second wave of attacks!" Hugo called out.

"Heads up Hugo!" I forgot what her name was. Uh… Margaret? No wrong person… Eliza? No why am I listing the names of the princesses. Ja- Jillian! Her name was Jillian. King nicks him with Chastiefol.

"Sorry but," He doesn't really sound sorry. "Until this is over I'll keep you as a statue."

"This is petrification! Simon!" He exclaims. His arm gets chopped off. I apply a thin shield around King. Jillian applies her wires to King.

"Until this is over, I'll keep you here in agony." King gives her a confused look until he realizes what I've done.

"Well then," Slader chirped. "It's my turn next!"

"I won't let you!" Meliodas protested. Simon intercepted him.

"Why don't we let him?" With Meliodas stalled, Slader landed another slash on his chest. In the meanwhile, Ban attacked Weinheidt's clone. How do I remember that but not Jillian?

"Did you really think we wouldn't sense you? Too bad!" He retorted mockingly. "Well, because of you, I had enough time to charge my power. Thank you very much." He gets up from behind a bush and shoots an arrow at Dale.

"Gowther!" Meliodas shouts.

Wait for itttttttttt.

"No one understood what had just happened. The man was just quietly waiting for the opportune moment, hiding amongst the dead bodies, knowing that there would be a decisive attack from the blind spot." Armando, as the sins know him, monologues. "Well originally, this should have been enough, but Dawn Roar, you are indeed impressive. With just four strikes your intense attacks were more than enough to shatter this armor. But the prince of releasing this seal will be immense. Human."

"Seal… You said?" Slader echoes.

"Hey, that way of talking.." Meliodas realized.

"No way!" Ban grins. Pelliot comes running up.

"Armando! You're okay!"

"I'm sorry, young man. I wanted to hide it a little longer, but…" Pelliot gave him a confused look as he started changing. "I am not Armando… My true identity is-"

"Wh-What? You're kidding me!" King exclaims.

 **It's true. And prepare to get offended.**

"Hey, hey, hey!" Meliodas grins.

"No fucking way! Ban yells.

"One of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther." His tattoo was just visible.

 _You knew?!_

 **Maybe.**

 _You could've told us!!_

 **I wasn't sure.**

 _You could've told us your suspicions!_ **That's not my main concern.**

 _What's more important?_

 **You'll see soon.**

"This youth is one of the seven deadly sins?" Slader muses to himself.

"You're kidding me!" Meliodas is smiling.

"It is not a jest. I truly am the goat's sin of lust, Gowther." He still holds the arrow in his hands.

"Little boy…" says Jillian uneasily. "If you're going to sleep talk, you should just stay in your bed."

"That is impossible." Gowther flat out denies.

"No, Jillian," Weinheidt interjects. "He stopped my full charged arrow with his bare hand. An ordinary boy wouldn't be able to do such a thing!" He seemed to add something under his breath but I couldn't hear it. She sighs.

"You're right, he would be able to stop it as long as he had enough time and he knew." Ban sprints forward.

"Hohoooooo~" He examines Gowther from multiple angles. "So this is what was inside the armor the whole time. I totally thought that you were a big old geezer." Slader snaps to attention.

"Given your posture, gait, voice, and attitude in addition to the scar on the cheek, you are no doubt the Undead Ban." I seriously need to learn how he can monotone his speech so easily even though I technically already know.

"Whoa!" Ban exclaims with an upturned lip. "This vibe… You're definitely Gowther." Gowther turns his head.

"If that is the case, there is something that has been bothering me," He points at Meliodas. "The young man over there who is the uncanny spitting of the Meliodas I know is…" Meliodas pointed at himself with a wide smile.

"Yes sir, I am the one and only captain Meliodas!" He declares.

"Meliodas?!" Simon yelled. "This midget is the CAPTAIN OF THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS!"

"What, surprised?" Meliodas remarks.

"This is a surprise." Gowther murmurs.

"You don't look surprised." Meliodas pointed at King.

"Gowther! Look at him!! You'll be even more surprised. It's King!"

"No, he's not the same person." Ban looked at him with wide eyes. "Bone structure, voice, and body odour are all completely different."

"Body odour?" Ban echos. A bead of sweat falls across King's face as he figuratively faceplants.

Why does this happen to me… I guess there's no choice. His face momentarily scrunches up. Oh please no… He turns into his fat form. Jillian shivers, as he breaks his wires.

"Ew."

"What?" He retorts. I fly over and I lightly hit him on the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go into your fat form? It's ugly, and you smell horrible."

"Have I told you before that it's my human form? And you should have one too."

"Mine isn't as bad as yours."

"You know what it is?!"

"That's definitely him." Gowther remarks.

"You changed your mind fast~" Ban sings. Gowther's gaze slides to me.

"And you're the girl that I met earlier in the forest."

"Uh, yeah sorry about watching him and stuff, he started running super fast and I couldn't keep up and the next thing I know, he's fighting."

"Your name was Lillian correct?"

"Yeah, and I guess your name isn't Alan either…"

"She's the one that's been sighted with King!" Hugo mutters. A slow clap rings through the clearing.

"Wonderful!" says Slader in a sing-song voice. "To be able to meet not only Gowther, but four more members of the Seven Deadly Sins… I am truly blessed!"

"Um technically speaking in terms of this kinda stuff, wouldn't it be more appropriate to say cursed because they're called sins? I mean like I think it would make sense with a group labelled the commandments, not that it really does but sins? Blessed doesn't fit right." I muse to myself, but not that quietly. Slader continued as though he hadn't heard me.

"We've already been informed of the recent incident at Vaizel! Nothing would make me happier to fight you all, but too bad. Our mission today is to just take back the head of the Armour Giant." The guy in there is shaking.

"But isn't that your armour?" Meliodas asks curiously. "What's inside it?" Gowther hesitates while I bite my tongue.

"...I am not certain."

 **Don't say, don't say it, don't think it either, ooh butterflies, rainbows, death, blood, not helping…**

"Lillian, I worry for you sometimes." King drawls teasingly.

"Oh please." I retort.

"It's time for work." declares Slader. "And please don't interfere this time."

"Could you leave him alone?" asks Gowther. "Please." He adds as an afterthought.

"Hey Gowther~" whines Ban. "Why can't you let them fight this monster?"

"Well, yeah… we were only protecting it because we thought it was you…" King agrees.

"I… agree with Gowther. Would you please leave him alone? It might be easier to reverse the process if he isn't agitated…" King gives me a sudden look.

"You know what's going to happen."

"I know what would've happened. And I would rather change that and leave someone with a parent." Suddenly Dale let out a loud roar. That literally sent us flying.

"Well… That gives me a gauge of what I need to be prepared for in the capital. And if he ended up being one of the weaker knights to be injected then there is a certain level severity that must be taken into account. Then again, he lost control of his emotions but is technically still able to hear us..." I muse quietly.

"You surely felt his power just now." Gowther argues. "Can you still say that you can defeat him?"

After a moment he responded. "We can defeat him." He then proceeds to elaborate. "No doubt, two of us, no one of us will surely die. But I also have no doubt that we will be able to take its head."

"That isn't reassuring for the future if I let it happen…" I mutter quietly. The Dawn Roar is one of the stronger groups here. If they can't take a low level holy knight **turned demon then the future is fucked. But technically speaking, they still lasted a while and maybe saving-**

 _Would you care to ACTUALLY EXPLAIN THESE RANDOM THOUGHTS YOU SEND ME?_ **Whoops. Maybe later.**

"A calm, objective assessment." Gowther decided. "There is no choice." He raised his hand. Magical power started gathering around it.

"You intend to fight alongside that monster?" inquires Slader. In a swift motion, Gowther takes off Dale's demon head. Everyone looked at him in surprise as Gowther catches it and holds it out to Slader. "Take it."

"What are you doing?!" Slader exclaims in surprise. "I don't understand!"

"This is the most pacifistic solution." Gowther calmly explains. "If the seven deadly sins, the armour giant, and Dawn Roar initiate a three-way battle here, the village of Ordan will suffer collateral damage, and no doubt will be annihilated. And with this, we can pay respects to all the knights that were murdered here as well." He took the head. Blood was still dripping from it.

"Are you sure Slader?!" Simon protested. "He just took our target and-"

"Silence, child." Slader ordered.

"There will be many more important battles in the future…" I retort to myself. Quietly. But I know some of the others still heard it.

"I like you, Goat's sin of Lust, Gowther." Slader decides. Was it absolutely necessary to use his full known title? "I'll respect our strength and the legends of the seven deadly sins, and retreat for now." He begins to turn but pauses. "But if we were to receive an order to come for your heads someday, then we… Well I shouldn't have to explain. Bye bye!" The Dawn Roar leaves, jumping off into the distance.

"Bye bye." Gowther calls after them, waving his arm at the elbow.

"But that was a surprise. I didn't think you would do such a thing, Gowther." King remarks. Makes no sense to me but okay. But the only impression I have on these characters is from the manga which doesn't cover everyone's perspective.

"A surprise? Why?" He inquires.

"Why?" King echoes. "Because it looked like you were sympathizing with this monster."

"Was I sympathizing?" Gowther asks no one in particular.

"I wouldn't call it a monster…" I argue weakly. Ban and King share a look.

"I've never seen a monster like this before…" Meliodas says, picking up an arm.

 **...Da-He isn't dead yet.**

"The faint smell that emanates deep down from his power…" Gowther explains. "It was most likely a human."

"Lillian you know who he was?!"

"Is." I corrected. "Now I advise you all stand back, seeing as we have gone through all the relative text lines."

"Wha-" Suddenly the giant jumps into the air. "Huh?"

"Well, then…" Gowther starts calmly. "Let us do our best and stop this."

"What the…" Meliodas genuinely looked at a loss for words. "What's going on?" King reverts to his fat form from the shock. I'm pretty sure his eyes were bulging out of his sockets a few seconds ago.

"Didn't I already say? If this devolved into a three way battle, chaos would have ensued."

"How is it still alive after it was beheaded?!" King exclaimed, obviously alarmed.

"It's a he King." I correct.

"Well, its head is nothing more than a decoration."

"And how could this have been a human being?! This is too abnormal!" King continues.

"Chill bro. Be open to this kind of shit." I reply.

"Of course it wasn't just any ordinary human to begin with…" This was met with silence.

"It was originally a holy knight." Cue four faces with noses and tongues sticking out from the miniature heads. Ewwww… gross.

"Okay, I want your opinions on this. So let's say that rhetorically that it's possible to revert this guy back to his normal self. However doing so could possibly change the future. Would you risk the possible change in future or save the man?" I ask hopefully. I don't know what to do… I mean like I planned for this but I just don't know.

"I would save the man. The future isn't set in stone." Meliodas answers. "Why?" Okay then… Here goes a lot of rhetorical thinking.

"Count me out of this battle then. I need to think and plan. Oh, and Ban do me a favour and don't squish the para- the thing after you defeat him. I think I'll probably need that." I decide while wandering to the forest line to give them the wide space they need. As I walk away, Gowther explains some things that I don't hear and picks up Pelio's body.

"That being said, please hold it off on your own for a little bit." He requests. "I'm counting on you." They give him a startled look.

"What?!" They exclaim in unison.

"I'll play defense from the sidelines if you need it!" I call. Dale charges at them. They started fighting back. Okay… So, technically speaking I should be able to route the darkness from the parasite through myself as a conduit to transfer the darkness and use it to heal maybe? I basically have to replicate what I did with King back at Vaizel. So… technically I don't need the parasite but I think it would be a good boost. I glanced up to see King gloating until Chastiefol got frozen. Haha. Ban and Meliodas got hit back toward where some of the knights were. Exchanging a quick look, they both chose a weapon. Meliodas leapt forward with a shield to block the venom attack and held his sword in front of him.

"Enchantment: Hellblaze!" He incants. ...oops. I've been screwing up the spell name. The black flames burned near his shoulder. I keep quiet. Concentrating, I close my eyes for a second. Upon opening them, the diamond was present. Okay, now just to work through the theory more.

"Cap'n!" Ban shouts. "Don't give it a chance to fight back!"

"Got it!" He shouts back but abruptly pauses.

"Do it now!" Ban roars. Meliodas got caught by...tongues. ew. A light pierced through Dale. Ban quickly retrieves Meliodas after some vocal urging from King. Gowther rejoins the sins. I suppose this would be as good a time as any. I walk back over as well.

"Is it over?" King asks hesitantly.

"No." Gowther replies instantly. "He is just caught in my illusion." Seeing the confused looks he proceeds to explain. "That is my power, invasion. Right now, he is enveloped in the scene from his past, that he desired to see most."

"You're a sly painstaking bastard, as always." Ban growls. "Just hurry up and kill him already."

"I cannot kill him." Gowther replies quietly. "He did not ask to be born like this. Therefore I can not kill him."

"He wasn't born like this." I say quietly. King shoots me a suspicious look.

 **Everything will explain itself by the end of the month.**

"As if there's anyone in this world who asked to be born into it." Ban raised his arm with a cocky smile on his face. "Move aside! I'll kill it." Meliodas grabbed his arm.

"Stop." Meliodas ordered. "He's partly human." Er….

"If they are fighting amongst themselves does that mean they get along well?" Gowther asks innocently.

"I don't know if you can call that fighting…" King replies, exasperated.

"Is friendship… a beautiful thing?"

"It depends on what kind of relationship you actually hold with the person. Friendships do have the potential to be harmful."

"Don't give me orders." My attention is drawn back to Ban. Did… he just pull Dale's heart out?

"Ban." All Meliodas's stereotypical light hearted features disappeared. "Why did you kill him?" His voice is very serious.

"I just ended that bastard's miserable, shitty life as a monster. He'd thank me if he could."

"What about your own life huh?!" He retorts.

"Oh yeaah. My life is so shitty! Would you please do me the honor of ending it?" Ban replies sarcastically. My eyes were drawn to Dale however. He should be talking. Shit he should be talking.

"No… he should still be talking. He should-" My eyes were opened wide. No…

"He's mumbling something…" King says in shock. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I haven't actually changed too much yet… Thank god…"

"He is still trapped in that illusion, even after his heart was gouged out." Gowther explains. "I wonder what he is seeing that could draw him in so deeply…" Suddenly, Dale roared his ass off. Well, not literally but you get the idea.

"What the hell is going on?" Ban shouts over the noise. "I definitely took its heart out!" Suddenly the realization dawns on him. "Shit that thing's a demon too?!"

"Correction, currently by technicalities, he would be considered a demon. He was a born a human." Then his… arms split into two. EW. Gross. Just… ew.

"Why did a holy knight turn into a demon?!" Ban shouts.

"That's a demon?!" King yells in surprise.

"...I remember now." Meliodas said with a start. "That face is...That's Dale! He became a new holy knight ten years ago."

"Dale?" King echoes. "You mean doting Dale? He was always saying he wanted to be just like us, the seven deadly sins, and become something his daughter could be proud of… How did he become like this?" Uh… Okay, gotta keep my mouth shut.

 **You said it yourself.**

"I do not know what happened to him. but I do know that he ran to this forest as if he was being pursued by something." Probably Hendrickson. "And when his strength finally gave out, his mind and body were overtaken by this monster and he was about to go on rampage."

"And so that's why you-"

"Yes." Gowther answers. "My armour is enchanted with an ability to suppress and prevent powers from becoming uncontrollable. I gave this armour to him and his him inside the forest."

 _You better actually explain._

 **I will. Eventually.**

"So something like that happened-"

"It is coming." Gowther states.

"Open your eyes, Dale! Don't you remember me?!" Meliodas shouts. "You're being controlled by something!"

"What are you doing, you idiot!" Ban yells. "I'll fucking kill you!" Please keep in mind that this comment was directed towards Dale. He got chopped in half. That's not very appealing.

"Knock it off!!" Meliodas shouts, angrily.

"Stay back, Captain!" King warns. "Fight fire with fire - raining daggers! Lillian a little help here!"

"Uh, right! Lunalight form five, multitude. Retaliation!" I shout without thinking. Well, technically speaking, I don't really think me attacking anyone would change anything. The two spirit spears jst got stuck in his head. Sorry Dale.

"It won't penetrate?!" King says, analyzing the situation. "Then how about-"

"Stop it King, Lillian!" Meliodas shouts.

"What? But-" I shield both of us. The spit sent us both flying back.

"Ew, gross. Just gross."

"Knock it off already!!"

"Meliodas be god damn reasonable!" I yell. Okay, I mean like I know why, but seriously, this is pure frustration.

"The one that needs to knock it off is you!" Ban's upper half regenerated and he punched Meliodas in the face.

"Oh Ban punched Captain. But why?" Gowther asks.

"Gowther, you need to fight too!" King complained.

"Please allow me to ponder this for a moment." Oh, lol. Ban was speaking… I can't actually hear him but I think in the manga, his words were 'if you're not going to do anything get your ass out of here. But I will tell you this. A half assed, naive attitude won't save anyone. It'll only get you and your comrades killed!" King sort of looked at him in surprised. Wait for it. Come on, she's going to show up any second now. Elizabeth hurry up…

"LORD MELIODAS!!!" Finally, now plot can proceed.

"Elizabeth!" Meliodas exclaimed in surprise. Elizabeth was panting. Well, at least she tried her hardest.

"Take this!" She tossed the sword. "What Liz wanted for you, was not for you to keep on fighting, but for you to keep on living!" She shouted emphatically. "I'm the same! For you and your fight for the people… I will share whatever sins you shoulder!" In a way you already do, but you don't know that so I'm not going to mention it. Meliodas catches the sword. I think Ban made some snarky retort but Meliodas was already high in the sky. He created multiple slashes in the body.

"Amazing! That armour-like skin was cut up so easily!" He grabbed Gowther's shoulders. Wait… Dale's body is… intact. Shit it's intact. That means there will be anime scenes? Wait he's bisected. I run over, ignoring everyone congratulating Meliodas. I think if I… Where is it? Right. There it is. The parasite.

"But really, what the hell was that thing?"

"Something." I answer. Okay here goes. Encasing the parasite in a spherical barrier, I start pulling out the darkness. "Well here literally goes nothing. Step one, take the darkness which should contain traces of his magical energy." The diamond started spiking dark veins down my arms. Not scary at all. I think Ban said something. "Step two. Convert it and turn it into something that can cause growth instead of take away." Think health. "Step three pour it into his body." I take a deep breath. Every second I hesitate decreases the chances of this working. Placing my hands on him, I pour all my energy into healing him. Regeneration. Healing. Restoration. "Please… I need to do this. They deserve a chance to have a father. You didn't know what it was going to do to you. I have to bring you back." I grit my teeth and I start working my own magic into it. His limbs started growing back. Come on… My nose started bleeding. The growth sped up and his eyes opened up in shock. He took in a large breath. Just.. a.. little bit more. His toes and fingertips came back. He was sitting up. Okay… good.

"Okay, your name is Dale right? Well, go with Meliodas and the others and I'll explain what I need from you in a while. Cool?" I tried standing up but I was a bit wobbly. I fell over but King caught me.

"What did you just do?" King asks.

"Saved his life. Probably shouldn't have though…"

"Why do you say that?"

"He… technically… should've.. died…" Damn it, I'm tired. "I'mma sleep for a bit." I could hear King yelling at me not to go to sleep but fuck what he thinks. I'm tired. My eyes closed unintentionally and I went to sleep.

Like an hour later.

I opened my eyes. Ugh, where the fuck am I? I blink away my exhaustion by sitting up. Oh right… I basically probably fucked up the timeline.

"Damn it…." I groan. "Am I being selfish by doing this?" I curl up. The reality of the situation is sort of starting to hit me in the face now. I bury my face in my palms. Damn it. Do I want to change stuff? I want to save lives, but I don't want to compromise my friends attempt at happiness. "Why does the world have to be so bloody confusing?" Should probably head back outside. I think I'm in Elizabeth and Meliodas's room right now.

"You're up." I look up, startled. Crap it's Meliodas.

"...did you hear all that?"

"Yep. Mind explaining?"

"Yes, I do mind but I don't really have a choice do I?" I sigh. I don't think I'm getting out of this.

"How'd you bring Dale back?" That's his question? Huh, thought it would've been way worse.

"Honestly don't know. It probably helps that he didn't actually die and was still conscious."

"That's not what I meant. How did you make the spell?"

"Take the darkness from the parasite and route it back into him through me as a conduit and use it to regenerate his health?" Wait parasites aren't known to them yet. "Sorry, I nicknamed the plantish leechish thingie a parasite."

"How'd you know about it?"

"Saw it happen to someone."

"Can you cut the crap and just tell the truth?" I give him a confused look. What the fuck?

"According to my memory I am?" It came out more like a question.

"Really, Lillian, you disappeared so long ago and then you just come back like nothing is wrong. How can you not recognize me?" Okay… this is not related to canon whatsoever and is confusing me.

"I… don't understand why I should. From my viewpoint, you shouldn't know me at all."

"What's your real goal?"

"Meliodas you're confusing me to depths of god damn helheim." Why did I reference norse mythology? "What are you talking about?"

"...How old are you?"

"Twenty two." Now it's his turn to get confused.

"So you aren't three thousand something?"

"Pretty sure I'm not." He rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"That's impossible. You share the same name, you look the same! Unless-" He abruptly cuts himself off. "Well, thanks for answering my questions! You should probably head outside, King was worried." He suddenly left. ...Wtf. I wonder what that was all about. Shaking my head, I push the conversation to the back of my head. Getting up shakily, I use the bedposts to stabilize myself. I make my way outside where I'm greeted with everyone talking.

"Hi everyone." King's eyes instantly dart to mine.

 _How are you feeling?_

 **I feel fine. Don't worry about it.**

"Are you okay?" Diane asks, sticking her face right in front of me. I manage a smile.

"I'm fine. How are you all?"

"Great! It was a boring few weeks though." Diane replies with a smile.

"Must've sucked-" Someone hit me on the head. "Ow! King why did you do that?"

"Don't scare me like that! You had a bad nosebleed and then you passed out!"

"Sorry."

"...Why did you turn Nobuyuki down so many times?"

"...How the fuck did you know about that?"

"I have sources. So why?"

"...How did you know that I turned him down but you don't know why?"

"Sources, so spill."

"He still likes the person that he knew five years ago." Damn it, why are we talking about this in front of all of them. "Anyway," Turning my attention to Gowther. "My name is Lillian, it's a pleasure to meet you even if we've run into each other before."

"Likewise. My name is Gowther." I floated over to a tree and casually lounged in it.

"Okay, everyone feel free to ignore me and stuff. Dale, if you don't mind, I'm going to talk to you later." He gave me a brief nod. I suppose it reassures me that it will help someone at a later date. As everyone became engrossed in conversation amongst themselves with Gowther, I slipped deeper into the forest. Taking out the mirror from my pocket, I examine it. I'm surprised it's still intact actually. Suddenly, Nobuyuki's face appeared on it. I let out a startled yelp.

"Don't scare me like that!" He snickered.

"Why? It's funny."

"Prick." I steeled myself before actually looking at him. And his background. "Why the fuck are you in a forest?" He has the decency to look sheepish. "What did you do?"

"Um… Promise you won't get mad?" Damn it, it's going to be bad.

"That remains to be seen. Now, what the fuck did you do?"

"I...uh… mayormaynothavebeendraggedintothenntworld." He said it really fast, but I got everything.

"Are you alone right now?"

"Er… yes?" I cut the connection from the mirror.

"That idiot." I mutter, before turning lunalight into a keyboard. Playing an ost from a horror game, I tried something I haven't really had reason to do before. Taking the idea from the iris messages from Percy Jackson, I tried to base it off that. Soon he shimmered into view in front of me. Before he could see me completely, I switched into my human form.

"Hey dipshit."

"Can you call me something other than dipshit?" said japan.

"Like what?" said china.

"How about sunrise land?" I let out a low chuckle.

"Disregarding the fact that we just quoted a bill wurtz video, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE? YOU _PROMISED_ THAT YOU WOULDN'T COME." My voice choked a bit. I tried to fight back tears that threatening to come up. "I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to die." He reassured me.

"You don't know that, you dick!"

"Yeah, well I'm less likely to die than you are."

"Who are you with anyway?"

"...The Dawn Roar."

"YOU'RE IN A MORE DANGEROUS POSITION THEN I AM. HOW THE FUCK DID YOU END UP HERE ANYWAY?!" God, it was already bad enough without having to consider all of this.

"Uh… one of the grand master dudes, the one with the red armour, sort of showed up the day after grad and said he was going to abduct one of us and chose me?"

"WHAT KIND OF EXPLANATION WAS THAT?!"

"When the hell did you start yelling?"

"When I found out you were here, you fricking retard! I'm worried okay. Well, if you actually came here by choice then I would be way more pissed."

"Look, I'm perfectly fine, although I'm still a little sick from seeing that guy's dead head."

"The head was an ornament. Do you need me to come abduct you from then?"

"What- fuck no. I'm perfectly fine."

"As long as you say so. Have you contacted your parents yet?"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

"Through Coby smartass. You can contact Coby, Carl, or Reina through the mirror."

"Really?"

"I thought Coby explained all of this to you!"

"Er… he gave the abbreviated version."

"God… Just… take care okay? If you die I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

"Don't worry, I won't. I need to head back now or else they'll get suspicious."

"You make it sound as though you're a prisoner."

"I'm not don't worry. I promise I won't die."

"Don't make promises you can't keep for certain. Take care though."

"Aww, you still care."

"Shut up. Didn't you have somewhere to go?"

"Yeah, I should actually. Ciao~" I cut the connection, before burying my face into my palms.

"Damn it Nobuyuki. Just had to go and make this more complicated than it already is."

"Hmm… what was all of that about? I've never heard you insult someone so much before." Ban comments. King however took a different approach.

"'You still care' huh?"

"Shut up."

\--

How Nobuyuki actually ended up in the Seven Deadly Sins world.

It is currently the last day of school.

"You know, we should've asked Lillian to stay long enough for grad." Comments Reina.

"Well, she did leave rather abruptly." Carl shrugs. "We didn't really have much time to ask her to stay."

"Speaking of which, how's Mikkel doing?" Kaiji asks.

"He seems fine. Still a little shaken, but alright nonetheless." Coby answers.

"I can't believe the magic club was stupid enough to drink a substance that they didn't know. They could've at least let the science club look at it!" Nobuyuki complains.

"You only say that because you're a part of the science club and you wanted to analyze the blood. That's what it was right, Kaiji?"

"From everything, you've described, I would guess so." They were all lounging on the stairs, in the sun, outside the school where a majority of them went.

"It's funny how we didn't realize she was with us until she was gone." Reina says wistfully. "I wish we could've spent more time with her." A lightning bolt seemed to arc through Coby.

"Right…. about that…"

"What, dude?"

"Well, I still haven't explained how to use the mirrors." Everyone turned their attention to him. "So apparently it's similar to a cell phone. And that's basically all I can say about it."

"That's not very-" A flash of light and a loud sound interrupted him. "...da fuck." Two men emerged from the light. Kaiji looked at them with interest.

"Woah. Sir, that cosplay looks legit. Mind telling us how you replicated that? It's a bit hard to come across all that metal."

"What is this cosplay you speak of?" Is the first thing that comes out of the red-armoured knight's mouth.

"Never mind that. Wow, I can't believe someone would actually dye their hair pink! You guys must be hardcore-" Nobuyuki elbowed him.

"Uh… Kaiji, I would advise turning down the fanboying because I think they're the real deal and they might just kill us." This instantly shuts him up.

"We come seeking one of great power to tip the scales of the holy war. We were brought here." Dreyfus says commandingly. Coby decides to take the helm of this conversation to hopefully steer them out of dangerous waters.

"I see. I don't quite understand what this has to do with us however." He says, swallowing his fear.

"You see we performed a spell to bring us to the one who had the potential to learn great magic. We were brought here. Now judging by your auras…" He gazed at them all. "The silverette has the most potential. Grab him Gilthunder."

"Yes, Grand Master." In the blink of an eye, Nobuyuki was gone from his position and held in Gilthunder's grip.

"We shall take our leave now." And just like that, the two were gone, taking Nobuyuki with them.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Nobuyuki found himself suspended in space.

"What the- I shouldn't be able to breathe right now! The pressure should kill me! Am I dead?"

"I assure you, you're not dead." He whipped his head to face the voice.

"You're Yuko right?" Ignoring what he said, she holds out a necklace.

"Given the fact that you've basically been kidnapped against your will, here's something to act as a magic conduit. You are knowledgeable in science yes? Well, time to apply that knowledge in reality. Hope you've know your periodic table because your magic revolves around science." He paled. "Good luck."

And he was shoved out into a courtyard.

"Ow… "He took in his surroundings. "Damn, when she said it was medieval she wasn't joking."

"Who are you?" He moves back with a start. A pale haired girl was glaring at him. Nobuyuki gulps.

"I'm a-uh, nobody. Nobody important." He babbles. A hand lands on his shoulder. It's Hauser.

"So are you the little guy that Gilthunder just brought back?" He nods meekly. Hauser pulls him up. "Well, I'm supposed to bring you to the Grand Master. What's your name?"

"My name isn't really important." I stammer.

"Whatever, my name's Hauser. What's yours?" Seeing no way out of it, he replies.

"My name is Nobuyuki."

_

Oooo, confusing stuff. I wonder what Meliodas is thinking? So yeah, I shoved that whole thing into a single chapter. It's like 6-7k long, happy? So uh, you guys were sort of adamant against the shipping of Lillian and Nobuyuki so fine, I won't do it. And since you guys wanted the ship with King... that remains undecided but seems probable at this point. You guys are still free to PM an OC tho. So anyone happy to back in canon? Today we begin to see hints of canon divergence and the reason for the holy war in the first place will probably be different from canon. If it's the same CALLED IT THOUGH PROBABLY NOT. Anyway totally hyped that season three is coming out next year. No way in hell am I doing an adaptation for that so manga only people. Even still, the commandments portion of the manga is going to be cut short. By a lot. I'm lazy okay, and I admit, I've fallen out of the fandom but I still want to finish this. Yeah, I know most of my story is basically something that you could probably find if you look hard enough for an NNT light novel but I'm sort doing it from the scans. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I might proceed with plot next chapter but it'll probably be providing information and working out what to actually do with Dale! K bai~ oh and btw the ost is from Doki Doki Literarture. Personally can't take jump scares but the music for horror games is always good. I think the track itself is called "Your Reality" but I'm not sure.


	29. Plans (Merry Christmas!)

"So why are you older?" Ban asks curiously. Strangely, Meliodas still hasn't commented on anything yet.

"Human form." I sigh, releasing it.

"It's not really flattering to say the least."

"I don't really care. It's helpful to me."

"Don't all females want large tits?"

"I don't really care."

"Pushing that point aside, when were you going to tell us?"

"When the time came I guess."

"And why were you talking to Nobuyuki from a direct connection?" The thought of that just makes me want to ram my head against a tree.

"Cause the idiot managed to let himself be kidnapped." I grumble.

"By?"

"Dreydi-fus. Dreyfus." I quickly correct myself.

"So he's here."

"...unfortunately." Why, why, why! The idiot just had to let himself get kidnapped by the fricking Grand Master. Although it was a kidnapping, he's still here! And that's going to be really bad.

"Why unfortunately?" Meliodas finally asked something.

"I feel like he's going to slip up." I murmur. He hasn't watched enough time travel animes or read enough fanfictions that are oc inserts, huh, this is could be considered one of those. I don't think anyone heard that. "He's going to get himself killed, that's why." I say louder.

"Why is this of any concern to you?" He asks.

"Because he's still my friend." I couldn't really meet anyone's gazes. "Look, can we please just head back to the tavern now? Please?" A desperate plea entered my voice. I need to brood about this alone. King senses my discomfort.

"Fine. Don't forget you still need to answer my questions from earlier."

"Everything will answer itself." It all happens in this arc anyway. I flew back ahead of them and entered my place. I summoned a large whiteboard and started creating a timeline of events, possible occurrences, and possible endings. The changes of me being there with selfish desires were on top, and the ones prioritizing the decrease in life loss on the bottom.

"Okay… Helbram's death is an inevitable. I can and probably should save the Dawn Roar because Yuki will have probably formed bonds with them." I placed those on the timeline. "If I were to go on that route, should I draw Fraudrin- or was it Fraudin, out? Or should I let him go?" I sit cross legged on the ground. "Okay, letting him go will most likely result in the beginning of what was-well I guess will be- considered the second holy war. At the very least the resurrection of the demon clan. Fighting him will most likely result in a loss on my end but should I be able to win then I don't know what will happen." I rub my head. Gah, too many variables to consider. "If he were to leave then I suppose I could try to bargain with the Demon King to give them a separate landmass to rule over and everything would be separate and since he's immortal he would be able to ensure that law until the ends of time. The island would probably have to be warded against angels because god, that archangel was mean. Maybe then, Zeldoris will drop whatever issue he has with Elizabeth, Meliodas avoids purgatory, and everything will follow a lighter path with less death. I can still ask Dolors and Gloxinia to train King and Diane, bringing them up to what was their new power level, Gowther's problem can still be resolved, and Merlin- never mind I forgot what her character arc was. Escanor's just going to do himself I guess. Was there anything else important? Right, this all hinges on the fact of actually being able to negotiate this out." I walk over and begin bashing my head against the wall. "WHY MUST TIME BE SO COMPLICATED. Why…"

"Ugh. Why am I brooding over something as trivial as this?"

"Lily are you okay?"

"Hmm? What do you think Sung?" I reply sarcastically, walking over to the mirror.

"No?"

"Damn straight. Unfortunately."

"You know you shouldn't think so much about life." He chastises.

"I know, you mentioned it multiple times before." I hear a song playing in the background. "Is that what I think it is?"

"No, it's not." He says quickly, a tad too quickly.

"I'm not stupid you know. Luke's watching Moana again."

"No." He protests. I raise my eyebrow. "Okay, fine maybe he is." A few moments passed. "You know, it's never a good idea to keep it all bottled up like that."

"Keep what?"

"Your emotions, you dummy. Don't deny, I saw you acting like this when Nobu started dating Alice."

"Blame Yuki, he somehow got his ass landed here. Now I'm stressing tf out of it. Knowing his goddamn charisma, he's going to get attached to someone and get himself killed!"

"... Lil, you're over thinking this way too much."

"Over thinking doesn't exist."

"I think you've read too many fanfictions about this stuff."

"Probably. But they are all very realistic possibilities."

"You really should take a break once in awhile."

"What are you talking about? This is a break."

"You and I both know that's not what I mean."

"I'm not stressed Sung. I'm perfectly fine, my brain isn't going to break down anytime soon, so chill."

"How about maybe, you chill?" I couldn't help it but I started laughing.

"Wow. That's really ironic…. I've caused and received two jokes related to the history of japan video today. Thanks for lifting my mood." He smirks.

"What can I say except you're welcome? For the wonderful world you know. So anyway let me say you're welcome~" He sings.

"I should've expected that." I roll my eyes. A muffled voice came from his end.

"And come to think of it, I gotta go! Your welcome! And bye!"

"Bye Sung. Good luck with being Maui." The connection cuts. I guess that was a short conversation. Well, it did lift my spirits a bit. I sigh. "Back to planning for hopefully the best outcome. I still don't know what to prioritize though..." Lives or friends? With everything I knew, I started drawing out all the possible timelines and outcomes that could occur based off what I do and change and what I don't. I wrote most of it in French because I'm pretty sure that most people on this continent wouldn't know it. Merlin and Gowther might but not anyone else.

"What are you doing?" I glance over at the doorway. It's King and Meliodas.

"Not much." I reply, flipping the whiteboard over and beginning to pushing it away. King grabs it first.

"Then what's this?"

"Stress relieving myself." I answer. He tries reading it.

"...This isn't in the common tongue."

"I know it isn't." This catches Meliodas's attention.

"Then what language is it written in?"

"I don't know what you would call it, but I know it as French."

"French?" He echoes.

"Yeah, I don't think you know it. Let's see… this is Britannia so maybe… I dunno, Gallican? Gaul's over the English channel." I muse. I've forgotten most things from socials. "Yeah, probably if an Asian dude can come up in the next year or so from like the other side of the globe."

"Besides the point." King interjects. "You are going to answer my questions. Now." He demands.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Ask away." I invite.

"Explain what you meant by 'demon then the future is fucked.'"

"Isn't that obvious? If the Roars of Dawn, or was it Dawn Roar? Anyway if they're having trouble against that dude, then the future is screwed in case certain things occur."

"How so-"

"Speaking of, you picked up on how to dismantle one of those demons right?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Then the next month should be fine for the most part."

"Will you actually explain?!" I don't meet his gaze.

"I told you, everything will explain itself in the next month or so. You find out most of it on one day. I can't- no, I shouldn't tell you."

"Why?!"

"It's just! It's complicated okay? Things can change for better or worse." I pushed by bangs up with a hand. "It should be the safest route right now."

"Why can't you just tell me what you mean?!!" King shouts.

"I just can't!" I wail. He huffs angrily.

"Fine then." He growls before abruptly leaving. Meliodas paused a moment, narrowing his eyes at me before leaving with King.

"You really should've just told us." He leaves without another word. There's a song for this… I turn Lunalight into a keyboard and started playing an instrumental. Ah yes… I was obsessed with this for a few months.

"I wanna be like you, I wanna say that I can. I want to be the person that you think that I am. But even if I had it all come true like a dream, is the person I came to be the really real me?

"So young and simple, wishing like things would come true. Now as I am I understand it's best I die and soon.

"Just by living I'm hurting them another day, hundreds cry, all I do is ruin everything. Nobody wanted me, no one there to need, if only I could live in that kind of world I dreamed. Just by leaving, I'm helping them another day, hundreds smile, all they do is laugh at everything. Nobody there to scream, no more being mean but see things like that would never happen for me." I hum along for the next few verses skipping to the next chorus.

"Just by living, I'm nothing for another day, hundred lives, never knowing me or anything. Nobody wanted me, no one there to need, why would I wanna live in the kind of world I see? Just by leaving, I'm no one for another day, hundred lives, never changing them or anything, nobody there to scream, no more being mean to me, then could I have it all back in one piece?"

"Lily, you really shouldn't be depressed."

"Heya Sung. Sup? Dinner's over?"

"I know that song isn't a good sign. It's about suicide. And you were singing it to yourself too much five years ago." I gave a dry chuckle.

"Ha… I probably just done fucked myself."

"How?"

"I pushed away the person that I've been with for the past few years. He probably hates me now."

"No one could ever really hate you. You're too damn nice sometimes."

"Thanks but tell that to Rina and Rose. Plus, I was dick to Sachi. And Alice."

"Uh… They don't count?"

"You don't have to sugarcoat it, I know I'm a manipulative jackass."

"You're not. You can manipulative sometimes to steer us toward the best outcome, but that's it. The best outcome."

"I still don't know… Did you need help with your calculus homework?"

"Erm, yes actually. What the fuck is a domain?"

"...That's graphing. And you probably had to use it in grade ten."

"I forgot. Help please." I sigh. This is going to take a while.

Third person POV.

A few hours passed and Lillian is now on autopilot for answering questions. Which basically means that she's nearly asleep. Sung studies her for a minute.

"Do you like Nobuyuki?" He asked as an example question.

"No." Came her quiet reply.

"What are you worried about?"

"I can't decide."

"Decide between what?"

"To save lives or give my friends chance at more happiness."

"How so?"

"I can stop and basically delay the arc that takes place after kingdom infiltration one. I would just need to get rid of the demon in Dreyfus or make sure Hendrickson actually dies and then go after Dreyfus. If I let everything run it's natural course, Elaine gets revived eventually, and everyone grows stronger. Happy, except a lot of people die. I don't know."

"Sleep Lil. God do you need to actually relax one of these days." She truly nods off and Sung closes the connection. "Why do you push yourself so hard to make sure everyone's okay?"

SO heya! Merry Christmas folks! Hope you don't mind the short length, couldn't really thing of much to put. Oh yea, the following Christmas special was done in half an hour so sorry if it's basically shit. As you can see, Lillian is indecisive about what she wants to do. So people, do you want to see the ten commandments arc, like the whole thing or would you rather have it skipped over to a straight happy ending, or only do some of it but not all? I'm asking you this now because the things that can be changed for these outcomes come in the next arc and I don't really know where I'm going with this anymore. I know what I need to set up for the sequel with the kid and hetalia because I absolutely love it but I don't want to post until this is done. SO yea, feel free to give opinions. Also, thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! Reviews are a writer's fuel so please, tell me what I'm fucking up on. On that note, here's a small pointless one shot. I hope you all have a great holiday this year! I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!

I look outside. I guess it's time for my first Christmas with the sins. I mean like a Christmas has passed but there wasn't any time to actually celebrate it. I yawn and start pacing. Maybe Christmas doesn't exist here? It was a Christian holiday. I head to the forge, quickly working to make something for everybody. A small charm. A pair of wings for Meliodas and Elizabeth. Fairy wings for Ban. A stone golem for Diane. A tree for King. A book for Merlin. A heart for Gowther. Once all the charms were done and cooling, I started to the cords. They generally looked the same but they each had a different colour. I strung them all up and headed in search of each person, leaving the gift somewhere they would find it but not outright giving it to them. I took a small walk a small distance away. I start playing with my magic in a field. Creating a tree, I start decorating small orbs with my magic to make ornaments, as well as creating miniature lights. My final touch was a silver star for the top. That was fun! Studying it for a moment, I let it dissipate. As I walk back to the tavern I run into Gowther. With no way to go around him, I greet him.

"Hi Gowther! How are you doing?" He holds up the heart charm.

"Why did you place this into my pocket?" He deadpans.

"It was a gift."

"And why did you gift me a heart?"

"It was random."

"I see." He didn't say anything after that so I took it as a cue that I could leave. I was idly playing with a pebble in my hand , sanding the edges into a specific shape. It ended up turning into a star. Huh… I never really paid much attention to Christmas before since I usually spent it alone. I sigh.

"Merry Christmas guys. Hope you all are having fun and shit. One of you couples better walk under a mistletoe." I snicker at the thought. "Not that you don't PDA enough." I think I'm going crazy if I'm talking to myself. Well, whatever. I climbed to the top of a nearby tree, dropping off the pebble on the top. Well, time to treat it like a regular day.


	30. The beginning of infiltration

When I woke up, my head was feeling slightly weird. Ugh, probably from the position I slept in. Where am I? Oh right, against the wall in a room. The white board's in front of me. Why the hell did I write in French again? What chapter did I get to anyway…. Right two hundred something. I don't know what time it is… Who cares, everyone is pissed at me anyway. I keep going on autopilot. This goes here, if I do this these are the possibilities… Fuck, I can't do this anymore. I shoved the board somewhere that the others couldn't get to. I just need to do something mindless…. Well not necessarily mindless. I create a block out of my magic. Hm… Creating a pencil shaped thing, I started drawing. Whatever came to mind really. Flowers, characters from other animes, animals… What became my brush just kept moving. Granted my drawings were still shit, they somewhat resembled the item or animal. Ish. I don't know how long I've spent here at this rate. Hmm… What about- A knock came quietly from the door. Who could it possibly be? I strode forward but I took a deep breath before actually opening it.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I ask cheerfully. It's Elizabeth.

"Are you okay? You've haven't come out since last night."

"No, no! Don't worry! I'm physically fine, everything is intact."

"Are you sure? Was it something that I did? I'm sorry-"

"Princess Elizabeth. I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry at all, it's just something I'm worried about but it has nothing to do with you." She looks slightly embarrassed.

"O-oh. I see." She looked away. "I'll just go now."

"Okay. Have fun." I closed the door gently. I slid down before covering half my face with my hand. Is it really that easy to present a facade? Damn it, I need to pull my shit together soon. I should have the rest of the day to be like this, even the Dawn Roar can't travel that fast. Actually…. Ah screw it, magic defies physics and chemical properties. Still, Elizabeth will get taken tomorrow. My main concern should be trying to save as many lives as possible. Which means I need to consider where I would be. I'm not headed with Elizabeth. That would be pure uselessness. I also don't fancy being thrown with them. Maybe… I can just ask Oslo to take me separately. I can get Nobuyuki out of there first. Yeah, then I can calculate where I should be from there. Oh also should make sure Nobuyuki's friends don't die. Yeah, I can improvise. The best laid plans are always fucked anyways. Another knock came at the door. Who the hell is it this time?! I took another breath.

"Is there something I can do for you?" It's in a more flat tone than it was before. This time it's Ban.

"What did you do that's got King and Cap'n so broody?"

"Refused to answer their questions, got into a bit of a fight. Anything else?" I really need to pull myself together. I take another breath. Inhale… Exhale.

"Why the hell are you so depressed?"

"What's to say I'm not always depressed? Maybe I'm just better at masking than you realize." I absentmindedly twirl a strand of hair around my finger.

"... I know more than you realize." I suddenly feel the effects of snatch.

"What the hell?!" I shriek. I can't move, damn it.

"Wow, you've got no physical strength." He comments before dragging me out.

"Why are you doing this?" I groan. This is not what I was expecting.

"You need to talk to King. Really badly." He says. Is he drunk?

"The fuck? Are you drunk or something? I don't need to talk to King, it's not essential for survival."

"Yeah well he's being moody and it's killing me." He growls. He throws me out into the bar. Ow…

"I don't want to." I mumble. "You can't make me do this."

"Lillian? What are you doing down here?" He says sarcastically. "Finally done brooding yet?"

"Frankly no, and if you'll excuse me, I'll head right back-"

"No you can't, I still have all your strength. Now talk."

"Well screw you too." Fuck this is taking a toll on my mind. "King, I'm sorry that I snapped at you yesterday. Satisfied?"

"Why won't you answer my questions though?"

"I read too much. Let's say… the forest. What if things happened differently? Where would you be now?" He answered nearly instantly.

"I would still be with Elaine of course." He replies.

"Maybe you would, maybe you wouldn't. If you had stayed, you would've gotten used to Elaine's presence, but what if she got fed up with the forest? What if she was the one that left instead of you? Where would everyone be now?" He seemed to be at a loss for words. "If you never left three of the seven deadly sins wouldn't be here now. Considering that, everything could have been a disaster. The smallest things when changed could cause a ripple effect changing the fate of the universe. I'm trying to be tentative. If I interfere too much then you could make different decisions, turning you away from the happiest path that you all could be on. The one, that while it would have a lot of personal angst, would end in the most personal happiness for you all." Even if I can't recall the ending. "That's why it's complicated."

"Why are you so worried?" I looked King in the eyes.

"There is a happy ending that exists." I deadpan. "I don't want to fuck that up."

"I don't understand." King says after a few moments. I still can't god damn move.

"You all would've been happy at the end of all of this if I wasn't here. So I'm trying to not fuck that up. There, simplest way I could've phrased it."

"How would you answering my questions have changed any of that?!"

"Because that would tell you about the future you dumbass! If you know, then you could change it. I know shit that I shouldn't know. I've read too many scenarios where the world goes to shit because one person makes a different decision. There are too many things that could change."

"Then why couldn't you just say that?" This is the greatest example of miscommunication.

"I've spent the past few hours trying to calculate cause and effect. Where's Dale?"

"He's outside talking with the Captain. Why?"

"He originally would've died." I grit out. "Technically speaking, the timeline tried to kill him."

"...that's why you asked. Why you didn't really participate that much in the battle. But what's so special about one life compared to others?"

"Each person means something different to someone in canon. In this case, Dale's survival leads to Guila and Zeal getting reunited later on. However, it means that Jericho can't tell Guila her suspicions because Dale took his necklace with him." He looks confused as to why I mentioned them.

"...Dale doesn't have a necklace with him." Wat. That's what you took away from that?

"Okay, backtrack so generally speaking Guila will know that Dale's alive. There, we have one happy family at the end of this arc. Chances are Dale will probably die but at least they get to spend some time together."

"How much did you think about this?" _And why do you keep bringing up Guila?_ King sounded really shocked.

"I didn't really have much to do in those two years. I only really went back into it recently." I turned toward Ban. "Give me back my strength."

"Do I have to?~" He seems to think about it for a moment. "Nah~" Bloody hell. A create a shield around me trying to stop his Snatch. Why the hell didn't I think of this sooner?! I feel my strength begin to return. I look King in the eye.

"Is that a satisfactory explanation or do I need to toss an apology in with it?" I say exasperated.

"No it's fine." He answers distractedly. "I'm just confused. How do you know?" I shrug.

"I know because I know."

"No, that's not what I meant." He elaborates. "You don't have any magic that allows you to see the future. You aren't a seer, we haven't encountered a seer, yet you know about the future. How?"

"I read. A lot. Or at least I used to until Yuko burned my damn books. It makes this whole process harder."

"...Those books told the future?"

"And that's a story for another day." I answer cheerfully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave-"

"No, stay. You're not making anyone uncomfortable." King hurriedly says. I raise my eyebrow.

"I was kind of under the impression that you all hated me because I refused to answer your questions."

"Er, sorry about that, I was kind of pushy wasn't I…"

"Whatever, everything is cool now." I hesitate but I reach out and hug him, dropping my shield. "That was the worst fight we've ever had, huh."

"Yep." He returned the hug.

"Is this what you do after a fight?" Right, Gowther.

"Not normally. Sometimes yes."

"I see." We let go and backed away from each. I flushed a bit from embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to invade your personal space." I shift around a bit uncomfortably.

"N-no, it's fine." He looked away but I could see a faint flush in his cheeks as well.

"Finally, you're done." Ban drawled. "Now the rest of the day can pass without King moping in the corner being all prissy."

"I was not being prissy!" He retorts. We ended up just talking about random things for a while but Meliodas came in and started randomly arranging wine bottles. I sat on one of the windowsills while King was leaned over the bar.

"Hey Cap'n, where are we headed now?" Ban asks.

"Did you get a new lead on one of our members?" King adds.

"Escanor or Merlin?" Gowther continues. But the answer is….

"Nope." He answer before turning towards us with a face of seriousness. "We're going to infiltrate Liones, and get the sword back!"

"Correction: hilt." I add lazily, looking out the window. "Helbram threw away the blade part of it."

"Sword….." Ban thinks for a moment. "You mean that sword with a dragon handle that was stolen from you?"

"We can't let them have it." He explains. "We only have six people capable of fighting right now, but that should be enough for a mission of this magnitude." He's seemed to have completely bounced back from yesterday. "You'll come with me, right?!" He implores, slamming his hands down on the bar.

"That sounds like a chore so I'll pass." Ban drawls lazily.

"It was Captain's fault that it was stolen in the first place…" King adds, fidgeting with his fingers.

"You must take responsibility for yourself." Gowther decides. He turns toward me.

"And you?"

"My decision won't really matter. They have all the pieces and they're coming for the final one soon." I answer after thinking for a moment. Understanding filters through his eyes for a second before he puffs up his cheeks.

"Please comfort me." He shoves his head- Fuck, not looking there.

"Oh!" Elizabeth with a surprised tone. "There, there…"

"CAPTAIN." Diane roars, busting her head in through the window. A few minutes pass in relative silence.

"Lillian what were you talking about?" King asks, a little irritated.

"...what do you mean?"

"Really, can you not be cryptic with you sentences for once?"

"Mm… I could be but I don't feel like it. So what specifically were you referring to?"

"That your decision wouldn't matter."

"Well, technically speaking, even Meliodas can't storm the castle in his current state. Plus, he has no idea where the sword would be located so it would be very hard to make it without any assistance and all I can do is defend. So… practically useless." At least that's one way to look at it. Meliodas stood up once he was feeling better and decided to elaborate.

"The sword… no the dragon hilt, like Lillian specified, is a part of an ancient relic called 'The Coffin of Eternal Darkness.' It's a ritual relic."

"The Coffin of Eternal Darkness?" Elizabeth echoes. King stands up in surprise.

"That's-"

"It is something mentioned in folklore." Gowther mentions. He gave a brief explanation of it. Well, the most unbiased version.

"Then does that mean the holy knights are actually trying to resurrect the demon clan?" Elizabeth asks.

"Do they want to bring them back, and be friends with them or something?" Oh I forgot about Hawk. He… She? Fuck, I still can't tell the gender. Anyway, the pig's been eating this whole time.

"No way, that's…" Elizabeth argued weakly. Absurd? Impossible? Stupid? Idiotic? Retarded? Many many words can be used to end that sentence.

"Then what's their goal?" He is somehow managing to just eat while speaking.

"The holy war." I answer. I keep my eyes fixed on the horizon. "It's only two honestly, but they're high ranked and they have blackmail on another powerful knight. Most are uninformed about this, there are many who know about the concrete existence of demons… but at the current moment it is only two- no one, that is really planning all of this." As of the current moment, Dreydick is realizing it though. I know Meliodas is giving me suspicious glances.

"Hey, hey." Diane says, trying to get our attention from outside. "Since Captain's sword was stolen, does that mean the demon clan is already resurrected?"

"Nope." Meliodas replies. "It's an incredibly strong seal. If it had been released, we would have seen a sign of some sort that it was happening."

 **They have tried.**

 _Tried what?_

 **To break the seal. It didn't work but now they're coming for what they need. Fuck, I want to tell you but I can't. This is really important and it needs to happen today.**

 _What needs to happen today?_

"It's happening!" Hawk suddenly exclaims. "I ate too much." He adds in a lower volume.

"Just shitting!" Ban exclaims.

"Hawk, are you okay?" Elizabeth asks worriedly, following him towards the door."

"I have to go release my seal!" I cringe. Ew, that's gross. "Come to think of it, why are they always after Elizabeth along with the sword?" I hear King's intake of breath as he realizes my implications. Meliodas remains silent.

"Because she's the last key to releasing the seal." An unfamiliar voice filters in. I guess this is Vivian. In that instant everyone looks towards it and Meliodas rushes towards her.

"ELIZABETH!" He screams. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" In that instant they disappear. Meliodas lands. His fist clenches. "FUUUUUUUUCK!" The magic power he's excluding right now is making my hair fly back. He grabs his sword and rushes outside.

"Captain!" Everyone exclaims, excluding myself.

"Meliodas!" I exclaim instead. I'm not a sin but I'm still not used to medieval honorifics…. So that leaves me with just calling him by his first name. Well, his name, I don't know his last.

"Was that bastard a holy knight?" Ban asks.

"I am not certain." Gowther replies. "However, that was a high level teleportation technique- the user appeared and disappeared at precise locations." Diane looked at us worriedly.

"What happened?!" She asks frantically. King floats up.

"Elizabeth was taken by someone!" He blurts out.

"No way! To where?!"

"To the kingdom!" Meliodas snaps. "I'm going to go rescue Elizabeth right now!"

"What?!" King exclaims. "We're at least forty miles away from the kingdom!" Let's see… If we convert that to kilometres that is 64.3738. Damn, Diane can throw far.

"Diane!" Meliodas shouts commandingly. "Do it! I'm counting on you." Ban smirks before wrapping his arms around Meliodas's waist picking him up.

"I changed my mind. I'm coming with ya." He grins.

"Ban?!" King exclaims. "This isn't the time to be playing around."

"Are you sure?" Meliodas asks, looking at him seriously.

"Now I have my own reasons to go too."

"Hey Ban…" I say hesitantly. "Please remember our conversation from a few weeks ago. It kind of comes into play here." His ears twitch and I know he heard me. Gowther hugs Ban from behind.

"I am going as well." He states. This is good. No extreme diversion from canon. King is just confused af.

"What in the world are you doing, Gowther?" He asks, sweatdropping.

 **Diane's going to throw them to the capital. That's what's happening.**

"Can you do it?" Meliodas asks.

"Yep got it." Diane confirms. "You'll just have to deal with it if I'm a little bit off, okay?"

"As long as you've got the general direction right, we'll be fine." Suddenly everything sinks in for King. Dale suddenly runs up from who knows where he was.

"Wait, I can go to!" He shouts.

"No you won't." I interject before Meliodas says anything. "You've been in that body for a while, you will not be engaging in combat soon. Stay here in the Boar's hat." I say assertively.

"Lillian's right. You shouldn't be fighting so soon." Meliodas shouts down.

"Oh, alright." He mutters dejectedly to himself.

"You need to recover before you engage in anything." I say consoling. "You want to see those dear to you again don't you?" He gave me a surprised look.

"How do you know that?" I shrug.

"I know things I shouldn't." I answer. Diane backs up a bit.

"Bring Elizabeth back okay?" Meliodas gives a firm nod. Diane begins running. I can feel the vibrations from each stride. Holy shit, I would've thought it was a miniature earthquake. She raises her arm behind her head as she throws them full might toward the capital. I place my hand to shade my eyes. Damn that's far and she had to have thrown them pretty damn hard to get the over there.

"Wow." Diane and King mimic my movement, marvelling at the distance.

"Let's start moving. Hopefully we can get there to help." I say. The two nod in agreement. I swear to god if Nobuyuki dies…. No, think positive.

"Yeah! They'll definitely need out help, especially since we have out sacred treasures already." Diane says. A moment passes. "Hey, have you ever seen Captain make that face before?"

"Nope, I was really surprised too." He scratches his chin thoughtfully. "It might have been my first time seeing Captain that angry."

"That wasn't angry, that was really frustrated." I mutter.

"I wonder… if it had been me that was kidnapped and not Elizabeth, would Captain have gotten that angry for me?"

"Diane…" King trails off.

"I'm sorry but there's more complicated stuff than you realize behind the scenes here." I say but King is louder than me.

"Of course he'd come help you. You're an important comrade!" Surprisingly he's not flustered? He was flustered in the manga though.

"Yeah! Captain's really kind!" Diane agrees. "But he probably wouldn't make such an upset face for me…"

"Even if he didn't, King and I would be going straight after you, regardless what he says." I say with a smile.

"Yeah!" King agrees.

"Lillian, King… are you just trying to cheer me up?"

"It's not just that, but we really would come for you." Hawk's mom let out a puff of air, shaking King.

[Let's move.]

"Ye-yeah. We should hurry." He says. Then he realizes something. Oh, Oslo. Fuuuuuuuck….. He let out an earpiercing tweet. FUCK MY EARDRUMS ARE DEAD.

"WHY DO YOU THIS TO ME! I feel deaf!" I shout.

"Oslo!" He exclaims happily.

"A dog?" Diane asks.

"Nope, a black hound." King corrects.

"A black hound?!" She's reminded of a few weeks ago. "You mean the thing that ate those apprentice holy knights on our way to the capital of the dead?!"

"He didn't eat them, he sent them to a different location." King corrects once again. "He's one of a fairy species that lives between the human and fairy realms and an old friend of mine. They have this mysterious power that lets them send whatever they swallow to a different location."

"So those apprentices were went somewhere?" Diane asks.

"We just sent them somewhere randomly. But for fun we took of their armour and clothes." I chuckle.

"So that means we can go to Liones right away?!" She realizes.

"Yup!" I chirp.

"I'm counting on you Oslo!"

[Pork first.] I pull out Lunalight, playing a quick scale, summoning a fuck ton of pork. He eats it in one gulp. [Okay, I'll take you guys.] He starts concentrating.

"But if he was your friend, you should have introduced him sooner. Captain wouldn't have cared if we got a new dog."

"His favorite food is pork." I deadpan.

"I see." Oslo has grown to full size. "Well here I go."

"Oslo open wide." I call out. Diane goes in head first. Well, she put her sacred treasure in and then went through the hole- God, that sounds so wrong.

"My butt is stuck and I can't get through!" She exclaims. "Guys, push my butt!" Oh my god…. King starts having a nosebleed. I start summoning my shields.

"Oslo! Open your mouth wider!" King says flusteredly.

"It's okay, I can get through like this!" Oh my god the situation. Just wait guys, we'll be there soon.

Nobuyuki's POV

I'm standing behind Hauser, Gilthunder and Dreyfus right now. This is really shitting scary right now. I'm shaking a bit.

"Great holy knight Dreyfus, this huge ruckus outside… is it really true that the seven deadly sins are invading us?!" Hauser exclaims, looking over the edge of the walls. I cross my fingers while severely hoping that Lillian isn't one of the people attacking. Please, I'm so scared right now.

"All we know is that there are three of them."

"Are any of them girls?" I ask hesitantly. For the past few days… they've been training me up for some reason. I don't know why, but apparently I've been fufilling their expectations which is why I'm standing with them right now.

"No, none of them are girls." Dreyfus replies. I let out a small relieved sigh. So she isn't here… yet. Damn it, knowing Lillian she will come. Hauser suddenly starts shaking his head, prompting Gilthunder to give him a confused look. He soon turns to Helbram.

"Four of the sins should have been united by now. But why choose now to launch an invasion?" They launched an invasion because… what was the reason again?

"Nope, with Gowther rejoining them, that makes five sins." Helbram corrects. He's pretty cool. Wait, they were coming because the princess got kidnapped or some shit like that. So similar to any fucking Mario situation with Peach because Peach can't fucking defend herself from Bowser for once.

"Then it makes even less sense that only three of them are attacking us…" Gilthunder mutters.

"Whether there are three or five, all that matters is that we show them how powerful we are!" Jericho declared. Fuck, I'm going to have to follow them. Great, I'm gonna die. "Did you lose your nerve?" She continues. "Is your Diamond title just for show? Do you really have what it takes to be a Great Holy knight?"

"Um, I think it's better to go into this with a strategic head then to be overconfident." I say meekly. Ironically, I'm normally super confident but that's in sports. We're not trying to fucking kill each other. Guila tilts her head towards me acknowledging my point and Dreyfus and Helbram probably heard it as well but the other three were caught up in thoughts or were about to fight.

"Hey, hey!" Hauser growls irritatedly. "Do the new generations not even know how to address their superiors, either?"

"If you have a problem with me, I'll take you on anytime." She waves her hand dismissively.

"Hey guys, don't fight." I say weakly. Why can't I be assertive here?

"I'm a Platinum, you won't even be able to lay a finger on me!" He looms over her.

"That's lower than diamond." She comments.

"Stop fighting!" I finally force out. The let out a hmph.

"It's true, they must have some goal." Dreyfus says. "But I haven't the faintest clue what that could be.." I think it was because that magic girl like kidnapped the love interest? I could possibly be wrong though. He turns to Helbram. "In other words, only a dog of Hendrickson like you would know what it is, right Master Helbram?" Helbram recoils.

"Woah, that's harsh!" He wails. Guila just seems conflicted. Why am I here? "So you think a lowly cardinal like me would know something that not even you know…" Dreyfus glares at Helbram. He poofs into Love Helm. I don't know why he calls himself that, it's stupid. "Their goal is most likely what used to be Merlin's castle and is now Sir Hendrickson's magic research facility. It's overflowing with rare magical artifacts." We immediately started making our way there although Jericho and Hauser kept fighting. Guila still hasn't said anything.

"Guila? Are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

"Hmm? Oh Nobuyuki. I'm fine, no need to be concerned." Soon we reached the halls of Merlin's Castle.

"Merlin's castle, will the seven deadly sins really come here?" Dreyfus asks.

"Yes, most likely." Helbram answers. "By the way, this is Lord Hendrickson's magical research building now." Weren't you calling him sir before?

"Most likely, huh…" Dreyfus muses. "You sure seem confident. What do you have here?" He looks back at Helbram with a scary look.

"What do I have you ask?" Helbram strokes his beard like an old man. "Well, since it's a magical research facility, this place is crawling with rare magical artifacts…" Dreyfus narrows his eyes. I shudder. I really hope that there aren't any actual crawling artifacts. "I bet those criminals are a bit short-funded and want to get their hands on some valuable treasures!~" He poofs into Love Helm for some reason. "Alright, Cutie Guila, Cutie Jericho!" He chirps. "You need to do your best and get rid of the seven deadly sins once and for all okay?!" I swear, Helbram is a pedo.

"We will not let you down." Guila answers after a moment. "However, once we've dispatched the seven deadly sins, please tell me the truth behind my father…" I can't hear the rest of it. I'm walking in between Gilthunder and Hauser.

"So, Nobuyuki! How are you looking forward to your first battle?" Hauser asks cheerfully.

"Scared shitless." I deadpan.

"Aww don't worry, we'll keep you safe." He turns to Gilthunder. "Hey, Gil…"

"What is it, Hauser?"

"You fought the captain of the sins a while back right?"

"Yes." Curt as ever.

"Meliodas taught you how to use a sword, didn't he?" Oh, he's worried about the teacher student bond thing.

"He taught me some fundamentals but that's about it." Gilthunder seems apathetic about the situation.

"But didn't you look up to Meliodas?" Hauser exclaims, his head swivelling to completely look at Gilthunder. "At least until that incident…" He turns back forward. "Can you really fight someone like that without any hesitation?"

"They're despicable criminals who plot to overthrow the kingdom, and we are the holy knights who protect the kingdom. Nothing more, nothing less." I feel bad for the dude. Hauser pauses in shock.

"You coming or what?" I joke, trying to pull him alone. Fuck, armour is heavy. I'm speedy child, not strong child! Suddenly the whole building shakes.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaim.

"It's coming from underground. Could it be…" He cuts a hole beneath him and jumps in. We all follow. Helbram looks a bit worried.

"Pl-please wait, Lord Dreyfus." His eye nearly bulges out of its socket. Haha lol. We're met with the face of a large ass girl.

"Serpent's sin of envy… Diane!" Guila exclaims.

"It's been a long time… sin." Dreyfus says, trying to be all hardcores and stuffs.

"That's me! Woow…. Lots of Holy knights…" Is that all she literally has to say?!

"Why has a great criminal who was driven out of the kingdom returned?" Dreyfus asks calmly. "What's your goal?" Her face seems calm before morphing into a fierce expression.

"Give Elizabeth back!"

* * *

And here we have another chapter! Yeah, I know I made them fight and stuff but you seriously can't expect them to have known each other for ten years and not have a single big fight? Whoops, all the stress is finally getting to Lillian as she starts to actually get to know the others instead of viewing them as characters and more like actual people while still trying to consider the others. Crunch time. Why did I bring Nobuyuki into this? Idk. I wanted to give Lillian a more compelling reason to fight in the capital. The next chapter is half typed up, it shouldn't take that long to get through this. At this rate, I'm going to catch up to the manga. Maybe. RIP Gloxinia and Drole. I think that's the Giant king's name anyway. I should release an actual disclaimer that the plot will start deviating more from canon. Mainly by changing the cause of the holy war. As requested, I'm starting to do more fluff between the two but I'm shit at writing fluff so it might come out more forced and unnatural. Hope you all enjoyed and thank you all for you favorites and follows! Seriously, I thought everyone would hate this hardcore. It's funny how much time I've spent on this. Feel free to absolutely flame me in the reviews if you want, it's bad, I know. Hope you enjoyed.


	31. Fighting for what is important

Nobuyuki's POV

….They stormed the fucking capital because they wanted something- no, someone back?! That's gotta be one of the stupidest most cliche ideas I've ever seen! Dreyfus just keeps assessing the situation calmly.

"What are you talking about he asks?" He asks. Helbram just looks away nervously and suspiciously. Hauser's face seems to be bugging out. I wonder why…

"Giants are always so dense." Gilthunder draws his sword. Holy, what the fuck?! So they're just going to attack her?! This is fucked up. "You don't even realize the grave situation you are in right now, or that you are heavily outnumbered." He starts walking forward. I don't know if I can take this.

"Where is Elizabeth?" She demands again. What did they say her name was… Diane, I think? Something flits across Gilthunder's gaze.

"I'll kill her." Jericho rushes forward. What the hell is she thinking? I feel sick. How can they talk about killing so casually..? "There's no reason for a high-ranked holy knight to trouble himself with such a huge immobile target. Lord great holy knight. Please leave this to me." Based about what I've heard about these guys…. She's fucked. "Godspeed: Bone Crusher!" …. That isn't even fucking cool. With one hand, Diane strikes out with her hammer, causing the terrain to transform drastically. Fuck- Hauser picks me and Guila up. He puts her down.

"You doing okay there?"

"No, I am not fucking okay." I snap. This is just fucked up. "I don't understand how you can just talk about killing and do it so easily! There are laws and shit in my world that prevents this kind of power abuse. Even then, most countries don't kill their criminals in this day and age. Terrorist groups yes, but not the justice system. At least, in developed countries." I glance up. Gilthunder caught Jericho by her ankle.

"What use are you if you just faint right away at the start of the battle?" He deadpans. "You already faced King once… Have you learned nothing?" I glance around. Holy shit, that's some hardcore damage. Hey, this is like… Fairy Tail. Yeah, fairy tail, that like really popular mainstream anime! They destroy everything or something like that. "This is their full power, brought out by a sacred treasure. They're not something the likes of you can match up against. You need to retreat." Jericho started shaking a bit in rage.

"Stop joking… We're holy knights too!" Helbram strokes his beard. Stop pulling a…. Dumble-something.

"Well, then. What should we do? We'd like to get our little badger out of its hole, but there's no opening at all!"

"That was a shitty pun." I say, trying to build confidence in myself.

"Gilthunder, Hauser." Dreyfus orders. "Nobuyuki, you are to only observe through this whole thing. Do not engage at all."

"Uh, sure." I think Gilthunder said something else to Jericho and it just pissed her off.

"Gil!" Hauser desperately calls out. "Wait!" Wait… is this guy dicks out for the giant chick? Too late tho.

"Purge Of The Thunder Emperor!" Holy shit, science can't explain that. Fuck, that's going to hurt like a bitch if I get hit with it. I summon some materials to absorb and redirect the lightning elsewhere. How the fuck is Dreyfus still unfazed by all of this shit?!

"What's wrong Hauser? You're not your usual self. Why are you hesitating against a great criminal?" Omg, he's totally head over heels.

"Great holy knight Dreyfus," He stammers, "I-I…" He glances around seeming deeply conflicted with himself.

"Or do you have a reason that you can't attack her?" This guy is cold! Hauser tightens his grip on his weapon.

"Rising Tornado!" He finally forces himself to call out.

"Combined Technique: Dragon Castle!" The two say in unison. Okay, now that's sick. Fuck, why did I think that?! She was thrown out of her hole.

"Why hello there, little badger~" Helbram really is a pedo. "If we already have wind and lightning, then… Sir Gustav, I'll borrowing your 'ice' power for a bit. Hail Bullet." Shards of ice are now thrown into the tornado. This is too much. I squeeze my eyes shut. I can't take this anymore.

"Nobuyuki! Look out!" A voice causes me to open my eyes. Shit- there's a shard of ice headed towards me. I need to do something , I can't- why can't I- Shit, I'm going to die. I braced myself for impact…. why the hell don't I feel anything…?

"Seriously, Yuki, you couldn't have learned, I don't know, a little bit of magic and maybe NOT FUCKING DIE?!" A familiar sarcastic voice filtered into my ears. I cracked open my eyes. No way!

"Lily?" I choke out.

"Who the fuck else would come save you ass?" She answers. I almost start crying out of laughter. I notice something though.

"Why the hell do you look the same as you do from five years ago?" She rolls her eyes.

"Five for you, ten for me, how many times do I have to tell you?" A few angry voices interrupt our conversation.

"Hey, give him back, you criminal!" Jericho demands angrily.

"Welp, looks like they want you back." She says apathetically.

"Wait- Lily, don't-"

"It's called Karma child." She turns towards them. "Okay!" She drops me.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" LILY YOU JACKASS- I land on something hard, still in the middle of the sky. She snickers. Don't tell me….

Lillian's POV.

"I'm so telling Coby." I call out, trying to maintain the facade. Wonderful blackmail though. He seems genuinely confused. I have to keep him alive. A huge spike shoots out of the ground, impaling Helbram. I guide the shield supporting Yuki back to them. Jericho's confused as to why I did so so easily. I got side tracked. Diane slams back into the ground.

"We applaud you for your strength and courage in not retreating a step from high-ranked holy are indeed a worthy opponent," Dreyfus strides forward. I throw up a shield between them. "Diane of the seven deadly sins. And who are you?" I float between them. Okay, I'm changing canon. This is a calculated risk.

"Well, well…. Dreydick. Wouldn't you like to know?" I drawl sarcastically, trying to buy some time. "Maybe we can have an exchange. Where is the Princess Margaret being kept?" I'm buying time.

"Lillian, we came here for Elizabeth-"

"They're in the same place." I cut her off. "They don't know anything. Only Hendrickson, Vivian, and Helbram know where she is and what her purpose is to serve." I reply. Dreyfus regards us all critically.

"Why do you search for Princess Elizabeth?" He asks. I place a serene smile upon my face.

"Tell me… how aware are you of the… activities that truly take place beneath Merlin's Castle?" Maybe I can drag this on… I turn Lunalight into the sixth form, and start playing it in between our conversation.

"And why do you care?" Diane's injuries our slowly getting healed.

"Mm… Call me curious will you?"

"In turn allow me to ask some questions of my own. Why protect one of ours and why protect the sins? Surely you know of their crimes against the kingdom?"

"Unfortunately, that wording isn't correct for the second. Liones is not the only kingdom out there. Regarding the first… He broke his promise although I understand it wasn't his choice. However, I still feel… pissed frankly." He opens his mouth to object. "I will tell them about the papercut war." He shuts it.

"That does not answer my question." I close my eyes.

"I care. It would be terribly sad for one of your own to die at your own carelessness so I decided to save him." I say, avoiding the actual reason. "As I have answered one of yours, I see it only fit that you answer me this: What is your goal? Why do you do what you do?" Diane's feeling a bit better. He instead goes on a different tangent.

"Power… it draws from the source of one's strong will, belief and experience. I am the one who rejects dreams and ideals. I will crush everything and push forward if it what is necessary. For my path to supremacy, I draw upon my power: Break! I blast away anything that stands before me!" A beam shoots up towards us both. I layer shields over shields to try and stop the attack but all I'm doing is whittling it down. I hiss. It's narrow but it pierced through my arm.

"Damn, that hurts like a bitch." I hiss. Damn it, I couldn't stop it completely… I'm better with physical than magical.

"Lillian are you okay?" Diane asks worriedly.

"I'm fine… I should be asking you that. You were in a damn thunderstorm with friggin ice."

"Yeah… but you've never fought as much as us. Or someone as strong as him for that matter."

"I'm fine." I grit out. I can feel the blood loss.

"Impressive. You were able to decrease the harming effects of my attack." He states. My right arm is coated in blood. She picks me up and drops me off at the side.

"You're still not completely used to combat. Stay here." I protest, standing up.

"I can still fight. You guys have been through worse."

"I can handle this." I shake my head.

"We'll do it together." I state firmly. I'll be damned. We faced them. I set up a huge wall as Diane raises Gideon. I hesitate but I inscribe words onto it.

Yuki. Nous allons parlons de cela. I seriously hope he didn't drop French. His eyes widen for a brief moment before he gives me a look of gratitude. Je vais garder votre foutu coffre-fort. He raises his eyebrow at that. Dreyfus raises his sword. He shoots a couple more blasts. I manage to successfully block most of them now that I know the amount of force that's put behind them. He soon starts shooting more and more and I can't keep up. Diane stays on the offensive. Shit, I can't get to that in time! It strikes Diane in her right shoulder. Shit!

"Diane!" I cry out. She falls backward, blood gushing out of the wound. Damn it, I need to heal it! I try to move forward. Fuck, my legs are frozen. I fly over instead. She's slowly getting up. "Giant's are tougher than you humans think!" She rushes forward. I prepare to block some of his attacks. What- These are a fuck ton stronger than what he was using before! I can't block it! Diane was pierced through the leg and then she was sent flying into town. Crap, time for Damage Control! I zoom after her. Creating a shield, I give it a cushioning feel to lessen the impact and I catch her a few meters above the town streets, lowering her down gently. Everyone is running away in fear. Damn it, she's heavy.

"Citizens of Liones, listen well." I could hear some chatter from the surrounding civilians, but I ignored them in favour of trying to get Diane up. "I am the Great Holy Knight Dreyfus. The rebels known as the seven deadly sins have infiltrated Liones, and staged an attack." People started realizing who Diane was. She coughed a bit.

"Come on Diane… King's going to murder me if you die, you can't die, you're canon character! Canon normally never dies, especially in anime! But this isn't anime… Fuck, just open your damn eyes please!" I whisper frantically. Dreydick continued on with his announcement.

"The Holy War foretold in the ancient prophecy has begun!" No it hasn't, all the players aren't back yet. "But do not be afraid! The Holy Knights and I, The Great Holy Knight, will protect the Kingdom of Liones!" Diane started struggling to rise.

"Easy there, you took a lot of hits just then. I'm sorry I couldn't block them."

"No… It's fine. Lillian, you took a hit too. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"You've never been in an actually combat situation." She counters. I use my shields to support there. "Thanks."

"There will be no tomorrow for the kingdom if we do not win this holy war!" I snort.

"Actually, there won't be a tomorrow if they win." I mutter.

"Those of you that can fight, take up arms and rise!" I use my magic to block all the rocks that they were throwing. I clicked my tongue.

"Beat the seven deadly sins."

"Screw you too." I deadpanned back. Diane noticed that I was blocking the rocks.

"Stop, we're not your enemies-"

"Shut up! How dare you destroy our city?!" Pft, like this will be considered a city in the future.

"Don't listen to them, they're jackasses and they're being influenced by what they know of you. Also, I hate to inconvenience you but I need to play damage control so can I sit on your shoulder for a while?" I ask. Less to rebuild the better.

"Okay… do you know where Elizabeth is?"

"No, unfortunately." She started walking away and I settled on her shoulder, watching the scene behind her. I saw Helbram raising his hand to presumably shoot something. I blocked it before it could collide. I raised my eyebrow with a smirk. Come at me bro.

"What am I doing in a place like this?" Diane was talking to herself. "I don't care about this stuff… I was always alone… and always will be…"

"No you're not." I say forcefully. "No one is ever truly alone in this world. What about King? Captain? Elizabeth? They're all your friends. So don't say that."

"Yeah… you're right. And I made a promise to Elizabeth…" She started dragging Gideon forward. I saw Guila turn into the alley with a look of surprise. I snapped my fingers and shielded the building in front of us. I kept my eyes trained on Helbram, predicting where his blows where going to go. I stuck out my tongue childishly, trying to piss him off for no reason. He seemed to get increasingly irritated. We walked forward and I blocked all of Helbram attacks thus far. Diane still hasn't noticed. Soon a child runs into the street.

"A giant!" She exclaims with wonder. Shit. I hear the building above me crumble. Crap I got distracted. Diane instantly turns and leaps down. I still manage to set up a shield.

"Shit, sorry Diane, I got distracted-"

"No, no, it's fine. Like I mentioned earlier, you're still new at this stuff. I mean like, you had no reason to actually come earlier, yet you still did." She breathed. With some effort, I managed to shove all the rocks off. I looked over to where they were standing.

"Seriously!" I holler. "Are you trying to kill your own god damn young? What part of 'it's kind of a bitch to reproduce' do you not understand?" I honestly don't know why I'm trying to piss him off now. I think I'm actually venting through sarcastic remarks. Wow. Shit, wrong train of thought. Crap, Diane's starting to get weak from blood loss.

"Looks like this is it." Dreyfus comments as he walks up. "We'll deliver the final blow." He was being flanked by Gilthunder and was some small talk that I mostly ignored.

"Okay, Diane, you're losing blood shitting quickly, okay… think, think, what can restore blood quickly or something? I don't know. Uh…. I don't know. Hey Kid, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah I okay! Ms Giant saved me." I let out a sigh of relief. Okay, that's one thing out of the way. I heard some metal clanking. Oh wait this is the part where Jericho is asking Dreyfus if she could kill Diane.

"Sorry, please excuse me for a moment." I stride forward calmly. "If you all think I'm just going to let you all go and kill someone who was fucking framed for her crimes, you're sadly mistaken." I growl. "And I know _exactly_ what happened that day." A shield flips up between our two groups. "So why don't you go and take a chill pill and reevaluate your fucking life." A moment passes. Nobuyuki facepalms.

"What the fuck! Why! Just WHY! That's just cringy bruh!" Okay, part two accomplished.

"Hey, it seemed to work." I protest. "I've been wanting to do that for ages!"

"I knew I never should've showed you that smart car video." He mumbled. Hauser and Yuki start walking forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dreyfus asks. Yuki goes first.

"Well, see, Lily's been kinda pissed that I broke the promise I made to not come here under any circumstance but she promised to keep me as safe as possible. I trust her and I vaguely remember something she once told me." He looked to me. "What are friends for? I know I'm probably stressing you out more but… for what it's worth, I'm sorry I never noticed."

"It's fine Yuki, I'm forgettable, just the background person. I kept it well concealed." Hauser decided to step up with his explanation.

"A long time ago, you said to me 'the only time you should use your power is when you are sure of yourself.' And that time is now!" he declares. Hang in there please Diane.

"You're going to fight all of us by yourselves?" Dreyfus asks.

"I shall assist them as well." Guila strides forward, taking a stand beside Hauser.

"Erm, I can't actually fight that well…" Yuki admits sheepishly.

"God Yuki, just get your ass beside Diane for now. You better fucking stay safe because I don't want to have to explain to your parents that you were maimed or that you died."

"H-hai…" He says weakly. "Shouldn't you do something about your shoulder?" I looked down at the blood rushing out.

"I'll be fine for now." I say reassuringly.

"I looked at a couple medical books. You've been bleeding for ten minutes. That's a couple gallons." I sigh and I surround the wound with a shield like I just bandaged it. I think I'm going to save the demon part for later. I kind of tune out the conversation between Hauser and Guila.

"Happy now?" Clearly he wasn't. He sat there anyway. "Thank you." Hauser pointed his lance at the three of them.

"Rising Tornado!" He commands before looking at Guila. She nods.

"Shot Bomb!" She shouts.

"Combined Technique: Bomb Cyclone!" I study the sky. ….There. With a snap of my fingers, I parry Gilthunder. I feel bad… He doesn't want to do any of this. He glances over at me in surprise. I don't give any sign of an outward emotion. Hauser glances back in surprise but doesn't stop the attack. Sorry Jericho… A flat but translucent wall appears between Gilthunder and the pair as well as one between him and Diane.

"Sorry about that… But I would rather you not attack any of them." I smile rather unapologetically.

"It's only reasonable I suppose. If I may… why are you doing this?" He charges me. I snap my fingers and a wall appears between us before he gets here.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

"You are allied with King, yet he isn't here. What goal did you have to come here?"

"Hmmm. It's like Diane said. We came for Elizabeth."

"For what reason?" He slices at the wall.

"Well, Meliodas rushed in. What can you expect? Their initial reason is to come for the princess."

"And their current reason?"

"Who could possibly know? I have no idea what states the others are in, only those of myself and Diane."He suddenly turned toward Hauser.

"Thunder Lightning Hammer!" The thunder comes down between Guila and Hauser. CRAP. They both leap to the side, exhausted, to dodge.

"Shit sorry." Damn it! Why. Why can't I shitting do something right for once in my life. Jericho clatters to the ground, very batter and very bruised while the others are still alright. For the most part.

"I suppose that was a good attempt." Dreyfus deadpans when he lands. "However not good enough." His gaze narrows on me. "Gilthunder has raised fair points." Man in question zips back to his side. "We don't have Elizabeth. She is with you sins."

"Correction, I'm not a sin, and Elizabeth was taken by… by… uh… her name started with a V… damn it, whatever. Anyway, she was taken by one of your mages. She is in the capital and what the other guy intends to do results in her death and the beginning of the holy war for certain."

"Is this not it? The fabled holy war?" I snort.

"Believe what you will." I float in front of the two. "I believe we will have probably have met a standstill now." A shield appears between us two parties. He raises his eyebrow skeptically.

"If you do not recall, I was able to pierce through your shields. Thrust!" He says as if to demonstrate his point. The shields hold.

"You were saying?" I smirk. He furrows his eyebrows before sending out a few more attacks of greater power. I tried to hide my bouts of dizziness coming from my blood loss. Come on Gowther… My shield flickers. Damn it. I got hit in the other arm.

"Hell in a handbasket." I hiss. "Well, I'm not dead so that's fine and dandy."

"...Lily, that's a fuck ton of blood."

"No shit, Captain Obvious!" I snap. Dreyfus points his sword at Guila. I summon a shield between them, glaring at him. I don't really have much against him it's just… He brought Yuki here and I don't really like it when the lives of my friends are threatened.

"Pierce!" The shield held it at bay for a moment but I was then hit by a bout of dizziness from blood loss. Fuck, I'm lightheaded right now. It's headed toward Guila-! A large explosion.

"Who?!" Hauser yelps in surprise, echoed by Helbram.

"Who, indeed?" Gowther muses, cradling Guila in his arms.

"Who is that?!" Some people down here cry out. I'm not exactly sure who though. Nobu looks at me.

"That's…?"

"Shut up."

"I can kinda see how you thought he was a girl in the thumbnails now."

"Shut up."

"It's still kind of sad that you didn't realize he was male until the actual episode, I mean like he doesn't have any boobs-"

"Ratios, child."

"Miscellaneous."

"D+."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault I forgot about BEDMAS!"

"Is it now? Is it?"

"...Fine. I'll shut up now."

"The Seven Deadly Sins' Goat's sin of Lust, Gowther stands before you." This phrase draws us out from our little conversation. He's striking a pose.

"What?" Hauser looks confused right now. "But he looks nothing like the wanted posters!" Dreyfus simply narrows his eyes before growling something that I can't hear. I think Gowther says something to Guila which causes her to look at him in surprise.

"How do you know that?" She calls out. "And you even know my name…." Not stalkerish at all. Not at all.

"I have already deducted what has been going on here from your memories as well as Dreyfus'. Lillian, although we have not conversed much I believe you should take a break and heal your wounds. In addition to that," he turns his attention to Dreyfus, turning towards him with that expressionless face. "Dreyfus I will use all of my strength to defeat you."

"Well, if you say so…" I start to try and decrease my blood flow before I die from blood loss like I probably should've by now.

"That-" Gowther raises his arms. "Charge!" Dreyfus skewers Gowther in the chest before following up with, "Pierce!" Gowther dramatically flies off the end of his sword which a huge ass gaping hole in his chest. I cover my mouth. Okay, that contains a bit of gore. "-Is my intention as well. In a way, your power, which controls the mind and spirit, is the most dangerous of all the powers possessed by the seven deadly sins. Therefore, the best countermeasure is to bring you down before you can activate your power."

"You talk too much." He comments, springing back and landing a rather hard punch to Dreyfus. I knew this would happen but… damn, it's still scary.

"Impossible, your body has been pierced through!" He coughed up some blood. "How can you still move?!" Gowther patted him reassuringly.

"Do not think so much." He launched Dreyfus into the air. Hauser let out a small sound of awe. "Nightmare Teller." Gowther quietly intones. "Humans are so fragile." Dreyfus freezes. His sword however pierces through Gowther once more. Not like that's really gonna do much seeing as he is a doll and all.

"What's going on?" Hauser asks."The moment the great holy knight's sword pierced Gowther, and Gowther's hand touched the Great Holy Knight's head, they both stopped moving!"

"Gowther's concentration has gone to maintaining the spell that's being cast on Dreyfus. As a result, Dreyfus is currently in his memories." Gowther's eyes suddenly turn glassy. His glasses fall to his neck as Dreyfus pushes him to the ground, placing an armoured foot on his chest.

"Unfortunately for you, Gowther! It is I who has returned." Dreyfus declares quietly. "And we shall never meet again!" Oh you will. Oh you will.

"But didn't-" Nobu panics.

"Hush. No spoilers."

"Oh." He calms down. Suddenly, Gowther disappears.

"Sir Dreyfus!" Helbram exclaims.

"Lord Dreyfus!" Hauser calls, worry evident in his tone. Gilthunder rushes forward.

"How pathetic of me." He grumbles, sweat rolling down all over his face. "It seems I took more damage than I thought. I'm sorry Gilthunder." Gilthunder's face is _still_ expressionless. HOW.

"No, please." Dreyfus places his arm around Gilthunder's shoulders and they support each other.

"Sir Helbram, I will leave the cleaning up to you." He calls out.' Helbram steps forward cheerily.

"Leave it to mee~~~!" This guy is way too cheerful. "Come on! Did he really just show up and get beaten just like that?!" Everyone was looking at Gowther's motionless body right now. "No, look at it this way! Because of him, even if it's temporary, Sir Helbram is now our only opponent! Now the situation is much less dire. Is that what you're thinking?" He tore his cape off.

"I advise that everyone move back right now." I state calmly. I pull Gowther toward me a few feet. They grudgingly moved back.

"If it's just you then we stand a cha-" Hauser snarks but is abruptly cut off.

"Pffft!"

"...you just had to go and actually aggravate him." I mutter.

"If that's what you're really thinking, you're not only young and ambitious but naïve fools, scum beyond saving!" He laughs. The two of them prepare to charge.

"Don't. It may be one against multiple but there's one thing you haven't accounted for." I say sharply. They tense before looking back at me.

"And what are you referring to?" Guila asks, pointedly.

"He has no allies. All he can see are his enemies. Therefore…" Helbram swung his swords around. "The gloves are off for him. He doesn't care about civilians that much."

"Don't forget that now that his isn't a messy free-for-all battle anymore, I can have all the fun I want!" He cheers before stabbing his sword into the ground. I snap my fingers and a dome surrounds him before the attack can really happen.

"Call Of Inferno." A black fog billows out but is contained by my shield. Let's see if that brain of his has been updating.

"Yuki do you know what molecules that fog is made up of?"

"No… I still haven't studied the magic enough to get a handle on how it works."

"Welp it was worth a shot. I guess it's time to call out the big guns. I didn't really want to because Harlequin still cares but I guess I don't really have any other desirable options." His eyes widen before instantly narrowing.

"What do you know about us?"

"He was seriously shocked when you met at Vaizel you know? He is kind of shaken. Well, I suppose I should hold you off since Dreyfus isn't here anymore." I hold toss the oboe over. "Lunalight form one- Spirit Spear." It glowed briefly before transforming into a spear. I dropped the spear before knocking him over and knocking his sword far away. "I guess I'm your opponent now. And since Dreyfus isn't here anymore there isn't any harm in fighting with the gloves off too." The fog dissipates. He is relatively unscathed but that's reasonable seeing as that I wasn't exactly going for damage.

"Hmm, I wasn't expecting that from you. I have no choice but to take you seriously." He murmurs. He raises a hand up to the heavens. "Killer Iceberg!" I snap my fingers, causing it to shatter.

"Lunalight form five- Multitude." The daggers all go hurtling toward Helbram at different trajectories. He snapped his fingers and various vines started sprouting out. Oh shit… I'm stealing King's fight aren't I… I stare unblinkingly at the vines. Well… They all start charging towards me. I conjure up a small dome around me just before they could hit me. Damn it, I can't see. I close my eyes. I have a general idea of who's who but… I'm not sure and I don't want to hit the wrong person. Suddenly the vines parted and a seriously strong magical force hit the shield. It held for the first hit but fell to the second. I was hit by the flat of the blade into the nearby building. Some blood trailed out the corner of my lips. I smirked. Ah well, I was never important to canon anyways.

"Lunalight fourth form- Moonbeams!" I've never screwed around with the shooting part of this… Well, first time for everything. "Trigger Configuration." I place my hands on the sphere, staring at where I wanted to shoot. I start shooting at Helbram. At first he didn't react simply writing them off but then the damage started really getting to him. I got a few more dizzy spells and the shields around the wounds on my arms disappeared and my blood was pouring out onto the ground. I was still standing albeit shakily. He simply stood gloating in front of my face, taunting me. Well, I was kind of expecting this… I still haven't pulled out all my cards and I don't actually want to kill him. "He still cares a great deal you know." He froze. "I know what happened to you but… well I suppose the closest thing to say is that not everyone is like that. People are different. If you think about, your personality comes from those who care for you and your beliefs. If you get twisted along the way, so be it. I guess… it's all for the better. I guess you're going to kill me now?" He studies me for a second.

"You're not human are you?" He asks. "They wouldn't have been able to take this much damage."

"I came from the same world as Yuki over there. I was pulled out by King because I'm apart of the fairy clan." I answer truthfully. I looked at myself when I was brooding. Yuko lied. I have demon powers but I'm still a part of the fairy clan. He closes his eyes.

"Well you aren't lying." He seems to pause before opening his eyes again. "And while you don't really know that much about the history of this place I still don't really want to kill someone of my own kind." I swayed a bit, getting hit by another dizzy spell. "You're barely standing as it is. Oh well, better end this quick." I saw him rearing back a fist. I tried to make myself move, but my body was sluggish from the lack of blood. ...shit. It connected with my face and I was met with a sea of darkness although I felt myself get flung back a few meters. Well shit. I felt someone catch me though.

"Sorry." I croak out before truly losing myself. Damn it.

* * *

And that's a wrap people! The next chapter will start in King's POV with changes in the original dialogue. If you think that the fight was anticlimatic and well done it probably was. Also please keep in mind that Lillian's been losing a shit ton of blood for like at least ten minutes. If that doesn't cause you to pass out what does? So if you think she's should've been stronger that's why. Yeah, the changes in canon are really obvious and Nobuyuki is being useless. If anyone's confused about some of the dialogue, it's referring to real life events. His screw ups and mine. Feel free to think about what those could possibly be. I'm trying to build up a bit of fluff but I'm not so good with it. No experience. Anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to review and leave your opinions on my shitty story!


	32. (Supposed) Peaceful Resolutions

Third person POV.

King caught her limp body in his arms. His mind was whirling very quickly. Why was she fighting Helbram? How was she so injured? Who did this to her- to them! Wait is that Nobuyuki?! He angrily strode up to them.

"K-king…" Diane coughs out. King just glares at Hauser while still holding Lillian.

"Who did this…" He demands quietly. "Who did this to Diane- no, who let Lillian go this far?! She's too stubborn, she won't quit sometimes." His gaze intensifies on Hauser." Was it you?" He looks at Guila, hugging Zeal in her arms. "Or you?!" His gaze then turns to a pale and shaking Nobuyuki. "You're not capable of doing something like this. Not with what you're used to."

"No…. they… w… Li… fought… to protect…. Don't...blame… them." He hugged Lillian close to his chest.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't get here in time… You had to suffer so much… You protect Diane to the best of your ability so I wouldn't have to worry about it didn't you…" He murmurs quietly, trying to fight back the wave of tears that threatened to flood over. He gently set her down. "You better make sure she doesn't die." He orders Nobuyuki. He could only gulp and nod frantically. Scary. He thinks. King strides up to Hauser.

"You didn't protect her!" He shouts, punching Hauser's armour. "And you didn't help her at all! You call this protecting!? You could've at least helped Lily fight Helbram!" King was shaking. "Apologize!" He demands.

"I'm sorry…" Hauser says, being genuine. "If I had acted sooner, if i had been more decisive in protecting her and if I had helped Lillian-"

"It's too late for apologies!" King shouts, his hood covering his head. He punches Hauser again.

"H-hey!" Hauser's a bit taken aback.

"Why?!" His knuckles are covered in blood.

"Stop! Your hand is.." Hauser then realized that words were currently not going to get through to the Fairy King and grabbed his arm.

"Why?" King mutters. He starts shaking again."Why can't I ever protect the people precious to me?!" As if a dam was torn down, tears start flooding out of his eyes and down his face. He tears his arm out of Hauser's grasp. "I'm a fool beyond saving. I couldn't keep her safe…"

"Well, this isn't anything new. You never show up in time. You're always too late." Helbram's voice floats around. "The great fire of the fairy king's forest twenty years ago as well as that time seven hundred years ago. This time… the giantess isn't harmed enough to die. The fairy saw to that. However, there's a possibility that she will die this time because of you."

"Shut up." With that statement, Harlequin sends Chastiefol flying into Helbram, causing him to fly back through the air. "I get it now Lily…" He murmurs quietly under his breath. "You were still holding back. Trying to keep him away from Diane to protect her in my place but not wishing to hurt him because you knew I still cared about him. Damn it… why can't you think about yourself once in a while?" Chastiefol zooms behind Helbram before shifting into Guardian. Helbram attempts to slice it but with a hand gesture, it shifts into increase. They rain down, shoving Helbram into the ground. The three knights watch in awe. However, Helbram was still alive because he pulled some magic from his Link. Chastiefol flew in so fast that you could barely see it. Helbram scrunched up his eyes in preparation for the impact from the front that never came. However, with some more motions, it shifted into Guardian form where it kicked Helbram out from the building. He sat breathing heavily on the ground. King towered over him, flying in the sky. "Prepare yourself." He states coldly.

"Looks like you have a bit more fight in you than back at Vaizel." Helbram comments.

"Return to your original form." King orders. "You can't use your true powers like this, right? Helbram…" He pauses. "I'll fulfill the promise I made to you seven hundred years ago, right here." A pink fog encased Helbram and as it faded a green-clad fairy emerged, holding a helmet at his side. A sunflower substituted for a tie and his sings glinted in the afternoon light. His sword floated by his side. "I had no idea it was you back in Byzel." King continues. "Because you were wearing that worn out helmet…" Helbram clenches his fist.

"SHUT UP!" A vine whips forward and smacks Chastiefol in it's guardian form, sending King back a few feet. Helbram's eyes were filled with rage. He smirked and his eyes cleared a bit.

"Humph." He peers at the helmet. "I guess it really is just a dirty, worn-out helmet. But I couldn't part with it… This helmet is a reminder of who I am."

"I don't care." King growls. Helbram picks at his ear.

"What are you so angry about?" He asks mockingly. "Oh… are you that shocked by what happened to the big cutie-pie? What's so great about your hodgepodge order of knights?" He pauses. "Wait no, that's not who you're worried about is it? It's the other one. The one who fought to protect her. That girl… what did they say her name was? Lillian? A shame really, she's quite powerful. A fairy too… Hah, it's hard to believe a fairy would actually get off their ass to do something sometimes, I mean, they shoved their responsibilities to you a lot. Well, I suppose she was raised by humans if she came from the same place as where we plucked the other kid from."

"Helbram… I won't ask you to understand how important she is to me."

"Then why don't you take better care of her or something?" He spun his helmet on his finger like a basketball. "Although with how she acted I doubt you could."

"You of all people should know how painful to is to lose something dear to you." King grits out. Helbram just gazes at him cooly although his eyes change slightly. He shook his finger disapprovingly.

"Tsk, tsk. Then you should understand too, right? Just how painful it is to watch something dear to you be destroyed right in front of you!" His voices raises a bit. A root shot past King's head, causing wind, on a straight course toward Diane. "Just like this. As much as I would like to take something really close to you, I'm not going to take a fairy out." King whips around and flies full speed toward Diane but is smacked by the end of the root before he can reach her. Helbram puts his helmet on and is clapping.

"Whoa! Nice save!" He congratulates. King lies down on the ground. "Let's try this!" Another vine rises up behind him. Increase knocks it down at this point. Helbram gazes at him coldly. "Were you trying to attack me?" With a simple gesture of his hand, his sword slices down in the air in front of him. A vine slams King into the ground and picks him up. A few more branches rise up. They proceed to then hit King around like he's a tennis ball. Helbram starts laughing like a maniac. "The fairy king is so bouncy!~" King grits his teeth and takes out another root. "Like I said, Chastiefol is useless agaainst me!" He was slammed back into the ground. His clothes were torn everywhere and his face, bloodied. And Helbram is still talking. (Message from author. Someone else talk pls so that this is a chunky paragraph!) "You were forsaken by the sacred tree, you failure of a fairy king! Therefore!" He drew out the therefore longer than it needed to be. "You'll never be able to fully utilize Chastiefol, which was created from the sacred tree! But since I'm a true fairy, the sacred tree is on my side!" King falls in slow motion in the sky, blood gushing from his nose. "Now why don't you just watch from up there as your precious giant girl is torn to bits?" A multitude of roots head toward Diane.

"Whirlshock!" Hauser incants. (Thank you for giving me an excuse to do a line break.) He smirks at the roots. "Take that, stupid monster branches!"

"Wow, that's amazing, Mr. Hauser." Helbram congratulates, clapping his hands as he floats in the sky, helmet tucked beneath his arm. "By the way, those aren't branches. They're just the finest, thinnest roots." Additional note! They also regenerate. Hauser was slapped into the ground against Guila and Diane's leg. "Now fairy king," Helbram continued coldly. " Witness the cruel death of someone you love. Burn this image into your eyes, mind, and heart." The roots went into a frenzy over the area. This spectacle could be viewed from several hundred meters away. "Your big cutie-pie is shredded. Want to take a look?" A root held King up by the neck before throwing him over. "See it up close, with your own eyes." Before he could hit the ground, he was caught by someone.

"Damn it King… You just had to go and get reckless." Lillian growls.

* * *

POV Switch! (Lillian's POV)

Aiya… I caught him. "Damn it King… You just had to go and get reckless." Helbram was monologuing in the background but who cares about what he's saying.

 _Well… I'm glad you're alright now._

 **Just because I'm alright now, doesn't mean that everything is alright now.**

 _Ha…. I still don't want to fight my best friend._

 **...I guess it won't make a difference anymore. Technically speaking, someone brought Helbram back to life. He's under their influence right now.**

 _Are you fucking kidding me._

 **No. It's true.** I placed him on the ground. **Now let me give you a heal real quick.** I play a random melody on lunalight, just trying to help his physical condition.

"Thanks…" He rasps. He slowly stands up in front of the dome around Diane. The healing effect from Pollen Spore, healed my wounds enough to help. Helbram looks genuinely shaken.

"Why? Hasn't the sacred tree forsaken you?!" He looked scared. "How… how can you draw so much power out of Chastiefol?!"

"The Sacred Tree protects itself when it's hurt by producing pollen for shielding and healing. The healing occurs slowly, taking decades or even centuries… it may not be fast, but the pain will subside immediately." He explains before glancing back at them. "You should count yourselves lucky" King deadpans. "If you weren't next to Diane and Lillian, you would have died long ago…" Hauser grins in return.

"Yeah right." Guila is still clutching Zeal. He flies up. I follow. Nobuyuki should be fine for the following period of time.

"The Sacred Tree exists to protect the fairy world. It has no sentiments of evil. That's why I can draw out more power than you can." He faces his friend with a sad look in his eyes. "Hey Helbram, do you still intend to continue? Even now, after so long… do you still want to kill all the humans?" Helbram hunches over.

"I don't… 'intend to continue'... But 'I can't stop!" He suddenly straightened with a crazed look in your eyes. "Holy Knights! Send all your powers to me!" I take a deep breath.

"King… I understand that this is your best friend. But-" My mouth feels dry.

"I understand what needs to be done." He replies, not looking at me.

"I can do it for you."

"...It's alright Lily. This is something I have to do for myself."

"...Okay. I'll… just play damage control." Suddenly a bunch of light goes towards him.

"It's here, it's here, it's here~" Okay, he kind of sounds batshit crazy right now… Suddenly a bunch of swords fill the space between us. King calmly deflects it all. I blocked all the wayward swords from destroying a lot of the buildings.

"I'm not going to lose!" Helbram screeches, renewing his attack on Harlequin.

"It's okay."

"You can rest now."

 _"Everything will be alright."_

A final hand gesture. Blood slowly started coming of his nose. I look away.

"We already have the coffin of eternal darkness and the princess. Your struggles are futile." This catches King's attention.

"What do you mean by saying Lady Elizabeth is the last key to releasing the seal on the Demon Clan?"

"Just go see for yourself. Well I'm sure Hendrickson can take care of the rest." Blood starts coming out of his shoulder and his mouth and he falls, landing with a soft thud on the ground. He lands and I land behind him. He steps forward and they share some quiet words.

"Hey Lillian right?" Helbram rasps. My head snaps up and I move closer. "Make sure this idiot doesn't die."

"You can count on me." He cracks a small smile before his eyes close. Oh shit, damn it, waterworks, no who cut an onion- I blink the tears back. Why do I feel so attached? I barely knew him. I can hear King sniffling beside me. I know he's trying to hold it back too.

"Hey Harlequin… let it out." I murmur softly. "It's okay to just let go. Heaven knows you need it right now." He started full out crying, shaking slightly. I hug him, against me. He stays like that for a few more seconds before pulling back.

"T-thanks Lily." He sniffs once more. "I'm.. I'll be fine." I give him a sad smile.

"Don't push yourself." He goes up to Diane and they talk for a bit. I turn to my attention to Nobuyuki.

"As we are in a brief moment of peace." I glare at him. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST COME HERE AFTER I EXPLICITLY TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES NOT COME HERE?! I KNOW I SAID I WASN'T MAD EARLIER BUT I RETHOUGHT THE SITUATION. YOU FUCKING IDIOT. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOUR PARENTS, EVERYONE BACK THERE, IF YOU SHITTING DIED?!" I yell.

"Erm… sorry?"

"Idiot." I huff. "I swear to god, you better stay away from the action. I actually don't know what to tell everybody. And I thought you were one of those guys who didn't want to die without getting laid." His face flashes beet red.

"You don't know that-!"

"I remember a very strange conversation about sex that came up after Health Ed."

"..." He pouts and looks away.

"Can I ask you something?" I look over at Hauser. He addressed the question to all three of us. "No matter how I look at it, you sins aren't trying to overthrow the kingdom." He points at me. "Hell you aren't even a sin! Then why did you suddenly show up at the capital?" King lands back on the ground, severely suppressing his emotions right now.

"Princess Elizabeth was kidnapped, and we came to rescue her." He explains. Hauser is surprised.

"King, don't bother interrogating, the only people that genuinely know what's happening right now are Hendrickson, Helbram, and Vivian. Everyone's going with it because Hendrickson is one of the Grand Holy Knights." I snap my fingers and Dreyfus's attack is blocked. King follows up with an increase to the face. He was flung into the crater caused by Helbram's roots. Just as he was about to get up, Chastiefol's point was at his throat. I created some shackles around his ankles and wrists so he doesn't go for a surprise attack.

"According to Helbram," King drawls. "The Great Holy Knights of the kingdom are plotting to resurrect the demon clan, and the princess was most likely kidnapped to be the sacrifice." King's arms are crossed as he looms over Dreyfus. I follow shortly behind. I can hear Hauser getting confused behind me and Guila explaining things. "Dreyfus. Are you part of the plan as well? Your life depends on your answer… but you already know that, right?" Damn. That badassery right there. On point. Dreyfus closes his eyes in defeat but I'm still on guard. Not for Dreydick necessarily but …. I don't remember if his name is Fraudrin or Fraudin.

"I am not a part of this plot." I release my magic. I'm still acting suspicious and he knows it.

"Diane!" King calls out. "We'll take care of the re-" She's slowly pushing herself up, using Gideon as support.

"I… want to rescue Elizabeth too!"

"You can't!" King protests. "Not with your body like that!"

"No… it's okay, you healed my wounds for me… besides Lillian's perfectly fine now."

"She can fly." He deadpans. Hauser heaves Gowther onto his back and Guila picks Jericho up.

"Sire Dreyfus, we should go as well!" Hauser declares. "If they really are trying to resurrect the demon clan, then stopping Sir Hendrickson is our utmost priority." Ugh, I'm still not used to words like 'utmost' yet. "Princess Elizabeth might be sacrificed at any moment. We have to rescue her right away. THis isn't the time to quarreling amongst Holy Knights, sir! Let's fight together." He looks up at everyone. "We holy knights of the kingdom and the seven deadly sins, to stop the true villain!" He declares boldly. Suddenly, Gowther jerks up.

"It seems your words carry no trace of deception." He's using magic on him as well, and he's kind of in a weird position on Hauser. I look over at Nobuyuki.

"Weird as it may seem… it's probably safest if you stay with us Nobu."

"Everything seems fine-"

"Oh don't worry, it'll go to hell later."

"...That ain't reassuring man."

"It's the truth." I tune back into the other conversation.

"It seems the primary reason he is allying himself with the seven deadly sins if you." Gowther states emotionlessly. Hauser blushes while Nobu cackles. Ah… he was shipping….

"Hey!" Hauser protests. "I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"It seems there is no choice. We will have a truce." Dreyfus decides.

"Which one of you is saying those words?" My head snaps up. Wait what?

"It can't be." I breathe quietly. "I didn't think it happened already." I can see Nobuyuki giving me confused looks. "You wouldn't know, you only watched the anime."

"What are you talking about?" I can't quite see his eyes.

"Dreyfus." Diane pants. "Please help us. I don't care if you call me weak. Elizabeth is my precious friend." King looks back at Helbram, laying peacefully with the helmet on his stomach. He smiles sadly.

"We should do everything we can!" King says, trying to lift her spirits. She smiles. "Besides…" Oh my- "Us sins were brought back together by Lady Elizabeth." I smack him on the head. He poofs back.

"Your human form is ugly!" I say at an attempt of lightening the situation. Comical tears appear in the corners of his eyes.

"You didn't have to be so blunt!" He wails. Gowther coughs.

"We should hurry."

"Yeah." Diane agrees.

"Let us go… to save Princess Elizabeth!" He strikes a pose.

 **Hey Harlequin… are you really okay?**

 _I can't think about it now. We have to keep moving forward._

 **...don't push yourself please.**

 _It'll be fine._ My eyes snapped up before I conjured a shield to block a shockwave that came from a huge electrical explosion. So the three vs. one is going on….

"That shouldn't be possible!" Nobu yelps. "There aren't any clouds- how does that even-"

"Don't try, magic doesn't always abide by science." I groan. Why…. Diane's eyes widen in surprise.

"From this distance.. What a shockwave!" She exclaims.

"It seems Captain is fighting three opponents and furthermore they are all great holy knight class." Gowther deduces. "But where is Ban?" No one answers him.

"King!" Diane pleads. "Please, go to where Captain is!"

"No. I can't leave the two of you alone."

"But Captain is…"

"He will be fine. We sins of all people should know that, right?" He sounds like he's trying to convince himself.

 **He'll be fine.**

 _How come you aren't just talking out loud?_

 **I… don't really want to let too much slip to Nobuyuki.**

 _So that is him, huh?_

 **Yeah… I need to get him back as soon as possible.**

 _You really care about him._

 **I care about all my friends, present and past. Provided we didn't become enemies. But… I'm slightly more worried about past because they can't take care of themselves here. Most of them can't anyway.**

 _Well, let's try to go through this as quickly as possible then!_

 **I only wish the rest of the day would be that easy…** I look back up. Looks like Margaret's been saved. I snap my fingers again. I mean like, I could do it mentally but it's better to show a form of weakness to trick someone right? Another shockwave was blocked.

"Thanks Lillian." Hauser grins before frowning. "You're kidding me."

"It tingles." Gowther notes.

"This is Gil's full power!" Hauser realizes.

"The fighting stopped! Could Captain have been…!" King worries.

"No way! Captain!" Diane protests, fat tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Cap-"

"Guys, he's fine. Trust me." I interject. Knowing Diane's voice… I actually don't want to lose my hearing capability thank you very much. However, we're greeted by a sight of three in front of us. Gilthunder and Margaret hugging and Meliodas faced us, a bit battered but fine. I suppress a squeal. **Damn it! I thought I got over fangirling a while ago!**

 _…?_

 **Can you not see, this purity right in front of our eyes!**

 _Oh that… I must admit, the purity in their emotions are quite warming._ I pout at King.

"Both of you, talk out loud." Meliodas deadpans.

"Fine." I huff. "Are you-"

"Captain! You're a complete mess!" Diane wailed while tears were gushing out of her eyes.

"Captain, Gilthunder, and Princess Margaret are all here? What's going on?" He looks at me.

"Short?"

"Yes."

"Princess left prison that she had been staying in for a while, with the intention to kill herself but Meliodas saved her before she could in the middle of his battle, also destroying the thing that was binding them from being with each other. And so, Gilthunder essentially saves Meliodas and here we are now." Meliodas blinks.

"Well, that's the shortened version of why we're all here." He grins. "What we need to do now is rescue Elizabeth!" We start moving.

"According to Margaret," They're still holding hands. ~Squee~ So cute~ "Elizabeth was moved from the underground dungeon dungeon to 'a safer location' that can only mean one place! The royal bedchambers were the King is being held captive." Well that seems like a pretty good prison. Comfortable at the very least.

"But I had no idea that Gilthunder's and Princess Margaret's actions were being monitored… was that a chimera?" King asks. I don't really know much about the actual creatures of this world. I honestly thought it was like **a praying mantis or something, it's just off coloured I guess.**

"Lily, what's a praying mantis?"

"It's a bug." Nobuyuki perks up.

"Did you know that 'mantis' in praying mantis means prophet or fortune teller in Greek? It can also turn its head one hundred-"

"...calm down. I don't think that they're common around this area. Second, I'm pretty sure that Britain hasn't even had contact with Gaul and the Roman Empire still hasn't conquered them yet, creating the segregation."

"Oh right, social studies…"

"Um you two…"

"Well say whatever you want, but it's all thanks to Sir Meliodas, who heroically placed his life on the line!" I look up at the new voice. So this is Arthur.

"King Arthur of Camelot!?" Everyone choruses in shock once they know who he is.

"What's a king like you doing in this kingdom at a time like this?" Diane asks. He coughs before proceeding.

"I owe a great debt to his majesty, the king of Liones, and I found out that he was in mortal danger! So I came to his aid as fast as I could."

"So the strange power that came from the South gate when we were coming through the north gate was because of this guy." Gowther notes.

"Hey, you can't just call a king 'this guy.'" King whisper shouts.

"It's fine, I don't mind." It's like sparkles appeared around him.

"Wait," Meliodas wonders. "So if you had such an awesome power, why didn't you use it." Arthur scratches his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, I can't use it." Everyone sweatdropped at his statement. "It's true that I have some power within me, but to be honest, I don't know what power I have… it's kinda embarrassing."

"You're really something. Are you telling me you were fighting the great holy knight without any powers?" Meliodas… compliments? He nods.

"I thought that maybe if I fought someone on the level of a great holy knight and put myself in danger my power might awaken. But that didn't happen. But enough about that, let us hurry!"

"Alright!" Meliodas cheers. "We're going to rescue Elizabeth and the King!" Suddenly a forest appears around us. Vivian… I close my eyes slowly. We're now suspended in a sphere. "Lillian, this is your doing?"

"Sphere yes, illusion no." Arthur looks over at me.

"That a pretty big shield."

"Thanks?"

"An illusion? No, it's teleportation!" Diane 'realizes.' Wait no, in the manga it actually was teleportation.

"Look above you. That is the source of the magic." Gowther comments.

"Hey, did you really think you had won?" She asks.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're looking for a fight, I'll take you on!"

"A fight?" she muses. "The fight is already over. You'll never rescue the princess or protect the kingdom. Your fate is to wander aimlessly in this forgotten forest for the rest of your lives."

"It pains me to say this, but she's absolutely right." Dreyfus admits. "We have no way of returning to the kingdom."

"Goodbye." She disappears.

"I've got this-" I start saying but then we were back where we were. Right, Merlin.

"What?" Diane asks, very confused.

"Oh we're back." Arthur notes.

"I don't know what's going on, but this is our chance!" Meliodas orders, and everyone charges forward. "Take her down!" Vivian swings her staff ta us.

"How did you get back?! Disappear again!" And she instead phases out in front of us.

"I have to say, teleportation magic is kinda weird." I mutter. She came back drenched before disappearing again. "That isn't how it's supposed to work right?"

"Er no, so…" King answers. "What's going on with her?"

"Is she playing around?" Meliodas continues.

"Someone is casting teleportation magic on her repeatedly." Gowther explains. Leave it to him to know exactly what's happening. After well, showing up and going away a few more time, she collapses on the ground in front of us.

"Unbelievable." Dreyfus breathes. "The kingdom's greatest magician is being toyed with?!"

"You… it was you!" Vivian growls. "You won't get away this! How dare you humiliate me!"

"Ah!" Meliodas says.

"You frail magician! I'll turn you into shreds of rags!" Someone's pissed. A tornado of wind encased the newcomer.

"I know who that is!" He smiles. "I had no idea she was with you, Arthur. No wonder the kingdom's greatest couldn't lay a finger on her!" And dun dun dah! "That's the greatest magician in all of Britannia."

 **Presenting-**

 _Don't even._

"Haven't I told you over and over again to fix that habit of losing yourself to rage?" The new voice cooly asks. "Vivian, my apprentice?"

"Wha-" She cuts herself off. "That tattoo on your neck… the crimson boar!" She starts shaking. The wind starts dying down. I kind of look away. That's a lot of skin. "Y-y-y-y-you're the boar's sin of Gluttony, Merlin!" I can hear her heels as they tap on the ground.

"It has been a long time," I can see a wide grin. "Comrades. With two I've never met." Her voice… kind of sounds more surprised at the last part? I wonder why…

 _You know, I'm starting to hate it when you know when everyone is going to show up._

 **Oh really?**

"Merlin! Where have you been!" Diane chirps excitedly.

"Were you with King Arthur this entire time?" King asks. Being a voice of reason. Arthur darts over to Merlin's side.

"She's my irreplaceable friend, and my teacher!" He introduces. Someone extremely admires her for sure now. Meliodas is silent through the whole ordeal.

"What's the matter Captain? Why the scary face?" My god, that has the potential to sound so mocking.

"Merlin, I have a mountain of questions to ask you, but what we need to do now is-"

"You're absolutely right." She snaps her fingers. We suddenly appear in a lobby. MOTHER Of- you know, teleportation is really weird. Like, portals and crap are cool and all, they don't cause you nausea or anything but this is like you've been spun for a pinata or something.

"This is…" Meliodas breathes. Arthur just turns his head around frantically, appearing very confused.

"Right outside the royal bedchambers I believe." Merlin finishes.

"'I believe'?" Meliodas echoes. "Aren't you the one that brought us here?" Well at least she has a general idea or hope of where we actually are.

"I intended to move us inside but I was denied." Her arms are currently folded. "It must be the doing of my worthless apprentice. This is magic that denies entry to anyone but the caster, 'Perfect Cube.'" I glance behind us. Yup, the Dawn Roar is right there. Nobuyuki seems to have noticed as well.

"Oh my god, Slader! Are you alright?" He says, very horrified, running over. I'll admit… the sight is very gruesome. He then comes back for me and pulls me over. "Heal him or something!"

"GOD Nobu, you could've asked nicely." I grumble but start healing him anyway, turning Lunalight into the sixth form. Simon comes back to reality.

"Not that I'm glad that you're here or anything Nobuyuki…." He starts hesitantly. "But where the hell did they come from?!" He shouts, finally attracting the attention of everyone else.

"Oh, it is Slader and his merry friends." I use my shields to make a box in the air, kind of like a floating textbox.

Translate. How are you feeling? If you're wondering why I'm not talking, how do you expect me to talk while playing a bloody oboe? At least the reed doesn't need to be cleaned for this…

"Oh! Uh, Lillian was wondering if you were feeling better." He says frantically. Slader appears to look over himself.

"Hn. My wounds have healed a bit. You have my thanks." HIs face seems shadowed. "How pathetic. I can't even break down a door." He coughs and a bit of blood comes out. How much did he push himself? "Laugh at me if you want, Gowther."

"Wahahaha." Gowther says, waving his arms around. Simon gets angry.

"Why are you actually laughing?!" He growls. "Read the fucking mood!" A feeble voice comes from the door and Meliodas. He instantly runs over.

Ah, Elizabeth must be in there. How is he feeling?

"How are you feeling Slader?" He assess himself.

"I'm fully recovered. Your friend can stop." I lower the oboe.

"Well, if you say so."

 _Lillian, are you handling the situation with the Dawn Roar?_

 **Yeah, I'll take care of explanations.**

"So crash course on what you all missed. Lemme see… first and foremost, there's a truce between the kingdom and the Seven Deadly Sins right now. Our focus is to take out Hendrickson. Reasons… Hendrickson is currently attempting to revive the demon clan. Yeah. And to do that, he's going to have to sacrifice Lady Elizabeth. So we can't really let him do that. I don't think I missed anything… Anyway, let's not try to kill each other!" I said that way to cheerfully to be considered sane. I tune back in to what's happening over there.

"Alright!" Meliodas pulls out his sword. "Everyone, stand back."

"Wait Captain." Merlin interrupts. "Even you strength won't be able to break this barrier."

"Maybe King and my attacks will work because we have our sacred treasures! With Lillian's help, we can totally break it!"

"The problem does not lie there." Merlin continues smoothly, explaining everything. "Perfect Cube is a spell originating from the demon which all powers, whether strong or weak." King angrily stomps forward.

"Then what do you want us to-" He punches it and I set a shield between the door and his face before he can punch himself by accident.

"Listen before acting rashly." I tease.

"Shut up." He puffs his cheeks up before looking away. Instead, Merlin strides forward and holds the hands of the door with her two hands. Oh, I just noticed that the ground is very reflective. And she pulls the doors open like it's nothing. Everyone sweatdrops a bit. That was way to dramatic for my tastes.

"With her bare hands?" Dreyfus says, obviously unnerved.

"How did you break that spell?" King asks, her eyes wide open in shock.

"I merely erased it." She makes it sound so easy. We all enter the room. Elizabeth rushes forward and hugs Meliodas.

"It hasn't even been a day… but I wanted to see you again so much!"

"There, there." He comforts while… you get the idea.

"OI." The king interjects hotly. Elizabeth turns to us.

"Diane! You're covered in wounds! And Lord King, you too- You're hurt too Lillian!"

"Meh." I shrug. Twas a good experience.

"No!" Diane interjects, "As long as we managed to save you, these are nothing!"

"Even if you say that, Diane…"

"I'm fine! King and Lillian protected me!" King looks away sheepishly but not getting a nosebleed for once… I wonder why… He normally would be beside himself with glee.

"It's fine." He finally says. Meliodas comes up and…. You know.

"Your majesty!" Slader staggers forward. The poor guy…. Batra glances around him.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself." He reprimands gently.

"It is my duty to serve." Batra looks toward Meliodas.

"We took back Elizabeth and Hendrickson was defeated." He reports. "With this, the demon resurrection plan is foiled." **Err….** "And all that's left is to free the kingdom." Everyone looks at Dreyfus. "Now, what will you do, Dreyfus?"

 _Lillian. Explain. You don't have to do so out loud, but please, tell me for once._

"Why did you frame the seven deadly sins ten years ago?" Merlin asks.

 **Hendrickson isn't dead. The next few minutes are battle free but soon we'll be thrown back in.** King inhaled sharply.

"Silence!" He roars. "You traitors who attempted to overthrow the kingdom! The fact that you killed my brother, Great Holy Knight Zaratras does not change!"

 _What do you mean he isn't dead! Didn't Captain kill him?!_

 **He's going to end up reviving himself in a few minutes after this. Well, it would be more accurate to say he's going to literally put himself back together.**

"I saw it." Came the quiet voice. "Ten years ago, on the morning of the kingdom founding day, the deplorable scene of you and you accomplice, Hendrickson, killing Great Holy Knight Zaratras." Dreyfus freezes. "And as I was revealing this to Gil, we were found by Vivian, and became her hostages." And yet, there were still more forces at work. Namely, you know who, if the manga is any indication. Merlin proceeds to thoroughly analyze the situation with some input from Gowther. Hauser looks very distressed. Finally…

"I've lost." He admits, falling to his knees, sword clattering to the ground. "Just kill me."

 **Wouldn't that make the situation better…**

 _Was that sarcastic?_

 **Depends on your perspective.** I can hear him groan.

"Why?!" Hauser shouts, tears pouring out from his eyes. Dreyfus closes his eyes.

"After that, Hendrickson's personality changed drastically. I didn't think he would go as far as to attempt to resurrect the demons…" Well, I wouldn't really say that's him… just the other's influence. "And the rift that appeared between us grew and grew until it became a great gorge, and to put me in my place, he killed my son. No, I suppose you could say that it was ultimately my doing. How did it come to this?" He asks himself. "All I wanted was to be a father that my son could be proud of." He looks at the ground in silent regret and acceptance.

"Griamor is still alive." Elizabeth's voice resounds clearly around the room. Tears start pouring down Dreyfus's face. My own softens a bit. It's nice to see… that families can still function like that. That parents can still care about their own children.

"All's well that ends well!" Meliodas declares cheerfully and a bit prematurely. What's her name… Jill? Yeah, I think that's what it is. She cast her wires around Dreyfus.

"Your majesty? What are we to do with the Great Holy- no, this man?" She asks.

"I will pass judgement on him at a later time. Until then, lock him up underground."

"I'll come with you." Hauser offers. Nobuyuki bounces up, finally interjecting himself into this world.

"I'll come with you too! It seems the safest." Oh you… ugh fine. I sigh.

"Well, if he's going, then I'm going as well." I murmur. Meliodas shot me a surprised look. "If you die, then Coby's going to yell at me, your parents are going to murder me, your sister will probably yell at me for not doing a good job and then backing off to it being your fault…"

"Don't over think it." He advises.

"You just had to make my life complicated again by coming here didn't you?"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Choice my ass. You could've backed off into the school or something, I don't know, phoned the police? Well, it could've bought you time or something."

 _Will you be alright?_

 **There's something I want to keep my eye on with Dreyfus. As soon as that's resolved, I'll come meet up with you.**

 _You better. I continue walking._

"So you seemed to be acquainted with our little knight in training here." Jillian starts casually. "How did you two meet?"

"Oh, we used to go to the same school together a few years ago! We are really close friends."

"We are friends. That much is present. However the close portion is debatable now."

"Hey, I've known you for a long time! You only disappeared for five years anyway-"

"...bloody fuck, how many times do I have to tell you?! Five may have passed for you, but I've experience ten years. I've fucking changed, get that through your damn skull."

"Woah, take a chill pill. Have I already exhausted that extensive patience of yours?"

"Just… close your mouth please and I'll duct tape it shut for you."

"Ok, shutting up now." Finally.

"To place it in terms that would most likely be easier for you to understand, we used to attend the same educational institute when were children."

"I see."

"Woah, the two of you actually knew each other?!" Hauser comments loudly.

"Yeah, we were really close before…" He trails off.

"Eh."

"I-"

"Past. Don't really give a crap."

"A-ah, ok." The castle rumbled. I clapped my hands. And that cues Hendrickson back in. A dome individually encases each of us as we land a bit away from the rubble.

"Thanks?" Hugo says hesitantly.

"Whatever. That's not what I'm really worried about right now." A dark energy forms behind me. The shields stay up.

"Hey, let us out!" Hauser asks.

"So Dreyfus… how are you doing right now?" I can feel the darkness growing.

"I'm doing alright. Why ask?" I look back.

"Because you aren't him are you?" There it is. The demon's mark.

"Ah sharp as ever, Lillian." I blinked my eyes.

"Wait, what the fuck? You're not supposed to know me."

"Ah, so not that one. Well…"

"Why have you chosen now?"

"The mind has relented, why not take advantage of it? In any case, I should really be on my way." He breaks out of his wires which causes Jill to gasp. He punches the dome but it doesn't fall.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

* * *

So, hi. Spring break= more typing time.

In response to one of the reviews, I know there's probably some official source on this but with the understanding that Humans are supposed to be the weakest clan, Fairies still have slightly more durable bodies. And she essentially lost last chapter because of dizziness from blood loss combined with something that would give you a concussion. With Helbram, from what I can get from his mental personality at that point, I kinda viewed that he would have a bit of a view where Fairies are superior to Humans. I think. Hope that clears up questions. So... I'm giving Lillian her first actual fight and complicating back stories? Manga still hasn't provided the ending and we're coming up on chapter ninety something here and the manga is sitting at two hundred 30-40. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Haha... now that i have to write more dialogue, I'm pretty sure King is turning OOC. sorry. Honestly, I don't know why i brought Nobuyuki back into this again. oh well. Hope you enjoyed, it was probably bad af, and feel free to leave reviews! it lifts the hearts of a lot of authors when they see that people actually read it. I kinda gave my best shot at a sad scene earlier. Thanks for reading.


	33. Well, at least we tried

"Oh?" Fraudrin continues casually. "And why is that?"

"Because you'll be the one to bring about the holy war again." Lunalight moves in front of me, pointed at him. "Now the questions really is… what to do with you." Okay, what the fuck am I actually doing. Gah…

"I will do what I must to bring my brethren back."

"...The war itself can be postponed indefinitely. Provided all the players never come back, it will never happen again." Need to make up my damn mind… Be selfish and let him go or take him out here. Or at least try to.

"The war was waged to avenge the demon king's adopted child." I freeze. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

"It's still a war that will draw in all the clans on the island." I reply carefully, watching my words. "Would it not be better if it wasn't fought at all? What do the demons require exactly?"

"They say we wanted magic. We wished to conquer all of the continent. We follow the will of our Lord and Ruler." Okay… way to be fucking cryptic. He then points at the barrier and breaks it while I was thinking. God damn it!

"Then what the fuck does your ruler want! Like seriously, I'm just attempting to prevent the holy war here people!" I say out of frustration.

"The representative wants his sister back. He wants his balance back." Fraudrin monotones. "After the children of our clan were slaughtered… we will do what we will. To do so, the clan must be brought back. And you are now an obstacle." He pointed his palm at me. "Enchant Hellblaze!" Ah shit, too close. Fuck, I don't have a choice. I activate the demon magic and with it, I absorb the blow.

"Lunalight form five! Multitude!" I have to. I have to do this. I have to at least try. They all rush toward him.

"Blast!" A flick of my hand, and it's blocked.

"Form one, spirit spear!" I incant quickly.

"Oi! Let us out so we can help you!" Hauser roars. I ignore him.

"Lily, they can help you! Seriously, they're wicked strong!" Nobuyuki pleads. You flipping _idiot…_

"Hah, tell that to the panel." I reply sarcastically, focusing on my offense. I have no idea when, but he got his flipping sword back. He also has… a reluctance to attack me? Why the hell though?

"Wouldn't this have gotten it's own chapter?" Another shield floats over showing a certain page of the manga. It may have been in the middle of the fight against Hendrickson but still.

"W-w-w-why the hell are they laid out like that?" Nobuyuki stammers.

"Manga depiction and context. They fucking died. In the original timeline, only one survived." He pales. Lunalight transforms into its second form, blocking a hit from Fraudrin.

"Your fighting skills have gotten better, Lillian."

"Why the fuck are you calling me by my name like we know each other?" I snap.

"Ah… It slipped my mind. You aren't her. Merely her reincarnation." My brain hurts. I slam him into the ground.

"Look, nothing against your personally, I'd just rather the death toll be decreased later on. Sorry everyone, but I'm not letting you out because you would practically die if you tried to engage him in close combat." I hesitate. Maybe I can sort of stall and just screw with his mind. Horror games maybe? I guess… it'll be like animating. This is going to be so awkward but it'll be easier. Reaching into my pockets, I put my earbuds into my ears. And I chose my horror game playlist. Music starts playing for me. Of course I have earbuds in, so no one else can hear the actual song.

"The wonders of imagination. Welcome home _dear friend._ How long we've all been waiting. Let's create a masterpiece, breathe life into our dreams! All you have to do, is just start up the machine." I began building up an image of Bendy. Obviously, not his cardboard cut out version, but the one that gives you jumpscares.

"I'm the product of an artist, whose creations bring delight. Upon this somber threshold, imagination comes to life. Just free yourself from reason, soon you'll see in black and white. Call me a seed of evil, but what's that mean if I'm conceived within your mind?" I begin filling in the details since the model is just a manifestation of my shields. The song itself is for dramatic effect and to make it seem like a spell. Lunalight is still going at Dreyfus.

"Leaking from the ceiling, ink is bleeding through the lines. Is that your heart that's beating, or illusion you're alive? Collect what's necessary, keep appeasing the divines. It's me you should be believing in, cause he's deceiving you with lies."

"Holy Conniption, has it been thirty years? It appears Mickey Mouse might've been murdered here. Lifeless pie-cut eyes I have learned to fear, kind of reminds why I quit working here. Why did I come? Lemme go home, I should be leaving. Whatever happened, don't wanna know, what are these demons? Guess if I gotta be stuck here, then I might as well investigate. Secrets are unlocking. But to bad the exit ain't!" I have Bendy attack on the ground, controlling his movement, using physics to inflict damage, compared to actual strength.

"Despite this mask of happiness, I drown in dark despair. The world may be your canvas, what you paint on it beware. The pen is mightier than the sword, it has no limitation. Don't refrain, this ink will stain, and nothing can erase us now. Can you describe the face you saw? Was it one you recognized? We'd never harm the hand that draws. Imagination cursed us all with life. Shamed and defaced. Scathed and disgraced. Tainted by hatred and can't be erased. Creator betrayed us, we caught it on tape. We've written your fate and it can't be erased." I don't bother continuing with that song or else it'll just be confusing. Next one is one of Alice Angel's.

"Long, long time ago, I had my own little show. Was a beautiful, lovable angel." The body rises up from a pentagon that was totally there from the beginning. Not really, but it adds drama. "But he took the spotlight shining so bright, left me to fade away. But honey, now the time has come…." Cue instrumental. The hair flows down and we have the ideal 'beautiful' not disfigured Alice Angel.

"A devil made from heaven, and sent from above. Looks like Henry's got a little date, let's have some fun." Ah wait, this doesn't really fit with the theme of it anymore. Oops. May as well go to the chorus. "We've got lots to do little errand boy, come to me at cloud nine. To be the perfect angel, some sin must be done." Alice's 'face' glitches and shows how she looks in game.

"You told me what to do, and what to say. I couldn't escape. You got to choose the ending of my fate, you lead me astray."

"But not, anymore. I'm in control. I have the stage, you can't turn away. Now all eyes on me!" She looks as she does in game now, helping Bendy on the front lines. Fraudrin is looking scratched up and because the two are just dolls that I'm essentially moving around, his power isn't really helping him. He's starting to get scratched up. Why can't I just land a solid hit on him already?! "Form four, moonbeam." I mutter. I hit him with a contained ray. And he's still fine, damn it! Okay, time to bring out someone else.

"You joined the underground cabaret today." Woah hey there tell me your name. "You tried to run, tell the world, but you're stranded in a darkened cave." Oh Henry, we hate you the same.

"So listen up my friend, there's more than meets the eye. You power up this studio that brings us to life. Now play the beat that trickles through the halls or else your life is nevermore, don't worry chum! It's not the music, now listen up." Boris's body begins forming. "Our life support machine was brought to life by remarkable hands." Bendy's mouth begins moving. Well, his grin was widening and returning to its original size like he was talking. "Forget about the hell we've seen, the time has come to revive our band. So bang the drums to the rhythm, captivating the beat, and play the keys on the piano for the ritual please, the song's alive with the night, with your help, we'll revive the devil's' advocate is staring right through your lies." Darkness kind of started to ooze off of them, although I don't know why.

"Can I get an amen in here? You see the magic of art. It would tear you apart of you knew. Can I get an amen in here? This magic was fueled by your heart. But the dreams in his eyes were untrue. He had bigger plans for the band. By demand, we came back to this world of gray. You're gonna break us out." May as well skip the middle part. Alice's mouth starts moving with this part and my voice goes up in pitch. "Go to sleep, my little sheep. It's time to rest your head, whether alive or dead. I am the keeper of the key, that will set us all free, I bring the demon back to life." She pulls Bendy up as he falls. "There's a song that I sing that shows us the light, and even in the lighter side of hell, we sing with delight, play the notes that I require, this will please my desire, you have given me the tools to restart this fire… There's twisted hope that controls us and betrays us; my friends have a death wish and off all of it is him to blame. So now we've brought him to his knees." I can't really continue or else it wouldn't make sense. Ah, fuck, he's still dodging. Time to go into other games I guess. I hit the skip button on my phone. Oh. A five nights at Freddy's song. Welp, it works I guess?

"Behold the horrors. They lurk beneath the shadows of remorse. You wouldn't know of course, but I force, a new judgement day." And let's just clarify that if other people were talking to me, I probably didn't hear them because of the music I was blasting. "On this day you will repay, your respects to all that may, lurk in between your mind and mankind so have a seat, and be afraid. Fear's about to commence the final ritual. Mhmhmhm." I hummed it or else it would've been awkward in context. "And when the day begins to take form, you won't be leaving those doors," And various animatronics are beginning to form as they grab his feet to literally pin him down. And he literally keeps kicking them away, trying to behead them. My magic is still going strong. Somehow.

"I was left behind. All this torture will unwind. I was never all that kind, if you were to rewind than you would find, I was left behind. Take your turn to run and hide. I will catch you if you hide. This might no longer shines, your tears divine." One of my earbuds fell out as I moved aside to finally dodge a blow. Wow. I have five people on the ground chasing after him. Well, various horror game characters but you get the idea.

"Bloody hell, why aren't you dead yet!" I growl. "You should've taken a crap ton of damage, and you should be shitting dead!" God damn it. "Let's see, I need more people…" Movies then I guess?

"So Prince Ali, turned out to be, merely Aladdin." Jafar falls out of the sky, landing on Fraudrin's head. "Just a con, need I go on, take it from me. His personality flaws, would give me adequate cause, to send him packing on a one way trip so his prospects take a terminal dip. His assets frozen, the venue chosen is the ends of the earth to be!" And next part is unnecessary.

"Oh mother of- how are you still alive!" Fuck this! "Enchant Hellblaze." Just shitting die already.

"And you are still weak in terms of offensive strength." He comments. His hand gets burned but he grabs Lunalight anyway. He snaps my weapon in half. Oh you mother- "As pleasing as this was, I must be on my way. Good bye." He shimmers out of existence.

"What- WHEN THE HELL COULD HE TELEPORT?!" I scream. I drop the shields around everyone. All the people/machines disappear. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! I can't do anything right!" FUCK. He must've had a spell bead lying around somewhere! So the timeline is still proceeding as it's supposed to happen in terms of core events. So I can't fucking change anything? No, I managed to save Dale. I did something.

"Oi, you okay?" Hauser asks.

"Am I okay? Good question." Damn it…. Why do I have to be so weak? I couldn't even break his fucking armour!

"We could've helped you, you know…" One of the roars, Hugo I think, said. Technically, you could've attacked through the barrier or something.

"Welp, you originally died and you're still alive now so I consider this an improvement I guess." I sigh. He didn't attack me. I was practically open.

"Uh, Lily, can you drop the dark miasma?" I glance down at my hand. Ah. I close my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, it was gone.

"Sorry about that. I'll… be off then." Dreyfus will still be in the capital…. Maybe I can still salvage this. I close my eyes.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Jillian yelps. I opened my eyes. It worked. You can see it in the distance. The small glimmer of my shield around Liones. Dreyfus- I really need to stop calling him that, Fraudrin can't get out. Meliodas can go and finish him. I just… couldn't kill him. I fucking tried, but I just couldn't get an opening to stab him. Hell, I couldn't even give him a concussion. Maybe I need to start looking into ways where I can do far range attacks...

"Mmm, something. Well, I'll be off-"

"You just let Dreyfus get away like that! How weak are you?!" Weinhardt snaps. I take a deep breath, gathering my patience.

"I'm sorry. I'm not a holy knight. My offense practically nil, I'm more of a defense person." I reply sharply before flying off. "Nobu, stay safe and away from any of the new generation. For future reference everyone." I look back. "Don't damage the human body and wait for us to come and save them." I fly out without looking back. I'm so pathetic. I couldn't even kill the one person that would've prevented the holy war. **I'm so damn weak… I can't shitting do anything right…**

 _Lily… are you alright?_ I jerk my head up. Oh shit, I accidently sent my thoughts to him.

 **Ah, sorry about that. I'm coming to join up with you guys now-**

 _Lillian. What's wrong._

 **I'll shut up now, I shouldn't bother you, you're about to fight Hendrickson again.**

 _! Helbram's in front of me!_ Maybe…

 **I… think I can kill him for you if you want.**

 _...I told you last time. This is my problem, and my burden alone._

 **It may be your burden but I can still help you. I can save your suffering. Or so, I can try.**

 _No. This is my problem alone. Begin purging the capital of the New Generation. That's an order._

 **Yes, yes, Harlequin…** Well… I have my orders. I began flying around the capital, removing the plants by pulling them out of the new generation. They're very easy to sense. No one's tried to exit the capital yet. And… I'm left with way to much time with my thoughts. I'm so useless. I couldn't do the one thing that probably would've saved thousands of lives. Just one shitting thing… Damn it, this is why I try not to fuck shit up. I end up brooding about it for hours after. I know the civilians were looking at me curiously. A few minutes pass and I run into King and Ban.

"Ah. Hello."

"Lily, are you okay?"

"Good question, good question... " I murmur softly. "Eh, doesn't matter now. I got the other side. I assume you got all the ones over here?"

"Yes but-"

"Then let's just go join up with Meliodas." I cut him off. Damn it, I'm still brooding.

"Tell me what's wrong now."

"No time. Just… later." I glance back up at the sky. The barrier is still there and holding. "Back to Merlin's castle." I see Diane in the distance. King also turns Chastiefol into the second form and slams Hendrickson into the ground, incidentally, splitting the area in half. I turn lunalight into the fifth form for standby. As Hendrickson gets up again, he stares at everyone who stands imposing in front of him. I myself am just floating off to the side a bit.

"The Seven Deadly Sins." He calls out. This is my first time actually facing the man. He looks pretty weird with all the darkness covering his body.

"Well then, let's close the curtains on this calamity." Meliodas says seriously.

"Don't you mean, raise the curtains of prosperity?" Pfft, fuck no. Lunalight is angled toward him. "My, my… I am so honored and humbled by the presence of the legendary seven deadly sins!" And an extra. Me. But who cares? "But you are truly cold blooded criminals, to have abandoned the capital and the citizens to be trampled by the new generation!" Haha, think again you bastard. I took out half of them and King and Ban took out the rest.

"I don't think you're exactly in a comfortable spot thought, Hendrickson." Meliodas comments. "Why don't you take a second to look around you?" The guy actually takes a moment to pause.

"What is this? All the new generations's powers that filled the capital have disappeared!? And the power that surround this castle are all the Kingdom's holy knights!"

"Only this time," Meliodas continues with a smirk. "They're not here to stop the seven deadly sins but to stop you from getting away!" And the guy starts laughing like a maniac.

"Yes! Now things are getting more entertaining!"

"...Has he lost his marbles?"

"No, I don't believe he's crazy Lillian."

"Oh. Must be the influence of darkness then."

"I have no idea how you managed to defeat so many new generation pawns in such a short time," He reattaches his arm. "Well done, sins!" And an extra. "However, you cannot defeat me." Meliodas chops the arm he just attached off.

"Yes we can." Hendrickson retaliates with a punch to the face but Meliodas uses the force to spin him and land three slices across Hendrickson's chest and torso.

"It's futile." He seals the wounds with darkness. Meliodas backs up and King and I move up. There are so many daggers in his body, he looks like a pincushion or a porcupine. Blood starts cushing out a bit, seeing as King stabbed him in the eye, and I stabbed him mainly around the torso and legs.

"To start things of, can you die at least four times for me?" He asks innocently. "Otherwise, he'll be mad at me." Letting out a warcry, he expells them all from his body and covers it with darkness.

"I am invincible now!" Hey, if he's filling all his wounds with darkness and I can take it away… I concentrate, holding a palm toward him, like I'm going to shoot something from it. The darkness starts wisping off his body and his wounds starts opening up again. "Wha-" Diane summons a hand to punch him.

"I don't care if you're invincible or not, but I'm not going to be satisfied until I've smashed you into pieces!" I believe a lot of people share her sentiment. She's twirling Gideon behind her. "Double Hammer!" Two hands smash into hsi sides. I'm still taking darkness from him and blood is pouring now. His arm gives. Meliodas rushes forward.

"Combined Technique: Metal Crush!" He goes flying toward Ban. Said person gets smacked so that half his body goes through the wall. I wince. Ouch.

"Ban!" Meliodas cries out. Hendrickson tries to follow up with a flame attack on Gowther. Suddenly Ban comes back with a grin on his face. Before it drops into a furious expression.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU FIND THAT?!" Ban roars as he attacks Hendrickson with anger very evident. The wall behind them crumbles. A gruesome sight is demon.

"What?" Diane breathes. It looks very scary, I know. "What is that monster corpse? It's all red and fat. Gross!"

"That looks... just like.. the legendary-"

 **Cause it is.**

"Yeah, it's a demon." Meliodas comments.

"The power…" I drone the rest of what Gowther is saying out.

 **Do you want to be prepared or will you let yourself know before hand?**

 _Tell me._

 **That demon is what burnt the fairy king's forest down. Who actually killed is anyone's guess not really, but I'm not going to tell you.**

 _That thing is what killed Elaine?!_

"Twenty years ago… everything began when this corpse was discovered in the burnt-down Fairy King's forest." Hendrickson explains while smirking. "This red demon brought many blessings upon us!" Blessing? Is everything opposite meaning with this world? "The experiments on the old and new generations for finding compatible essels for the demon blood, the deciphering parts of dark magic, and the result of it all is that i've obtained the power of the red demon." Also known as the weakest demon there is. As he raises his arm for a tell tale attack.

"Don't shield me Lillian." And the shield does block the attack but… Ban didn't want me to block it so I didn't block it for him. It stabs him, square in the chest.

"Ban!" Diane calls out in alarm.

"And there's one!" Ban rushes forward, the arm still embedded in his body.

"Obtained the power of the red demon?~" He drawls, looming over Hendrickson. "Then you can't beat me~" He punches him. "I'm the one who killed that fucking fatass!" He slams Hendrickson down into the ground. Far.. far… down….

"Ban!" King calls out in surprise. Ban picks up his nunchucks. The top half off the demon's face was sliced off into tiny pieces. "Ban, twenty years ago, you actually-"

"It doesn't matter what happened back then." It left no room for continuation.

"But you really knocked him down." Meliodas comments.

"I feel a faint air flow from down below… it seems there is another open chamber underground." Gowther analyzes. I really need to process this darkness right now. I take a deep breath and it all vanishes into the diamond before that vanishes as well.

"Lily, stay up here." King orders, before they all proceed to jump down.

"Hey, I can't fit in there!" Diane protests.

"Diane, wait for us up there!" Meliodas orders.

"Everyone, be careful!" She calls back. I quickly scan the surrounding holy knights. Fuck, they did come.

"Diane, I'll be back in a moment."

"Wait, Lillian, I'll come with you." I'm already zooming off.

"Nobuyuki, you will get your arse as far away from this location right now." I order, landing right in front of him.

"What! No! I'll stay."

"Do you want to fucking die?"

"You're not going to kill me."

"Hendrickson might."

"He's nice. Kinda."

"Not the 'I'm a villain corrupted by power' version. So you will leave now."

"I can fight!"

"No you can't. You will be useless in this fight." I grit my teeth. "This is the worst time to be stubborn. Just _go._ "

"She's right." Jillian says, albeit reluctantly. Ah, they're still with him. "You've barely received any training. You would do no good in this fight."

"But I can still fight!"

"You have no attacks. You have no specialties. _Just fucking go._ " I growl. He stands his ground. "Oh for the love of god!" A dome appears around him. "Fine then! If you won't fucking go, then you will stay in that dome where you can not die!" Just… why the hell is he so stubborn?!

"Lillian, would you mind coming over here for a second?"

"Oi, Lil, let me out!"

"It's for you own safety." I deadpan before turning to the other voice. "Yes, Gilthunder?" He seems to be talking to some other holy knights.

"This is Lillian." Some of the others had a double take. "Was the other child King?"

"Yeah, it's better than his fat form." I reply.

"You were one of the ones who saved the new generation." One of them realizes.

"A pleasure to be acquainted. I work with King." I lay out my allegiances.

"Wait, aren't you a sin?"

"Nope. I just work with King. It was shortly after he was exiled that we started working together." I reply cheerfully, "And you all should be prepared for another battle. They're going to be back any second now…" A shockwave phased out. "And Hendrickson has undergone some drastic changes if that's anything to go by." The ground shook and everyone was sent flying back. I made a dome around Elizabeth and Margaret too. I stride forward. King is kind of down right now. The dust clears and a grey figure with wings and horns strides out.

"What is that foul monster? Is that Lord Hendrickson?!" A holy knight stammers.

"His face… there's no mistaking it!" Holy knight two answers.

"Lord Gilthunder was telling the truth!" Holy knight three realizes. Hendrickson's eyes narrow on Elizabeth.

"He's after Elizabeth!" Meliodas shouts as he leaps toward him. "Don't let him near her!" He stabs his sword into his chest only for it to do nothing. He smacks Meliodas away. Holy shit, that was so fast, you could barely see it. In that brief opening, Gowther moves over.

"Rewrite light-" He got beheaded. Okay, now that's gruesome. Some of the Holy knights began pleading for him to stop. He summons a lot of black orbs.

"Don't let those touch you or else it's an instant death." I yell.

"Dark Snow."

"Horizontal Ceiling." I say, just to make my casting faster. It's too big of an area and there's not enough time to do it without an incantation. Hendrickson moves fast, but I stop him with a shield and the speed works against him. He shakes it off like it's nothing and continues toward Elizabeth. Slader lands in front of him.

"This is your first time seeing this, right dear?" Slader says. "Overpower~!" Hendrickson temporarily freezes. "We'll finish this in one go!" He hits him with his sword. "Simon!"

"Gale Sword Ring!" Hendrickson goes flying back.

"This is for Jericho! Take this!" Gustav shouts. "Killer Iceberg." He grinned as Hendrickson was caught in his attack. "It's not over. Blizzard Accel!" That's one shitting icestorm. He collapses coughing up blood blood after.

"Brilliant Detonation!"

"Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor!"

"Lunalight fourth form. Moonbeam!" There was a large explosion from the middle.

"We did it!" A stupid holy knight cheered.

"It's not over yet. Even saying that is just jinxing it." I mutter quietly.

"Don't let your guard down! We've damaged him but he can't be dead yet… He must still be alive." As the smoke cleared he emerged, basically unscathed.

"Not again…" I mutter.

"No way… the combined attacks of all the holy knights did nothing at all?!" Gustav mutters.

"Save the complaining for later." Gilthunder answers. "We have to put our pride as Holy Knights on the line and take him down!"

"How could such a monster exist?" Simon asks.

"If we cower and submit to our fears, who will protect the kingdom?!" Gilthunder roars. "Show me you pride as the Holy Knights of the Kingdom and prove that we truly do each have the strength of a thousand men!"

"Yes, sir!" came the chorus of voices. Fuck, they're all going to get killed. I can't block the attack without blocking their own hits or leaving them vulnerable. I settle with having Lunalight charging alongside them. Everyone else has sustained some injury except me but that's only because I was staying somewhat behind. Damn it… why does my magic have to be so defensive? I cover all the survivors with a shield to keep them safe.

"Moonbeam!" I begin repeatedly sending blows down on Hendrickson. Okay, magic clearly isn't working on him. I call Lunalight back to me. "Form seven, Melody." I just need something, it'll probably be better to have my hands for this. Time to take a page out of thirty ways to die in Minecraft.

"Even a well lit place can hide salvation. A map to a one man maze that never sees the sun. Where the lost are the heros, and the thieves are left to drown. Everyone knows by now. Fairytales are not found." Confining Hendrickson's movement to a specific area, I start dropping anvils on his head. Or trying to at least. "They're written in the walls. As we walk, in a straight line. Down in the dark with a landslide approaching but nothing could every stop us from stealing our own place in the sun. We will face the odds against us and run into the fear we run from. It has begun." Hmph. Apparently iron isn't heavy enough. What was the heaviest material.. Osmium? Eh, it's heavier than iron for sure.

"Into the dark below. Evading shadows. Blind in a rabbit's hole. We fall beneath the earth, and watch the shell come unravelled as the seed begins to rise, embracing a starlit fate, as we wait, in the night. It's written in the walls, as we walk, in a straight line. Down in the dark with a landslide approaching but nothing could ever stop us from stealing our own place in the sun. We will face the odds against and run into the fear we run from. It has begun. It has begun. It has begun." And instrumental. Well. At least he's partially dented kinda? I cough. Some blood comes up. Well shit. I fall backwards. Damn it, I need to stand up.

"Rising meteor!" A star slams Hendrickson up.

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol, eight configuration!"

"Dark Nebula." Hendrickson incants. Fuck- A shield manages to encase them before they get hit. The ground still gets disrupted and we're sent flying everywhere. Fuck, I'm running out of magic. I used too much of it trying to kill Dreyfus. My mind distantly registers Ban shouting at everyone. Damn it, why can't I move, I need to do something, FUCK.

"Did I kill the sacrifice as well?" Hendrickson wonders before noticing them. My shield is still strong around her but Meliodas had still stood in front of her. Why? You should've… kept yourself safe if she was going to be safe for certain. "You are a remarkable man." Damn it Meliodas. He falls forward. Dark orbs start appearing again. "Meliodas, your existence is a dangerous threat." He clenches his fist. "Be consumed by the darkness that swallows even the void of the night. Dead End." He sends it forward. I can block it… but that would fuck shit up even more. I'm sorry, Hawk.

"Noooooo!" Gilthunder cries, tears running out of his eyes."

"There is no one who can save you."

"Oh yeah there is!" Hawk skids to a stop in front of Meliodas. "Me, lord Hawk!" How is his ego still making an appearance at a time like this? The people around him are protesting. I myself can't find my voice. I can hear his words distinctly though.

"Don't you dare die, you swine." Dead end hit him. He can't have actually… No… only seven deadly sins would get me this attached to a fricking pig out of everything. His body turns as dark as charcoal before it falls sideways with a plop. Meliodas and Elizabeth stand up shakily. I'm blinking back tears again. I barely spoke to the pig… Elizabeth starts crying as she hugs his unmoving body.

"You fucking bastard!" Ban screams.

"But nothing will save you now." Oh, he must've said something that I missed. Meliodas glares daggers coated in hellfire at him.

"Hendrickson, now you've really pissed me off!" Before he could do anything, a bright warm light shone down from the sky.

 **It's awakened…**

 _What Lillian?_

 **Elizabeth. Her druid strength.** Hendrickson is sent recoiling a few meters. His skin starts chipping off a bit.

"What is this light?" Gilthunder asks. "Is this the afterlife?" If this was afterlife, then it'd be a pretty shitty afterlife.

"No." Margaret answers, walking up to him, clutching her arm.

"Margaret!"

"Something like this has happened before.. But they were nothing compared to what is happening now. When father was gravely injured when he fell out of the tree for her and when Veronica really hurt herself when she protected her when the bridge collapsed…" Don't forget that doctor, and Veronica again! Oh, and Meliodas. "She doesn't realize it but she harbours incredible power within herself."

"What a pain." Hendrickson clicks his tongue. "It's awakened, the blood of the druid medium that flows through her…" More like attached to her soul. Elizabeth faces him with tears running. Her left eyes is it's normal blue but her right eyes is orange with the symbol of the druids imprinted on it. "The apostle of the goddesses." Hell, she is the reincarnation of one! You could practically see wings behind her.

 _What do you mean?_

 **She's a druid although she was unaware of it.**

"I'm so sad, Hendrickson." ...of all the things she could've possibly said. It's just so Elizabeth. "My father had the utmost faith-" Fuck, I'm not paying attention to that. Too much monologue. "-What is it you long for that would make you do all these things?" Oh, I don't know, outside influence, probably a bit of peer pressure and manipulation, maybe there's a bit of admiration somewhere.

"The resurrection of our demon clan, and the destruction of the four clans that sealed us. In order to break the seal, your blood, the blood of the apostle of the goddesses, is required." No, shit, he's summoning another attack.

"Please stop!"

"Dark Nebula!" I have to do _something_ if Elizabeth's power fails. Barely mustering enough energy, I reach my hand out toward the energy.

"Please, don't hurt anyone anymore!" She cries as a golden light spawns and spreads rapidly, pushing back Hendrickson's attack. Flowers grew everywhere the light touched. My wounds… they're gone. I may not have sustained many but they're completely gone. Even the ones from earlier…

"Wh-what's this light? Lord Meliodas!" She's obviously scared.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." I push myself up to fly over.

"Hey King." I greet awkwardly, while everyone is talking to Elizabeth.

"What did you do earlier to get that tired?" King asks.

"Try to kill someone that could've totally wrecked my ass…" I murmur. "Anyway, are you alright?"

"I suppose so." Still… so many lives were still lost. Elizabeth is still crying as she falls against Meliodas.

"Elizabeth!" Margaret calls out in alarm. Meliodas hands her to her.

"Impudent little girl.." Hendrickson growls. "I should have killed her and taken her blood sooner." Some of the holy knights began feeling discouraged.

"Don't give up!" Gilthunder shouts. I can still see him trembling though. In that brief moment, Hendrickson charges forward. Oh fuck no. A one way shield goes up as Meliodas's foot meets Hendrickson's face. Meliodas passes through it no problem and continues his onslaught on Hendrickson. He punched him hard enough to cause a dent in Hendrickson's chest. Ah he's using his demon powers.

"Don't give up." Meliodas says. "You have us, the seven deadly sins!" The others stood behind him. I stay in my spot at the side. Hendrickson lands right in front of Meliodas. Before he could punch him, his arm started moving on its own. Ban was using snatch. Meliodas punches him up.

 _Lillian, let's use that._

 **Roger.** Diane hits him like a baseball. He slams into the cliffside. King and I float in front of him.

"Combined Technique: Moonlit Spear!" We grasp hands and slam it down into Hendrickson. The technique itself is combining the fourth form of Lunalight with the first form of Chastiefol.

"Hellblaze!" I continue after and a purple sprouts on his chest, effectively burning him a bit. He tosses the spear out of his chest and it separates.

"No way… he took no damage at all?" Diane mutters. "No, there's a bit of a burn from what you two did." Ban clicks his tongue.

"I was trying to tear off his arm, but all I could do was dislocate his shoulder. That armour is so annoying~"

"There's still hope." Meliodas states. King lets out a confused noise. Meliodas turns his head. "Gowther, let's do it! Transmit the plan to everyone here."

"Captain.." King starts awkwardly. "Gowther's-"

 **Essentially been laying there because he had no motivation to get back up.**

"Glasses, glasses…" said person mutters, feeling the ground while holding his head.

"Alive?!" King hugs me like a lifeline.

"I literally just told you." I mutter.

"There." He put himself back together. "Understood captain." King's kind of choking.

"What, wh-what are you?" He stammers. And his question is ignored. Gowther puts two fingers to his head while point with the other hand.

"Broadcast."

[Attack Captain with your strongest magical attacks at the same time as attacking Hendrickson. Don't attack with anything that will restrict movement.]

"Gowther's instructions came into my head in an instant." King breathes.

"That's the plan?" Ban says skeptically.

"Are you sure?!" Diane asks out of concern.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Meliodas deactivates his magic. He then charges Hendrickson. He somehow is able to get behind him in an instant. Hendrickson dodges his blow while raising a hand to punch Meliodas which Meliodas blocks. And flips him into the ground. He proceeds to jump into his gut after.

"Guys… what do we do?" Diane asks hesitantly.

"Now we have to go through with the plan." He answers reluctantly

"Iron Hammer Of The Thunder Emperor!" Gilthunder is the first to attack.

"So you struck friend and foe alike." Hendrickson comments. "You don't even have the luxury of choosing your targets anymore."

"Hyper Gravity X30!"

"Rising Tornado!"

"Mist Of Dull Agony!"

"Shot Bomb!" Some other knights also attacked. Hendrickson hits Meliodas with a Dark Nebula and he gets sent flying.. He grins though. He stands back up as Hendrickson casts Dark Nebula again. However, he brute forces through it and punches him in the gut. He head locked him.

"Captain…" Diane had tears coming out of her eyes. "I'm sorry. Rush Rock!"

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Form Four, Sunflower!"

"Lunalight Form Four, Moonbeam!" It grows to its largest size. King and I attack at the same time.

"Banishing Kill!" Ban's going to be the last one to land an attack. It slices Meliodas. Hendrickson is only confused. Ban licks his lips. Suddenly a tornado of energy and light surrounds Meliodas.

"What is this power?!" Hendrickson cries out. "Is this why I had that sense of uneasiness? It can't be!" Oh yes it can, mother fucker.

"Yes, it can." Meliodas grins. "Revenge Counter."

"He renders himself defenseless against all forms of power and charges himself with the attacks. However, it is a double-edged sword where one mistake in taking an attack would be inevitably fatal This is the Captain's ultimate move." Everyone just stares at Gowther for his delayed explanation as flowers somehow phase into existence around him.

"Ever since that time-!" Hendrickson says in surprise.

"According to my calculations, the probability of you surviving after taking this revenge counter is 0.16 percent. Good luck!" He gives Hendrickson a thumbs up. He attempts to make a last ditch effort to get away only to be stopped by Griamore's magic.

"This is for my father!" He declares. He breaks that with a punch only to run into my barrier that's still holding around the capital. There's a large explosion in the sky with an accompanying shockwave. I open a small hole in the barrier to let his body out. Meliodas's body comes crashing back down as he lands in the ground. He fucking made a crater! He flips himself back onto his feet like it's nothing though, flashing Elizabeth a grin. And proceeds to promptly fall over.

"Captain!" Diane cries out. We all rush over. Elizabeth helps him up. Diane stops which causes King to stop which leads me to stopping. The two of them just stare at each other. A cough interrupts them.

"Your Majesty!" The King was standing there with Merlin at his side. A foreign energy begins attacking my barriers. Oh no you shitting don't. I sit cross legged on the ground, dropping the shield around Nobuyuki. He seems still frozen in shock. All the Holy Knights are bowing down. You are not fucking getting out of here. "Please forgive us! Please impose us holy knights with a heavy punishment befitting of our sins!" The King merely glances over them. The beard really adds to the wise ruler look. "We let ourselves be fooled by a man who plotted to resurrect the demon clan and thirsted after the despicable powers of the demon realm and in the end, we had lost our way. We became drunk on the name of the holy war when we should have been protecting the people, we have shamed ourselves with our insolence to you! You were absolutely right in avoiding this Holy War in order to protect the future of the people!" I wince a bit. Darkness huh, you bastard? Well fuck you too. I thicken the barrier. That thing isn't going to come down on your life. The King closes his eyes in silent acceptance.

"Very well. I hereby pronounce my verdict. You all shall receive no time off of duty for the foreseeable future." Everyone glanced around, confused.

"Your majesty?" One knight asks. "How can our sins be forgiven with such a light punishment?"

"No, your sins are not forgiven. No matter how much you all are punished, it does not take away the pain and wounds of the people." He explains. "Now is the time for you, as the Kingdom's Holy Knights to dedicate everything you are to restoration of the capital and the relief of the people! This time, you shall do everything within your power to avert the holy war so that a mistake like this shall never happen again!" Awe inspiring. Not my priority right now. I close my eyes.

"Lillian, what are you doing?" Nobu asks.

"Hush. I need to concentrate." I search for the specific spot on the barrier that he's trying to pierce. And I start creating spikes, trying to impale him. Come on… I just need to stall.

"...ian? Lillian what are you doing to have you sweating so much?" King's voice filters in.

"...I'm trying to either kill or take Elizabeth's blood away from someone. Now please be quiet so I can keep the barrier up." I will not let this bastard get away again. The spikes keep going. I have my reserves back, I can keep this up as long as necessary. A flick to my forehead brings me back. I ignore it. Come on… Said person flicks my forehead again.

"Where's this person?"

"Fraudrin's on the outskirts of the city somewhere." I still can't fucking impale him! "Damn bastard's still avoiding my attacks. He has some of Elizabeth's blood." Meliodas freezes. And proceeds to flick my head. At the same time I get hit with a pounding headache. Combined, I dropped the barrier for a second. But a second is all he shitting needs. "Damn it!"

 **Fuck, he's gone. Damn it, why am I so useless….** There was a sharp stinging from my cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're not useless!" King shouts. "Why would you even think that?"

"I can't shitting fight!" I retort. "I couldn't even do the one thing that would've saved hundreds of lives!" My hands ball up into fists. "I'll… explain later."

"We are going to discuss our problems now." King deadpans before grabbing my hand. "We'll be back later Captain." We fly a couple leagues to a local forest. "Explain."

"Gah… I shouldn't even be saying this but long story short, Hendrickson still manages to survive Revenge Counter, Dreyfus's body is now possessed by a demon named Fraudrin who will in turn give Hendrickson the blood he needs to unseal the demon clan although, only nine will emerge. However, those nine are also called the Ten Commandments. Basically the strongest of the whole clan. If I had just managed to kill him or at least take the blood, the Holy War could be delayed. But no, because I'm so damn weak, I couldn't kill him. And so, the Holy War is coming and it's my fault." I bury my face in my hands. I'm such a pussy…

"It's not your fault." His voice pulls me out. "You're not the one trying to bring about the Holy War."

"I could've done more!"

"You tried and that's what matters. You could've just completely laid back and done nothing, but you still did _something._ So don't say it's your fault." He pulls me into a hug. My cheeks kind of heat up. "It could've been way worse. You still helped. You saved a lot of lives by being defense, by being support. We can't all be offensive people after all." I can't help it. I sniffed.

"T...thanks Harlequin." I wipe away some of the tears that were forming in my eyes. "Hey… since we're literally laying all our issues out… do you need to talk about Helbram?" He stiffens before sagging.

"Just… why? I had to kill my best friend three times. It's just… three too many."

"...I won't say I understand. I'm young in comparison to you. You've lived like at least a thousand years by now while I'm only twenty something. I'm sorry though. I'm sorry you had to lose a friend for fear of what he would do to the others you cared for." Now it's his turn to cry.

"T-the first time… he was in so *hic* much pain… The second… he was corrupted by the spell. The third, Hendrickson brought him back to life just to spite me." I pull him into me.

"It's okay. Things kinda get better from here."

"...kind of?"

"Anyway! Point is, things will get better." I suck at being reassuring.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." I glance at his face as he pulls away. He looks like he just realized something. "You know… that was the closest I've seen you to crying or getting mad at something that wasn't related to your past." Really?

"Huh. I guess I wasn't really bottling my emotions well recently."

"You bottle up your emotions?"

"Mhm, by darker ones at least. It's why I usually brood for hours when I fuck something up. Like now."

"Let's not head back yet. Could you sing something for me?"

"This is the first time you've asked me something like that. Sure though."

"I want you to sing the first song that comes to mind when you think of me." Well that leaves me with this one. I turn lunalight into a keyboard.

"Well here goes."

You're alone, you're on your own,

So what? Have you gone blind?

Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?

Glass half empty, glass half full, well either way you won't be going thirsty,

Count your blessings not your flaws.

You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound.

There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown.

You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head.

Put all your faults to bed.

You can be king again.

You don't get what all this is about,

You're too wrapped up in your self doubt,

You've got that young blood,

Set it free.

You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound,

There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown,

You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head.

Put all your faults to bed.

You can be king.

There's method in my madness.

There's no logic in your sadness.

You don't gain a single thing from misery,

Take it from me…

You got it all, you lost your mind in the sound,

There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown.

You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head.

Put all your faults to bed..

You can be King.

You got it all, you lost your mind in the sound,

There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown.

You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head.

Put all your faults to bed..

You can be King again.

"Haha… totally inappropriate for the situation."

"It's okay. I liked it." He says. "I can relate to it. It… was quite nice."

"Thank you." He abruptly stood up.

"Well we should head back. They may start worrying."

"Wouldn't be surprised." I agree. We fly back.

I guess today wasn't that bad. Like King said, it could've been worse.

* * *

What's this? Two updates in a month? (Nani?) The world is ending. First thing's first! Credits to various songs used in the chapter:

1\. Can't be erased by JTMusic.

2\. All eyes on me by OR3O

3\. Gospel of Dismay by DAGames.

4\. Left Behind by DAGames

5\. Prince Ali Reprise by Disney (I guess?)

6\. It has begun by Starset

7\. King (You can be king again) by Lauren Aquilina

With that out of the way, I'm sticking fluff in the next chapter as well as some other things that may be confusing. This chapter probably cleared a lot of things up. If you were looking forward to an actual fight well tough luck because I have no idea how to write those. Hence, a ton of song lyrics to hopefully mind-fuck with Fraudrin. I would use Vocaloid, but I'm trying to keep that to a minimal in this fiction. There are reasons. Amazing what boredom does. I had this done in two days. Right, so next chapter has a shitty attempt at fluff and establishing ships. And we will derail from canon eventually. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to PM, Review, whatever you want.


	34. Post Battle and Confrontation

We've been helping around by rebuilding the city. I've been avoiding the Dawn Roar, Hauser, and Nobuyuki like they're going to kill me. I can never really know for sure, they might try. I'm just carrying lumber to other parts of the city… kinda.. I'm using my magic to carry stuff around. I'm not really obligated to help but… it's for the better I guess.

"We need some wood over here!" Some guy called out.

"Okay!" I call back in return, depositing the wood there.

 _Lillian, could you come find me?_

 **Sure?** I drop off the rest of the wood with the next people before ducking into an alley and putting my hood on. I fly across the city before finding King… and company. Diane, I don't really care about why she's there, but the people they're with… are the ones I've been trying to avoid since yesterday. The Dawn Roar, Roars of Dawn, IDK anymore, Hauser, and Nobuyuki. **What do they want?**

 _Just come down already. If you can see them, you're close by._

 **I don't want to though.**

"Just come down."

 **...do I have to?**

"They're not gonna kill you or anything," He retorts. _Besides, I would probably kill them before it got to that point._ I sigh. He's not going to let up. Taking my hood off mid-flight, I land beside him.

"What is it?" I ask, attempting to ignore them. I'm still a tad twitchy.

"Don't ask me, they're the ones who were looking for you."

 **You're really trying to make me talk to them.**

 _The sooner you do, the sooner we'll be left alone._ Damn it.

"Okay, hi. Was there something in particular you wanted?" I turn to them. Nobuyuki starts first.

"Look, we need to talk about-"

"Nope, no, don't care. It was ten years ago for me, do you really think I still care?" I say cheerfully, cutting him off.

"But it wasn't right!" One loses their morals over time…

"Well, I guess you could say that I'm kind of glad you all didn't notice or else I wouldn't be where I am now."

"...it wasn't your fault you know." I freeze. Oh, we're going to do it this way huh… what the hell are you even getting at Nobuyuki?

"Hmmm…. If you're referring to my father's death, then yes, I am very well aware that it was the other drivers fault that resulted in him getting T-boned by a left turner. So… I have no idea what you're actually referring to."

"No yesterday."

"What about?"

"...that fight."

"Oh that. So what?" My voice was getting a bit sharper and defensive. I can't really help it. It's always the people I knew before. They get to me more. I don't know why.

 _Calm down._ I know King's giving me a stern look right now. I take a deep breath. Follow King's advice and calm down and you will be fine.

"You couldn't have been expected to win against Dreyfus! He's like one of the strongest guys here!"

"Hmph. And your point is?" Sarcasm, the best defensive weapon.

"So my point is… uh…."

"Well?"

"Uh… um…"

"And so, you didn't start that with a point. Good job." I know I'm being rude, I just…

"Shut up." His face flushes with embarrassment. "Just don't beat yourself up over yesterday."

"Already done and over it." **I owe you a lot for that actually.**

 _Eh, you helped me cope with Helbram._ He gave me a surprised look.

"Wha-? But you always-"

"...we are creatures of change and adaptation. Can a person really stay exactly the same for so long?" Okay, I probably insulted him too much. "I'm giving you a few days. After the Kingdom's founding festival, I'm sending you back."

"What? No offense but with how you acted yesterday I would've thought you wanted to send me back immediately!" He yelps.

"...do you want to go back now?"

"NO! It's just that… why?" His voice squeaked at the end.

"I would've assumed that you wanted time to say goodbye to the many people you most likely became friends with." I state flatly.

"Oh… that's true." Slader finally coughed.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving the lives of my comrades." He starts awkwardly. I tilt my head in a 'what are you talking about?' gesture.

"I did not save any lives. It's not like I stopped any death bringing blows or anything."

"...we viewed an alternate version of what could've happened yesterday. Most of us," He gestures to Hugo, Jillian, and Weinhardt, "Wouldn't be here now if you hadn't interfered."

"I didn't really do much. I just trapped them somewhere where they couldn't be hurt until the threat was neutralized. Or in yesterday's case, got away." Damn teleportation orbs… I clenched my left fist, which was hidden by my sleeve.

"I'm sorry for some of the things I said yesterday. It was uncalled for and you were right in a sense. You aren't a Holy Knight and aren't used to killing." Weinhardt apologizes. I shrug.

"It's the truth. My offensive is utter shit. Thank you for your apology but no offense, it was all true what you said."

"Ah, yeah, that's what we all kind of came down to say. We'll leave now." Hauser scratches the back of his head sheepishly. Why the hell did you even bother coming down here if you didn't actually say anything? "Diane, you wanna come with us?"

"Sure!" As they walked away, she turned back waving to us. "We'll see you later!"

"Okay. Nobu, I'll come pick you up in a few days." As soon as they were out of view, I sag to the ground. "Why is it so hard to act like nothing is actually bothering me?"

"You nearly fooled me." King comments. Bullshit. I lean against the cliffside.

"It's weird how easily fooled some humans are when they see what they want to see."

"Hm… Yeah, I guess you're right." He seems to fidget awkwardly.

"...Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No! It's just um… do you want to go with the festival with me?" My brain kind of melts. What? What. WAIT WHAT?! I sink into a ball. "Lillian? Lillian! Are you okay?" I begin rocking back and forth. This isn't good, I've disrupted canon, this is bad. "Snap out of it!" I look up at him.

 **Uh…. I broke canon. This isn't good.**

"So will you go with me?" I take deep breaths.

"Yes. It's just…" Okay, I'm really bad at this stuff sometimes. "I thought you would've asked Diane? I mean like you have, you know, and stuff…" Hell, Diane was supposed to ask you!

"She's going with Hauser." I have a double take.

"Am I deaf? Did you just say that?"

"Diane's going with Hauser?"

"Oh shit." And I've gone back into a wreck. "I broke canon, this isn't good, she was supposed to ask you! After you got crushed by a piece of timber, she asked you! What have I done…"

"Hey…" He shakes me gently. "It's okay for the future to change you know."

"I just… already fucked up my main attempt at trying to turn it toward a safer path. I don't want to fuck up our chances even more." I whimper. Damn it, I sound so pitiful right now.

"Look, you've used your knowledge and already helped a bit. Not everyone can be saved. So just try your best." He say comfortingly.

"I guess… thanks for-" wait. Did he just essentially ask me out on a date?! My face began burning. "Uh… When you say go with you… um, what specifically do you mean?"

"What are you-" Realization hits him too. He starts blushing. "Oh. Um….. NO, I MEANT AS FRIENDS, NOT LIKE THAT!" He looks away sheepishly. "...I probably should've made that clearer?"

"...This still isn't good." I mutter, the heat in my cheeks dying down a bit.

"Are you really okay still after yesterday?"

"Mmm…. I'm better than I typically would be when that kind of stuff happens."

"Which is…?"

"Brooding like I was a couple days ago."

"...Seriously?"

"Shut up." I glare at the ground. "Anyway… What was there to do today-shit."

"What do you need to tell me this time." He deadpans.

"Well, two things. One, I'm going to tell you later exactly what I think is going to change because of this, and two, Guila's brother. Zeal." Oh shit, the poor kid's probably been wandering around the capital for a day.

"What about him?"

"Uh…. you can't act on what I'm about to tell you."

"Lily."

 **Um… so you know how Gowther was trying to keep Guila from turning into a demon the other day?**

 _How did you- never mind. What about that?_

 **He was able to do so by changing her memories. He placed himself as one of her biggest supporters. In the process, he also erased her memories of her little brother. There's a reason but someone will probably tell you. You're gonna kill me in a couple weeks for this…**

 _I still don't understand what's wrong._

"Okay, with the tentative part out of the way, Guila is his guardian. Which means nobody has been taking care of him since yesterday. I.. don't really want to leave a kid out on the streets. So can we find him and take him back to the Boar's hat?"

"...why the bar? That's a bad influence."

"Uh… ah… Dale's their father?"

"...why are you only bringing that up now?"

"Didn't think it was important. Help me?" I plead.

"...Fine." We split up. I scan the streets for a short blonde. There.

 **Found him. Meet you at the bar?**

 _Sure. See you in a few._ I land in front of him.

"Hey, kid." He looked up at me with large eyes.

"You're the miss that saved me yesterday." There are some tears coming out of his eyes. "I can't find big sister anywhere…"

"Big sister Guila is kind of busy right now. Will you come with me? There's someone who would take care of you until she's not busy anymore." Oh god, this sounds so wrong…

"Okay miss." I turn Lunalight into a pillow.

"We're going to fly okay? Are you good with heights?"

"We're going to fly?" Wide eyes look up at me with no tears in sight. Good. I have a shield around it to catch him in case he does fall off. He looks around in awe, excitedly bouncing up and down. Little children are so innocent and happy. Soon we land in front of the bar.

"Wait for me a sec, okay?" I enter the bar. "Dale could you come with me please? There's someone that I think you would enjoy taking care of." He looks up from his spot at the table.

"Okay? Who is it-"

"Zeal? You can come in now." I gently maneuvered him in. His eyes widen in shock.

"Papa!" He cries out, running over. I hide a small smile with my sleeve. An interesting concept… family.

"So this is what you were trying to do?" Meliodas's voice comes really close. I jump.

"I, uh, didn't notice you there." What's with this guy and creeping me out?

"So this was why you tried to save Dale a few days ago?"

"Ehm… maybe?" I force myself to stand."Well anyway, I'm going to go and check up on some things and set up something. See you later."

"We need to talk." He says in a completely serious tone.

"W-what?" The fuck?

"We're going to have a little conversation at night. I need to know some things about you."

"If you're going to ask questions about me… may I ask some in turn as well?"

"Yep!" And his personality one eightied again.

 **King, I'm going to go grab some things and then I'll be out in the grassland for a bit.**

 _Sure, sure… I'm just gonna take a nap._ Lazy butt. I duck into the rooms to just grab the mirror before heading out. King's just lounging on Chastiefol. Ah… the temptation… but he would kill me. I shake my head before heading out. Laying down on the hill, I hold the mirror in front of my face. Luke's face shimmers on. I nearly throw it away.

"Luke? What are you doing in his room?"

"He's downstairs! He was talking to this mirror a bit so I wanted to check it out. I didn't think he'd be talking to you though, Lil-nee." The kid beamed back. Ah…. he's just so cute but I probably shouldn't have introduced him to anime…

"Can you go fetch big bro Mael please? I need to talk to him." Before anyone gets confused, Mael is Sung's given name, he just prefers not to be called that by anyone except his family. For the both of us… it just feels wrong. Like there's some past history attached to the names or something.

"Hey Lil. Sup?" He greets cheerfully. Judging from the background, I'm going to guess that he's lounging on the couch.

"Are you busy in the next few days?"

"Mmm, no, not really. Why?"

"Well… um…. So how freaked out is everyone over Nobuyuki?"

"Well, seeing as he got himself kidnapped and said kidnappers pretty much disappeared, very- wait how did you know everyone's freaking out over him?"

"...jackass is on my side."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed Sung. Oh indeed."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm going to send him back as soon as I can," Kind of, "And I was wondering if I you would help."

"Sure I guess. What would you need me to do?"

"Well, I'm going to send a dog over there. Don't freak out. Then the dog is going to come back and a few moments later, Nobuyuki should land in your general proximity." And from there, he should be able to make his way home.

"Sounds good to me! Are you okay? You sound kind of.. tired I guess."

"Busy day yesterday. Still haven't really recovered. How was graduation?" Smooth topic transition.

"Would've been better if you were still with us."

"Meh." I've been happier here. I always have been.

"Other than that, it was great. The blond pussy fucked up her valedictorian speech it was hilarious and everyone knew that it was written by her parents!" Ah… the person who's a jackass because she views herself as superior to all the guys. Annoying as hell to deal with and can't seem to retain information from lessons.

"That's… interesting. So she still manages to suck without trying." I don't really like her if you hadn't noticed.

"And you're still holding a grudge."

"What can I say? She was a jerk."

"No one's going to argue with you over that." He grumbles. "I have to go, I'll get back to you later. Just to be clear, next few days, probably in the morning?"

"Yep."

"Got it. See ya." I shove the mirror back in my pocket and closed my eyes for a moment, only for a weight to land on me. I crack one eye open.

"The hell, King?"

"What happened to calling me Quin?"

"I cycle through what to call you. Why are you lying on me?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, it's just… why?"

"Mmm, felt like it."

"You know thinking about it, even though we're going as friends, why would you bother asking someone like me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you know, I'm weak as hell-"

"We've been over this." His voice cuts me off sharply.

"...Excluding that, I'm pretty normal and there's nothing that really stands out."

"Ah… but you're one of my closest friends. How else did I nearly put up with you for every single day for that long?"

"It's not as long as you did with Diane."

"Maybe, but she was more of a child than you were. We both were."

"...You'll likely find this intrusive, but what of your promise?"

"...She chose Hauser. Before Captain. Which kind of says something." He pauses for a moment. "I'll admit, it's slightly painful but it should've been more. I still care about her as a friend and comrade though."

"...I guess I should tell you what your relationship would've been?"

"I want to know." _It's already too late if she's chosen Hauser._

"First off… Diane was supposed to ask you. You would've suggested for her to go and ask Meliodas to go with her to the festival but instead she chose to ask you. In addition, she also gets her memories. I'm going to assume an awkward conversation is going to happen with that one. Let's see… stuff happens because of a couple declarations but in a few months after a small training session she would've kissed and you guys would've become a thing. That's the gist of it."

"...You're saying that we would've eventually dated had she opted to ask me instead of Hauser.:

"Essentially. However, this is all speculation. Who knows, you still could if you wanted to."

"Nah. She already made her decision. So I get to make mine, and I feel like sticking with you for the time being." My heart fluttered-what the fuck? Is this normal? Am I sick or something? Is this just my body telling me that I'm enjoying this? I mean like expressions like that come up often enough in books but like really?

"...thanks King."

"No problem. Anyway, Merlin was looking for you?"

"She was? I guess I'll head over." I shove him off me, slightly regretting pushing away the source of warmth that came from him. "If you opt to go with him, I'll come join you and bring you two your medals."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll understand." I stretched. I look up to the sky. It was a large blue expanse. Calm before the storm huh… "See you in a few hours."

"Yeah." I flew off to the tower that Merlin had set up. Landing gently in front of the door, I knock.

"Come in!" I open the door hesitantly. Why would she want to see me?

"Hi. It's nice to meet you outside of battle circumstances. My name is Lillian. I heard from King that you wanted to see me, Merlin?" What the fuck was that? It was so formal.

"Drop the pretenses. Why are you here? You died." What… the fuck? I have no idea what she interpreted my silence as. Affirmation? "Need I repeat my question? Why are you here?"

"My mind's broken now." I mutter to myself. "First Meliodas a few weeks ago, Dreydick yesterday, and now Merlin? What god did I piss off for this?" I take a deep breath to formulate an appropriate answer. "I don't understand what's wrong with me being here."

"Why did you help us?"

"...was there a reason I shouldn't have?" I'm confused now. Fuck, what the hell is going on?

"Lilith! Drop the act. Why are you here?" A sudden shiver coursed through me. Of course, someone would inevitably call me that. Actually, that doesn't make sense. I want to bash my head into a wall.

"Please don't call me that." I grit out first. "I still don't understand. What. Is. Wrong. With. Me. Being. Here?"

"Lilith?" Another shiver. I can't hide it. "Is that not your true name?"

"I have always gone by Lillian. I don't understand why you're calling me Lilith, but it feels _wrong._ " She was completely facing away from me, screwing with something but I felt like she had a frown on her face.

"...how old are you?"

"I am turning twenty-two of this year. What of it?"

"My apologies… it seems I have mixed you up with a previous acquaintance of mine."

"It's… fine? I'm sorry, my mind is still a bit confused." What god did I piss off? The Demon King? The Holy- wait, no, the person's like called the Supreme Deity? I forgot. "Anyway, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" She faces me again.

"You're the new sin right? So I thought that we should get to know each other!" This entire conversation has been contradictory in itself.

"Erm… sorry, but I'm not a part of the Seven Deadly Sins. I'm not even a holy knight."

"What are you then?"

"Just someone who works with King."

"Is that it?"

"Kinda." She knows that there's something more behind the statement but isn't pressing it. "So uh, I guess if we're going forward with the whole getting to know each other thing… you lived in Camelot right? What's it like?"

"It's similar to how it's run here." The parallel and reference though… "Is there something interesting?"

"Nothing… just reminded of an old legend."

"What is this legend? Perhaps I've heard of it."

"You wouldn't have."

"Then do enlighten me."

"Well.. it's about-" The door slams open.

"IS IT REALLY TRUE THAT YOUR NAME IS MERLIN? OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD-" ...I don't want to deal with this. A small dome comes up around us blocking the sound out until Nobuyuki stops screaming. We kind of just watched with amusement. When he was finished, he was panting heavily.

"You done?"

"Lily! It's Merlin! Like, sword in the stone Merlin! This is so cool!-"

"Think. Take a moment and think about circumstance."

"Don't care! Can you make stuff float around and make stuff float?" She seemed to be smiling at his enthusiasm before giving a small demonstration by making her sacred treasure float around the room. His eyes widened more if that was even possible at this point.

"You still have an obsession with anything mythology don't you?"

"Like you're any better with anime. Why did you tell me Nanatsu no Taizai had a Merlin in it? I would've totally watched it with you!"

"I did. You said there wasn't enough." He visibly wilts before shaking me.

"Why didn't you try harder?!" I just stare at him. He's being such a kid right now."

"Calm down." And that causes him to turn his attention back to Merlin.

"I thought you would've been an old guy with a long beard but you're like-"

"Doth thou haveth no tact?"

"Don't Shakespeare me. Anyway-"

"Can I presume that you're done with all your goodbyes-"

"I have to go now, I'll totally be back later, hope you don't mind!" He said that so fast I'm surprised it wasn't one word. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Sorry about that."

"You two are acquainted? He came from a different dimension."

"Yeah… my patience with him has kind of been on an all time low with what happened recently. I just have to make sure to get him him home in two days."

"How did you two meet?"

"We came from the same dimension. We previously lived in the same town." Yeah, that's more appropriate wording.

"What's civilization like there?"

"Ah… it's kind of complicated-"

"Oh, that's no problem. Gowther if you'd please." I felt a prick in my neck. How did I not notice- Merlin's eyes widened. I whip my head around looking for the doll. He was innocently sitting a few feet away from the door. How did I not notice!

"Well… you certainly have some interesting information. Is this why you've been avoiding Gowther?" Oh shit, _shit, shit._ "Now care to share how you know about the future?" Oh fuck. I'm screwed.

"Well, if you've seen my memories then you should know."

"It's confusing to say the least. The images slightly resemble us but I don't understand what the lines are supposed to mean. There was an alphabet in your memories but I cannot translate it at this given time."

"I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Well, how did you know? Why are these images in your head and why are they formatted in the way that they are?"

"...this is going to be an awkward conversation. What you saw… was a story. What is essentially the original timeline or what things would've turned into I presume. I read about this universe through those books," That a certain god flipping burnt. "And to place it simply, I loved it. King came one day and I had nothing left for me there so I left it all behind and went with him."

"That world seems… safer."

"Depends on where you're looking. I would rather compromise safety to have someone who would just… enjoy my presence so to speak."

"So you just wanted a friend that wouldn't have pushed you away or forgot about you when you weren't needed."

"Kind of. I had one like that, it's just… our nightmares make it hard to stand the other for extended periods of time sometimes." She didn't ask. "Was that it? Were you just curious about where I came from? You would probably have more luck with Nobuyuki, he's been there longer than I have."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for answering my questions. I'm sorry about… the misunderstanding earlier."

"Well, you certainly weren't the first although I'm beginning to get confused as to why people keep mixing me up with this other person. Well, I'll be off. See you around." I duck out of the tower. That was too stressful. Just no. Seriously though… the name LIlith. That just had to come back didn't it…. I shake my head. Don't think about, you haven't had one of those dreams in so long. I fly back toward the Boar's hat. It's pretty late now. The sun's beginning to set. You know, I think I'm to sleep until Meliodas wakes me up for the obvious interrogation. I lie on the back roof where most people wouldn't see me unless they tried to go in around the back. I close my eyes, just lying there. Lunalight is under me. It's a sight you would commonly see with King to be honest. Whatever… it's…...not…...big…...deal…..

"Lilith?" I wake up with a shiver.

'Why do people keep calling me that?" I rub my arms. "It feels wrong damn it."

"So you really do shiver when people call you that." Meliodas muses. "It's time we had a little talk."

"Is this going to be like Merlin's talk? Are you literally going to mistake me for someone else?" I'm tired. I don't want to deal with this.

"Well are you?"

"I don't even know who the hell this Lilith person is. The one that you're referring to anyway."

"So how do you have that diamond."

"It came back after the Goddess Amber thing."

"The first time?"

"When I was seriously shitting depressed."

"I see. How good are you really at fighting?"

"My defense can never be broken if I'm only focussing on that. My offence, magic wise, it complete and utter shit."

"So Full Counter won't work against you."

"Nope. It only reflects magical attacks which I basically don't have except for Enchant Hellblaze which I'm still not good at."

"Why did you come to this world?"

"Mmm… technically speaking, it was come here or let countless innocents die. I have no idea if he would've followed through but I never risked it."

"King got you?"

"Yep. And we've been together for the most part since then with the exception of the three weeks a couple days ago, and two years."

"Why the two years?"

"Surely Ban mentioned it. I was thrown into prison."

"...for what?'  
"Trying to keep King out of it. Idiot nearly died."

"How old are you anyway?"

"I should be turning twenty two sometime this year."

"Merlin mentioned that you knew the future. How does the Holy War end?"

"...I don't know."

"Then how do you know the future?"

"I know the possibility of one timeline. I've already screwed that up by being here. So… I don't know." Not to mention it was never released while I was still there. "I don't really know the future. Just what's going to happen in the next few months or so."

"So you don't really know the future."

"Not really." He sighs.

"Who are you really?"

"Well, Merlin told you everything she knew which she took from my memories."

"That's not what I mean. Who are you?"

"... my name is Lillian?"

"Never mind. I guess it's your turn to ask." I pulled out a notepad from nowhere.

"Okay! Please be truthful because I'm carefully planning this to have the most peaceful resolution."

"Sure."

"What was the objective of the demons in the last Holy War?" He seemed surprised.

"I won't tell you." Are you serious?!

"...seriously? Why?"

"It's complicated." God damn it Meliodas! I was so close to getting answers!

"I see then." I lean into the roof. "Well, if that's the case then I'm just going to go to sleep. Good night." I close my eyes completely ignoring him.

* * *

Darkness.

 _One._ Blood. Why? Why are you-

 _Two._ Stop. Stop-

 _Three._ Please, stop-

 _Four._ Tears. Why are you crying too?

 _Five._ It's okay. It's not your fault.

 _Six._ If we die today, we'll meet again some other time.

 _Seven._ I'm sorry.

* * *

I sat up panting. I fumble around, looking for the mirror.

"Sung? Sung? Mael? Are you there?" I whisper frantically.

"Lillian… Lilith-" He whispers back, voice cracking. Tears were rolling down his face. "-it's been so long. I haven't had the nightmare in five years."

"Yeah… I haven't had it in ten. Do you have the music box?"

"I wonder what instrumental it'll be this time to calm us down." A pause. "We had the same nightmare again?"

"Seven stabs?"

"Stabbed seven times." Came his brief confirmation. I heard the quiet sound of cranking up the music box. Oh. This one.

"Always the depressing ones huh…"

"I'm going first. Ever on and on, I continue circling, with nothing but my hate and a carousel of agony, til slowly I forget, and my heart starts vanishing, and suddenly I see that I can't break free I'm-" His voice evens out as his breathing calms down.

"-slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity, with nothing but my pain, and this paralyzing agony, to tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty enveloping my mind, til I can't break free and-" The dark miasma that I wasn't aware that was rolling off me was tamed back to a controllable manner.

"Maybe it's a dream. Maybe nothing else is real, but it wouldn't mean a thing, if I told you how I feel. So I'm tired of the pain, of the misery inside, and I wish that I could live, feeling nothing but the night." The tears that were rolling down his face dried.

"You can tell me what to say. You can tell me where to go, but I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know. If I make another move, there'll no more going back, because everything would change and it all will fade to black." My own breathing even out as I controlled my magic.

"Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place, for the broken in the light? Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell, did I ever even know." His trembling hands calmed down.

"Can I take another step? I've done everything I can. All the people that I see, I will never understand. If I find a way to change, if I step into the light, then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white." My tone changed into that of something that would be soothing to Mael.

"Ever on and on, I continue, circling with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony til slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing and suddenly I see that I can't break free I'm-" His voice was back to normal now.

"Slipping through the cracks, of a dark eternity with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony, to tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty enveloping my mind, til I can't break free and-" I have my magic completely back under control now.

"Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real, but it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel. So I'm tired of the pain, of the misery inside, and I wish that I could live, feeling nothing but the night."

"You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go, but I doubt that I would care,and my heart would never know. If I make another move, there'll be no more going back, because everything will change, and it all will fade to black. If I make another move, if I take another step? Then it all will fall apart, there'll be nothing of me left. If i'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night, will there ever be a way, will be heart return to light. Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I've forgotten how to see, I've forgotten if I can. If I open up my eyes, there'll be no more going back, cause I throw it all away, and it all will fade to black." After, I heard his calmer breathing.

"Funny isn't it? Only after these nightmares do the names that cause us to become repulsed actually feel more comfortable."

"Haha… I guess you're right. You should head back to sleep. It's still night."

"Mm'kay. Night, Lilith."

"Good night, Mael." I shoved the mirror back into my pocket. "Aaaahh… he might be fine with simply that…." I summon a piece of paper, and a pencil. "I'm still stressed though." I place my pencil tip on the paper and I draw out our dreams.

* * *

And we make things more complicated. Now, I know I practically introduced a new concept in a single chapter so it might be confusing and some people might already see where I'm going with this. Seeing as I have no actual idea on how canon goes, there will be some deviation from plot here on out. The next chapter is going to be a combination of a bunch of one shots of stuff that happened. Mostly crack, maybe some plot stuff, not much though. I was going to do this next week, but I'm going to be in the states with no access to my computer! I'm so going to die in Spring Reign. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was pretty filler and my attempts at fluff and beginning their relationship is well crap. Thanks for everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I really appreciate it.

Song credits- Bad Apple. I know most of them are the same but I took the lyrics from the Jubyphonic cover.


	35. OmakesExtras

Omake 1- Nightmares

A piercing scream woke me up suddenly. King. I crawled over as fast as I could with my mind still in a groggy state and started shaking him.

"King. KIng. KINg. KING." I sigh. Damn it, he's in it bad. I smack him in the head with chastiefol. He sits up suddenly, spluttering and pale. "Are you alright?" He takes a few deep breaths.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He mutters quietly. No, he clearly isn't. I pull him into a hug, rubbing circles into his back.

"You are clearly not fine, idiot. I know how to handle people when they get nightmares." I whisper softly, gently massaging him. He whimpers a bit.

"I saw _him…_ " He rasps. I suppress a wince. Helbram. He's always worse after the yearly visit to the necropolis. "He kept… saying that he would forgive me. I don't deserve to be forgiven for the sins I have commited."

"King, you've done nothing wrong. You only did what you had to. Calm down and go back to sleep." I murmur. I feel him lean against me more.

"Lil… he's going to come after me.." He mutters.

"I'll stay awake for a bit. He won't come."

"Okay…. Thank….you." He nodded back off to sleep. I smile at him. At least he's sleeping peacefully. I yawn. Screw my necessities. I said I would stay awake so I will. It's the least I can do.

Omake 2- Another way they could've met.

"...Do I have to help you guys find ingredients? I don't want to." King complains.

"You have to help somehow." Meliodas chirps. Meliodas and Ban disappear into the forest.

"I'm tired…. Lil, you there?"

 **Course I am. Where else do expect me to be?**

"Jeez… I'm tired, so wake me up when they come back." He yawns before settling into Chastiefol. I roll my eyes before relaxing into the tree. The pair soon comes back with a bunch of livestock. Meliodas has brought down a large sabertooth tiger or at least a look alike while Ban has a pile of rabbits. They argue a bit before looking accusingly at King.

"Oi, get up!" A tick mark appears on Ban's face. "You didn't go and get anything!"

 _Lily, help?_ I shake my head before hiding myself and playing a soft melody on Lunalight. A moment later I hear an indignant yelp from King as a bunch of berries come crashing down on his head.

"What was that for?!" He whines to apparently no one.

 **Your fault for not looking yourself you know**. I quickly change it back to a cloak as I toss the hood on.

"We're not alone." Meliodas mutters.

 _Retreat now._

 **Understood.** I back away quietly, heading into the sky. They shouldn't be able to get to me here- A stick whizzed past me. Oh crap. **Um, let me know when you need me back, I'm going to go for a couple kilometers.** I flew off but the sticks kept following me. What the heck?!

 _No wait, come back. I think it's time that you just talked to them._ I slowed down before sighing. Are you serious?

 **Are you in the same place?**

 _Yes._

 **Give me a minute.** I backtracked and the sticks were no longer following me. **I'm back. They better not kill me.**

"So…. I have a friend… who's kind of been following us but not directly communicating with you… " King starts awkwardly.

 **I thought you had a plan!**

"Well, it was a spur of the moment thing." He grumbles quietly although he was aware that I was close enough to hear him. "Look, Lillian, just show yourself or something, make it less awkward." I take off my hood, rolling my eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, I guess. I'm Lillian." I bow. Why am I bowing? I have no idea, when improvisation takes over you. "And you two are Ban and Meliodas." **Help me, this is stressful.**

 _Then you can't say that it was bad that I didn't have a plan, you hypocrite!_ We glare at each other for a moment.

"Nishishishi~ You two must be good friends." Amusement danced through Meliodas' eyes as though it was masking something else. "How did you two meet?" I shrug.

"He gave me a reason." I answer simply. How do you explain that you were brought over from another dimension? "Um…. so…. Yeah. I guess I'll leave again?" I turned away before King slammed Chastiefol into my face, knocking me over.

 **THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!** I glare at him.

"No leaving. You're socially deprived as it is." He instructs. I rub my head.

"And you had to slam me into the ground for that?" I remark sarcastically. "Wow, you have such great communication skills." I get back up, brushing the dirt off of me. "Well, I suppose I have to stay now. Would you like help?" An awkward moment passes. "Yeah, I'll just stay in the background never mind." I pick up all the berries that fell on King, summoning them into my arms with a wave of my hand and walking away, attempting to hide my nervousness. That could've been worse.

Omake 3-Possession (Basically a bit of insight into confusion AKA Spoilers, not really)

3rd person POV

Meliodas is behind the counter, drying beer mugs when Lillian walks up to him. However, her stride is different from what it usually is. It's much more confident.

"Meliodas, may I speak to you for a moment?" Her voice seems more serious than it usually is,prompting Meliodas to narrow his eyes.

"Sure." Meliodas replies, carefree as ever. "Need to head out for this?"

"That would be best." The two of them went outside, not really prompting any suspicion from anyone.

"So, finally showing your true colours, Lilith?" Meliodas' voice was hardened, as though Lillian had deeply wronged him.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm just borrowing my reincarnation's body for a bit. No big deal. I just want you and Merlin to stop bothering her." Lilith chuckles. Meliodas frowns.

"You shouldn't be able to do this." He muses.

"Aahhh, well the two of them have connections to their prior incarnations. Well, mainly the one prior." She answers vaguely. "Our memories confuse them often."

"Where did you go?" Meliodas asks sharply.

"I didn't go anywhere. I died, end of story."

"Why did you let him kill you?!" He accuses.

"Was I supposed to be aware that he was going to kill me?!" She retorts.

"Your death triggered what would lead to disaster! You were Estarossa's anchor and Zeldris' light! The two of them needed you to a degree to function well."

"Well, I-" Lilith clutches her head. "Looks like my time is up. Stop bothering her about things she won't know." She fell forward but Meliodas caught her. Said person goes limp for a moment before snapping back up. She staggered backward, summoning Lunalight before relaxing.

"Ah, sorry Meliodas. Did I bother you?" She glanced around. "What the… how the hell did I get outside?"

"You fell asleep so I decided to dump you out here." Meliodas answers nonchalantly.

"So nice." She mutters sarcastically. "Well, I'm going to go look for King or help Ban I guess. See you." She walked back inside with a hand on her head muttering something about 'killer migraines.'

"Your reincarnation huh?" Meliodas mutters minutes later. "Well it certainly explains a lot." He sighs before walking back to the Boar's Hat.

Omake 4- The Dawn Roar realizing just what could've happened.

"Lady Merlin, do you have an item that allows us to see into alternate futures?" Slader asks politely, the rest of the Dawn Roar behind him. With the addition of Hauser and Nobuyuki of course. The Boar's sin of Gluttony glances over at them.

"I do, but why do you want such a thing?" She answers carefully.

"My comrades wish to view what would have happened if Lillian had not been present yesterday in their battle against Dreyfus." He glance over at them. "They have the impression they would've been able to stop Dreyfus should she have allowed them to do so." She paused in what she was doing, considering what he was asking.

"I suppose you may borrow it. But you must do so here. Please consider that it would've never happened in this reality and there isn't anything you can do it." Without another word, Merlin tossed them a bright green sphere. "One of the people present must think to when it took place and what they want to change. The sphere will react accordingly and will calculate the most probable future if that had never occured." Merlin explains. Jillian held the sphere and after a moment, they were being projected a possibility. There was no sound. The castle had just crumbled and Dreyfus had gotten away from them. Hauser was shouting something at Dreyfus, to which the latter just smirked and pointed a sword at them. Everyone present except for Hauser died from that one attack. The three who 'died' fell to the ground shuddering violently. Hauser leaned against the wall for support. Slader looked over at them.

"It seems that she saved your life if Dreyfus was going to get away anyway." He comments. Weinhardt covered his mouth.

"We need to go and find her… we even called her weak…." Jillian decides weakly.

"She probably doesn't want to see us." Hugo points out.

"Maybe it'll pull her out of her inevitable dump." Nobuyuki muses quietly.

"What do you mean?" Simon asks.

"Well, the Lillian I knew, at least who she was ten years ago, would always be depressed after a big failure so messing something up like this would lead to her brooding for a bit." Nobuyuki shrugs. "So maybe something like this would cheer her up."

"Well, let's go find her." Slader declares.

"If you need help, King should be able to locate her fairly easily." Diane points out. "They can communicate telepathically. So one should always be able to find the other."

"Knowing her, she'll probably be trying her best to avoid us though… or at least me.." Nobuyuki adds hesitantly. Slader places his fingers on his forehead in an 'I'm tired' gesture.

"Look, let's just find her so you can at least talk to her about it." He proceeds to shove everyone out. "Thanks Merlin-nee-san!" Merlin just nodded not really paying attention to them after they left and just continued with her experi- ahem, work.

Omake 5-

"Lily-nee! I need you and Sung-nii to help me with my Japanese project!" He chirps through the mirror.

"Luke, where is Sung?"

"He's beside me! So will you help me?" I look through the mirror to Sung. Said person shrugs.

"Depends, what do you need?"

"I need you two to sing a duet! You have similar vocal ranges for my project so you could probably vocally pass for twins!" I don't think that's a thing but okay. I sigh.

"Okay then. I'll do it." Luke squeals happily, showing me the three sheets of lyrics.

"Just saying, some of these are genderbent so yeah. Let's start with Tree of Reincarnation!" I glance at Sung.

"Connected by our destiny, two hearts together as one," He begin. "Faded wounds,"

"Start to open wide,"

"As the two of us,"

"Stand here side by side,"

"For the sky we were both meant to fly in…"

"Has come undone.~" We chorus. Luke's just grinning his face off.

"The red…. Across the sky… slowly descending, spreading, the dusk along the horizon." He intones.

"The blue… feathers upon my wings, if I could following my heart I'd fly even farther."

"The paradise of the mistletoe, is a land ruled by both light and shadow."

"Beneath the old tree, darkness hiding in shade casted by, the light through the leaves,"

"Our meeting has long been decided, it's fate that one day we clash in bloody war,"

"Ripping the sky apart,"

"Tearing the earth apart,"

"Waking the evil inside our hearts~"

"Connected by, our destinies, two hearts together as one, faded wounds,  
"Start to open wide,  
"As the two of us,

"Stand here side by side.

"And the hands we held tightly now come undone~"

"But even if our fate insists, continuing to tear us apart,"

"I believe-"

"Come another dawn."

"-yes will all of my heart."

"In the day,"

"You and I,"

"Hand in hand, will take to the sky~!"

Instrumental break.

"At last, now past the long years of enmity. Two birds finally put aside, antipathy to warm their feathers together,"

"They sing melodies desperately praying to all the world. So tired of fighting, they join their hands, and leave the mistletoe quietly."

"Still history plays itself over, the wars will go on forever,"

"They hold to their truce, standing tall by their choice to forgive, the red and the blue,"

"However, the gods won't allow this, preferring a story that sounds much cruller,"

"Red wings will take the blame,"

"For the white lies at stake,"

"Falling engulfed in a pit of flames~"

"Divided by, our destinies, our kindness put to a stop."

"Even though,"

"We try to forgive,"

"Evil we can't see,"

"Haunts us as we live,"

"And the wings we have nurtured are severed off~"

"Is there no way,"

"To change our fate,"

"This endless cycle of grief?"

"But the flames,"

"Bursting out in red to"

"Take vengeance on blue,"

"In their wrath,"

"Burnt away,"

"All my dreams of flying with you~" An instrumental as the video runs through to the next part. The Red faction's leader was struck down in the middle of peace negotiations. Red representing rebirth, and blue representing happiness? I think?

"I'm crying out, I'm screaming out, until my voice has run out. But I know-"

"Even as I cry-"

"-that no matter what,"

"As I wipe my eyes,"

"All the tears in the world won't bring back, your life~"

"The fire in your soul has dimmed, there's nothing more I can do! So I hold-"

"Sins I've atoned,"

"Yet unhealed with wounds~"

"Finally,"

"Giving in,"

"To the full…."

"Darkness of truth!"

"Devoured in this flame of grief, my visions clouded in red. I cannot stop my straying soul from awakening as it takes control and my sorrowful tears turn to rage instead,"

"There is no way, to change our fate, forever bound to despair."

"Our lament."

"Piercing through the land."

"Cool as the morning's air. I declare, that I will fight once again, as I take to the sky!" I'm breathing slightly heavily as we finish the first song.

 _What are you doing?_

 **Helping Sung's little brother with a project. Don't mind me.**

"Next one!" He gave us the papers and a thumbs up.

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because no one can say no to Luke." Sung replies glumly. "His frigging puppy eyes… This one starts with you by the way, Lil."

"Right…" I glance over at the sheet.

"There was an angel who had lost both her wings, for a black vow she made, she had given her everything. Even the past, she had loved with her heart, she had taken into her hands and torn it all apart. One day there was, on these twilight city streets, a lone angel who was lost and very weak, but at that time, she had raised her head to find, the most beautiful girl that she would ever meet. And in that moment before any other thought, the poor angel fell in love as soon as eyes had locked and with these feelings that would never be forgiven in her, she had opened up Pandora's box.

"And the thing she wants to find, hidden by secret smiles, as a forbidden fruit that's never to be eaten with greed. A relationship between a human and angel can only come to be if they are willing to forsake everything. If I give up, the purity I have now, then I could live a life, where our love is to be allowed, then I would gladly cut away both my wings, I would not hesitate to bow down to the demon king." Sung takes a deep breath.

"Today there was, in the place of holy vows, a bride to be, with darkness as her shroud. But at that time, she had turned her head to find, the most curious boy who stood out from the crowd. And in that moment, though she couldn't tell you why, the wretched girl fell in love as soon as eyes had locked, and with these feelings that would never be forgiven in her, she has turned her back on all her life.

"And the thing she wants to find, held within her two hands, is the alluring fruit that she has now consumed out of lust. As passion and faith fill the space between us, we find the chaste vow we made has been defiled by the sins of our love. Knowing that there's no way for me to go back, I relinquish the bonds that connected me to my past, all my regrets having regretted at all, let me drown in your presence as I take the final fall…"

"Ahhhh, the unforgivable sin turns into a wound that will never fade for all eternity…"

"Suddenly, shot downward from heaven, an arrow of judgement will be her death sentence…"

"There was angel who had lost both her wings, for the black vow she made, she lost hold on the state of things. And as her last act of defying her fate, left behind nothing but a single feather in her place having chosen to save the girl… Disappeared from this world!

"There was an angel who had lost both her wings, and a girl cloaked in darkness who once was a bride to be, even as they're exiled from heaven's door, they will always stay faithful to the vow that they once sword, so their sins will retain the purity they had before, til the time the forbidden fruit has rotted to the core, yet awaiting the day their destinies will cross once more."

"Damn Lils… you managed to put actual emotion into that." Sung remarks.

"Okay guys there's one more! I genderbent this one!" Luke declares cheerfully. "So it's mainly you big bro!" Sung ruffles Luke's hair.

"Well, let's have at it." He glossed over the lyrics before giving Luke a thumbs up.

"From wintery slopes, above the world below, like feathers shimmering white, fluttering falling snow. Just the two together waiting, embracing tight. Frozen breath, hand in hand, a tiny village at night. 'The snow has come again, just like that day back then,' you whisper with a smile as we think to how we met. Flushing red I hid my face away from the heat, sheltered in the shadows cast by your sleeve over me. Finally spring has come again, together with the birds I sing a chorus with this endless breath of happiness. 'When you sing, everything's beautiful,' are the words you said to me. That alone, those words you spoke, brought me joy that I could not express, if there's a day, my voice has gone away, if I can't sing anymore, would you still be here with me? Would you still love me as you did before? 'But of course,' was your reply to me, as you smiled gently, then I knew, when I'm with you I would wish for nothing more." This seems as though it should be strangely reminiscent of something.

"One summer afternoon, while leaves were dappled blue, you tired as your sickness left you weaker then you knew. What we had, living together could not afford remedies, that were needed for curing you. So day by painful day, with no more time to waste, while weaving at the loom, I close my eyes and keep my faith, with these I fight the fluttering autumn leaves, unlike their death, I couldn't let your life slip away. And so the seasons turn with time, the summer ending echoes with the chorus of the crickets chirping their goodbyes. 'You hold beauty in your fingertips,' are the words you said to me, while you cradled my wounded hands while your own were cold as winter ice. If there's a day, my hands have lost their glow, if I can't weave anymore, would you still be here with me? Would you still love me as you did before? 'But of course.' Was your reply to me as you coughed into your sleeve. And your hand, so much larger, as they hold the pain with in my own."

"No time to sleep, I need to weave, I need to heal you somehow-"

"In the chilly's sunset breeze…" I add softly, as emotions bubble up for some reason.

"-In racing time, it's flying by, your medication for it's worth,"

"Swaying there, decaying fruit burning."

"More, just a little more, just a little; racing against the leaves fluttering,"

"On and on again….. Dying out until the end."

"Keep fighting until my fingers are nothing, weaving until the feathers are all gone!"

A short pause.

"If there's a day, when I am not the same, not human anymore, would you still be here with me? Would you still love me as you did before? To be honest, I still fear the truth, so I left it all untold, reaching out, drifting down, the final feather falls alone…"

"But of course, I whisper smiling just as I have done before, keep my promise to embrace you without wings, I'll love you even more. And the crane that once so beautifully had taken flight that winter day. I'll remember for forever, how you spread your wings and soared. And as always for forever til the end, I'll love you as before." I touched my face. My fingertips came away wet.

"What?" I whisper before quickly wiping it away with my sleeve. "Well, anyway, good enough for your project yet Luke?" He beams happily at the both of us.

"Thanks guys! I'm sure to get an A with this!" He replies happily before leaving the room.

"Ne, Sung, is it just me or are we both emotionally impacted today?"

"No, it's not you… Damn, the first and the last… the scenario for some reason feels slightly familiar although I know we've never been a situation like that." Tears were slightly leaking out of his eyes too. "What the hell is this…"

 _Lily, Ban needs help back at the bar because everyone's busy._

 **Okay, I'm coming.**

"Ack, Sung, I have to go work. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, see you." Tucking it into my pocket, I wipe away my tears, slamming whatever that was into a contained area. I can analyze whatever that was later… Just need to play waitress because they don't want Gowther to do it, Elizabeth is in the castle, and Diane and Merlin are doing who knows what. It's going to be a long night.

Omake 6- The festival.

I walk around beside King awkwardly. He keeps sneaking glance through the corners of his eyes when he things I'm not looking. There are many people around us dancing merrily to all the music around us while most of the men were drinking booze.

"Hey." King asks gently. "Is it just me or is it crowded?"

"Well. What can you expect really? This is their kingdom's founding festival." I point out, ignoring the question a bit.

"Yeah, but it kind of feels suffocating." I sigh before giving him a tilted smile.

"I have to agree with you there." I glance at everyone around us. "There are a lot of people."

"Hey, want to head to the outskirts of the city? They're going to have fireworks soon, and we'll be able to get a clear view from there."

"Take my hand and we'll go under lunalight. No one will notice us." Ducking into a small alley, I throw the cloak over the two of us before putting the hood on and flying away from the festivities. Once we were a respectable distance away, we landed on the exterior walls of the city. I sit down, leaning back against the wall as I look up toward the sky. King sits down beside me.

"Sorry, that probably didn't turn out how you wanted it to." I mutter. He lets out a surprised sound.

"What- no! It's fine, I really didn't think it through that well…" He trails off, following my train of sight. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing in particular really. Just the night sky." He looks at me curiously.

"What's so interesting about it?"

"I guess… I never really took a good look at it the ten years I've been here. It's strange now that I think about it."

"You had a night sky in your old home too." He points out dryly.

"True… the difference is that you can't really see the sky in the cities." I could feel a confused aura from him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how the place I was staying in… there was light every hour of the day?"

"I don't understand.."

"It's called light pollution. It's too bright, it's why you can't see the stars. It's possible to see them in the ocean I believe or maybe in the middle of nature but not in an urban area." I explain,staring up at the bright twinkling lights in the sky. "It's how sailors navigated the ocean in the earlier centuries. There were… certain landmarks in the sky, to say the least."

"Ah, constellations?"

"Yup. They used those in correspondence to the season and the north star to determine their location and keep themselves on route."

"I never knew you could do that." Actual surprise coloured his voice. It was pleasant. I close my eyes, relaxing even more.

"Other then that, the sky itself is just nice." My eyelids feel kind of heavy. Guess I'm slightly sleepy.

"Tired, are you?"

"A bit." I yawn, before blinking a few times. A pop went off in the distance. "Looks like they started the fireworks." I stand up, looking out over the city at the fireworks in the sky.

"Pretty, aren't they?" King asks me.

"Yeah…" I keep an internal question within myself.

"You're wondering about something." He notes.

"How could you tell?" I grumble. "If you must know, I'm curious as how they even got fireworks working without ever having visited China."

"China?"

"A different… kingdom so to speak. It's far away, don't worry about it."

"The fireworks themselves are just some combinations in alchemy." He explains.

"Huh… I guess a key component must be partially explosive with the addition of chalk for colouring then." I mutter. "Never mind, not my forte." Science never was. I stare across the city.

"Lillian?"

"Yeah King?" I turn toward him.

"Why do you stay with me?" He asks seriously.

"I do it because…." I hesitate. Why do I? It's weird. "I'm selfish."

"Can you be more specific?" He probes gently.

"I want a lot of things. I don't want as many people to die from what's coming up, and to that extent, you can say I'm using you. I want your happiness as well as the other sins for all the suffering they've been through. And lastly… you make me feel like I'm important. Like I actually matter to someone in a way that won't hurt them." I smile sadly. "I'm depressing huh…"

"Why do you say that?" His eyes were sparkling yet also muddled by confusion at the same time.

"I'm easily forgotten." I stretch. "It's not that far of a stretch for people to just top talking to me once there isn't a reason to anymore. You've always been there for me." It feels weird, actually talking to him like this. It's a topic we've never discussed. "I'm usually just remembered by my old friends because they needed something from me. There was one…" Sung.. "...but we're hurting each other. Then again, I've rarely ever separated from you, so maybe that's why you can forget about me, haha…"

"Lillian, you know your important to me."

"But your comrades are also important to you right? Besides you've known them longer."

"...Lil, I think you need some sleep." I raise my eyebrow.

"What brought that on?"

"Your eyelids are drooping and your head is bobbing. What have you been doing?" I look away.

"It's fine, I just didn't get a good night's rest yesterday… I was up early." I shiver as I think back to the nightmare that have been coming back. "No big deal." He took lunalight from me, turning it into a pillow. Then he gently shoves me on it.

"Come on, sleep. You were clearly rattled by whatever woke you up." He orders. I weakly protest, but the pillow is just so comfortable. My eyelids feel like lead….

3rd person's POV

King sigh, as she's curled up on the pillow, breathing in and out quietly. He brushes some of the stray strands of hair on her face to the side.

"Ah, Lily." He whispers. "You mean more to me then you realize." He smiles and stretches, standing up. Taking lunalight gently, he pushes her back to the bar. He glances up at the roof, deciding whether he should leave her up there or not. Deciding not to, he sets her down, against the wall of the Boar's hat before settling down beside her.

"Good night, Lillian." He kisses her on the forehead, before falling asleep against her.

* * *

Yup, more failed attempt at fluff! Call in cringe, I don't know what else to do. I've never done romance before really. And here we've reached a series of Omakes that are extremely random that I felt like writing. I don't actually know what omake means (-.-)b, but from what I understand it represents short add ons! Hence why it's title omakes. Next month will have a normal chapter, I promise. I hope you don't hate me for this, but I kinda wanted to lighten the mood. Hope you enjoyed, thanks a lot for reading this piece of trash called bad imagination and hope you'll leave a review! Thanks to all the dedicated people in the world who like this! You are all awesome like seriously.

SONG CREDS:

I took the lyrics from:

1\. Mistletoe: Tree of Reincarnation.  
2\. Black Vow.  
3\. Seasonal feathers.  
Specifically from the Sir Hammet dubs! Yeah, I know that I should ask but I'm a random fan and I'm giving credit. I'm not good with this stuff. She's awesome. Seasonal feathers was done in collab with Lyratic. I chose the first and the third for a reason, as it kind of relates to their past selves before they died and became who they are now.

If you've actually read down this far here's something extra.

"Sooooo, what did you and Lillian do last night to leave you tired like that?" Meliodas had a sly grin on his face.

"What are you talking about? We just talked a bit and-" King pales before blushing. "WHAT NO, WE DIDN'T DO THAT, SHE STILL HAS HER VIRGINITY, OF COURSE I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!" He screams. Meliodas blinks innocently.

"What are you talking about?" King splutters for a bit before giving up.

"Never mind." On the inside, he was silently cursing Meliodas.


	36. Teasing if you look hard enough

I'm waiting patiently in the field for Nobu to show up.

"Seriously, how long is it going to take him to get here?" I groan to Sung.

"You know he isn't really one to be on time." He points out. I scratch Oslo's head absently.

"Still…" King and Ban left this morning. I told them I would catch up after the awards ceremony and bring it to them.

"Good morning, Lillian." I glance over my shoulder. Gilthunder?

"Good morning, Sir Gilthunder. Is there something I can do for you?" Haven't seen this guy for a few days.

"I came to let you know that Nobuyuki is currently going around the castle saying goodbyes." Of course. Jeez, and I gave him a few days for it too.

"Oh. Thank you." He still stood there. I shift around awkwardly. "Um, is there something that you needed-"

"What do you know about the demon clan?" He straight up asks. I blink. Five seconds pass.

"Wow, I have no idea who you are, I assume you name is Gilthunder, but you managed to surprise Lils. Thought you couldn't be surprised anymore." Sung comments dryly.

"S-sung!" I stammer, flustered by his comment. I cough. "Anyway, why do you ask?"

"According to Hauser, you had a symbol on you as well." A symbol? Oh… the diamond.

"U-um…." I don't see anyway out of this. I've dragged this on too long to not know anything. "Can… you be specific?" I mentally slap myself.

"What's the demon clan's connection to Meliodas and Griamore's father? Or yourself for that matter?"

"Myself, I have no idea. It was a recent development. Dreyfus was a matter of possession and Meliodas…. I have no idea how to answer it really." I blurt out. There. Not that much revealed that won't be revealed sooner or later.

"Lillian!" I was tackled by a blur. I notice Hauser a little bit behind him.

"Did you have to take so long?" I ask Nobu. He pouts.

"I wanted to say good bye to everyone! It's not like I'll ever see them again. Probably." He explains. I gave you a few days for that… I sigh. Whatever.

"Sung, are you in a park?" I ask, glancing at the mirror.

"Yup! Ready to go when you are?" Nobu looked confused.

"How come you're not doing it with like Coby?"

"I set it up with Sung first and attempt to contact everyone else to no avail." I mutter. "So Sung it is. Suck it up." I pat Oslo on the head. "Can you go to the guy in the mirror please?"

[Food after?]

"Yep." The hound disappeared into a purple portal, appearing moments later beside Sung. He jumps, letting out a yelp of surprise.

"GIVE ME A HEADS UP, WOULD YA LILS." He yells.

"Call it karma." I shrug. "Okay, Oslo, come back please?" The dog landed on my head. "Now can you send him to where you just were?" He nods before growing in size. Nobu shrinks back a bit.

"Kay, Nobu. You're ready right?" He nods slowly. "Now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's less disturbing that way." He scrunched his eyes shut. I nod at Oslo. He eats him in one gulp.

"OI, SPIT HIM BACK OUT!" Hauser hurriedly demands. I glance at the mirror.

"He with you Sung?"

"He fucking crushed me." Sung's muffled groans filter through the mirror. True, Nobu did land on his back, knocking him down somehow.

"Nobu, you can open your eyes now." Sung shoves Nobu off of him so he can get up. Nobu scrambles back a few steps before taking into account where he was.

"I'm home!" He exclaims happily. "Thanks guys." Without another word, he runs off, likely to go home. I just stare at the mirror dumbfounded for a second.

"That was fast." I could think of no other words to say.

"Yeah." Hauser was openly gaping while even Gilthunder looked slightly surprised. Some people can surprise you in the weirdest ways.

"Thanks for helping me anyway, Sung."

"No probs. Lil. Talk to you some other time. I gotta help Luke edit the vocal clips."

"Haha, go and be a good brother will you? See you."

"Have fun over there." I shove the mirror in my pocket.

"Well, I should probably make my way back to the Boar's Hat. I'll be setting out later as well." I begin walking away.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just staying to pick up some things for Ban and King and then I'll be catching up." Probably grab some food for Jericho now that I think about it.

I sat on the nearby walls as the sins stood in front of the King in a row in front of the Holy Knights. There was a crap ton of whispering happening, likely insulting them.

"The Seven Deadly Sins, along with the Knights of the Le…" He totally forgot leaning over to Elizabeth who was standing at his side to reaffirm what he was hearing. "Leftover cleanup. I hereby bestow upon you, recognition for you services in protecting the kingdom from the recent menace."

"Objection!" Meliodas declares. And of course they left it as a cliffhanger here the first time. Hawk is still eating to his heart's content… as per usual. "To the award!" The two in front of him were confused. "Or at least that's what some of the guys behind me want to say. Am I right?" He turns, looking at everyone over his shoulder, prompting the rest to do the same. Merlin just wears her ever constant smirk. "Oh and Lillian helped too. Know she's watching somewhere."

"She said that she'll come see me when the crowds thin a bit to pick up Ban and King's awards before leaving to join them." Elizabeth informs Meliodas as three people step forward.

"Hey, those three are from the six stars of the azure sky, who serve under Lord Denzel, the assistant to the Great Holy Knight, Dogedo," What sane mother would include dog in someone's name? "Death Pierce," ….are people seriously named this or was it something he picked up later? "And Wayeo." Finally, something relatively normal.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure there were more of you who wanted to complain, but only three of you are honest, so what do you want?" He muses.

"We just wish to see how strong the legendary order of knights who saved the kingdom from evil are!" He seems condescending. "Of course there was another outsider but she mainly focused on keeping the civilians safe which is commendable. However, will you grant us the privilege of seeing your strength, Sir Meliodas, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Some of the other knights were protesting against this.

"Unfortunately, we were stationed at the borders by the two traitorous great holy knights. Unless we can see proof with our own very eyes, we cannot accept the giving of this award." Death Pierce explains.

"Very well… Do as you wish." Barta concedes reluctantly.

"Thank you your majesty." He bows.

"I'll go first." Dogedo cracks his knuckles. I give him an exasperated stare. What idiot would crack their knuckles in front of their sovereign? Hawk intervenes, I think it was something about giving numbers? With that over with, Dogedo looms over Meliodas, trying to be all tough and intimidating. Pft, as if that's going to work.

"Let's get started shall we, Mister Hero?" He smirks.

"I'm ready when you are. Oh and Lillian, just come down already." My eyebrow twitches. I don't feel like it. Dogedo goes in for a series of punches. Like anyone can really see anything. I mean like, come on, this is anime fighting 101, all the op people go like the speed of light, or was it sound? Anyway so fast it's always a blur. In the end, Meliodas lands a kick on his head as he falls to the ground. Of course, picking himself back up instantly. I prop my chin on my palm. How long is this going to take.

"Is that it? A fly could've done more." He says cockily. Bro, do you really think he was trying? "If Hendrickson and Dreyfus were defeated by the likes of you, then they really didn't amount to anything!" First off, Meliodas doesn't have all his power. Second, he's _still_ not going all out. And if you face it, I'm pretty sure Gilthunder is a higher rank than you are. And still got his ass kicked. He continues monologuing to which I just tune out the rest of it for a bit. Soon enough, Dogedo goes in for another series of attacks, this him with magic, where Meliodas managed to break his fingers with a few well placed hits and sent him reeling. There was some mutter from the holy knights.

"Well, who's up next?" Meliodas invites. I sigh, actually landing on the castle walls. Taking off my cloak, I turn lunalight into its sixth form, playing a melody that resounds through the courtyard.

"Forgive us." Death Pierce says, tossing Dogedo onto his shoulder. "I apologize in Dogedo's place for his speech and disruption of the atmosphere. But please, forgive him, while we were away, his close friend nearly lost his life in this battle." Nearly? "In addition to that, I must thank your friend for healing Dogedo from her place on the castle walls right now. I assume she must be Lillian. We've seen enough. Your strength has been made abundantly clear to us."

"Oh?" Meliodas inquires. "I'm impressed that you could tell from just that little exchange."

"Yes, how you strength knows no bounds. I can definitely see how you might have been able to defeat Hendrickson who had fallen into depravity." What, there's Magi references in here?! Just kidding. "We will be taking our leave now. Farewell." A few more minutes pass at they continue with the proceedings as I observe it all, bored.

"Lillian? Could you come here please?" Elizabeth had called out after a majority of people had left. I land on the cobblestone gently.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be joining Sir King and Sir Ban right?"

"Yep."

"Could you give this to them?" She handed me a container. I'm going to assume that these contain their medals.

"Of course, Princess. If you don't mind, I'll be off. Stay safe." I let out a piercing whistle. "Oslo, can you take me to King?" He let out a bark before growing bigger. I leap through his mouth. Okay, that sounds weird. When I come out, I glance around. A waterfall?

"Lillian?" I whip my head around.

"Heya, King." I greet cheerfully. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Ban dunking his head into the river. King glances over at him skeptically.

"He does realize that the way we're going isn't the way to the fairy king's forest right?" He mutters.

"It's not the one you were raised in." I point out. "They do move. The location of the forest that Gloxina's forest ruled is beneath the capital in fact." He blinks in surprise. Ban takes chastiefol in that one moment and uses it to dry his hair. "Anyway, Princess Elizabeth asked me to pass these along to you." I hold out the box containing two medals. One's yours and the other one's Ban's." I hand them out. Not to mention some food I have in my pocket. They both shove them into their pockets. I stare at them blankly. Seriously. Whatever. "Well, I'm just going to tag along now, so don't mind me." And so the journey continues with King constantly questioning Ban's actions. I kind of goes something like this.

"Hey, where are you actually headed?"

"Fairy King's Forest. You're so annoying~ How long are you going to follow me?"

"Until you tell me the truth."

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"When have you ever not lied?"

"Okay both of you calm down." I interject weakly.

"Are you sure about this. If you leave the bar without telling anyone, people will be worried." Ban smirks. "Come to think of it, Diane was saying, 'if King ever left I'd die of loneliness!"

"That's utter bullshit." King deadpans. I wince. King rarely swears so I guess the topic of Diane has left him testy. "Replace King with Hauser and you might be on the right track. She's not into me. I've faced that fact ages ago."

"So what, you're into Lily over there or something?" My cheeks heat up.

"What the hell Ban?!" I shriek.

"What no?!" King protests at the same time.

"You two are so awkward~" He grins cheekily. "Fess up already." King's shaking from embarrassment, while I'm hiding my face and looking away.

"Ugh… Ban? You already have Elaine, so what is that over there?" He jerks his thumb over at a nearby boulder.

"Yeah, that?" Ban attacks said boulder, cracking it into pieces to reveal Jericho.

"It's Janko."

"It's JERICHO!" She corrects.

"What are you doing here?" Ban asks. King sends me a few side glances.

 _Explanation._

 **Pretty sure she's in love with Ban. I think. Anyway, she'll basically stalk him for a while.**

 _That…. Seriously?_

 **Don't question storyboarding.**

"I… I just happened to be wandering around the bar that you were staying at.." She hesitates. "Yeah, and then I saw you leaving to go somewhere, so I was…."

"Hm?"

"I WAS CURIOUS, SO I FOLLOWED YOU FOR A BIT! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" She yells.

 _How in the world is twenty miles a bit?_

 **Don't question devotion.**

"Why are you following me?" Her face lights up as she blushes.

"LIKE HELL I KNOW! THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW! ANYWAY, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! TAKE RESPONSIBILITY AND TAKE ME WITH YOU!" She accuses.

"Ban what did you do?" King whispers.

"I just stripped her once, that's all." He said it so casually…

"That's terrible." King mutters.

"Lillian, what are you doing here?" You just noticed.

"I typically go with King. Henceforth, where else do you expect me to be? By the way, here's some food, this isn't going to be a day trip." I toss her the food I stored.

"T-thanks…" She stutters in surprise.

"Lily~" King whines. "Tell me a story. Make this stupid journey go faster."

"Be specific."

"What's the story behind one of the songs you sang yesterday?" I pause for a moment.

"Well… Okay." Everyone appeared to be listening. "Once upon a time there were two kingdoms. Let's call them Red and Blue. They're actually called GuiVermillon and Blue Oak but that's complicated. Anyway, due to clashing ideals the two kingdoms are constantly fighting each other. After many years of this war, the two rulers agreed to marry to end the war." I didn't continue from there.

"Is that it?" Jericho asks. I sigh.

"On the altar when they were about to get married, an assassin shot the red leader. The two heirs to the kingdoms had been spending time together prior to that. The red heir lost himself in rage later on and killed the blue leader spurring the blue heir to act and the two that were in love with each other engaged in war with each other instead. The end." Obviously it could be perceived in a different way as well. Our journey went with relative silence for a while after that.

"How did we end up with such a weird party?" Ban asks.

"Thank you for the food." Jericho mutters, as she eats some of it.

"I'm making you leader, Ban." King yawns lazily. "So, mister bizzare leader, are we there yet?" King peers at Ban upside down. I rotate him so he's upright.

"It's bad to be upside down. Then all your blood rushes to brain."

"Don't call me that." Ban retorts. "But seriously, King. You really shouldn't come. It's for your own good."

"I daresay he should." I murmur.

"What are you talking about?" King asks.

"Lillian, you know the situation don't you?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Then why is it a good thing for him to go back?"

"He needs the reassurance and closure." I glare at Ban. "No matter how painful it may be."

"Lillian what are you talking about?" King asks. "Anyway, if you really are going to the Fairy King's forest, I would think that my presence would be an absolute necessity? The forest can judge the people that pass through with its conscience, so it's entirely possible that a villain like you would get rejected. But if you're with me the Fairy King, I might be able to do something about it."

"Then again, Ban's one of the only people who actually spent time with Elaine while she was guarding it." I point out. "So that might be stronger than whatever else he did. Besides, his greed runs for a different reason."

"Hey, what are you three talking about? Aren't faries and fairy forests just legends?"

"Jericho you have been educated on the five clans haven't you?" I deadpan.

"Jericho, by the time you were born, the forest was already burnt down." King explains. "But aren't I, the Fairy King, being right in front of your eyes enough proof for you?"

"Isn't Fairy King just a nickname?" She asks bluntly. King just puffs up his cheeks and looks away.

 _Rude much?_

 **Don't blame her for her lack of knowledge sometimes. I have to say… brace yourself emotionally.** We were surrounded by a white fog.

"When did this fog…" King muses to himself.

"Isn't this fog to thick?" Jericho whimpers while clutching onto Ban's arms.

"Don't grab other people's arms!" I ignore the rest of their argument, opting instead to pull King out with me.

"Come on. This is something you need to see." As soon as we clear the forest, his eyes widen and he briefly collapses. "Quin!" I catch him. "Jeez, a bit more warning next time…" He's in shock.

 _I can definitely feel the same power as the great tree of the Fairy King's forest from that young tree… so the Fairy King's forest really was still alive._ Tears begin to leak out of his eyes. I set him down gently but he stands right back up. Three fairies are close by.

"The Fairy King!" They cry out in happiness.

"That's Cisca, Ende, and Melik!" King identifies, still crying. He flies up to greet them.

"Wait, Quin-!"

"Everyone! You're all alive! I'm so happy to see you again!" He opens his arms up.

"Harlequin the traitor?!" One shrieks in disgust.

"What are you doing here?! Leave this place now!" Another orders. I don't know who is who really.

"Because you left the forest seven hundred years ago, Lady Elaine was…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"She guarded the forest by herself all that time and lost her life to the demon's attack because of you! If you had come back sooner, Lady Elaine and the forest wouldn't have had to die!" The three fly past him coldly.

"The forest should have been destroyed then. But because he was entrusted with the seed of the great tree by Lady Elaine…" The final fairy who had yet to say anything began. "The forest was revived."

"No." Ban stands there, indifferently. "All I did was plant the seed." And water it with your blood.

"Welcome back, Fairy King Ban!" King's shaking…. I grab his hand.

"Do you think you can hold on a bit longer?" I murmur gently.

"Y-yeah.." That's not confident.

"King come with me. There's something you need to see." He leads us to the great tree.

….Where Elaine's body resided.

"A little girl?" Jericho mutters. "Is she a fairy too?" King was frozen. Staring at Elaine's face. Emotions flickered through his eyes, before he zoomed out.

"Harlequin!" I shout in alarm, chasing after him.

 **Damn it, Quin, where'd you go?!**

 _Don't look for me Lily… I couldn't even protect my little sister._ I felt his aura, flying as fast as possible over.

"Hell, King, don't leave me like that." He looked positively depressed.

"I can't do it… the way I am now… I don't even have the courage to look at Elaine's face!" He mutters dejectedly. I summon a dome around us, blocking all the debris the fairies were throwing at us and their words from King's ears.

"Lily, you don't have to do this." King protests softly.

"Well, fuck their opinions." I mutter angrily. "Let's go." I grab his hand, resisting the urge to yell at the assembled fairies. Oslo drops out of the air. "Keep them at bay while I bring King far away from here yeah?" He growls in assent. He grows larger letting out a loud roar.

"Both of you stop!" He cries desperately.

"Like I said, fuck their opinions, they don't know both sides of the story!" I argue.

"Thanks for defending me.. But they're not in the wrong." My hands balled into fists. "It's just as they were probably saying. I abandoned this forest and my sister to save my best friend and the others. But.. not only couldn't I save anyone, I even had to kill my best friend with my own hands…" We were now in the outskirts, sitting beside each other on a ledge. "I'd completely forgotten about it. I'm a failure of a king beyond saving."

"You got a fucking concussion King! You had amnesia! That's not something that instantly recovers! Hell, it's a miracle that you even managed to get you memories back! Then once you had it back, you had to deal with a shitload of problems and to top it off, you got caught and accused of a crime you couldn't help! And you stayed true to your honor by staying with them and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I rant. "The fairies could've spent more time with Elaine instead of leaving her alone on the tree! BAN is one of the ONLY beings to talk to her since you left!"

[Let's go back to the kingdom.] Oslo suggests.

"Maybe… but now that the kingdom is at peace, the seven deadly sins aren't needed anymore. I'm neither the fairy king nor a member of the seven deadly sins. I'm a nobody." He leans into me, gazing over the forest sadly.

"You're not a nobody. You're Harlequin. You're King. You are who you are."

"Hah… you're probably better of without me too, Lily." He whispers, tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

"Quin-" He flicks his hood on with the helmet on.

"Lillian over there is right. You're you." What the-? "You're still the same crybaby you've always been."

"Helbram?!" He shrieks in confusion.

"Why can I hear you?!" I wonder panicked. **I shouldn't be able to hear him. The only reason that King can see him is because of their emotional bonds! So how can I-?**

"Calm down Lillian, you're close enough with King that it's for some reason rubbing off on you too. Besides, there was that request. He's not dead yet, so that's a start." Should I be offended?

"But you died!" King pulls of his hood to be greeted with seemingly nothing. "What? Was that an illusion?"

"No. I'm not an illusion." Helbram's voice carries a deadpan somehow. "My soul or something is resting in this helmet. You can only see me if you're looking through it though." King puts it back on. "See?" No, I don't see, but I get the general idea.

"Lily, take over my eyes to clarify." He stammers. I roll my eyes but I do it anyway.

"That's a lot of green." I remark. "He's real alright."

"But how?" He stammers, as I pull myself back into my body. He begins tearing up again. **You waterfall of a fountain…**

"Who knows? Maybe it's because you killed me over and over again and I can't move on to the other world. Seriously, it's such a pain." I think Helbram took in King's tears. "There, there, don't cry at every little thing. I was originally going to go the capital of the dead. But would you call it? Regrets? Or, more like, I just can't leave my best friend be… You might have Lillian but when anything happens to you, you start crying and get depressed and mopey."

"That was an insult just now, wasn't it. Tell me the truth, you got kicked out of the capital of the dead, didn't you?" He laughs loudly.

"You're partly right, but that's not exactly it." I stay at the side, not interfering with their conversation. "Your sister asked me to do her a favor, and be with her brother for a little longer. She also gave me a message for you. 'Protect Ban for me, will you?'" King turned away, puffing up his cheeks.

"Oh, don't sulk! It's a special request from your adorable little sister!"

"I'm not sulking!" King protests.

"Well anyway… Until you get over that, I'm going to talk to your girlfriend over here! So Lillian, what clan are you from?" I jerk up at being addressed.

"I… um… it's complicated?"

"It's fine! Include with your explanation of how you two met!" He seems too chipper.

"Erm… so I was human, King came and told me I was a fairy, and then a few weeks ago I'm told I have demon powers? I think the core of that is that I'm a fairy though." He pouts.

"That's not descriptive at all! If you break his heart, I'll haunt you okay?"

"Why are you even assuming we're dating?" He looks at us skeptically.

"So you aren't?"

"No, why would we be!" I protest. "You probably know this already, but-" I cut myself off. Right, the future changed. "...never mind. Anyway, I'm just another person and there are much more notable people that King every possibly get involved with."

"What did I say about showing yourself downward like that?"

"Don't do it?" I answer weakly.

"Right! So don't beat yourself up!"

"You know, you're being an extreme hypocrite right now?"

"Shut up!"

"And he's back to being sulky." Helbram sweatdrops. "Seriously Lillian, you aren't interested in him?" My hands ball up.

"Look." I whisper quietly. So quiet that I know King can't hear me. "I have no chance and I know that. The core of his being is attracted to Diane. There's no chance."

"You're both dense idiots." I feel like he's stretching. "Just start dating already."

"HOW MUCH OF THAT CONVERSATION ACTUALLY GOT THROUGH TO YOU?!" We both shriek.

"Absolutely nothing." I can hear the smugness radiating off that statement.

"ARGH! You're so annoying sometimes even if you're dead!"

And so, Helbram spent the next hour pissing us off.

* * *

Ban probably thought they were being idiots. Anyway, yo. Continuing with the story! And probably ignoring a significant amount of manga! And canon! So it's AU for sure now! And so we have the teasing on two ends. So... yeah, you probably hate me but some people wanted it so why tf not. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, although it's shorter than the other ones have been. I have my science final tomorrow, and I really should've studied haha... Please leave a review! Feedback/criticism is appreciated! Also working on other stories as well that will be put up eventually, probably after this is done. If you guys want to see anything specific, PM me and I'll try to include it as an extra. Most of the other stories don't come back to Seven Deadly Sins so sorry. TBH, this is basically my only NNT story. The others are mainly crossovers. K bai~!

I used a lot of exclamation marks and sorry if anyone is OOC.

Made a spelling edit, corrected 8/7/18


	37. Well Who didn't see this coming?

I gaze into the distance, worries clouding my mind to be honest. An albion is going to be one of the strongest things I've seen in person so far. Until the commandments and hell, even I felt that disturbance earlier. The others seemed to have forgotten about it but… it's weird. It felt slightly familiar yet not at the same time.

 _Lillian, come back to reality will you?_ I jerk up from the thought.

"How long do you plan on staying in the forest?" King inquires toward Jericho. Weird, he isn't claiming it as the Fairy King's forest… some form of denial maybe?

"Ah? You got a problem?" Jericho retorts grouchily while munching on a berry.

"If you're not one of the select few who are invited by the forest, you're nothing more than an unwelcome guest."

"But aren't you an unwelcome guest too, Mister Fairy King?" Jericho retorts once more as she swallows. King groans in response. "If Ban leaves, I'll leave too." She declares. My head tilts sideways as I sweatdrop. King still appears indifferent, floating on chastiefol while I haven't really moved from my position in the tree. Helbram said some…. Assuming things. Yeah, he was assuming things that could never happen.

"Jericho...why do you ever like Ban?" King sighs. Her face lights up into a similar shade of an overheated piece of metal.

"Wh-why- why would I like Ban?! Are you an idiot?!" She points at him accusingly. "Are you reading my mind?!" His gaze slides to mine as he rolls his eyes.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up. Ban doesn't have the slightest interest in you… the slightest haha…" He chuckles gloomily. Looks like all that stuff with Hauser and Diane did affect him a bit.

 **Chin up, King.**

"I'll be with him until he's interested in me! I'm actually alive, so I have a leg up over some dead fairy girl!" She decides confidently.

"Then you consider the factors of how you two met, your actual relationship, and Ban's reason for living." I deadpan.

"The fuck you do!" Ban growls at the same time as he arrives. "You askin' to be stripped?!" I avert my eyes. She did kind of ask for this. It's not respectful to disrespect the dead anyway.

 _Seriously, those two…_

"It's because you do stuff like that she's got this weird sense of attachment to you!" King reprimands.

"How does that work?" Ban argues.

"I'LL MAKE YOU TAKE RESPONSIBILITY, JUST YOU WATCH!" Jericho screams at them as she attempts to conceal her upper body. The moment passes and the air returns to that of seriousness.

"Once I'm done with what I came here to do, I'm leaving the forest." Ban informs us.

"You're going back to the Boar's hat?"

"Nah, I'm going to look for a way to revive Elaine. You two should get out of here soon too. Those fairies aren't doing anything because of me, but they'd like nothing better to drive you all out of here." He does care a bit.

"I'm coming with you!" Jericho yells, hastily attempting to put her garments back on. Whyyyyyy Baaaaaaan. Why tf did you have to do this.

"You've got nothing to do with me." Ban deadpans.

"But I do! I owe my life to you!"

"Like I give a shit!"

"Then I'll let you have me as a disciple!"

"What do you mean, let you?"

"Ban." King interrupts. "Why don't you ask Merlin about Elaine? I'm sure she'll know something that'll be worth a try, and I'm sure captain will lend you a hand too!"

"I don't plan on going back to the seven deadly sins."

"You need to make up with captain!"

"I don't need to make up. It's not like we had a fight." I sigh. God damn pride huh… And he's supposed to be greedy.

"Isn't Captain your closest friend?" King demands. "Some things happened between the two of you, but I'm sure he'll forgive you!"

"That's why I don't want to." Yup, that's pride right there.

"I don't get you! You're the one who's going to regret this! Don't you understand that?!"

"If you've got the time to try and babysit me, go back to the Boar's hat."

"Ban, do listen to King will you?" I interject dryly. His eyes meet mine. "I hate to put it this way, but listen to the guy who's felt this before. Helbram's his best friend after all."

"...Both of you have each other. You don't know how I've feel."

"I'm not trying to say that I know how you feel. I know I don't." I glare at him. "What we're trying to do is prevent you from doing something you'll regret for a very long time." Although if I think about it they also have forever to resolve their problems.

"...You're both stupid. Whatever." And he just walks away. SERIOUSLY?!

 **That was like trying to get Helbram to shut up a while ago.**

 _Yeah, nothing did get through to him now…_ I sigh.

"Come on then, let's head to the edge of the forest. We'll get away from the others there." I suggest.

"Yeah that's fine with me."

"Hey! Don't leave me here alone!" Jericho wails. The two of us fly off first. Before long, we land on a ledge overlooking the forest.

"It's… nice to know that the forest is still flourishing." King murmurs, before falling into me. I catch him, holding him up.

"King?!" What the hell is wrong now?! "You okay? What's wrong?!"

"No, no, I'm fine Lily… Just emotionally exhausted." I let out a relieved breath.

"Don't scare me like that." Oslow comes out, landing on my head. "If you need it, we can rest here for a bit."

"Yeah…" The two of us ended up settling on the ledge. "Hey Lily."

"Yes?"

"What were you ever going to do if I wasn't here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where would you have gone?" I gaze off into the sky, reclining as King leans against me, sitting up.

"I… don't know. Maybe tried to fit into a village? Start a business? I'm not sure. I likely would be very lost."

"And now?"

"I'm not sure…. Most likely wander. I have no place here." I didn't add the other thing on my mind. That the only place I could ever hope to occupy was beside him.

"Huh… do you want to wander then?" King wonders out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"Britannia's at peace now." He elaborates. "There isn't a need for all the Seven Deadly Sins, so we could always explore the world. You know where this is in correspondence anyway don't you?"

"Yeah, this is basically the British Isles. We could probably explore the extent of Europe, Africa, and Asia if we wanted to." They're close enough anyway.

"What about where you came from?"

"That would be a couple weeks by boat, not exactly a pleasant experience assuming that the geography is the same. In addition to that, the language spoken by the people there wouldn't be something that I know."

"We have a long time."

"It's something you would consider?" Surprise coloured my tone.

"It's similar to what you said. There wasn't anything here for you, and there isn't anything here for me anymore. So it would be a fun adventure, I would hope."

"Maybe-"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TWO JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?!" Jericho yells as she pants, finally catching up to us. King sighs, and I get up. Oslow barks from his spot.

"Okay, Oslow. Open up a portal for me."

[Are the two of you sure of what you want to do?]

"Yeah, it's okay. The Fairy King's Forest doesn't need me anymore…"

"It's not like we can currently pull off any plans anyway…" I murmur. Oslow catches it, but King doesn't appear to.

"Hey Jericho. Are you seriously going to stay here? You'll end up regretting it."

"Leave me alone." She grumbles, leaning with her arms behind her head against a tree. "I'm not a holy knight anymore anyway. Besides, living with my brother is suffocating and I'm sick of it."

"Your brother is just trying to look out for you." I advise. "You should spend more time with him. What would you do if he was gone?" She raises her eyebrow skeptically.

"Be as it is, my brother is strong. He's not going to die." I avoid looking at her.

"Humans should get out." A fairy whispers. I forget the fat one's name. No, fat isn't the right word… short and chubby. Yeah, that's accurate. I'm sitting cross legged on lunalight now. Our surroundings begin vibrating.

"What is it?! An Earthquake?!" Well, I'm pretty sure that an earthquake would be much stronger. This is much more controlled.

"No… " King breathes quietly. "The forest is growing." _Is this Ban's doing?_

 **Yeah, he comes back periodically to give his blood to the forest. Be as it is, he did ingest the Fountain of Youth.**

"What are you talking about? How can a forest grow this fast?!" Jericho's kind of stuck in a tree.

"Yeah, normally it wouldn't. The Fairy King's forest may have been born from the seed of the great tree, but it should be impossible for it to have grown this much in just twenty years… should it have been grown through normal means." King muses.

"Because Elaine forcefed Ban the fountain of youth many years ago, he has essentially replaced the fountain of youth as his blood holds the same properties." I continue explaining. A distance footstep alerts me to another presence. Stomping my foot into the ground as I land, a barrier surrounds most of the forest. Many birds fly out of the tree.

"Is the forest growing again? No, this is something else… Lily, update right now."

"An albion is towering over the forest right now." I jerk my head toward the distance shadow.

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Some fairies shriek as they fly past. He glances past me before his eyes widen.

"What?!" He whispers.

"You've got to be kidding me! That monster is taller than the great tree or whatever it's called!" Jericho's jaw seems stuck open. I narrow my eyes near the face of it. Is that- THE STUPIDITY! I take a deep breath before summoning a long horizontal shield to block it's attack, preventing it from cutting down the tree.

 _Lillian, we're going. Keep protecting the tree._

 **On it.** I follow him toward the tree.

"Chastiefol form four. Sunflower."

"Lunalight form four, Moonbeams." We both let off strong blasts at the albion.

"Help with offense if possible but the shield is your first priority." He orders. The albion is about to let off another blast of energy. With a wave of my mind, I strengthen a barrier. I grit my teeth as I continually strengthen it to block the attack. There's a difference between this fight. The albion is simple minded and I don't have to worry about strategies or hidden attacks. I just have to be wary of it's long limbs. Somehow energy still nicks the side of my head. Just enough to leave a scratch.

"Lily?"

"It's just a scratch. You're on offense." King glares at the giant hunk of rock.

"I won't let you have your way with my home." He growls. "Lillian, what is this?"

"It's a weapon that was utilized in the holy war." I list from memory. "It belongs to the demon clan, and were awakened… by… the…." I hesitate. "Tell you later. Anyway, this one's weak point was… was…..Fuck, there wasn't a mention of a weak point for this one."

"Was it defeated the first time?"

"Yes… But with me here, I doubt you can recreate the circumstance necessary for you to access it." God damn it. My shields block another attack. "Shit, this is all my fault if you can't beat it. Let me try something. Lunalight form one, spirit spear." It transforms into a spear. Here goes what I really hope will work. I hurl it toward the demon. "Enchant Hellblaze!" I missed its main body as it moves. It does however graze the arm as a plume of purple flames shoot up. "Damn it, that did nothing."

"Anything is worth a shot." King consoles me. "How did I beat it the first time?"

"...You used sacred chastiefol." I answer reluctantly. He blinks at me.

"Now I see why you didn't want to tell me." Another scratch appears on my face. "What's happening?!"

"It's nothing calm down." I continue helping him attack. "It's just… a repercussion if you will. I can't block everything. I take some excess damage from attacks that I can't completely block." Before I realize what I'm doing, I block an attack coming from above.

"Lily-!" Another attack comes from the side, in addition to a beam of energy. Many more cuts open.

"It's okay. We can come up with alternatives." I breath heavily. "We've got this. We can take it."

"Lillian!" King shouts in warning as I block another attack. "We can't take our time, you're taking damage every time you're hit!"

"I can try for an alternative with Lunalight." I suggest, ignoring the blood running over my eye.

"No…" His fist clenches. "We can protect the forest. If we don't have enough power to protect the forest then we'll keep trying."

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP BEING IDIOTS!" Helbram yells through the helmet. "You don't have to protect the forest, be selfish and leave the lazy asses to fend for themselves."

"That's kinda harsh Helbram." I mutter, ignoring all the blood.

"Well, if I managed it before, then I can manage again." King decides determined.

"You have until I bleed myself to unconscious." I deadpan. He grit his teeth.

"Damn it." Another cut appears on my arm.

"This stupid demon doll thingie!" I grumble. "So god damn persistent!" King falls silent. "Helbram do you think he's okay?"

"I have no idea anymore. You're both crazy, you know that right?"

"I blame King, he rubbed off on me."

"It's something I have to do. I need this to work, we don't have the fire power otherwise!" He cries, as sweat rolls down his cheeks. "I am being selfish Helbram! I want to protect the forest, protect those important to me, keep Lillian safe, everything!" He starts bleeding as his nails rip off and the wounds that he somehow managed to attain intensify. Blood drips down his face as he roars in defiance toward the demon. Damn it, this hurting me. The darkness fizzes off of me, wisping toward King, decreasing the amount of blood he was losing slightly.

"TRUE SPIRIT SPEAR CHASTIEFOL!"

Continuing his roar, he swings his arm down, hurling Chastiefol into the center of the stone demon. A cross of flames erupts as the demon is split into two pieces. I pant heavily, finally releasing the hold of magic I was holding to defend the rest of the forest. King falls backwards as I quickly dive to catch him.

 **King, KING! Please give me some indication you're alright!** He smiles at me weakly.

"I'm fine Lils. Calm down." The stiff posture that I hadn't realized I had relaxed.

"Oh thank god, you scared me. Let's head down and I'll you."

"Or, you can sing for me right now and deal with it as we head down." He suggests, smiling coyly. I roll my eyes.

"Any requests then?"

"Hmm…." He fake muses. "I want you to sing anything for me. You can heal me when we get down."

"Fine, fine. Just the chorus though." I ponder for a moment before deciding on a song.

"The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now. My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came... " Surprise filters through his gaze. He shoots me an encouraging smile. "You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me, and I decided you looked well on me, well on me, so let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me." I landed on the ground. "And now, you're going to get healed." Transforming Lunalight, I set him down on the ground gently before adopting a position beside him. I play a simple iconic melody, although I forget from where I heard it.

"Hey Lily?" I glance over at him. "Thanks for sticking by me all these years." I shrug, not halting the melody. He crawled over and decided to use me as a pillow, much to my protest. His wounds looked to have disappeared for the most part so I stopped.

"Thanks for having me." He stares up at the sky.

"Are you okay? You're still hurt."

"I'll recover on my own time." I seal my wounds off, accelerating my cell growth with my dark powers so they would all scab over. "It's just a matter of the skin regrowing."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Why did that creature attack us?" He inquires.  
"...The demon clan is back. Well, the strongest of the bunch at the moment. They raised the demon. The other one appeared by Camelot where the others are right now." I murmur, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over me. King notices.

"If you're tired, you should rest a bit." He shifts our positions so that my upper body is resting on him. He strokes my hair gently. "Come on, you expended a bit of magic in that fight as well, not to mention restoring my own while healing me."

"Whatever." I mutter, trying to keep my eyes open in defiance. He smirks. ….That isn't a good sign.

"I'll get Ban to take all your energy from you if you don't do it yourself." ….I can't believe King would betray me like that.

"Fine, fine…" I yawn once, before settling comfortably on him. "You asked for it." My eyes close and I can't quite open them again damn it.

Third Person's POV.

"...That was one of the sappiest things I've seen you do." Helbram's deadpan voice states to King.

"...you were paying attention?!" He whisper shouts.

"Please, just owe up. Look at how you two are acting!" He whines. "She's laying off because she thinks that you still have a thing for your big cutie pie, and you're too shy to do anything upfront about it!" King falls silent.

"What do you mean she's laying off?" He questions. Helbram's spectral form placed his hands behind his head casually.

"Jeez, how dense are you? She likes you, idiot." King's face lights crimson at the statement. "And you literally have her in your arms."

"H-how can you be so sure?" He stammers. "We're just really close friends!"

"Keep telling yourself that. We may be fairies, but even we get bursts of desire sometimes. I know you want to claim her as your own." Helbram yawns. "I've known you for longer and through different situations than she has. I suggest that you breach this topic with her at some point. Get it over with." Helbram glances down at her. "Besides, she doesn't seem like the type that will purposely break your heart. Not like that giant friend of yours has." King can't suppress a wince.

"Well, I-"

"Harlequin!" A new voice cuts through the glen. Gerheade. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He glances around, just realizing something. "Where's Ban?"

"In the great tree." She freezes still upon seeing who was laying on his lap. "Harlequin, you have to get away from that demon right now." She pleads desperately. He regards her skeptically.

"Why?"

"She's a demon, part of the clan that just attacked us! I don't know how she's been able to stay out for three thousand years but you don't know what she could do!" King pulls Lillian into him, protectively.

"I'm afraid you're confusing her with someone." He replies coldly. "Lil? Hey, Lily, sorry to cut your power nap short but we need to go."

"Fine, fine, Quin." She grumbles, obviously still tired. And then she realized their position. "I-, what?!" She gets off him instantly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I moved when I fell asleep, I didn't mean to squish you-"

"I moved you, don't worry about it." He cuts her off. "Do you know where Ban is?" She frowns for a moment.

"Let's see… We just killed the Albion so…." Her head jerks up in shock. "Shoot, he's still in the tree!"

"Took you long enough to realize." Came his deadpan voice.

Lillian's POV

Hehehe… oops. I kind of forgot.

"Sorry." I apologize awkwardly.

"Meh, managed to get out of there a few minutes after she left." He grumbles. He glares at Gerheade.

"You better not fucking threaten Elaine." He growls. "The next time, I'm going to kill you." She looks away.

"I apologize. I will make sure to protect her." She murmurs. I wonder what brought that on. His gaze slides to me.

"You're hurt somehow." Ban notes.

"Well, sorry I forgot that you were going to get trapped in the tree. I was focused on not dying." I deadpan.

"Hmph." He glares at both of us, though it held a teasing tint to it somehow. "What were you two lovebirds doing then?" I splutter incoherently, completely missing King's reaction.

"What do you mean-"

"What of it Ban? Jealous?" King cuts across me, wearing a smirk. "Of course you would be." He puts his arms around my neck, chin resting on my shoulder. I can feel the heat creeping up my neck. Ban smirks right on back.

"Careful there. You're going to overload her."

"So what?" He _purrs_. He freaking _purrs._ What the hell did I miss?! "Then it'll be my problem to deal with." Gerheade coughs.

"If it isn't a big deal, may I borrow Lillith for a moment?" I shiver.

"Sure." I answer, following her. "I have a feeling I know what the issue is if you think that's my name."

"Oh? Do enlighten me."

"I've been told that I bear an extreme resemblance to someone in the past. Hence, a few people have been mixing me up with this person. I have to ask that you would refrain from calling me that though…" I scratch my head sheepishly. "It feels uncomfortable for some reason." She eyes me with something that I can't exactly recognize.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You can ask Harlequin if you want. He knows how old I am and where I came from." She sucks in a surprised breath of air.

"Are you one of the ones who came from a different dimension?" She inquires. "There has been one in each Fairy King's reign." I nod hesitantly. "Then why do you have demon powers?" I slowly shrug.

"It was fairly recent. I got dragged through some sad things and the next thing you know, I have these abilities that I can use although I'm not sure why. I forget about it a lot."

"You've not explored it?" Surprise colours her tone.

"No."

"I see." I know this is an interrogation but I knew that going into it. "What are your intentions with Harlequin?"

"Support him. The next few months are going to be hard, so I'm going to make sure he doesn't die. Or at least try my best." She flies extremely close to my face.

"Emotionally wise." Now that is another boat entirely. I sigh.

"I don't know anymore. I'm only twenty-two, I completely missed the portion of time where I would be going through that stuff." I mutter. She placed a hand on my forehead, closing her eyes for a brief moment and opening them with understanding.

"I see. When you finally figure it out, I believe that you two would compliment each other." I give her a confused look. "Let us head back." First she wanted to kill me and now she's just being plain confusing? What is my life? We came back to see Ban arguing with King still and Jericho attempting to yell at Ban to no avail. They were surrounded by other fairies.

 **What the hell did I miss?**

 _Nothing big really. We need to have a talk later._

 **About what?**

 _Tell you later._

"Great job King, you managed to free me of this boring ass role. I'm happy for you."

"Are you really leaving the seven deadly sins?" King asks instead. "Won't you come back with me?" Jericho's chasing after Ban.

"Give them my salutations." And nothing else is said. Jericho was surprisingly quiet. The two of them walked off into the forest- well more like Ban had a destination in mind and Jericho was just following him.

"Humans should just get out of the forest." A fairy whispers behind me. I jump in shock, not noticing them.

"Jeez." I mutter, after noticing it was just a fairy. "Don't startle me like that, please."

"Lily, we need to talk about something." King looks toward everyone. "I'm sorry, but I'll be leaving again. Gerheade, can I trust you to watch over the forest in my stead?" She looks at him, confused.

"Why would you need to leave again?" A fairy asks, Ende.

"If earlier was any indication, there's a new threat that will descend on Brittania soon. Then the whole continent, not just the forest, will be in trouble." King explains. "So I'm joining up with some other strong people to help defend it." I internally wilt. There are some things that can't be avoided.

"At least stay a bit longer and talk with us a bit!" Another fairy protests. Others clamour in their approval for the idea. King looks at me pleadingly.

 _...Can we stay a bit longer?_ Those puppy eyes were not necessary.

 **These are your people, Harlequin. Of course, if you want to. You haven't seen for centuries, it'd be weird if you didn't want to.** He grins at them all.

"Of course!" He answers easily. I stay off to the side as they all question him about what he's been doing these past centuries. Observing with no clear reason.

"Will you ever tell him?" Helbram's lilting voice whispers in my ear. I shake my head.

"Most likely not."

"Why?" He presses.

"It… it's just King. I don't want to pressure him even more, on top of everything he must be feeling." My neck heats up a bit as I remember what had happened a few minutes earlier. I scratch the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"What if he felt the same way?" I sigh.

"I don't know…. I never considered that possibility but to me that seems unlikely." I kind of wish I could see Helbram's facial expressions. "I've never really had to deal with these feelings much before? That part of me shut down and what I was feeling before for another was mainly out of habit when it came to interacting with him really. Why am I even talking about this with you? We barely even know each other!" I cover half my face with my palm, as I shake uncontrollably.

"Relax, Lillian. You might be more surprised than you think." He doesn't say anything after that so I assume he has left. Or at least, he's not saying anything.

"Excuse me, but why are you still here?" A fairy asks. I don't know who he is.

"I stay with Harlequin most of the time, so I'm waiting." I answer. His face scrunches up in concentration before some hits him with clarity.

"You're the one that comes from another world for this generation?" He shrieks. I tilt my head, confused my his reaction.

"Yeah, I guess."

"That means you're a fairy!"

"Well, technically." I sigh before flashing a forced grin. "But I barely know anyone here, so I think I'll stay over here."

"Do my ears deceive me or did you just say what I thought you said?" Another fairy comes up. She's dressed differently compared to the others. Or at least, there's something about her that seems to be something I've seen before… "How much time has it passed since I was there?"

"A lot, probably?" I fidget nervously. "Where did you come from? Several hundred years at least have passed so could you give me some sort of big thing that happened? I don't know, who was ruling you at the time?"

"Let's see… the Emperor was Julius Caesar." My jaw falls open.

"THE ROMAN EMPIRE, WHAT THE HELL?!" I shriek before covering my mouth after my sudden outburst. "Sorry… it's been two thousand years?" She blinks owlishly.

"Two thousand years?" She echoes. "TWO THOUSAND YEARS?!" She seems to mull over this information. "Oh, what are my manners? My name is Perisimmon." That doesn't seem like a name from that period of time. "I took it up after a while here."

"My name is Lillian. From the future I guess for you." I hesitantly shake her hand.

"Make sure to fill me in a bit at some point will you?" I nod mutely. "See ya!"

 _Lillian, let's go. We probably shouldn't delay much longer. And I still need to talk to you about something._

 **Of course.**

"Sorry everyone, but I really should go now." The others made their displeasure quite obvious but let him go anyway. He grabs my hand. "Come on, let's get away from here first." I… like the warmth coming off of his hand. Damn my thoughts! "Oslow, can you take us to the nearest forest outside of Camelot?" He appears out of nowhere and barks in assent, sending the both of us there.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" I ask. I mean, it can't be anything bad right?

"Lillian how do you feel about me?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He pauses.

"I'm going to be really blunt. Do you love me?" My face reddens and heats up.

"W-what?" I stammer. "What kind of question is that?" I dance around the statement. What the hell brought this on?

"Answer me truthfully." He grabs both of my wrists, before trapping me against a tree, wrists pinned to my side, not really in a position to run or do anything. What the-? I look away to the side, unable to hide my blush anymore.

"M-maybe." I mumble. "But it's not like there's any point. You could do better."

"And how many times have I told you to think more highly of yourself?" He scolds, leaning in closer. He smirks. ….Why has he been smirking more than usual? I wail internally. I can't deal with this anymore…. "Why do you say that anyway?" I fidget nervously, still pinned to the stupid tree.

"Oh… you know…" I squeeze my eyes shut. "The usual."

"Idiot." He whispers in my ear. "But you are _my_ idiot." ...Wut?

"Huh?" I breathe out, eyes still shut.

"I love you too, you know."

* * *

And erm... Yeah, I went and did that. So... everyone who wasn't expecting it, uh here. Blame Helbram for pushing King into this. Gonna say it now, we're coming upon the extreme canon divergence soon. Which means that this story is coming to a close soon. Or at least I think so at the rate that I'm going. Jeez, and I'm nearly coming up on the beginning of the third year since I began posting this. I was thinking about it for a while whether I should actually include this part but in the end, fml why not. I have the next few chapters typed out, where we throw canon in to the trash! So uh... AutumnWind34! Great job at pretty much predicting the future, altho i realize I was really obvious haha... And hey, it isn't the end of the month for once. Next time, we have some more crap! Moving through more canon, and definitely a different reason for the holy war. That might be in another 2 chapters tho. There are ideas that may take place in the same AU, idk. Lost of time crossing. And probably crossovers. Definitely crossovers. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review! Feedback is appreciated even if it's flames.

Song referenced is Glad you came -The Wanted

Thanks for reading my rant, Have a great day.


	38. Relationships established

What the hell?! My breathing quickens.

"W-what? " I stutter. "K-king, if you're screwing with me, it's not really funny anymore…" He lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Is it so hard to believe?" He wonders dryly.

"For me, yeah. You're just so…." Many, many words… "Great! While I'm practically a nobody."

"You've been through a ton of shit with me." He retorts seriously. "So, no I'm being completely serious."

"It's just… " I swallow nervously. "I love you, I really do… I don't know what these kinds of things mean but I… don't know what it would mean for the future. If more people would die because of my desires. I don't know anymore."

"Lillian." He whispers gently. "You've always been there, ever since we've met. Once we warmed up to each other, you've tried your best to support me. And you've never left me. Well, not on purpose anyway." We laugh nervously, reminded of the few years I was in jail and extremely sick on my part. "It's okay to want things. For example, I want to keep you close to me. I want to make sure that you aren't hurt. So it's okay to do that."

"But…." I hesitate bringing it up. "Diane. You've-" He shushes me, removing a hand to place a finger on my lips.

"Diane's in love with someone else." He smiles sadly. "It's okay though. I care for her as a comrade, but not in that sense anymore. And if you're still worried about the future," He adds when he sees my mouth open. "Well, the future was never set in stone in the first place. So we'll worry about it when we get there. So for now…" He finally takes his hands off my wrists, instead holding my hands gently. "We'll listen to our emotions. So from now on, you're officially mine." He presses his forehead to mine. "And I'll be yours. Okay?" I nod, not really knowing what else to say. Then it all hits me.

"Took the both of you long enough!" Helbram complains. We jump a foot apart from each other. "It was so annoying watching you two go through all that lovey-dovey shit without being forward with each other! Great job, Harlequin, you've grown into such a man!" I feel like he's crying fake tears of happiness right now. "Making a move! You both finally just did it!" I can feel my embarrassment growing. King wraps his arms around me, before propping his chin on my shoulder, not in a different way to what he did earlier.

"Well, now I have a girlfriend which is something you never accomplished in your lifetime." Smugness is literally oozing from his voice. Helbram clicks his tongue.

"Okay, be horny if you want." He retorts. My cheeks flush again. "Weren't you two doing something before this?" I smack myself in the head.

"Right, I completely forgot that we were heading back to the others!" I exclaim. **To be fair, what you wanted to talk about completely fucked with my brain and shut it down to a degree.**

 _What, so you would've rather me have never brought this up, even if I went and established a relationship with someone else?_

 **...It wouldn't have bothered me a lot as long as you were happy.**

 _Liar much? You would've just bore the pain no matter how much it hurt._

 **Ugh, fine, you're right.** He's still holding my hands.

"Well, let's go." He declares cheerfully. Letting go, he called Oslow back. I kind of feel bad for the hound, he's been called so many times today. "Take us to Meliodas and the others please." With an affirmative bark, King flies into his mouth as I follow behind. I instantly summon a shield. Blocking Meliodas from throwing King over his shoulder, but King still smashed into it.

 **Sorry.** He rubs his face where he got hit.

"No, I'm fine."

"Where have you two been until now?" Meliodas asks, cutting straight down to business.

"We had some things that we needed to do… I was informed that you were in Camelot, so I came here."

"We had the Demon Clan show up in the city and it was crazy here, you know?" Hawk snorts. King flashes me a side glance.

 _That creature was here as well?_

 **Albeit a slight bit fatter.**

"The Demon Clan was here too?" He shrieks instead. "Is everyone alright?!"

 **Um… even after what kinda just happened… you're probably going to get really mad at me, but I thought it would be for the best?** He ignores me for the moment, probably realizing that my statement would be explained shortly.

"We're heading to check on Diane right now. Most of our injuries are healed." Meliodas answers, arm wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulders. "Come with us." We walk a bit of ways behind them.

 _So, are you going to warn me or what?_

 **Er… I would rather delay your inevitable storm as long as possible?** Before he could reply we ended up in the same room as Diane.

"Diane!" He exclaims, flying over her.

"Who is it?" She murmurs, groggily.

"It's me-" Diane's face comes level with King.

"Who are you?" She sweatdrops.

"I'm sorry what?" King pales.

"Who are you?" She reiterates.

"Are you joking? You're really scaring me here. My name is King, remember?" King's kind of shaking.

"King? You mean that King?" She answers as though having a realization.

"Yeah, I'm that King!" She laughs.

"That's funny! King isn't a little boy like you… He's a round bearded fairy!" He lands beside me before dragging me off as we leave them alone.

"What the hell was that?" He growls as soon as we are a reasonable distance away. I put up my hands in a gesture of peace.

"I didn't actually do anything and I wasn't really sure if it would still turn out that way-" I babble.

"Lillian, what's wrong with her?!" He demands. I twiddle my fingers nervously.

"Erm…. so while we were on the way to the Fairy King's forest, let's just say… she got into a fight with Gowther about 'how precious memories could never be overwritten' or something like that, and if I remember correctly, than Gowther's currently testing that 'theory' and no one else besides us knows?" I shrink in on myself. He sighs before shoving his face into Chastiefol, letting out a frustrated scream as well as something that I didn't quite catch.

 _Of course this had to happen,_ after _we went and did all of that._

"How long until I can punch Gowther?" His depressed voice was muffled.

"...Confront him about it after she's gone."

"What do you mean _after_ she's gone?!" He grabs my arm and drags me back into the room where she was. "Where the hell has she gone?!"

 **Well. That took less time than it did the first time.**

 _...Not funny._

"She is obviously headed to where she was before she joined the Seven Deadly Sins of Liones." King whips around to face Gowther.

"What do you mean, 'before she joined the seven deadly sins'?!" He demands angrily. The others come to check out the commotion.

"Her memories after that point have been erased." Gowther explains. "I erased them with 'Lost World.'" Although he already heard it from me, his fist is shaking.

"What did you do to her?" King's voice was deathly calm.

"I wanted to understand emotions so I altered the memories of Guila. Diane strongly condemned my actions and she said…" Oh right. Dale isn't here anymore so I suppose he must've gone back to them. "'I lost my happy memories with King, but I got them back. I may be in love with someone else, but because they were so important to me, the feelings and memories of someone caring for me could never be erased, no matter what had happened.'" King's face froze. I never exactly reminded him about this part. "And that is why I conducted an experiment. Her memories were easily erased, just as I predicted. They truly are merely stored information." He really missed the point and took it too literally huh… King looked like he wanted to angrily shout at Gowther, before giving me a significant look. That's his, I'm going to vent to you later and you can't stop me, look. Yeah, that's a thing.

"There are many things I want to say to you right now. But at least, answer this question. What made you feel like erasing her memories?" King asks calmly, sadness etched into his face, looking at Gowther. Gowther tilts his head, obviously confused if that gesture, by poking his cheek with his finger, was any indication.

"Feel? I do not understand your question. Feelings are unnecessary for altering the memories of others are they not?" King looks away.

 _I'm going to punch him._

"What is it? Are you angry?" Gowther tactlessly continues. King closes his eyes,

"I'm not angry. I'm just so utterly disillusioned about you from the bottom of my heart. _Please. Don't toy with people's emotions._ " With a wave of his arm, Chastiefol lands a heavy hit on Gowther.

 **Well. Let's go then.**

 _What do you mean-?_

"Stop wasting time, King! Get yourself ready! We're going after Diane right away!" He looks over in surprise.

"Yeah!" He smiles. Like his problems have finally all been solved. It's positively radiant. He grabs my hand. "Let's go, Lily."

"Course, King. We'll restore your first crush!" I declare.

"D-don't say it like that!" We're all headed toward the Boar's hat. "Anyway, even if we are going to look for her, how can we even find her if we don't have a clue of where she's headed to?"

"We'd be able to count on my nose if only we were looking for leftovers…" I forget about Hawk sometimes.

"I have an idea of where's she's headed to." Meliodas answers seriously.

"Really captain?!" King exclaims.

"Before Diane joined the Seven Deadly Sins, she was supposedly in her homeland." Meliodas elaborates. "The home of the giant clan, Megadozer." The image certainly does not resemble a bulldozer but whatever.

"Where is that?" King wonders.

"I've never been there. Merlin, do you know?"

"Yes. It's more than three hundred miles north of here, past Edinburgh." King sends me a side glance.

 _Didn't you mention that Escanor was near Edinburgh once?_

 **You remember that?!** At this point, we're sitting around inside the boar's hat. Hawk's taken up a position on his mom's snout, giving orders.

"Wait for us, Diane. We'll find you!" Elizabeth is obviously worried, hell, it's written in her face.

"But three hundred miles is a long distance."

"We're moving at a good pace…" King sighs. "But we won't be able to catch up."

"I apologize everyone… I would use my teleportation but it's currently taking all I have to keep my soul within my sacred treasure and I feel it would be best for me to preserve my magic power for when it's needed the most." I take a shuddering breath, trying to calm down. We're going to meet them soon. That's okay, I'll live. Right?

"When it's needed the most?" King echoes, fear slightly on his face.

"From the ruins of Edinburgh castle in the direction Diane is headed, I sense an immeasurably villainous presence."

"Yeah…" Meliodas mutters. King shakes his head rapidly for a moment.

"Meliodas we'll be right back." He makes eye contact and I follow him up the stairs into a corridor on the second floor. For good measure, I cast a soundproof shield.

"I can't believe the nerve of Gowther to do that and act like it's okay!" King screams in frustration. "Why the hell won't he feel anything!"

"He's a doll King. Or at least, that's his mindset for now." I sigh.

"...Are you serious?"

"He is a doll." I deadpan. "He lost his heart when he 'commited' the crime that got him into Seven Deadly Sins."

"...Doesn't make it any less frustrating."

"Go crazy. Just don't injure yourself." He started venting all his frustration into Chastiefol. I just stood back, a spectator.

"...How often does he do this?" Helbram whispers in my ear. I suppress any reaction.

"Not often. Just when something frustrates him so much but he can't actively show it." I'm surprised he would do something like this around them.

"Still, isn't that a tad extreme."

"If it helps him vent, it helps him vent." I shrug. "It's no self-destructive so I don't really see any harm with it." He stops screaming, and turns toward me.

"Lily, weren't you worried about something?" His voice is laced in concern.

"Don't think too much about it." I reply instantly. Probably too fast. The barrier drops, as he's done.

"...I want you to explain right now." He orders. I glare right back at him, before wilting after a few seconds.

"Fine. I'm trying to look into a peaceful way to end the conflict but I don't remember how the Holy War started. The manga didn't cover it that far, and then again, I don't know if it's accurate to the history of this world if there was someone that looked like me." I sigh, before leaning against the wall. "If possible, I would like to give everyone their happy ending. Except Ludociel but that's a personal grudge because I hate his character. And what he does. Off topic since you don't know who he is. Anyway, I don't know what the Demon Clan wants really. If it's land, I can try and raise an island. Other than that, if it's power, then I have no idea anymore. I just want this to end peacefully if possible. Like actually end." I slide down the wall as my eyes darken. "The problem is, I don't know if that's possible without a potential recurrence of the holy war again, I just don't know what I can afford to stake." I stare out the window at the distance scenery.

"Call it caution, call it selfishness, hell, call it greed if you will. I just don't want many more people to die from this."

"...Why don't you just ask?"

"How do you explain how I even knew this in the first place?" I moan. "Not many on this continent know about this. But I don't know how…"

"But there are people you know you could ask." He supplies.

"Merlin, Gerheade, and Meliodas are examples." I mumble. I raise a finger for each figure. "They're old enough that they were around." **But it would be awkward…**

"Calm down about it, Lillian. You'll figure out something, you usually do." Suddenly we both shivered from dark ominous presences in the distance. We hurried back out.

"What was that?!" King inquires of everyone. Meliodas's eyes were burning with determination and concern.

"Looks like the Ten Commandments are fighting against someone we don't know."

 _Which is?_

 **Matrona… One of Diane's older sibling figures.**

"On the Ten Commandments' side are Galand and Monspiet." King faces me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that why you didn't prevent it?" He asks.

"Maaaaaybe." I kept looking at the ground. He sighs, a crease forming on his forehead.

"You could've just told her?" Irritation fills his voice.

"I don't know where she would be." I protest. "I just felt like… it would be best for Diane."

"Care to bring all of us up to speed?" Meliodas asks cheerfully.

"According to Lillian the third presence is Matrona." King deadpans. He proceeds to shake the hell out of me by grabbing my shoulders. "You could've just told me! It would've saved me some ranting!"

"You needed to vent." I rasp. A terrifying feeling causes us all to freeze. It felt as though gravity was pressing upon us. Although it appeared to lay off me earlier than the others.

"That was bloodlust?" I murmur, mostly to myself.

"My Lady! This immense bloodlust, could it be?" Slader seemed to have trouble with the sentence, trembling slightly. Not gonna lie, that was intimidating.

"Yes, it seems they're aware of our existence now as well." Merlin looks into the distance worriedly. I slowly land, a bad feeling in the back of my mind. Why did he lay off earlier on me? It doesn't make sense… From what I gather, whomever it is that I resemble was someone that was acquainted with Meliodas, Merlin, and Gerheade. But that still doesn't make sense…

"Are you kidding me?!" Hawk snorts indignantly. "Aren't they hundreds of miles away from us? Just how good are their noses?!" Elizabeth seems to take Hawk's words seriously.

"I don't think they found us by our smell."

"He was the last one I wanted us to be noticed by." Meliodas groans. I twitch.

 **The hell is with that mass of fire coming toward us?!** I pull up a shield, pouring all of my current strength into it, not willing to take risks.

"Hawk Mama! Change directions and move at full speed! Lillian, drop your shield." Meliodas orders. I don't drop the shield.

"Why? I know why you can't use full counter but why can't I just block it?!" I retort. "It's the better alternative." Hawk's mom snorts.

[Drop the shield. I want to eat the bird.] I blink before falling into shock. What? The barrier falls. Hawk's mom gulps down on the flame bird.

"What the fuck, that thing was literally made out of fire!" I shriek.

"That was amazing Hawk Mama!" Meliodas congratulates. "You swallowed that incredible magic in one gulp!"

"That wasn't amazing, that was ridiculous." King mutters.

"Hawk Mama, is your stomach okay?"

[Yupo!]

"Sir Captain, I propose an alternative destination." Merlin speaks. King glares at her.

"I was under the impression that we were going to bring Diane back." He argues.

"Calm yourself King." Merlin calmly replies. "Diane's presence disappeared along with the powerful presence that could face the Ten Commandments on equal footing and on top of that, it was just a moment before the Ten Commandments made an attack. They're both most likely safe… however if we carelessly approach the scene, we will only put Diane in more danger." King hesitates at this point. He's conflicted…

 _Will she really be safe?_

 **The person she went with was Matrona, who raised after… you know… She'll be fine.**

"We'll definitely save Diane, all of us!" Meliodas reassures. "And Merlin, you already know where you want to go, right?"

"We must make strengthening ourselves our top priority in order to fight the Ten Commandments, there fore, we need to-"

"Fill out stomachs." Practically everyone ignored Hawk.

"-We'll get Sir Captain's 'strength' back."

"Lord Meliodas' 'strength' back?" Elizabeth echoes in confusion. The days are passing quickly.

"I am speaking of Sir Captain's power that i took ten years ago, as we escaped the Kingdom."

"To be fair, it was probably for the best or else the fighting festival would've been…" I struggled to find words. Meliodas' eyes were shadowed.

"So where is it now?" He inquires.

"You see, the location isn't far from here. The Sacred Land of the Druids, the philosophers of the forest, Istar." Merlin decides to elaborate before Meliodas glares her to death. "The reason I stole sir Captain's strength from him was because it was too great and dangerous." Everyone just looked at her, shock written on most of their faces. "Because of how immense it is, sir Captain had always kept his emotions in check and prevented his strength from running out of control."

"Now I'm fine and dandy." He adds cheerfully.

"Is it something like how I have to maintain concentration for my transformation?" King wonders.

 **Not exactly…**

"That's on a completely different scale."

 _Would you be able to give me a better comparison?_

 **Huh… soooo remember when you were seriously pissed and wanted to murder Ban over and over again?**

 _You mean when I was mad?_

 **Yeah, so take that and take Meliodas' power as being able to consume** _ **a lot**_ **within a given radius. So chances are if you had Meliodas' power, your power, Disaster, would have likely applied to whatever was left of the forest.**

 _So you're saying that if I had that power, I probably would've killed you a long time ago?_

 **Okay, bad example…..Meliodas has to keep his emotions in check. Basically saying he can't get mad or bad things happen. For example, I managed to be depressed enough that I was originally going to take my own life before you got to me. That was me allowing my sadness to consume me. Meliodas allows his anger to control him when it becomes to great and leaves destruction in his wake.**

 _...Yeah that is different._

3rd Person POV

"Zeldris, Estarossa, are you quite certain that your elder sister is dead?" Monspiet asks. The almost nonexistent chatter amongst the group ceases.

"I saw her dead body." Zeldris' cold voice answers, staring knives at him. " _Why?_ " The temperature seems to drop a few degrees.

"I could've sworn that I felt her energy today." Monspiet's gaze turns to Fraudrin. "Was there something you neglected to mention?" Fraudrin's eyes widen.

"Right… Lillian…" He mutters. "Your sister was reincarnated. So while they have similar energies and appearances, she isn't still alive." He shivers, recalling that they even held the same magics. He turns toward Gloxinia, where he sat looking into the distance, wrapped in his spirit spear. "Does this not bother you?"

"No…" His voice seemed flat. "As you said, she is merely a reincarnation, not the one I loved. It wouldn't do to think of her in the same sense."

"She serves the current Fairy King."

"I see." Estarossa coughs.

"I don't want to hurt her." He declares. "She may not be the same person, but I couldn't bear the thought of hurting someone that even resembles her."

"...What becomes of our purpose then?" Zeldris appears to ask the sky. "The war began because of her death. So what will it become of now? What do we do?" Guilt seems to fill his voice.

"We'll see how the citizens respond." Estarossa mutters. "Let's continue as we have been, and see what these so called Holy Knights do." He cackles madly. "Perchance, even Lilith will come and greet us!"

Lillian's POV

I woke up panting. I immediately toned down my volume once I realize that King was beside me.

"Not again…." I fumble around in my pocket for the mirror. "Mael, you doing alr...ight…." He was still sleeping. My eyes widen. This…. Is unheard of. The negative energy still twitched inside of me. Pulling out another sketchbook, I quietly get up, moving slightly further away so I wouldn't run the risk of waking him up. My pencil scratches quietly on the paper, as I try to get rid of my negative energy. For some reason, instead of the usual drawings, it manifested as translyrics. For a song, but I don't know which one it is based on the lyrics alone. Then it went to the usual depiction of my death.

"Why are you drawing your own death?" I nearly jump from the sudden voice.

"..Helbram?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Who else?" He replies sarcastically. "Anyway, why would you be drawing yourself dying in such a gruesome way? Like seriously, stabbed seven times? That's overkill." I flip the book shut.

"It's not… important." I murmur.

"I'm curious now. Come on, _pleeasseeee~?_ " He pleads.

"King doesn't know about this." I mutter.

"I won't tell him- wait, he doesn't know?" His voice seemed to be surprised.

"...It's something that started back up recently. He wouldn't know and I don't want to add to his problems right now."

"You mean his worrying over the giant?"

"Hey, I'm worried about Diane too, it's just- he's really stressed about it." My fingers grip the pencil tighter. "So I would rather hold it off if possible."

"But what is all of this? Why are you drawing your own death?" I gaze vacantly into the distance.

"My friend and I… we used to occasionally get nightmares. To be specific, the same one on the same nights, at the same time." I explain slowly. "They began shortly after we met each other, and the only way to deal with the negative feelings we would hold after would be a music box that's in his possession. The problem is, he wasn't awake this time. So something's developing or is off. For some reason, after, it's more comfortable if I use his actual name, and he uses a nickname for me that makes me uncomfortable anytime else."

"That still doesn't explain why you're drawing your death." He comments dryly.

"...That's what happens in the dream." I finally admit.

"...What the hell?"

"It's never exactly me that's dying. That being said, he's not exactly the one stabbing me either. However those are the perspectives we view it from. And they look extremely similar to ourselves." I sigh into lunalight, turning it into a pillow, burying my face in it. "That's basically it. Don't mention it to King. Please."

"...I'll hold off unless I think he really should know."

"Thanks."

* * *

So uh... yeah, I went there. And pretty much everyone should've expected that. And toward Dorkartist, whatever, I tried. I gave it my best shot, and this is still my first story technically, so give me a break pls. If you don't like it then, welp, different opinions. Anyway, plot twist next month or maybe in a few weeks, depends on if I can decide what to do for the final few chapters. WE'RE ACTUALLY GETTING TO THE END FOLKS! After nearly two full years of posting this, It's nearing the end! There'll be two more books set in the same universe, probably after this when I get around to it.

If you think it was anticlimatic, well, my fluff sucks. So you have to deal with it sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for all the reviews, and next chap we have serious divergence.


	39. Peaceful Tidings (Hopefully)

"So this is Ishtar huh?" I wonder to myself. Hawk's mom is currently digging herself into the ground, while everyone's getting off. For some reason, I feel as though I'm likely not going to be welcomed in. I hesitate, pondering why I could be getting this feeling. I haven't pissed the Druids off have I?

"Lillian?" King's voice brings me back.

"Hm?" I reply as though I wasn't in thought at all.

"Aren't you coming?" He asks. I look away.

"Um… I feel as though I shouldn't." I murmur, while hiding my hands in my sleeves. "I know this place, but I feel as though I wouldn't be welcomed and I do not wish to agonitize the other party. So to play it safe, I guess I'll-"

"Lillian, you're coming as well." Surprisingly, it was Meliodas who interjects. I glance toward him in surprise.

"Are you sure? I don't feel like that's a good idea.."

"You'll be surprised."

"...If you insist." I sigh. I know something bad is going to happen today. I can just feel it. It took a whole night for us all to arrive here, in which King and I talked some things over to establish what we really were. So…. still kinda awkward. King and I fly a bit behind the group.

"Are you really okay?" He whispers, concerned. I managed a weak smile.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine, I just feel like something bad is going to happen later but I can't pinpoint what." It's just been biting at the back of my mind.

"What's bothering you?"

"That's just it. The bad feeling. Nothing else, physically, but it's bothering me and I don't know why." I grumble. It's really annoying.

"It's been a long time, Seven Deadly Sins." A party of three stood on an island.

"Who are they?" I hear Slader ask.

"Heads of the Druids." King replies without missing a beat. "Why'd you want to stay out though?"

"For some reason I felt like this place would-" Hawk ran up to them as I was cut off. I ignored what he was saying, as one of the druids stuck her staff into his snout. Jenna I believe is the blonde. Everyone made small talk. I stay curled up in the corner. Or as corner as you can get in a wide expanse of space.

"Before we continue, I would like to ask that you with the braid leave. You're not welcomed here."

 **I don't know why but I was expecting something along those statements.**

"Okay-"

"They aren't the same person. She's safe." Meliodas interrupts. Jenna looks at Meliodas carefully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I blink. I feel as though I missed something.

"If it is making you all uncomfortable, I can leave." I offer anyway.

"Nah, if Meliodas says you're fine, then you probably are." She shrugs. "We already know why you came to the sacred land."

"Well then, Meliodas, follow me to the tower to my right." Zaneli directs. "And you as well." She continues, looking at Elizabeth. She stutters her assent.

"Alright then, we'll see ya later!" Meliodas waves a goodbye.

"...yeah." King murmurs. And so, Slader, King and I are left in a group as Merlin has gone somewhere else.

"Everything's happening so fast, I can't follow what is going on anymore. How could they have known what we were here for?" Slader wonders.

"Yeah, the druids use some mysterious techniques. " _More like weird if you ask me._ "And they're supposed to be very wise."

 **I feel as though you meant to emphasize 'supposed to be' in that last sentence.**

 _Maaaaaybe._

"This is where Druid warriors train themselves… The Cave of Training." So original.

"Hey, Jenna, what are you taking us to a place like this for?"

"Quin. The name literally implies everything."

"To train obviously!" Her voice has traces of irritation as she mumbles under her breath.

"Training?! You're telling me to get stronger?!" Hawk is so condescending sometimes, it's starting to become somewhat endearing.

"You all are too pitifully weak to fight the Legendary Demons, The Ten Commandments. We must have you get stronger in this cave of training, even if only by a little." She smirks. "By the way, there's already a group inside. Apparently they know you."

"Lillian you aren't allowed to guess." King immediately orders. I pout.

"It's not like I would really be guessing."

"Maybe it's Ban?" Hawk wonders. Nope.

"Well, she said 'a group.' so maybe Guila and Jericho…" _Buuuuut, there was also Jericho's performance back in the forest…_

"Sorry to disappoint you." Hendrickson.

 **King, don't do anything rash.** I place my hand on his arm, before he does something stupid anyway.

"Lil, but that's-"

"Oh out already Hendy?" Chastiefol still turns to form five, and I encase it before he does anything else stupid. Hendrickson falls on his face.

"Thanks Lilith!" I still shiver. "Anyway, King. I understand that you have reasons for holding a grudge against this lad, but he's returned to normal now. Would you hold back you rage, for my sake?" King reluctantly drops his offensive stance.

 _Lillian?_

 **Let's just say he's going to have a blind faith in goddesses that would probably be his undoing. I don't know that far, never really went past that.**

 _...There was a limit?_

 **I only knew so far. The manga hadn't finished so I don't know everything. I was in the 200s but we're already at 130s. So, I'm probably going to lose any use I have soon.** Jenna strides forward.

"My, my, what a hopeless lad…" She sighs.

"Look, there's something else near the entrance! A weird lump of black mass.. Tattered old rags?"

"No! This is the smell of something burnt, crispy, and delicious! It's probably the Druids' leftovers!'

"That's impossible." King refutes.

"It's the burnt, tired corpses of Hauser, Gilthunder, and Griamore." I deadpan. "And no, they aren't dead." Jenna towers over them as she heals the trio. A moment later, they come back to reality.

"Oww." Gilthunder groans, as they all sit up. "I thought we were in the cave of training just a second ago." He blinks in confusion. "Oh? When did you all get to Istar?" His questions remains unanswered for the most part. King's still seething with anger.

"Helbram calm him down or something. He's not gonna listen to me on this matter." I mutter quietly.

"Yeah, you're right." He sighs and I feel as though he's attempting to lean on me. "He's kinda hopeless sometimes. I'll head up."

"Hendrickson, I don't care what reasons you had, I will never forgive you!" He declares, voice filled with anger. "Especially after all you did to my best friend, Helbram!"

"No words I can say to you can absolve what I've done, and I will not defend my actions. I will accept my due punishment when the time comes." And Hendrickson's words just appeared to add fuel to the blaze that was already consuming a forest.

"WHEN THE TIME COMES?!" He roars.

"Please, give me some time." Hendrickson seems extremely conflicted. "I need to protect the Kingdom of Liones.. No, the land of Britannia from the Ten Commandments and save my friend, Dreyfus."

"Like I care!" He retorts.

 **Okay there, let's calm down a bit.**

 _What calming down do you think is necessary?!_

 **Becauseeee, you're giving off a murderous aura and it's throwing a lot of people off.** He huffs, but stops, nevertheless.

"Save the chit-chat for later!" Jenna claps her hands. "It's time for training!"

"Honestly, I'm not in the mood anymore." King turns away.

"Very well, but I have a hunch that the Ten Commandments couldn't care less about our mood on convenience." King turned completely to greet Oslow's tongue.

"O-oslow! You followed us?" He nods.

[Yup! I was bored back at the forest so after catching up with Gerheade I came here!]

"Well then, those of you who want to take on the training, come to the entrance! Oh and take everything off!"

"Is it absolutely necessary?" I ask, paling.

"Ok! Taking everything off!" Gowther even posed at the end.

"You don't have to take your underwear off." Jenna deadpans. "And since you're a girl, just take of your coat." I let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks." I glance back toward King. **You sure? It would be extremely beneficial to train. They're going to be stronger than the albion we fought.**

 _Yeah, I'm certain. You're going in then?_

 **I mean, you know I trust your decisions, but I rely on you a lot and lunalight so maybe this will help me?**

 _Maybe._

"We can't take our weapons with us?" I shrugged off my coat, leaving myself in the tunic I wore underneath and leggings. I left them by King.

"Watch my stuff for me, please?"

"Fine, fine. Now stay safe, Lily." He smiles at me gently.

"I'll be fine anyway."

"Being stripped down is the best state for you to realize and awaken your potential strength." Jenna answers Sladers question. "But obviously, you should have the bare minimum to cover some parts of your body. And each of you will take this. They're just ash tree branches fortified with magic. They're durable, if nothing else." She hands them out flippantly.

"Are you all ready?" Jenna asks, after we've all prepared. I hold the stick casually by my side, although I'm extremely tense. The only person who sat out was King.

"I'm probably dead by myself, but whatever." I murmur. "The point is to hopefully improve, which will likely not happen but I can hope." Everyone else had more… energetic statements except for Arthur who was depressed still.

"Alright, proceed forward! Once you're inside the training will begin automatically." She seemed to be radiating glee and energy.

"Alright everyone, follow my lead! Don't get separated!" Hawk declares boldly, while headed forward at the front.

"It's pitch-black inside." Slader comments. I gulp. I'll be okay, this is just training, I'm not going to die or anything- I walked toward the light.

"I suppose the two of us have been paired together?" I jumped at the voice.

"A-ah… Hendrickson, my apologies." I force out. Damn it, I'm jumpy without King. "So this test is done in pairs then?"

"Indeed. Have I startled you?"

"No, it's just…" I have some trouble finding accurate words to describe the situation. "I'm on high attention I suppose, is one way to put it." He gave me a look that spelled out confusion. "I'm jumpy right now. I'll just get startled easily."

"I see." His voice contains traces of understanding. "It's only understandable with the threat that lies before us." We soon walk into a room filled with Goddess Ambers. I freeze at the sight of them. I'll be fine, I won't get consumed again… I force myself to breathe deeply.

"Damn it, why am I so tense?" I grumble to myself. First that nightmare, then the bad feeling, now this… "Was there a particular one you wanted to fight?" He glances at me with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Which one do you want to do?" I brush off my own health. He reached out and tapped one. Almost immediately, we're transported to another cave. I summon a small dome around us. It blocks a few attacks off the bat.

"Thank you." He seemed sheepish. "What is your name?" Well that's a tad bit awkward.

"My name is Lillian." The creature responsible for the attack remains to be determined as we are surrounded by darkness. "Do you have any idea what this is? I'm not really familiar with the various spe- animals that wander around."

"No, I don't." He seemed hesitant on asking something. "Why aren't you mad at me at all?"

"Well, I look at it from a more… neutral standpoint. I know more than everyone else, so I'm not really mad because of that." I shrug. Let's see. "Okay… let's take the properties of this fog." Creating a small dome further away, I decrease the pressure within that dome. "If I remember correctly, molecules rush from areas of high pressure to that of lower pressure…" I mutter to myself. This is what happens when you don't finish your schooling folks. The fog doesn't dissipate. "Well, it was worth a shot." I hesitate. Well, we're supposed to work together but… I'm not sure.

"What exactly is your magic power?"

"I create defensive shields… is technically what I can do. I do different things with it though. I can't pierce skin." I can land a decent bruise though.

"Can you drop it?" He requests. "I have a feeling about this darkness."

"Are you sure? I can pretty much keep this up indefinitely."

"I'm certain."

"Okay, 3...2...1, down." The shield falls, and I realize what the darkness does. It enforces negative emotions. Years of suppressed depression wells up.

"Damn it!" I shriek. I take quick breaths. I notice that Hendrickson is also suffering the same effects as me. If this is inducing depression… It's some form of darkness. "Hey Hendrickson, I'm gonna do something incredibly reckless. It'll take me awhile to recover though. So you'll have to hold on until then." Activating the demonic powers, I call all of it to me. Every last bit of it. The darkness spikes up my body as I pant heavily from the emotions they're causing me. I frantically wipe away tears that are coming up to my eyes.

 _You know you're going to be useless in the upcoming fight right?_

Shut up. I know that. I squeeze my eyes shut.

 _You're not good enough for King._

I know that. Stop.

 _You really should've just done it. You'd cause everyone here less pain._

"Damn it… I know all of that, shut up, shut up, shut up!" I mutter to myself. "I know I'm useless, I know that all I'll ever be is support. I know I should've just gone and disappeared while I was still used to loneliness but now… I want to protect what's important and disappearing now will just hurt them more. I know that now." I clench my fist as my voice cracks. "So fuck you, voice in my head, and shut the hell up." For one of the first times after being overwhelmed by darkness I reach clarity. I open my eyes. I will do what I must to preserve the happiness of others. After all, that's what I came here to do isn't it? All I have to do is just say fuck you to my insecurities and use the darkness like it's an extension of myself.

"I never wanted to be another gear in that corrupted world's machine." I murmur underneath my breath. The words just came. A way of naturally coping with stress I suppose. I notice that Hendrickson's been recovering at a slower rate than I was which is surprising. "All my life felt like a dream, I was never who I really wanted me to be." A dark orb formed at my fingertips, and I flung flames toward the creature who produced the darkness, still taking it into myself.

"But then God shattered that dream's cage, rose me up to a new stage." God being King in this case. Feeling a rush, I reinforced the stick I was given, swinging it into the head, hopefully hitting it where the brain is to give it brain damage.

"Cut it away like a sharp knife, then gave me this new life." I blocked a minion attack from the side. "Now suddenly there's a new twist, a reason to really exist, I wanna breathe in the fame as this whole world knows my name." I pulled Hendrickson out of the way as the creature finally decided to fight us. "I'll never leave it to fate, when I see a chance I'll pave the way. I'll call checkmate, this is the time to break through, so I'll rewrite the story and I'll finally change all the rules!" I'm starting to lose my external source of darkness now. So I'll just use my internal darkness. I grin crazily. I've really lost my sense of self-preservation haven't I?

"We are Maverick, we won't give in until we win this game! Though I don't know, what tomorrow holds, I'll make a bet and play my cards to win this game- unlike the rest, I'll do my best, and I won't ever lose." Hendrickson's finally back up, I see. You know, maybe I shouldn't try to just use the orthodox methods that are used by the demons. "To give up the chance would be a deadly sins, so let's bet it all. I'll put all our faith in us so let the games begin!" Gathering the darkness at my fingertips once more, I visualize what I'm attempting to achieve.

"Gandr." I shoot a purple orb from my palm, imitating Rin Tohsaka from Fate/Stay. "Darkness Mimicry." I felt exhausted afterward. Falling onto my knee, I summon a shield to encase both Hendrickson and I. That was eye-opening. I never realized I could do that. "So uh, Hendrickson, you doing alright?"

"I suppose. Are you alright yourself? You seem to have expended a lot of magic with that." I checked myself.

"Huh… Seems like my darkness reserves are different from my normal reserves." Separate energies? Interesting. I shake my head, trying to stay on task. "Anyway, I've essentially exhausted all my attacking abilities but at least, it's kind of wea-" I was faintly aware of my shield shattering for a brief moment before falling unconscious.

Upon waking up, I had few words.

"Well fuck." I mutter upon waking up. I thought we were relatively close as well. "Thank you for the heal. If it's okay, I'd like to back out now." My hand is trembling slightly. Maybe gandr wasn't the best idea…. Right all of that stuff about mangus walking with death and stuff, probably not the best thing to imitate.

"Lily!" King fricking squished me into a hug. "Don't do something stupid like that again! What would've happened if you were out on a battlefield! You probably would've died!"

"Yeah." I mumble, half in a daze still. "Definitely."

"And what the hell was that attack at the end there! It seemed extremely dangerous and where the hell did that come from?!"

"I wanted to try something." I weakly protest.

"...You call shooting an orb of explosive darkness _trying_ something?!" He fumes. "Where did you even get that idea from?!"

"Fate/stay," I admit. "Rin Tohsaka uses a spell call gandr. It's cool. I thought it could work. It's tiring though."

"And why, why did you start singing?"

"Coping mechanism." I answer nonchalantly. "Lots of stuff happened and I kinda mentally broke-ish from depression!" I sound so cheerful, I don't know what's wrong with me. "I don't know why really." He seemed to have many more words but settled for using Chastiefol as a pillow and whacking me in the head with it, repeatedly.

"Idiot." He grumbles after. "Just be more careful next time."

"Okay." He still doesn't let go and we stay like that for a bit. Jenna coughs.

"Why don't you two lovebirds go off somewhere else?" She grumbles. King seemed obtain a sheepish aura.

"Will you take me inside the cave of training too?" King asks. Jenna smirks.

"What changed you mind? I thought you weren't in a mood to train?" There was a certain look in her eyes that seemed to exclude a taunt.

"I'm doing this to make sure I can save those dear to me. If we were to fight the Ten Commandments now, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"You must enter the cave of training in pairs." She shrugs.

"I'll go-"

"I'll go in with him." Meliodas cuts me off cheerfully. I twitch at the sudden noise.

"C-captain? Did you get your strength back?" King asks.

"Nope, but I should whip my body back into shape before I do." He grins. "Now you coming with me or what?" As King takes off his clothes, I avert my eyes, looking into the sky.

"Lily, are you serious?" He deadpans.

"What?" I attempt to whistle innocently, but it fails as I can't whistle in the first place.

"Is my body that pathetic to look at?" I actually look at him.

"What?! No, it's just…" I avert my eyes again. "Uh, you know, the normal girl guy stuff…"

"You're making this more awkward for yourself." His tone's flat.

"I feel as though it's awkward if I were to look at you?" I struggle to control my tone. He sticks his face in front of mine.

"Is someone embarrassed?"

"She's flushing~!" Helbram sings. I flinch at the sudden sound.

"Damn it, Helbram." I groan. "Actually, screw both of you."

"I mean, I know you want to fuck King-"

"SHUT UP!" We both yell.

"Are the two of you alright?" Meliodas asks, coming over.

"Um, yeah. We're fine." I hastily reply as the both of us ignore Helbram's snickers.

"Anyway, Lillian, you watch my stuff now, would you? I'll be back in a bit." Something about his tone seemed off.

 **Well, I can probably elaborate on some things after if you want.**

 _What- oh right, you know what I'm going to do._

"Don't injure yourselves too severely." I call out after them.

"Hey, Lillian, put the helmet on so you can see me."

"Why?" I ask irritation filling my voice.

"Just do it." I unfold King's coat, place Helbram's helmet on my head.

"There, what is it?" I see the greenclad fairy in front of me.

"Stick your hand out will you? Then I can create a port on you so I can check on you if necessary."

"And this requires me to be able to see you because?"

"You'll understand in a bit." I sigh, before sticking out my hand anyway.

"Why do you want to do this anyway?"

"Alleviate Harlequin's worries a bit if I have to." He shrugs while drawing symbols with his finger on my palm. "The next few months are filled with battles aren't they?"

"Probably." I admit sadly. "I mean, I'm trying to change it but there's only so much I can do."

"Huh. How far ahead?"

"A few months at the most."

"Okay, think you can pour some magic into the symbol I drew?"

"Sure." Concentrating some magic there, Helbram placed his hand over it as well.

"Okay, we're good!" He grins, giving me a thumbs up. "You might want to head back to the entrance. King's going to be back out soon."

"...what exactly did you do?"

"Let's just say that I can find you literally anywhere now!" He smirks cheekily. "Now, go off and find Harlequin." I take the helmet off my head, heading back to the entrance. Where King was acting like a frustrated child.

"Now I get to call you an idiot!" I declare cheerfully, trying to alleviate whatever worries were bothering him. "Like seriously, you were supposed to train not fight each other." I hand him his clothes. "Get dressed."

"Well, can I have my strength back now?" I hear Meliodas ask Jenna.

"Sheesh, I want to say no, but you leave me with no choice." She complains. She points her staff toward the sky. "Rakshida Tumidamache." I tugged on King's arm gently.

"We're gonna want to back up a bit." I pulled him a few meters away before setting up a wall.

"Is that really necessary?" He sounds amused.

"Eh, it'll make sense in a few." I shrug.

"That's massive!" Hauser exclaims. "Is that a Goddess Amber too?!"

"So Sir Meliodas's strength is in here?" Hendrickson comments.

"You have no idea what pains I had to go through to get it inside.." Jenna grumbles. "Now then, everyone step back. Here it comes, Meliodas." He hits his chest.

"Bring it!"

"Zehalo Zichehalo Batrecheho.." The large ass amber that was legit the same as the night sky started cracking abruptly shattering into many pieces and the sky turned pitch black. Or so everyone perceived.

"This is not the darkness of a night. This is Meliodas' power released from the amber." Jenna's voice held a note of uneasiness to it. "Kaliodelaiche Taftameyabio Monndola!" She calls the darkness back down onto Meliodas, and it creates tremendous shockwaves. I grab King to prevent him from flying off at the sudden winds. Dark lightning crackled off his skin. I gulp. So this is the baseline power of the former leader of the Ten Commandments.

"Hahaha! I've dreamed of this day for so long! My strength has finally returned to me!" I glare at him, slightly exasperated at his actions. Hendrickson appears to be at a loss for words.

"Meliodas?" Gilthunder sounded scared.

"Hey! It sounds like he's turned evil.." Hauser looked nervous.

"Stop pulling everyone's leg for no reason, you're just scaring the shit out of them." I state flatly.

"Just kidding!" He grins cheekily. Gilthunder lets out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell? He hasn't changed a bit!" Hauser grumbles to himself. King appears to be keeping his words in check.

 _Lillian, is he really the same?_

 **Pretty much. He just has most of his powers back and can turn his anger towards something productive now instead of being purely destructive… so now it's destruction with a purpose!** I say all of this as he puts his clothes back on.

"Merlin, can you teleport me to where the Ten Commandments are?"

"Have you lost your mind?!" Gilthunder exclaims. "Charging straight to the enemy?! You're suicidal!"

"It's possible." He puts his weapon on. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll take Lillian who can defend fairly well with me." What?

"I know for certain where I need to teleport you to put you close to Galand. However, it will take ten seconds before I can teleport you back here once you've been sent there.. And I have a hard time believing they will just twiddle their thumbs and do nothing during that time. In other words, you both must hold them at bay for ten seconds by yourself, or you'll return to us as a corpse. Do you still want to proceed?" Merlin asks. Wait, I'm being included in this? What? WHAT? WHY?!

"Yep, let's do it."

"That's it!" Hauser exclaims.

"Alright." Merlin begins chanting the spell.

"WAIT WHAT?! WHEN WAS I SUPPOSED TO BE GOING WITH YOU?!" I shriek, finally gaining control of my vocal cords again.

"Sir Meliodas, it's just like Gil said! The Ten Commandments are too powerful!" Hendrickson pleads.

"It's going to be just a greeting."

"Please, answer my question of why I'm going with you?" I ask again, desperation filling my tone.

 **King, I'm fucked.**

I blink one moment and the next I'm standing with Meliodas in front of the ten commandments on purple stone. Instinctively I put up a shield.

"Yo!" He declares cheerfully, waving.

"Why the hell did you pull me along with you?" I hiss.

"You wanted a chance to go for a peaceful route didn't you? So this is your chance." O-okay, huge armoured guy, probably Galand. I begin a countdown in my mind.

10.

Galand looms over us as Meliodas walks forward, hands in his pockets. I take in a few breaths.

"Meliodas, you really are suicidal." I manage weakly.

"Meliodas?!" Okay, black haired guy with red clothing, Zeldris. Dreyfus- sorry Fraudrin jumps to his feet.

"HOLD IT!" Galand screams. "No one lay a hand on him. He's my prey that I"ve let get away. I will be the one to finish him!" He leans closer.

9.

"Lillian, just stay out of it okay?" A moment later, his fist connects with… his face? At least prominently denting his armour like appearance. The punch sends him flying back as Meliodas receives him, slamming him down into the ground, creating a crater. I gulp.

"What do we have here anyway?" A voice drawls behind me. I strengthen my shields, trying to control my emotions. I look behind me. A practically naked blonde female. Derieri?

"Shit." I mutter to myself. "Meliodas, you're a jerk."

"Have you changed since we last met?" I hear Galand from behind me while I'm faced with Derieri and the cloaked guy should be Monspiet. "Chaotic Judgement!" I extend the shield slightly upward blocking rocks from raining down on our heads.

"Erm, hello." I say awkwardly as my throat rapidly dries up.

"No, I've just returned a bit to my old self." Meliodas answers casually. If I remember correctly, he should be perched on the edge of Galand's spear.

8

The two of them begin exchanging blows again. Okay, escape routes… they can outrun me for sure so maybe buying enough time to portal back to King?

"So what are you doing here Lilith? With the traitor of all things?" I ignore the shiver.

"I'm afraid that you've mistaken me for someone." I reply weakly. I know my legs are shaking. Meliodas, why, oh why did you have to take me with you when I wasn't prepared for this? Then again isn't that life? Full of unsuspected surprises? Derieri gave me a hard look. "Somewhat certain at least."

"And why do you say that?" Monspiet drawls.

"It's happened before." I shrug, attempting and failing drastically to present an aura of indifference.

7.

"My ass says she's probably right. She isn't getting turned to stone by Galand anyway." I blink in surprise. Before paling.

"...I assume you're going to attempt to kill me now?" I ask, voice growing smaller with each syllable.

6.

"Eh." They're joined by another. I blink before briefly rubbing my eyes and squinting at the new figure. I know this is Estarossa but… he looks like an older version of Sung.

"Are you the reincarnation of my big sister?" He asks, smiling widely. Something about him seems off. He promptly proceeds to punch the barrier. Thank god, it holds, although I feel a fraction of the force in my ribs.

"Now this is more like it!" I hear Galand roar behind me. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" Okay, so Meliodas is still fine.

5.

"I...can't answer that question." I'm half tempted to pull Lunalight out right now but it would be pointless. I extend the shield to cover Meliodas's back as he moves forward to talk to the others.

4.

"Don't look at me like that!" I hear him say. "I just came to give you a little greeting since it's been so long, and talk a little bit!"

"These are the longest seconds of my life so far." I mutter to myself. "Strange, what adrenaline does to you." The three in front of me seem to be paying more attention to Meliodas right now.

3.

"There's nothing to talk about. The only things that exist are our rage toward you and desire for revenge against the goddesses." Not the four clans? Guess something changed.

"Don't be like that, Zeldris." Meliodas chides. "Aren't we brothers? Won't you at least hear me out?"

2.

"The war ended long, long ago. Britannia is now at complete peace." He looks up with a casual smile on his lips. "But if you're all going to say that you want to continue from where we left off three thousand years ago… The Seven Deadly Sins and I will crush you with everything we've got!"

1.

"I told you already, there's nothing to talk about." He growls.

"This isn't a talk, it's a warning. But Lillian here wants to attempt peace negotiations so I'll leave her here with you all." Fraudrin and Zeldris both charge him.

0.

I'm still here.

"Oh, fuck." I moan. "Meliodas you fucking jerk, no, this situation calls for me calling him a god damn bastard. You could've warned me before hand damn it..."

 **King, if I die here, I'm terribly, terribly sorry but it seems to be the most likely outcome.**

"And you must be Lillian then?" There seems to be something else in Zeldris's voice, but I can't quite identify it.

"I am." I confirm, bobbing my head in greeting….before promptly being surrounded by the remaining commandments. At least the ones who could move.

"What business do you have with us?" He demands in a low tone. An uneasy smile is frozen on my face. I _really_ would've liked those few days more.

"As Meliodas said, I would like to attempt to negotiate something close to a peace treaty with you I suppose?" I try to hide my nervousness.

 _...How close to dead are you?!_

 **Talking to them right now! So pretty close!**

"And how did you come to work with Meliodas?" His eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Eh… technically… well, I work with someone who works with him." I answer, watching my words. "It's complicated." My eyes dart around me, trying to watch for any openings. I'm so, _so_ , screwed.

"And you reason for attempting to negotiate a peace… something?"

"Less death on all sides." The answer comes surprisingly easily. "Or at least that was what I was going for, trying to appease you all or something but I can't really create a way for your rage for Meliodas to disappear that I can think of right now or a way for you too be done with the Goddess Clan." I'm shifting my weight nervously. Why haven't they attacked yet?

"...You came from the other world as well as the Nobuyuki child." Dre- Fraudrin states.

"What of it?" Why do I revert to formal language when I'm extremely nervous around strangers?

"Which means you know something."

"So?" It's open ended. The only commandment I'm worried about is truth. And maybe Fraudrin. That's it. There's no way in hell I can kill anyone here.

"Are you acting based off of what you know?"

"And if I am?" I counter. They turn to Zeldris for judgement I suppose.

"Give us time to discuss. If you leave, we will continue our attack on Britannia." With no other words, they retreat back into the reaches of Edinburgh. It's stupid, but I drop my shields for a moment, falling to the ground.

"Okay, that was fucking scary." I whisper to myself. But there wasn't a single spike of killing intentions.

"Lily-nee! I need help!" I put the shield back out before pulling the mirror out.

"Luke, look this is really not a good time-" I freeze at the sight in the mirror. "What the hell?! Sung?!" Luke's crying.

"Can you help Mael? Please!" He pleads tearfully.

"Calm down, I'll try." Okay, this isn't supposed to happen. I glance behind me. They seem to all be back over there anyway. So… I'm not actually leaving. It's something happening in his sleep. "Okay, Luke, I want you to go pull out the music box on M-mael's shelf." I say, forcing the name out. "Then crank it and open it." He did so while still being careful. Hopefully this will do _something._ Wha- this specific cover?

"Listen and hear a song the birds are singing. Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming, a pleasant breeze flows by leaving a trail of dust… This is your fault right?" I murmur. I see Estarossa out of the corner of my eye, coming back.

"Standing in the corridor, who'd thought we'd be here like this together? On a gorgeous day like this, I ask 'what is it that you want'?" I soundproof my dome just in case. "I believe there was a time, when we could be pals and things were better. Eating bad food, enjoying laughs can we go back to that?"

"If you're in there listening, kid just reset the timeline and let's please forget all of after what you did, he believed in you 'til the end."

"Looking at your face right now. That expression tells me I can't afford not to care anymore. Turn this path around, wipe your dirty hands clean. Give up."

"Please don't come back. If you're my friend."

" _Please._ " I swallow dryly. What is this leading to?

"Listen and hear a song the birds are singing. Sit down a while, and watch the flowers blooming, a pleasant breeze flows by leaving a trail of- how could you have done this?" Estarossa pressed his face up against the barrier. That isn't creepy at all.

"Is there still a glimmer of hope? Will you choose to do the right thing? Please now bud. If you're there. Have a change of heart."

"Listen and hear a song the birds are singing, sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming what a nice day…" On the other side of the mirror, Sung sat up, breathing frantically. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, that worked, now if you're okay Sung, I have to go because I'm in a danger zone-"

"Lily, I remember everything." He breathes. I frown.

"What is there to remember? You never had amnesia."

"No, no, my previous life." Now he frowns. "Luke, do you think you could leave us alone? We're about to talk about sensitive stuff."

"Okay guys… Don't hurt each other."

"We'll be fine." He reassures. Luke backs out of the room. "The person I was… isn't even dead yet. Gowther did memory alterations-"

"Sung, don't talk about this here." I hiss. "I am literally less than a kilometer away from _every single Commandment._ I don't want to die and this sounds important." He gave me a patient aura.

"That's the thing. I was the archangel Mael in my previous life. But Mael isn't dead." What. I blink. Before I realize it, I accidentally let my shields down.

"What do you mean, he isn't dead?!" I shriek. "This is like, soul shit, how can you be their reincarnation if they're still alive?!" I glance- oh shit. Estarossa has wrapped his arms around my upper body and is hugging me tightly. " _Sung, I'm fucked."_ I whisper in French. His eyes widen.

"That's … technically where my soul should be." He murmurs back in French. I look between the two frantically. My eyes widen in the realization.

"Doesn't that mean-"

"Mael is that man." He confirms, this time in Chinese.

"What are you two talking about?" He pouts childishly. "I want to know too."

"Look, Sung." I swallow _something_. "I'll chat with you later yeah? See you."

"Wait, Lily-" I hastily shove the mirror back in my pocket before steeling myself to deal with the situation I'm in.

"Um. Uh… I never asked for your name did I?" I whisper faintly, not able to speak normally.

"Oh, I'm Estarossa. And you're Lillian? I like what your friend called you though. Lily. I think I'll call you that too."

"Estarossa, could you please let go of me?" I ask. I'm dead. He could literally knife me and I would die right there. Why hasn't he? Hell, why haven't any of them killed me yet?

"Mmmm, no. I don't want to." He hums. "See, you remind me of my big sister. She was one of the other people who actually paid attention to me. And then she died! But you remind me of her so I'm not going to let go." I'm so dead. I feel myself paling as his grip tightens.

 **King… I'm so sorry if I die.**

"Estarossa, let her go." Zeldris orders as the others come back. "If she is to be the negotiator we certainly can't kill her."

"I wasn't killing her." He protests, but still lets me go. I feel a headache beginning although I'm not sure why. I ignore it for now.

"So, what does the Demon Clan need to be appeased?" My throat's even drier if that was possible.

"We want a separate land saturated with magic and we won't fight any of the clans." My headache spikes and I resist the urge to grab my head.

"Is that so.." I grit out. "If another clan does attack you, can you please refrain your retaliation to the party present? At the attack I mean?"

"Do clarify." He crosses his arms before giving me a hard look.

"For example, angels attack you with like, I don't know, human mercenaries. Don't take it out on the entire human ra- clan. Human clan." My head is being a bitch right now…

"What are you doing?" His voice is guarded. "No, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm fi-" Can't lie. "-eeling a terrible headache-" It spikes up even more. "What the fuck!" I hiss under my breath, as I finally grab my head, attempting to alleviate the pain. "Okay, I did nothing to warrant a headache medically today as far as I'm concerned so why the fuck am I getting one now?" I hiss to myself.

"Knock her out." I hear Zeldris order someone.

"Course, Zeldris." I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. Shit.

3rd Person's POV

"And she should be out for a bit." Melascula looks at Zeldris. "Why are you actually considering this?"

"Well-"

"Mou, did you have to hit so hard?" Came a sarcastic voice from the fallen figure. All eyes suddenly shot back to her. "Really, Zeldris, you can be so mean sometimes!" Lillian leapt back onto her feet before smirking at all the present commandments, surprise lighting her eyes when they landed on Gloxinia and Drole. "Never expected you two to switch sides, curious, curious…"

"Who are you?" Zeldris demands as the demons all reach for their weapons. It became apparent that this wasn't the scared mess that they were dealing with earlier.

"Seriously, you can't even recognize your sister's spirit? This is sad." She sighs.

"Big sister?" Estarossa says hopefully. She eyes him critically.

"...Mael, what the fuck?" She mutters in disbelief. " _This,_ is what you killed me for? I mean, I know Ludociel ordered you to do it and you really didn't want to but really? Becoming a demon?" She frowns. "How does that even happen? Especially since you were an angel." Everyone stares at her. A single thought ran through their heads.

 _Only Lilith would actually be this blunt._

"Lilith?" Gloxinia breathes, before rushing forward and hugging her. The now identified Lilith gladly returns it.

"I'm so sorry I died like that." She murmurs. "I didn't mean to leave you alone."

"What is your name?" Galand demands, still in the crater.

"My birth name was Lillian. Everyone called me Lilith in the demon clan. No, this is not my actual body, I'm just borrowing my incarnation's!" She declares cheerfully. Before glaring at Estarossa. "Now, this isn't funny. What the hell happened to my best friend?" Estarossa seems to shudder, before shaking violently.

"No, I am Estarossa. That's my name. That's who I am." He mutters. Lilith raises her eyebrow.

"I can't be the only- Gowther." She groans. "This has Gowther written all over it. Still doesn't explain why you don't have your grace though…" She shakes her head, clearing it of irrelevant thoughts. "Anyway, would you be willing to at least consider peace negotiations? Lillian probably can do the land thing and you could establish yourself as a separate kingdom entirely!" She grins, hiding all her uneasiness about Estarossa situation. A hole opens in the sky.

" **My child, why would you say that?** " The Demon King booms. " **Would you throw away our suffering for no reason?** " Lilith shakes her head, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"It would be better." She whispers. "I've seen how this plays out. From what I've seen, nearly every single commandment would've fallen, to various people, even those among the group. And given how stories usually go, the Four clans would reign triumphant once more. So please, do consider accepting a separate land to rule over." The Demon King strokes his beard.

" **So, you request of us to accept the peace negotiations to preserve the clan.** " He summarizes.

"In essence, Father." She stands, bowing although Gloxinia backs off to Drole.

" **What can you tell me of this land right now?** "

"There are two main human kingdoms: Liones and Camelot." She informs. "The Fairy King's forest is ruled by Harlequin, whom Lillian serves. There is no exact representative for the Giant Clan and there aren't many angels who roam the land." Her eyes glanced at Estarossa for a brief moment before meeting the Demon King's. "What is you decision?"

" **Arrange for negotiations with all the rulers, and whomever they may choose to bring. Invite as many giants as you wish, and should and angel show up, they show up.** "

"Erm… you're going to have to repeat this to the actual owner of the body." She scratches the back of her head sheepishly. "She doesn't know that I can do this and she retains no memory of any events that occur in this time. I'll likely not do this again after."

" **So be it. Zeldris, inform her when the time comes.** " The Demon King orders. " **May you rest in peace, Lilith.** "

"Thank you Father." The hole closes. She turns to the others. "Sorry everyone, this is only temporary." She give off a wistful aura. "I wish it were permanent, but my time has passed, many years ago. I'm cheating as it is! So, I hope you all can move on. Once more, apologies." Without another word, she falls to the side. Reaching out instinctively, Gloxinia catches her with Basquias. He grits his teeth.

"Damn it Lilith." He growls softly. "Don't do this to me!" The person in the vines groans.

"God damn it, my head." She groans.

Lillian's POV.

Fuck my stupid head. It hurts. Where the hell was I? I was… talking to the ten- I instantly jerk up, shielding myself. I look at everyone warily before conducting myself in what was most likely an appropriate manner. Hopefully.

"Sorry, didn't mean to allow a headache to take control of myself like that." I smile sheepishly, still nervous. "Um, where were we?"

"We have agreed to your proposal. In a week's time, you will bring the various representatives for all the clans you can. Drole will be in charge of finding a representative for the giant clan. There will not be a need for a representative for the Angels." I gulp.

"Of course… Would it be safe to say that we're allowed to bring others?"

"Yes, of course. If only reassure yourselves although it would be pointless." He seems… shaken by something.

"Just to run it over again, meet in Edinburgh in a week's time with representatives?"

"Correct. I assume you would like to leave now?" I nearly allow myself to sag in relief.

"If I may." I instead say politely.

"Then leave. We won't kill you." I attempt to walk calmly away. True to their word, they simply retreat into Edinburgh. Once I was over a kilometer away, I took shelter behind a tree, falling to my knees.

"You look like you just went through hell and back." Helbram comments. I don't even react.

"You have no idea how scary it is to talk to them." I wheeze. "Like, _fuck,_ they're intimidating." I whistle. Oslow pops his head out. "Do you think you could take me back to Harlequin? I'm not… really in much shape to take myself back." He doesn't respond, instead looking past me. His aura contains an unspoken question.

"Yeah, demons." I hesitate. He should know though. "Including Gloxinia and Drole." Without another word, he sends me back.

"-HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE HER THERE?!" Is the first thing I hear King shriek.

"I told you, she wanted a change to negotiate a peaceful ending." I can practically see Meliodas's shrug. "They wouldn't have killed her."

"It was suicidal enough to go on your own, but was it necessary to bring her along with you?" Jenna questions.

"I'm… back you know." I murmur. In a moment, everyone's attention turns to me. "And I'm not dead somehow."

"Lillian!" King attaches himself to me in a hug. "Don't do something reckless like that- wait, I can't say that _because it's not like you had a say in the first place._ " His voice gained a deathly edge.

"So how'd it go?" Meliodas asks.

"They said yes. To negotiations." I whisper. Jenna does a spit-take.

"WHAT?!" Seemed to be the general feeling of the group.

"In a week, figureheads are to meet at Edinburgh for negotiations." I explain. "So… that would most likely include all the sins, King Arthur, King Baltra, whoever Diane's with, and you three should you wish to go." I finish, gesturing to the druids.

"You're sure right?" Meliodas asks. "How did you get them to say yes?"

"I'm… not sure." I know that I'm still shaking a bit. "I fell unconscious due to a headache but they didn't kill me and upon waking up, they agreed to it." I don't note anything else. Something flickered in Meliodas's eyes.

"Lilith did something." He mutters. I shiver.

"My name isn't Lilith." I protest.

"No, I'm not talking about you anyway. Still, great job on actually getting to them lay off. What did you offer them at first?"

"...I said I could raise a separate land." Everyone was shooting me incredulous looks. Except for King when he realized what I meant.

"The seventh form." He whispers. "Melody can do so many things, it's just limited by your imagination to a degree. But still, the amount of magic it's going to take-"

"With True Lunalight, I could probably pull it off, except I'll likely be dead tired afterwards." I admit. "It functions differently compared to the True form of Chastiefol." **With completely different requirements.**

"Still… How do you know if they'll stay true to their word?" Jenna ponders. "This is the Demon Clan after all…"

"If it was an order from the Demon King, they won't attack." Meliodas responds. "They wouldn't dare." He eyes me weirdly. "You're still shaking." I glance down at myself. Yeah.. I am.

"Guess so." I comment idly. I wasn't expecting any less anyway. My legs weaken, as King catches me. I take shuddering breaths. **I'm okay, I'm not going to die, I'll be fine…**

"Lillian, your thoughts are a mess." King exclaims.

"No shit." I snap softly. "Sorry, but it was intimidating." I instantly regret snapping at him.

"It's understandable." He murmurs quietly. "Don't be sorry, I probably would've reacted worse." He rubbed my back soothingly. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah…" He helps me up.

"Well, let's begin contacting the others than hm?" Meliodas declares cheerfully. I myself, need to do some preparations… or I could ask Merlin.

"Um… Merlin?" I begin hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Do you have an objects that store magic energy for later use? Just.. pure energy?"

"I do… but what for?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Could… I borrow a few? I'll give them back when I'm done, as long as they don't break." My throat is dry.

"Ah, to alleviate the stress that will likely be placed on yourself." She nods in understanding. "I'll lend you some later."

"Thank you." I will myself to move forward. "I'm going to go and… do some things. Basically heading back the Boar's hat. I'll.. be out later." I slowly walk back toward Hawk's mom, before entering the bar, and moving up into the rooms. Collapsing in the forge, I pull out the mirror.

"FOR SHIT'S SAKE SUNG, NEXT TIME TRY NOT TO GET YOURSELF STUCK IN MORTAL PERIL ISH, WHILE I'M STUCK IN MORTAL PERIL!" I shriek at the mirror as he grabs it, wincing from the volume.

"Er… sorry about that Lily." He sounds bashful. "It's just…. Universe shit is complicated now!"

"Elaborate damn it!"

"We were both reincarnated to balance the scales, and maybe lead the island back toward peace." He explains. "I have my memories, although I don't think you'll get yours."

"That still doesn't explain why the 'universe' stuff is complicated." I deadpan.

"...I have my 'Grace.' Ish. After all…" He smiles sheepishly. "I scanned through the entire manga yesterday, and Escanor has my grace. Or, what was my grace." He frowns. "This is confusing." I groan.

"You're the one trying to explain." I deadpan. "Anyway, continue."

"So… you're supposed to pick up your old commandment, while I balance the scales with the inverted grace."

"...What do you mean, 'pick up' my old commandment?" I demand softly.

"...Shizzzzz.." He glances around. "Okay so look. Now that attention has been drawn to the fact that Estarossa is not in fact Estarossa, others will start to doubt, he'll go on a rampage, and probably destroy some people while he's at it. That's where I get involved." He fiddles around with his fingers. "I have to take his place. Which means-"

"He has to die." I finish. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah…" We sit there in silence for a few moments.

"I don't know how long it's going to take." I break the silence. "For some reason, a hazy part of me says that the others are slightly aware, and that if it does break, it'll be soon, but… I don't know how long."

"Um… you might…. Have some issues… with what's about to happen." He mumbles.

"Just. drop it on me, it's not like it can really get any worse." I sigh.

"In about ten minutes, I'll be joining you." I have a spit-take.

"What?!"

"Um… I have to. You were pulled over five years ago, and because of where my soul originated from, I have to go over too."

"But… your parents, your brothers, how are they going to deal with it?" I whisper.

"...I don't know." He sighs. "It's just… I guess I'll disappear. There's no other way to put it."

"At least… tell them." I cast my gaze downwards. "I… didn't really have anything at that time, nor did I even know it was going to happen. A spontaneous decision of you will. If your parents are here right now, write a letter."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Lil." He pulls out a pen and paper and began writing. And that's all he did. We sat in silence for nine minutes. I was calculated the exact enchantment I needed, and Sung wrote the letter to his parents.

"I wish that you didn't have to do this." I murmur. "You have a chance at a future there, and you have things tying you down."

"...A part of me wishes that this wasn't necessary either. But the problem is, the longer I spend here, the more likely I am to die early."

"You didn't mention that earlier."

"Oh, er.. My soul is deteriorating here, which is why I'm heading over to you."

"Well… I'll just give you a piece of my mind when you get here then." A wince.

"Lil, do you have to?"

"When you're doing something as reckless as this? Yes." He stands up, moving his chair back, holding the mirror in front of him.

"I'll see ya in a bit huh?"

"...don't do anything stupid before I can get to you."

"Maybe!" He shoves the mirror in his pocket and cuts off the connection. I sigh, choosing to look over what I have written for the enchantment. This will probably work, I just need magic batteries.

"Lillian?" I glance over to see Meliodas at the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"A friend of mine, I suppose. Why?"

"And, what about the topics?"

"Just… something he realized." I answer lamely. "...hey, you keep confusing with this other person right? Did they have the commandment of love?" He freezes.

"And why do you ask that?" He seems guarded now.

"Something Sung mentioned, but forgot to explain." My spirit is subdued after all of that. "It's a shot in the dark I suppose."

"...She did in fact have the Commandment of love." His voice seemed distant.

"I see." I guess… that's what fate wants huh? I stand up, brushing past him in the doorway. "I'm going to head out. I think I've recovered mentally haha…"

"That's not the reason is it?" His voice seems warmer.

"Huh?"

"You're going to wait for your friend." He reasoned. "And likely hang out with King until said friend gets here."

"So…?"

"So you are different."

...Different?

"...Okay then. Well, I'll be headed back out, see you later." I act like I really understood what he just said when really, I'm confused. Different? I get that he keeps comparing me to someone he used to know, just like all the other demons, but why? I shake it off as I walk back into the land of the Druids. I walk back up to them as various conversations take place, startling King as i place a hand on his shoulder.

"Lillian!" He exclaims. "You're back, how are you?"

"I'm doing better, thanks." I grin. "So… what's the verdict out here?"

"Well, we're going to go back and alert the kin- what's that massive energy approaching?" I feel it too. Falling from the sky. Looking upward, I squint my eyes to even see that far against the sun. My eyes widen, seeing a familiar silverette.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" My voice rises in pitch as I want to facepalm. "She dropped him out in the sky? The sky?!"

"You know who he is?" King whispers.

"That's Sung." His eyes widen.

"But why is someone from there, here?" I wince.

"Um… complicated fate, destiny, shit. Yeah." I answer hesitantly. "The idiot's gonna fall to his death now, isn't he?"

"You may as well go help him." I float a few feet in the air.

"Yeah, he can't die now." I murmur, quietly flying up toward him. "Oi, Sung, that was quick." I shout.

"...hiiiiiiiiieeeeeEEEEEEEE," His voice grew louder as he got closer. "LIL, SAVE ME!" He screams. I sigh. I turn lunalight into its second form as he lands on the pillow, sighing in relief.

"There you go. Now let's get back to ground."

"Wait, how do I even know if you're the real Lillian?" He asks suspiciously.

"Sung, we're not doing this now." I argue as we head back toward the ground. He stood up dramatically.

"If the world is a stage, and the people merely players-" He began dramatically, and very loudly.

"...it's 'all the world's a stage, and all men and women are merely players." I correct, as we touch down.

"Where'd it come from?"

"As you like it, Shakespeare." I mutter.

"Finish the quote then." He challenges. I deadpan him for a moment before giving in.

"All the world's a stage, and all men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances, an one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages. At first the infant, mewling and puking in the nurse's arms." I recite. "Then the whining schoolboy with his satchel and shining morning face, creeping like snail unwillingly to school. And then the lover, sighing like furnace, with woeful ballad made to his mistress' eyebrow. Then a soldier-"

"Okay, good enough!" He flashes me a grin. "You probably are Lil, or at least someone from my world." My eyebrow twitches in irritation.

"Now, Sung, why did you come here again?" I ask, trying to quell my increasing irritation.

"Fate shit." His face falls into seriousness. "But actually, I have to take his place." I sigh.

"Fine." I look over toward everyone. "So are you going to, or do I have to?" He seemed to just realize where he was, shrinking behind me, whimpering.

"I thought you would've got over your shyness in five years." I mutter.

"It's scary!" He whines. I groan.

"Everyone, this is Sung, a friend of mine." I introduce. "Now, come on, do the rest of it yourself." I pull him in front of me gently, prompting him to begin.

"Er…. Hi…? Like Lil-ian said, I'm known as Mael Sung, and uh, yeah." He mumbles. My gaze is filled with disbelief.

"...Oh for shit's sake." I grumble.

"So… why is he here?" King murmurs, walking up behind us.

"Fate shit." I answer, not really knowing much beyond that. I sigh again. "It's confusing." I glance toward Sung. "You did finish all the letters right?"

"You were literally watching me write them!" He exclaims. "Of course I finished them!"

"Good… You didn't make it sound like a suicide right?"

"Course not!"

"Or that you were running away?"

"No, I- er…. Thinking back on it…" I smack myself in the face.

"You idiot." I turn back toward King. "Anyway, he's kinda stuck with me because I'd be a jerk if I left him to his own devices, so sorry."

 _How long ago were you aware of this?_

 **About ten minutes.**

"Wait, wait, wait." Hauser interrupts. "So you two know each other? But he literally just fell from the sky!"

"I believe Hauser presents a valid point." Gilthunder agrees. "How are you acquainted?"

"...I thought Nobuyuki would've mentioned it." I glance upward. "I mean… there's not much point in trying to hide it anymore, but I'm not from here. I came from the same world as he did, and as Sung does."

"You know calling me Mael now is fine right?" He whispers.

"...Habit." I defend myself. "Yeah, stuff is complicated." I tap my chin, contemplating something. "Sung, do you still have your old magic?" He looked surprised.

"I mean, I don't have my grace anymore." He mutters sheepishly. "But I do still have some of the other attacks yes."

"Si j'ai compris ce que vous avez dit correctement, alors vous avez une form de votre grâce, non?" I ask. (If I understood what you said correctly, then you have a form of you grace right?) He nods.

"Cela affecte ma magie, pas ma force." He replies. (It affects my magic, not my strength.)

"I see." I stick my hands into my pockets. "Well, I suppose we have a week right? Then we'd need to-"

"I need to go in when he loses his marbles." Sung corrects. "So long as we can monitor the actual moment the memories correct, then we can go in."

"Yeah, but I have a good feeling you're going to die as you are now." I deadpan.

"I'm not _that_ weak-"

"What are you two talking about?!" Jenna finally interrupts.

"Stuff." We chorus.

"You forget the experience difference between you two." I frown. "What if he stays sane?"

"...I'm not sure." He punches my arm casually. "Cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Will you two fully explain while we come up with a plan?" Hendrickson interjects.

"I guess, sure why not?" Sung shrugs. We spent most of the remaining day light going over what would be done for the next week.

* * *

So hi. Another chapter. Shit goes to hell, the usual. School started back up! Well, way earlier. But hope you enjoy, and if anyone seems OOC well, fuck. I tried. IDK how much longer this is going to be. And... I read the new chapters. I was so sure the 'dead archangel' (It's phrased this way so I'm not spoiling that many people.) was going to actually die! SO SURE! But nope! So, next chapter reflects whatever the manga says, so I'm still trying to consider Canon to a degree. At the moment of posting, the last thing that happened was Gowther saving him.

Song credits - No Game No life opening, AmaLee cover. Why I put this in- because I never really came up with a fighting style for her beyond using form seven and it's a coping mechanism.

Other things.

I got discord, so I want to know if you guys want me to set up a discord server where I take requests or something. Idk. I have to use it for something.

Also! DAMN IT LEO-CHI I TOLD YOU IT WAS A PIECE OF TRASH. Whenever you get here.

Hope you enjoyed, and see ya next month! Pls review.


	40. Not as impactful as it should've been

Just a warning, there is a section filled with in depth ish spoilers if you aren't up to date with the manga. And I didn't really know where I was going with this part anymore.

* * *

"...Screw you." I mutter. He grins as he lets his wings go. They shatter into glimmers of light.

"Aw, is someone sad?" He teases.

"...No." I turn away, finding King's figure in the distance as he's in another discussion with everyone. Today's the fateful day. Meliodas and Merlin have been experiencing memory lapses. Well, more like if we ever ask them anything about Estarossa, they frown and question our intentions. As for King and I… we've been talking it over more. What this means for us. And it basically means that nothing much has changed for now, at least until we can properly not worry about anything when all this shit is over.

"..Hey, Lil, how dead am I really?"

"Depends on how things go. Do you really need to fight him by yourself?"

"...kinda."

"Do you know any spell that isn't directly under light attributes?"

"I can do some fire stuff. But nothing past that." I bite my lip.

"Hopefully, we'll be fine. The amplifier working for you?"

"Yup, it's my saving grace right now." He jokes. I roll my eyes.

"We're about to meet the ten fucking commandments, and I'm internally worried for shit right now." I deadpan.

"...You know, I never asked, but did you still need glasses?" I blink in surprise. Now, that's a weird one.

"Er…"

"You're not at twenty twenty are you?" He murmurs. Well, it's not like my eyesight has been an issue.

"It doesn't matter. Not like we have to read whiteboards anyway." I stand up from my seated position, glancing over toward King Arthur, and King Baltra as well as a small entourage for each ruler. Gerheade decided to accompany Harlequin and I'm a part of his escort as well. And you won't believe who ended up joining us.

"Brother, I'm fine!" Elaine still protests from Ban's side. Yeah, no idea how that still happened. Escanor's somewhere off reciting poetry for Merlin, who's hanging somewhere around Arthur. Anyway… Meliodas and Ban made up… via another arm wrestle that destroyed a verge large area. I mean, seriously. Back to Ban and Elaine, with Merlin's advice, I fine tuned an enchantment to anchor her soul to her body so the two wouldn't become separated for a bit. So that should be safe for a bit.

"Oh, I completely forgot about this! I thought you might get a laugh from this." He hands me a page. What-?

"...this is fan art right? There's no way. You've got to be kidding me?" I plead.

"This is from an actual chapter." I can't help it. I laugh very hard.

"Pffffft, seriously? I mean, it's sending multiple messages to readers, but seriously- that hair. That freaking hair." Someone decided to stick split part of his bangs so that it was seriously fluffed up, falling all the way to his right eye, while the left side of his head was untouched for the most part. "I'm shading this right now." I still laugh to myself as I overlay it with my magic to give it colour. I'll actually shade it in later.

"The hell's got you laughing so- Is that King?" Helbram deadpans the image that I'm filling it with various colours.

"His future self." I elaborate much to the confusion of Sung.

"Who are you talking to?" He wonders.

"It isn't important." I shade his wings to be iridescent. "But I guess that's what his hair ends up looking like if he grew it…. Out….."

"Crap, you're being all depressed again." He sighs. "What is it now?" I ease off the use of my magic.

"...I'm a selfish person, aren't I? Sung, Helbram?" I murmur. My gaze is on the textbox within the page.

'You will be the strongest Fairy King in all of history!'

"I'm taking this away from him." My hand reaches out, as I trace a circle around his figure. I look down, shadows probably covering my eyes. "I know I've taken away a lot of their opportunities that leave them stronger. I'm…. gah, I don't know anymore!" I stand up suddenly, grabbing the picture. I need to collect myself. "I'll come back before we're set to meet with them. I need to be alone." I speed walk away.

"Wait, Lillian-!" Sung cries but it's cut off as speed walk all the way back into the Boar's hat, shutting the door behind me, locking it. I lean against the wall beside it, sliding downward. I should've never forgotten what could've been. I bury my face into my legs.

Damn it….

* * *

"King, go comfort your girlfriend." Helbram pops out of no where, startling said Fairy King who was lounging around outside, near Gerheade who was talking to Elizabeth and Ban.

"Helbram? Don't just jump out of thin air like that!" He scolds.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Your girlfriend's depressed, do something about it." Helbram waves off the words.

"What do you mean?" Concern laces his tone. "What happened this time?"

"Sung pulled out a picture or something and she was colouring it when I walked in, but then she suddenly went all melancholy on us." Helbram scowls. "Something about hurting your future." Harlequin freezes.

"That… might explain it." He floats down, entering the Boar's hat, with a sense of urgency.

"What has her so down in the dumps?" Helbram questions.

"If there's one thing that constantly bothers her," Harlequin begins in a rush. "Is that she always feels like she's damning the world with every change she makes. She's accustomed to knowledge of a single outcome and has been extremely conflicted when she thinks I wasn't paying attention to actually changing something of her own will." He lets out a long suffering sigh. "On one hand, it's kind of annoying, because it's the single thing that can send her into depression easily, and she always frets about it. On the other hand, it's her inwardly trying to maintain our happiness and balancing it with her morals of trying to keep as many people alive as she can. So… still, it's irritating." He flies past without a second glance at Sung.

"Hey, um, do you-" King unlocks the door without much effort at all, closing it behind him and locking it once more. "Or… okay."

"He really doesn't give a shit about others sometimes doesn't he?" Helbram snorts.

"Hey, Lily." His warm voice comes from my side. My eyes slide sideways and upwards to see King.

"Hey." I mumble. "What brings you in here?"

"Helbram said you were being depressed." He bends down, flicking me in the forehead. "Stop doing that."

"... sorry." I tuck the picture into my sleeve. "Give me a few more minutes and I'll be over it." His hand darts out, grabbing the picture.

"Is this what made you sad?"

"Wait, don't-" He smooths it out before I can take it back.

"...is that me?"

"I figured it was." I admit quietly. The character designed certainly configured it as such. "It was from after I left. Sung brought it with him because he thought it would be funny. And it is, to imagine you sporting such a hairstyle."

"I will cut my hair before this ever happens." Despair at even looking like that coursed through his eyes for a brief moment. "But what… wings?"

"From what I can tell, you underwent a powerup mid-battle." I elaborate. "The text depicts a memory of something someone else said to you." Probably Gloxinia. "And that's what you end up looking like. So, please do get a haircut." I toss in a joke at the end, to hide my own lingering uneasiness. He rolls his eyes.

"But… how?"

"...Maybe it'll still happen this timeline. I certainly won't interfere if it does. But I can't do anything else, otherwise."

"It doesn't matter, you know." He holds up the picture with two fingers. "This is simply something that I have the potential of becoming, right? So it's something I can attain another way, it isn't restricted to what was to be. Someday, I can become what you see here." He taps the picture. "But it doesn't have to be soon." He holds out his hand to me. "So get up, and don't feel bad about it, alright?"

"...okay." I take his hand, feeling warmth course through it. "Sorry."

"Just try not to let what could've been get to you too much, alright?" He pats my head with his other hand.

"I'm not a kid." I grumble as he pulls me up.

"With how easily you can get sad, I beg to differ." An amused glint fills his eyes. I half-heartedly whack him in the arm.

 **I take offense to that.**

 _Well, then don't be sad over the silliest of things._ He chastises mentally, pulling me out with him. I glance around the room I was in previously. Neither Helbram nor Sung are still here so I guess they must've went out.

"It's time." King intones solemnly. "Time to go negotiate with the Demon Clan."

"Yep…. yep…." He squeezes my hand.

"We'll probably come out of this alive, don't worry. Let's go."

"Yes, your highness."

"...seriously?" I grin cheekily at him.

"...maybe."

And so we went into what was one of the most stressful summits that would ever take place in recent history. I honestly inwardly suspected, but I guess it really did end up happening. Drole stood at the side, with both Diane and Matrona. Gloxinia flutters over here. At everyone's questioning stares, he gives a bright smile.

"We gave up our commandments yesterday." He explains. "To rejoin our old clans if they'll have us." The pink haired fairy king lands in front of us. "So?" Gerdeade was tearing up at the side at the sight of her own brother.

"If you so desire." King answers. A hopeful glance to King and nod later, Gerheade attaches herself to Gloxinia's waist.

"You're alive." She breathes. Her face is turned away from us but I think tears are probably running down her face. Zeldris coughs from the front.

"If you'll save the reunions for later…" He prompts meaningfully. "We have business to discuss."

….this meeting was just… I guess formalizing everything? No blood shed, although some of the holy knights looked about ready to shit themselves. A ton of animosity between Demons and Meliodas. Fraudrin gave up Dreyfus' body as well, which is surprising in my opinion.

"And that concludes our negotiations." King Baltra announces. "Let us return to our respective kingdoms now."

"I'll meet you on the coast tomorrow." I call out.

"Not so fast, everyone." A voice calls out.

...you are kidding me, right? Yuuko drifts in from the sky.

"There is one more item of business to be taken care of." She gives Sung and I, a meaningful look.

"...but he isn't crazy?" Sung asks quietly.

"Two cannot exist at once without _some_ form of agreement. You two were created to return the balance." She answers, before pulling a pipe out of somewhere, and smoking a bit.

"God or not, that technically shouldn't be good for you." I end up saying.

"Appearances, appearances." She waves off my comment. "So are you two going to kill him or not?"

 **God damn shit. Why, just why did she have to show up when we were going to try and shove it off as long as possible?**

"Who are you?" Zeldris demands, a hand on his sword. "The Supreme Deity?"

"Bah, those two wouldn't physically come down to this plane if they could help it." She mutters. "Call me Yuuko. Well you two?"

"Sung can't." I intervene. "He hasn't been here a week, you can't expect him to be able to best someone with thousands of years of experience."

"But he has the memories." She points out. "He can be capable."

"A week to ingrain those techniques in his body." I argue. "It is not expected for him to be able to kill him." She raises an eyebrow toward Sung.

"Well, Mael? Can you live up to your purpose at this point?" She prompts, expecting an answer. Sung looked hesitant. The name brought all of the Demon Clan on guard. He glances between the two of nervously before coming to a decision.

"Lily's right. I can't." His voice comes off as confident. "They've been trying to bring me up to speed, but my body isn't capable of such things." I let out a relieved sigh. At least he's being reasonable about it.

"Then I have no choice then." She scowls. "Don't get me wrong, you two are very nice people, I even remember when you," Her eyes glint. "Were much younger, and much more innocent and less burdened. Even if you wanted to die at first. And Mael, you only had to come because your spirit was dying in the other world without enough to saturate it. In a way, I pity you both. One took it as an out two save the other suffering from your shared nightmares, and the other, to save himself from death." She snaps her fingers. "But only one can exist in the same dimension without compromise, or else it would upset the balance." Her eyes are shadowed. I turn my head back toward Sung, only to find him gone. I whip my gaze around to look at the otherside, scanning for Estarossa, only to find him gone as well.

"Where did you take them?" I demand. I'll admit, my emotions are kind of controlling me right now. I take deep breaths, trying not to sound _too_ angry.

"Why, they have to decide on who's going to live or how it's going to work." She answers with a sigh. "It still beats what was going to happen. I mean, the outcome wasn't really bad… just too drawn out for my tastes." She pulls four books out of empty space. "In fact, they have about two volumes worth of what happened." She hands them to me. "Catch up to what I'm referring to." I hesitantly take said books. I skim through to a degree, more like speed reading. Lets see….

 **(Spoiler)**

Arthur died, Escanor's doubting himself, Gilthunder is missing, still actually, Monspiet died saving Derieri, the Holy War kinda happened… my gaze flickered to Hauser for a moment, giving him a shine of pity. Would suck to just be a stand in. Ah, the important part. Estarossa absorbing commandments and literally losing his shit. Tarmiel lost his body, Sariel lost his body, Derieri died, Gowther lost an arm and…. Oh of course. Well, anime protagonist rule, they can't lose a battle this important.

 **(Spoiler end.)**

"...what the hell. I thought the series was finished?" I ask after a minute or so.

"Leaving you in anticipation." She shrugs it off.

"...one, why did Caliburn's owner have to die?" I fume. If I read this part, I totally forgot. "If this was ten years ago, I probably would've called Kaiji and started com...plaining…." I pale, noticing everyone's eyes on me. I cough. "Ahem. Um. I'm assuming you're talking about the…. About one volume buildup to _that_ fight?"

"Indeed. Now, what do you think should've happened?" I let out a frustrated sigh.

"While I'm glad that he ended up coming to his senses… I guess. Wouldn't the easiest way to make him calm down be to call….." **...what was the bastard's name again? Rudoci- no, it was Ludociel… I think? Ugh, Japanese L and Rs.** "His elder brother? After all, if the brother complex transferred over to… well, Melody," I'm going to die for that comment once he connects the dots. "Then wouldn't he have still held him in a high regard?"

"Ah…. common sense, something we tend to lack." She sighs. "And this is a manga. Nothing is ever so simple in it, right?"

"You mean, somehow making it several hundred chapters long?" I deadpan.

"Actually, I was referring to Dragon Ball Z, which is several hundred episodes long." She corrects. "Although Naruto is just as long."

"Ignoring all of that. While it would be better if the fight didn't happen period so…" I open the book again, skimming through. "Der, Mon, Tar, and Sar don't die-. Well, I guess the last two didn't really die. But you get the idea. If they were literally just looking for an excuse for… um. Character development." Cough, cough, giving King a power up and in my opinion, a shitty hairdo. "Then there were other ways to have done it." She stares at my blankly.

"I didn't write this. Or draw this. Back to the main point. You two are to balance out. One was never supposed to get their memories altered to the point of becoming a new person, and one was never supposed to die. Your nightmares should've indicated who was such correct?" I stiffen.

"...I suppose."

"Well, we need to balance it back out. So you're a fairy, and he's a druid this run, with access to your former powers."

"What do you mean, former powers?" I grumble. "If _this_ is _literally_ the only reason why we get bad feelings on hearing the names Lilith for me, and formerly Mael for him, I am going to… I actually don't know what I would do." I mean, Sung practically explained it, but if I can goad an answer out of her…

"I know he already told you. You're their reincarnations, to an extent. Mael receives his memories because of the small issues of doubles."

"...A part of me extremely dislikes this."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." She chirps. "After all, the universe is literally using you two."

"What are you?" Merlin asks curiously. King seemed to be in a state of shock now that I think about it, and Meliodas was absorbing information. Not many others seemed to be following well.

"Oh. I'm a god. Besides the point. Either one or both will come back, depending on how they negotiate things."

"You _can't-_ Sung can't fight!" I shout in desperation. I don't want to actually lose one of my friends. "He wouldn't live! Kendo has nothing on life or death situations!"

"He'll live regardless. It's a matter of Estarossa, or I suppose Mael would be better. It was truly a great spell as long as it lasted." She sighs.

"Why them?" King finally asks. "Why those two?"

"One is the former holder of the Commandment, All of Love, killed by a person that she trusted." She hums. "The other, once the strongest Archangel, essentially destroyed through a memory alteration. Good friends they were, until orders conflicted emotions and drastic measures were taken." Several people seemed to be undergoing headaches. The most important being Merlin, Meliodas, all the commandments, Gloxinia, and Drole.

"What..?" A holy knight breathed out in confusion. I set up barriers around everyone as a precaution.

"Is this that-?!"

"Memories correcting themselves, I'm sure." She looked meaningfully at Gowther. "But, there was something in between that we missed."

"Oh god, the shit with Nadja." I moan. "I completely forgot about that. But that needs past to happen, but if past doesn't happen- no the heart must be given first." I mumble quickly. "And then interception… I think? Damn it." I'm tired. I'm just, so, so tired. **I can't think straight today.**

 _I kind of noticed. Your thoughts have been all over the place, and you haven't taken as long thinking as you usually do._ He comments dryly.

 **Screw thoughts being all over the place, I let my emotions take the reins!**

 _And that's a bad thing how..?_

 **To be honest, I'm not sure, but I usually think everything through a bit more. Or at the very least notice things. Anyway…** I nod in Diane's direction. **Notice anything with that?** He follows my line of sight.

 _...Wow. That's just… amazing._ He deadpans. Diane's staring at Hauser of all people.

"Amazing." I echo. He elbows me in the ribs.

"Shut up." He grumbles. At the very least the others seem to be recovering.

"We've been lied to." Is the _first_ thing that Galan shrieks.

"For so long… how long?" Melascula muses. A light shines in the distance, and we have two figures emerging.

"We've come to an agreement." Sung holds a commandment out to Zeldris. "He'll join the Druids and will remain pacifistic unless provoked. This commandment still belongs to the Demon Clan, so um… can you take it? My control over magic isn't really that good." He admits. Zeldris reaches out a hand lazily, summoning it toward him through magic. It did comply but…

"NOPE!" I chirp cheerfully, maintaining the shield around me as the commandment shot toward me. "Nope, nope, nope, I refuse. Take it please?" I plead.

 **I am this close to panicking right now.**

… _.Understandable._ He snorts. Zeldris frowns, reaching out toward it again. It doesn't budge from the place where it's pressed up against my barrier. I almost want to cry. Or laugh. Maybe both. My god, I must be seriously tired if I'm even thinking this.

"...god damn it." I laugh out of stress, tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes. "I haven't done something like this since I got that seven hundred page math workbook. FML."

"So you basically want to say KMN?" Sung asks in amusement. "You know what fate's been trying to dictate."

"Know and actually wanting said changes are two conflicting things really." I remind as the stupid tears still keep coming. "And be as it may, while I mean the general slang, I don't mean it literally."

"I wonder how many people would be dead if it was taken literally." He wonders innocently. The holy knights murmur amongst themselves. I open my mouth to ask something, but decided against it. It probably wouldn't do to ask one of them to absorb it.

"What is it doing?" Arthur asks. Merlin lets out a sigh.

"Trying to attach itself to its previous owner." She elaborates.

"I'm twenty two." I argue. "About. Maybe I'm twenty three now, I'm not sure. I am most certainly not three thousand years old."

"Why will you not take it?"

"That means that I would be attached to the Demon Clan. My loyalty itself lies elsewhere, no offense intended." I nod stiffly toward the commandments.

"Why won't you just take it?" Meliodas suggests.

"...No thank you." I raise my eyebrow. "I'm fine as it is. As a fragment of those powers, it should stay with the Demon Clan."

"Are you actively giving them power?" King sighs.

"Well, no? It belongs to them in the first place." I argue. "And I _really_ don't want to lose my sanity."

"Perhaps you should just take it." It was Melascula that spoke to my surprise. "Don't get me wrong, but who are we to go against fate?" She strode over. "Cancel." My eyes widen. You have to be- I fall to the ground as my head pounds.

Lillian's legs give out beneath her. Her eyes are wide open but it's like she's not there. They seemed dead, vacant. King catches her so she doesn't fall completely.

"What did you do?" King hisses at Melascula who seems just as confused.

"Absorbing a commandment doesn't cause pain." It was Gloxinia who spoke. Sung seems to pale.

"Memory conflicts." He breathes. "No, no, I don't have the music box with me-! Right?" He desperately looks through a satchel at his side. "Right?!" He looks through to no avail. "You have to be kidding me…"

"Here you go." Yuko waves her hand and letters appear in the air. "You need not to do this. She'll recover on her own eventually." He ignores her.

"Do I need to do the dialogue portion of it?" He asks. Yuuko shakes her head.

"From a place, worlds away across the sky… There's a voice, like a prayer, reaching out far and wide. Like the wind, that's bringing in a gentle tune… The melody of happiness sung by the bird of blue~" He takes a deep breath.

"Feel the crimson flames that reign havoc upon the land, as they burn deeper then the sunset's descent, moving forth the endless cycle of life and death, the breath of reincarnation borne from the bird of red."

The conflict between the Demon Clan and the Angels.

"What is written down, carved on our souls, these memories,"

"Of our battles dictated by destiny,"

"Though I tried to reach out my hand,"

"Nothing could be found."

"The words I speak,"

"Like the feathers ripped from my wings, torn away we fell toward the ground."

Both of them being on opposite sides of the conflict.

"As their songs travel seeking each other,"

"Colours mixing in with one another,"

"Their two souls become bound together."

"Although when they meet,"

"The birds of red and blue."

"They could not find harmony."

Mael having to kill Lilith on Ludociel's orders

"And so away they flew,"

"But through their hearts, they will always carry this tune,"

"But if you're meant to be my enemy."

"Let us bear our hearts for all to see."

"And the tears that we cry will rain down from the sky, til the day, til the time the mistletoe inside our dreams comes to life." He pants, but Lillian shot up.

"What… was that?" She's breathing heavily as well. "I'm…. I'm at the peace thingie between the Demon Clan and the other clans… right." She hesitantly stood up again, from her position beside King. "Is there really no way for you to take this back?" She pleads.

"It won't let go now."

"Drat." She grumbles. "My brain is fucked up."

"Lillian? Are you alright?" King asks cautiously.

"I think I'm fine." She runs a hand through her hair nervously. "But I have a lot of things to sort through for one. I'll be able to make it tomorrow though." She flashes a grin toward Sung. "Thanks for waking me up so quickly."

"No problem." He lets out a relieved sigh. "You woke me up a week ago anyway, so the favour's repaid."

"Lily?" King repeats in a quieter tone.

"I'm okay. Just a lot to think about."

* * *

I sit curled up on the roof of the Boar's Hat numbly, trying to sort through all the memories given to me. On one hand, there is no way I'm going to die from my own commandment because I don't think I hate myself enough, and I'm not going to die from the other commandments. On the other hand, _I still have a fucking commandment that I don't know what I'm supposed to do with and will probably have to fall into some sort of role with the Demon Clan!_ FUcKing hEll.

"Lillian?" King approaches, settling down beside me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Mhm."

"No you're not." He flicks my forehead.

"Don't pull a Meliodas." I grumble.

"It works though, you can't deny that." He smirks. "So get over it already."

"Stop mimicking Ban."

"Wha- no I'm not!"

"You never smirk. So you're copying him." I point out. I let out a long sigh. "Ignoring that. I should probably turn in now. I have to make it to the coast tomorrow after all."

"Oslow would take you." He points out.

"True, but I'm still due to be there in the morning." I sigh. "And a part of me feels like something bad is going to happen, but I'm not sure what, really." I rub my arms nervously.

"Considering your situation, not a lot of others wouldn't be." He looks up toward the sky as well. "Gloxinia and Drole… they have something planned for Diane and I, related to powering up. Should I go?"

"Definitely. It'll be good for you." I reassure. He smiles.

"Then I'll set off in the morning as well."

"...how screwed are we, honestly?" I pull down my coat and tunic to look at the symbol on my shoulder. His hand reaches over, tracing it.

"Who knows, Lillian?"

 _Who knows…_

* * *

"...hello?" I stand nervously in front of the group of eight. I could feel the mark burning on my shoulder.

"Are you prepared?" Zeldris asks, cutting straight to the point.

"Yes, it… may take a while though." I go down the boat sitting not far off the shortline. "First, we'll have to get slightly further away from this continent. Henceforth, heading into the sea. If you're okay with it."

"Let's just go." Melascula sighs. I take the wheel, praying that all the movies that I watched weren't lies- wait I can just use magic. When they all settled onto the boat, I moved us away from the coast. I swallow as much fear as I can. It would be so easy, oh so easy, for them to just kill me. And so, we quietly move off the coast.

 _You still alive out there?_ I roll my eyes, the corners of my lip tilting upward

 **Yes I am.** Which is great. **And you?**

 _I'm in a less threatening situation than you are, to be fair. And I haven't even met up with the other two yet._ I glance back toward the mainland.

"So…. how far exactly did you want to be from Britannia?" I ask no on in particular.

"Far enough that they can barely see us." Melascula scowls. "We'll take care of the cloaking ourselves, just raise the land." Okay…. So maybe a bit further. We drift forward for a few more minutes. I glance back once more. That's probably enough. I levitate the anchor overboard and pray that nothing else fails.

"I'll be a while, most likely at least." I inform, before hopping off and flying a bit further away. "Sacred Lunalight Form Seven, Melody!" I shout, my sacred treasure shimmering in the sky for a moment before it transforms. I land upon a theater in the middle of the ocean. A keyboard appears in front of me. I slowly type the exact wording of my enchantment, placing in the batteries that have been filled with my magic power over the week to ease the burden of the whole process. I tap enter and it recedes into the ground. Lights turn on, and like I said, it's a stage. Melody's sacred form differs from the others. While the others require more magic power with an increased power boost, Melody will dictate your movements, so usually my voice in these cases, and will achieve the enchantment at faster speeds and it will never collapse. So, that's what today is. Dancing to the whims of my own weapon to try to achieve peace for the continent. Yay. Not really, but I have a water bottle with me. I place it at the side. I head toward the center, grabbing the microphone. I could distantly see the demon's going on guard. Two titles appeared. Which is kind of surprising for what I was about to do.

[Seven crimes and punishments.]

[Seven deadly sins.]

Tying into the series, I guess. But I don't know the first. The music began to ring around the stage. But I don't know this- A page floats in front of me. I could've sworn I burnt that. It builds up, and words light up.

"Come, let's begin." I speak, as the music moves on to a guitar instrumental. A goat appears in the sky in front of me, a small katana beneath it.

"Seven flowers dance in front of me," I begin. Have I heard something similar to this before? It feels vocaloid in nature. "The seven sins have now been unleashed…" The lyrics don't all tie in to them though. Also, really hoping I'm out of Galan's commandment range. "My former wretched face is now gone without a trace, as the lust drowns my soul." The images flicker, revealing a purple haired man in a large mansion surrounded by a…. Harem. Well. That explains that a lot. The blade rests against the fireplace. Is this how the original sins were depicted? The next verse shines.

"Seven seeds descend into the ground, to take root within the earth." I intone in a higher pitch. A boar and a glass of wine appear. The base of a red European dress appear. "Everything that has been, shall be devoured by me. Yes, even the world itself!" ….So, gluttony. But, how does someone even eat the 'world'? The figure swirled around a platter of food, taking the glass of wine in her hand before it fades. The next verse shines.

"Built upon gems, this kingdom of my pride." My voice is slightly more childish. I think I've heard the separate song for this one before, Kingdom of evil. It's represented by a Lion over four linked mirrors. "My Kingdom of Evil shall never meet its end!" Unfortunately there was a revolt and your brother died in the process… A princess in yellow twirls through the sky, taking the mirrors with her. Roses fall in her wake.

"Come let us tell a story of sin, brought forward by the pair of cursed twins." This part is supposed to be chorus. I feel a couple beads of sweat roll down my neck as my magic is being drained from me. At least it's working. The waves grow more turbulent around us. "What kind of tale, has been foretold? Would they have known, of the Seven Crimes and Punishments?" Cue another instrumental as I take in a deep breath. The next one is on the slightly higher side. It glows.

"Seven winds that travel over land, carry with them poison that infects the earth." The winds themselves grow stronger in response. In the sky are a bear and a doll. Just what exactly is happening?! "The source of all this sloth, sighs once more to herself, on how she can not fall asleep." The bear lazes around while a figure in green swoops in, scooping the doll to her chest, yet tilting a vial of something, pouring liquid out onto another being. They fade away.

"Reflected within the seven springs, are the traces of you who holds my love." A snake is coiled by a pair of scissors. "The other images always seem to interfere, if only they wouldn't exist." A lady with a kimono of red, an obi of green, and a pin of gold, comes through, picking up the scissors with a dangerous glint in her eyes. I don't think I would want to make envy mad. A fox with a spoon appears.

"In this courtroom buried deep within my greed, come, let us begin our trial to decide your fate!" A man in regal blue, tucks the spoon with in a pocket before slamming a jury hammer down.

"Everyone searches throughout their lives, some seeking out their own utopia." I can see how this part ties in. Ban wants Elaine back- got her back, King wants to preserves his forest, and Diane has Hauser now. "What sort of end, shall they find? Will they arrive at the Seven Crimes and Punishments." There's a longer interlude, filled with images from seven. Along with clips of dialogue, depicting more of their nature. The last verse before the final chorus shines.

"Does the song of the forest ring around to hear?" A dragon appears, curled around a key. "No, it's the sound of my blade of destruction." A woman strides out, with green hair, grabbing the key before stabbing her weapon down. Shockwaves billow out in the water as the images fade away. Two near identical figures come forth. The twins referenced multiple times.

"The seven vessels of evil were unleashed by the pair of cursed twins. What kind of story do they present? What's the meaning of the Seven crimes and punishments?" The instrumental continues forward as the twins repeated a set of syllables. And it ends. I'm left gasping as I check how much magic I have left. The drain is heavy and quick with this one. With no break, it plows right on through to the next one. Which thankfully is one I know.

"Oh woah-woah-oh, the pain and the pleasure all come together, there is no reason why." Seriously, second opening, you're a lifesaver. "Oh-woah-woah, the pain and the pleasure all come together, there is no reason why…. Go play that." AmaLee's video plays for this one.

"I got my demons, they don't know, I'm fierce enough to let them show. It's like a fire, a stranglehold, I wish I was invincible. Hello desire, you're my old friend, but I don't need you here again, just take a walk, go back inside, I'll see you on the other side." It reflects on most of them. "Those souls that are wandering on, searching for the answers they want, they all lose their way out in the chase." And repeat chorus. It's a lot of silhouettes for the most part, and they've never seen anime so they shouldn't recognize anyone from just silhouettes.

"I got a feeling in my soul, it's coming to take control. It's like a fire, a stranglehold, I feel like I'm a criminal." This next part is long. "One, criminal. Two, animal. Three, typical. Four, breakable. Five, I can't fight it. Six- I can't fight it. Seven-I CAN'T FIGHT IT…..so I hide it." Breathe, and keep standing, no matter how big the drain is right now. I know my body is shaking, hell, my knees are wobbly.

"People falling into the seven deadly sins… searching 'til we find where we belong, we'll soldier on. Will someone hear our wish? Our prayers out on the wind, surpassing any sin that we're living." The night sky flashes around the stage. "The pain and the pleasure all come together- woah-woah-oh, there's no reason, there's no reason, there's no reason why…" I breathe in deeply. "The pain and the pleasure all come together, there's no reason why." The rumbling starts, and the strain increases. The curtain behind me falls, revealing the open sea behind. I lower myself into a sitting position as orchestral music can be heard all around. It's rising, if the waves are any indication. I don't bother moving.

"Oi, what's happening?" Melascula for some reason has been the one that openly talks with me. And I have no idea why. She flew over from the boat.

"Land rising, I guess." It probably will be bigger than Hawaii, except the method of which land typically rises is… different, this should probably work.

"How though?" I yawn, not bothering to go through the effort of covering my mouth.

"According to science, islands form when there's a hot spot beneath the crust in the magma, pushing everything up. It's how Hawaii was formed." Gah… my brain is kinda foggy. "Then… there was all the tectonic, plate shift stuff….. And I'm pretty sure my own magic is creating the life on it right now." I see the barest hints of a peak rising out of the water. "There it is. It might take a few years or so for the climate to settle though. I'm not sure if I can do anything about that."

"Science?"

"...nothing a lot of people know about here. At least the term should be relatively foreign" The land is still rising in the distance. I see the tops of trees beginning to form. "Guess you all have the coffin of darkness with you and what not. I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill Elizabeth for her blood or something… I can't recall what you needed to keep opening it." I think it was a matter of power? "Whatever… can always think later…"

"You're tired."

"Mhm."

"You're not using any magic to protect yourself."

"I guess. Not much to spare right now really." All of the energy being drained from me is lulling me into sleep. I observe the scene in front of me. "This reminds me of a song, haha…" I pull a ukelele over, setting the music from my mind into it. No, I don't know how to play one, but if I remember what it sounds like, I can just have it go like this. The light hearted chords began strumming on it.

"A long long time time ago, there was a volcano, living alone in the middle of the sea." I mean, this is an island, not a volcano, but close enough. "He sat high above his bay, watching all the couples play, and wishing that he had someone too. And from his lava came this song of hope that he sung out loud everyday, for years and years: I have a dream I hope will come true. You're here with me, and I'm here with you, I wish that the Earth, Sea and the sky up above will send me someone to lava.." I wonder how King is doing. It's been a few hours after all, since we parted this morning.

"Lava?" She echoes in amusement. "That song is sappy."

"Mhm." The rumbling came to a stop. Looks like the island has risen. "There you go. Feel free to explore for a bit." I drag myself up, transporting my body into the boat before relaxing against the side of my small boat. She goes to presumably inform the commandments. The stage in the middle of the sea disappears, and Lunalight settles as a pillow under me.

 **Done here. How about you?** No reply. Looks like he's probably still in the memories.

"We need someone to direct this vessel of yours to the island." Melascula sticks her head over, starling me back up.

"Oh. Right. Okay." I direct my own rowboat back, taking it up with me, depositing it on the deck, and stumbling back toward the wheel. The others made no comment about my state. I direct the ship back to the shore on of the newly raised land. Glancing over my shoulder, I can still see Britannia in the distance. That's good for me… The others disembarked from the ship. I made no movement to join them. I catch Zeldris's gaze once.

"Is there no way for you to take back the commandment?" I plead one last time. He doesn't respond to my question.

"...will you be leaving any time soon?" He asks instead.

"Probably not." I yawn again. "Too tired to really go anywhere on my own." I'm just going to reeeeally hope they don't kill me.

"Then we have something to discuss as soon as we all return." Mmmm… k.

"I see." I lean against the wheel as they all go off into the distance. I close my eyes. Too tired for this shit….

* * *

KMN- kill me now.

FML- Fuck my life.

And so we have the monthly update! I'll admit, this didn't measure up to what I really wanted it to, but it was moving plot forward toward conclusion, tying up lose ends, all that stuff. My google docs is moving past 277 pages, save me pls. If you think this anticlimactic, sorry. If characters are OOC, blame it on their past relationship with Lilith messing up their views on Lillian. And my horrible skills. Some of the more recent songs that I've chosen to put into this fic have meaning behind them, once you move past what it's supposed to mean. We're moving closer and closer to the conclusion! At least, of anything NNT related in the first place. I might have another arc, but I actually need to think of one first. So once the conclusion for this has been done, it'll probably go under complete, and if another arc gets added, it'll be all in one go. It's been a loooong-ass train ride to get here, and i know my story is bad so thanks for all the support that you've all given me! Hope you all are having a great time out there in your life, and if you aren't, I hope that it will get better soon. Read and Review, and I'll see you all next time! Which'll probably next month.

Songs-

Seven Crimes and Punishments- Akuno-P, translyrics (That was me for once, based on the other translations.)

Seven Deadly Sins- AmaLee cover, feat PelleK

Awesome songs, they are.


	41. An Ending No One Saw

"...Wake up already, it's been two hours." A voice grumbles. I open to a really big- Galand!

"SORRY!" I shriek, instantly moving away. "I, uh, I didn't mean to fall asleep for that long." He scowls at me once more.

"Well, get your ass up. Zeldris wants to talk." He jerks his head in a certain direction, beckoning me to follow. I stand up shakily, following in his footsteps. I follow him down to the beach. The water is surprisingly clear, and the island itself relatively cool. If I had to guess, we're west of Britannia. Cuz to the east, would probably be France/Gaul or something and the rest of the world…. If that exists here. I shake my head briefly, clearing it on random history facts.

"So, is it to your satisfaction?"

"It'll do." He nods primly. "It's at least a third the size of the continent-" Wait what the hell? That should've displaced _a lot_ more water than it did. My gaze slides over the surroundings a bit more. Oh. That's what happened. The plants have a higher water concentration within them. Or at least, it has those kinds of plants around here. "And there is some animal life further inland. We'll be able to flourish to a degree here." …..Okay then. This is strangely anticlimactic. And kinda sad.

"Anything else you need?"

"No, you're free to return now. However," His gaze sharpens, as I sweat discreetly. "As you're technically one of the Ten Commandments, you shall be our inbetween. Our… messenger if you will, between this new island, and the countries on Britannia." That isn't…. Too demanding.

"I suppose there isn't harm in agreeing." I say, although my throat is dry. "However, as a heads up, I will mainly be located amongst the Fairy King's forest. Probably." King did say that he would be open to travelling and exploring but who knows if that will happen with everything so far….

"Predictable." He nods. "You may go."

Well, let it be said, that even I can recognize a dismissal as blunt as that. I cast questioning glances to all the others. Most of them seemed indifferent, although Melascula held a lazy eye trained on me. I guess that's why they didn't say anything.

"Right… uh, bye." I flew back to the ship, taking a pause on the deck, squinting to try and see the mass of land in the distance. Damn my vision, but it is still there at least. I take something out of my pocket that I'm surprised hasn't broke after this long of use. My lovely music player! Boredom only runs for so long without being curbed. In my case, music is enough to keep me up, at least until I fly back. I really wonder what King is doing with Gloxinia right now though…. Should I pop by the Boar's hat first, or the Fairy King's forest? Probably the Boar's hat would be a better idea. I raise my hand to my mouth, intending to call Oslow over, but I probably shouldn't. I'll just fly back then, I guess. Or at least, portal back to the mainland- a headache and a cough full of blood reminds me that I'm low on magic, and am technically still recovering from magic exhaustion. I whistle anyway. The dog sticks his head out of the sky.

[Hey.]

"Hi. Mind taking me back? I don't have enough magic to bring myself back." He pops out completely, rubbing against my leg.

[Exhausted your magic resources? Even after all that?]

"Yeah, yeah, lecture me later." I grumble. "Bring me back to the Boar's hat please."

[Nah, I'll bring you to Harlequin instead. Helbram's over there anyway.] The hound shrugs before growing and eating me in a gulp. Before I can actually register what he said, I'm in a stone hut, staring blankly at Gloxinia and Drole.

"Fuck's sake, Oslow. I'm too tired to deal with this." I shout at nothingness. There was a 'bafoo!' and no other response. Oh fucking hell… Gloxinia coughs.

"Hi."

"Hello." I reply blankly. Oh wait, they're doing something. "...uh…. Sorry to interrupt." Yeah that sounds about right.

"No, no, it's fine." He waves his hands around, not quite finding the words he wants to say. "Just… unexpected. I guess the Demon Clan's appeased?"

"Erm, yeah?" I shift around uncomfortably. This is really awkward.

"...what the fuck, Lillian?" Helbram snorts at my side. "That was worse than Harlequin's old social skills!" My eye twitches.

"Probably not the best time, Helbram." I breathe very quietly. "I blame you, that's the only reason why Oslow ditched me here instead of the Boar's hat!" He shrugs.

"Still ain't my fault~" He chirps, _very cheerfully,_ probably to irritate me more. I wish he had a solid body damn it. Then I would punch him as hard as I could in the shoulder. Or at least, enough to cause pain.

"Are you somehow communicating with King right now?" Drole asks curiously. "I've been told that you two are capable of mentally conversing."

"No, I'm not. His mind isn't really… there. Time is passing too differently. Or he's just not responding to me." Then again, that was two hours ago, and I don't really want to distract him right now.

"But you are responding to something." Gloxinia observes.

"..." An irritating ghost more like.

"Hey, I can see what's written clearly in your eyes!" Helbram huffs. "You should be honoured to be able to listen to my lovely voice."

"Lovely my ass." I mutter underneath my breath. Drole shifts, as Gloxinia covers his mouth. His shoulders shake slightly- he's laughing. Of course. I sigh. "Just…. No." I mumble.

"How tired are you?" His voice is slightly calmer now, and lost it's amused edge.

"I was drained to the point of having negative effects of magic exhaustion." I explain in an exhaled breath. "If that puts into context at all." He whistles.

"That's a lot of magic you spent there." He frowns, hands on his hips. "You actually alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I mumble, waving off his concern. I could still feel the concerned gazes of the first Giant King, and the first Fairy King on me. "Just talking to spirits. Yeah, spirits."

"I hardly classify as a spirit." Helbram snorts. "I'm a ghost of the past. Simple as that." Yet you still hold personality. Spirit, ghost same thing.

"..." I'm done with giving him satisfaction, I mean, it's kind of _really, really_ annoying, especially when you're trying not to look like an idiot or be delusional to your boyfrie- where the fuck did that come from? Backtrack, just trying not to look like an idiot. A cough interrupts my thoughts.

"Come on, Lillian."

"...Lillian."

"Oi, stop ignoring me."

"That's really rude of you, you know?" And I didn't respond.

 _My head…_ King groans, as he tries to pull himself up into a seated position. And failed miserably, barely moving.

 **Morning to you to.** I say, with an amused glint in my eyes, I'm sure.

"Wha- Lily?" King actually does get up this time. "When did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago, probably." I shrug. "Oslow." He frowns.

"You're dangerously low on magic." He mutters.

"I said that already!" Helbram exclaims. Not like King was awake to hear it though, so how would he know?

 **What do you expect? I just raised a fucking continent outta the sea, that's gotta account for something.**

"True… and that only took you two hours?"

"I was done about two hours ago." Gloxinia coughs, interrupting our conversation.

"So…. they aren't planning an attack on Britannia any time soon?" He prompts, probably more for safety of mind if anything.

"Not to my knowledge no."

"OIIIII, stop being a jerk and ignoring me!"

"And you still have a commandment?" This time it's Drole who asks the question.

"...Unfortunately so." I mumble.

"Love?"

"Which other one would it be?"

"Liillly~" Helbram whines. "Stop ignoring me." Well, I had pointedly not glanced in his direction for a while. And ignored everything he said for the last minute or two. I attempt whistle innocently. King sighs.

"What did he even do to you?"

"He was being annoying. Reason enough." I shrug.

"Ah, I see."

"What are you guys talking about?" Gloxinia asks.

"A friend of ours." King answers. Helbram pouts whacking me lightly in the head. I don't physically respond, choosing to roll my eyes at his antics.

"So.. how was that?" A hand went to hesitantly touch his back.

"I'm… not imagining this right?" Two tiny wings were sprouting out. They were iridescent, and their shape resembled those that would be on a butterfly. I smile warmly at him.

"You're not." He just goes into shock, standing still for a moment. I take a seat on the ground, waiting patiently for him to get over the shock.

"...DAMN. SICK WINGS QUIN." I really wanted to glare at Helbram for ten seconds.

"Really. Where did you even get that from?" I question my sanity momentarily. Like, the only way he could've got that recently would've been from Sung-

"Oh, King was telling me about how you were like when you were younger!" He smirks. "Gotta say, can't really see how you became that, I mean, that is some _drastic_ vocabulary change-"

"Forget I asked." I groan, cutting him off.

"Who are you talking to?"

"The friend we mentioned about a minute again." I answer, leaning back casually. "How much longer 'til he wakes up?" I finally meet his eyes.

"Oh, _now, you stop ignoring me?_ " He pouts looking away.

"And you chose not to address this when you replied me the first time?" I roll my eyes.

"Stop arguing. Both of you." King grumbles, interrupting us. "I'm fine… just surprised."

 **...Surprised.** He huffs.

 _Oh come on._

"How did my wings even come in- it's been several centuries."

"Oh that was me." Gloxinia casually raises his hand from his spot beside Drole. "Thought I'd give it a bit of a…. Push, so to speak." He walks forward, running a hand along the top gently. He looks fondly down at King. "When these grow out, it'll mean you've reached great heights in what you could become. Your magical peak, if you wish. As you are now…. I'm certain you'll become the strongest Fairy King to walk the land in this eon." Who knows what the future will hold at this point?

"I...thank you." His voice hitched in his throat. "I… I never expected to-"  
"Don't worry about it." Gloxinia cuts him off. "No big deal, really. When were you heading back to-" Diane sat up with a start gasping.

"I remember everything." She breathes heavily for a moment. "Oh, King… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's not a big deal." He shakes his head. "No one can control their heart. It was only natural that it ended up pulling you towards someone else." His smile contains the barest hint of bitterness, although I'm not sure she noticed.

"Thanks King- Right! We have to go back to the capital!" She exclaims, instantly standing up. "Gowther's going to do something stupid soon! I can feel it!" She looks hesitantly at Drole.

"Meet me by Edinburgh if you wish to travel with me. I expect to see you within the next month if you do."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chirps, hugging him briefly, causing Drole to stiffen. She lets go, facing us. "Let's go!"

…..

"Diane, do you have any of your pills?" King asks after a moment. _I really don't want to go through that again._ She flushed.

"Er… I don't have any on me." I sigh. Okay then.

"Well. Why not." I mutter to myself. Lunalight swirls in my hand for a moment.

"I suppose I'll be coming with you as well." Gloxinia interjects. Well, there's the plus one.

"Wait Lily, that really isn't a good idea in your state-" Helbram begins with an alarmed tone.

"I know." I murmur. I raise the flute to my lips anyway.

E, E, E, D, E, D, G, G, G, G, G, G, B, D, D, D, B, F#, G, F#, G, F#, G, F#, G, F#. And I never did find out the name of that song…. We found ourselves outside of Liones after that.

"Thanks Lillian!" And Diane dashed off into the city.

 _I'm going to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid._ I felt nauseous for a moment, but held it back until they were out of view. I duck momentarily into the forest, coughing up a small puddle of blood.

"I told you that was a bad idea!" Helbram reprimands, waving his arms around. "You're not supposed to work yourself into worse magical exhaustion after the first bout!"

"It beats King having to shove Diane's ass through Oslow's mouth again." I grit out, leaning temporarily on a tree to keep myself upright. "They were in a rush."

"You really shouldn't have done that." Gloxinia frowns, not that far from me. Shit. Um.

"Sorry you had to see that." I wipe a bit of blood from the corner of my mouth.

"It's not good for your health."

"I realize that. It would just save some time." I explain. His frown deepens.

"It can't have been that urgent."

"To alleviate some of the pressure off their minds." I elaborate further. "We just went through a relatively stressful phase. Don't really want to make that worse."

"At the cost of your own health though-" He presses further.

"I'm fine." I snap. "I'll recover quickly, it's just a bit of blood. It's not like I have anything really stressful to do in the next few days, I'll take it easy and recover."

Just... Why do you care so much?

My patience isn't doing so well right now, so my temper comes full force relatively easily at the moment. It's annoying but a side effect of being tired.

"I'm going to head in to the city now. Will you be alright?"

"I'll just head in with you." He responds easily, his face relaxing back into a neutral gesture leaning toward the happy aspect. Although I don't know why. Honestly, he's confusing.

"I'm gonna go see what King's doing. See you in a bit." Helbram winks out of existence. Or my view to be more accurate but meh. I approach the city walls.

"Who goes there?" The guards at the gate demand.

"Hey. I'm Lillian." I call out, still kind of glum. "My friend and I want to enter."

"You idiots! She was at the capital, she helped clear out the New Generation." I hear one of them hiss. Very loudly. In fact, it was the volume at which one would shout. "Open the gates!"

"Thanks!" I call out, pulling Gloxinia in with me. He looks around the city curiously. "I figure cities weren't like this three thousand years ago?"

"No, it was not… then again, they were more war infested." He concedes. He taps his chin thoughtfully. "It's interesting, how human villages evolve when saturated with peace."

"Sometimes those new discoveries bring changes, and those changes affect conflicts." I mumble without thinking. Well, my mind was mainly fixed on referencing guns.

"Hm? How so?"

"Er… not important."

"You've piqued my curiosity even more so. Please, do elaborate." I stretch my arms behind me head.

"Well, you've probably figured that I wasn't originally from here. Or this dimension really. From where I came from, violent conflicts happen every once in a while. I come from an era mostly filled with peace and not that much violence amongst developed countries- uh, rich kingdoms. Anyway, in the previous century, there were two global wars that pulled in nearly every single kingdom. Battles were fought in the air, on the water and on land… let's just say it was blood bath, including all the technologies that were employed." My gaze meets his for a moment, and he seems to be taking all of this relatively well.

"But surely they would've just sent their Holy Knights forward."

"It wasn't that simple. It never was." But, there isn't really much else I can say. I haven't studied the world wars after all. "Let's just go find them. I have no idea where they could be though." I sigh. I'm surprised no one's actually called Gloxinia out on his wings yet. I take a turn into an alleyway. "Well, height always helps." With a running start, I attempt to wall jump onto the roof. While it's not as good as a product Mario would've gotten, I still got a hand on the ledge. With a grunt I pull myself up and over. I land shakily on the roof tiles. Gloxinia flutters up a moment later.

"You can't fly?"

"I can fly." I just stare at him blankly for a moment. "It just takes me magic, because I mainly use levitation to do so." He nods knowingly.

"Ah, I see." A large crash catches my attention.

"There they are." A dust cloud appears off in the distance. Yep, that's them.

 **Sooooo, how are things going over there?**

 _Well, we stopped Gowther from wiping his memories again._ I can see him mentally shrug. _And we met up with the others so that's also a thing._

 **Cool. Gloxinia and I are on our way toward where I believe your location is.** I leap across the rooftops, heading toward the source of the dust cloud. Gloxinia flutters behind me at a delayed pace.

"Hey, Lillian!" I pause, looking down onto the streets.

"Oh, Gilthunder." I greet casually. "Funny meeting you here."

"His Majesty has requested the Sin's presence in the throne room." He nods back curtly. I follow along at a more leisurely pace.

"Is that so? Hm… maybe I will just um-"

"Just, what now?" King whispers in my ear. I stiffen, nearly slipping. Chastiefol slips in front of me as a safeguard anyways.

"Don't do that!" I yelp. I turned an accusing stare toward Gloxinia. "How come you didn't warn me?"

"I thought it would be interesting to see your reaction." He shrugs.

"So, the King wants to see us, huh?" King mumbles in my ear, still having not moved, actually leaning on me. "I wonder what for…"

 _Any ideas?_

 **We've moved past the scope of anything I know.**

He freezed. He legitimately freezed.

"Wait….. Actually?" I refrain from rolling my eyes for the what… nth time today?

"You can blame Meliodas for that." **Fucking bastard, ditching me in the middle of the, well I guess, former Ten Commandments.** His mouth opened and closed wordlessly for a moment.

 _Does that mean you're actually going to live now?_ I scowl at him half-heartedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Less worries. Taking each day at face value, not planning for anything in particular?" He lists them off, finally pulling away.

"Probably. I mean… at the most I'll place defenses around the forest, but I'm not sure what else I'd do." A slow wide grin broke out over his face.

"So you have nothing to worry about anymore." He summarizes. I tilt my head.

"I mean, I guess? Nothing that's going to be running down my mind anyway."

"FINALLY." He plops down into Chastiefol. By now, Gilthunder has long run off, probably heading to the other sins. Gloxinia's just been quietly observing this whole thing, amusement dancing clearly within his eyes. "That took too long!"

"...If it was bothering you, you could've said something."

"I could've," He tilts his head, acknowledging the point, "But what you were doing was also important for this kingdom… and the continent I guess. So I just let it go."

"You should've said something." My lips press into a thin line.

"But I didn't." He shrugs. "Anyway, let's just go meet with the King, and then see what he wants. Perhaps we'll head back to the Forest ahead of schedule."

"You wanted to terminate your status here, didn't you?" I recall, one of the conversations we had in the past week.

"Yeah. Go back to the Forest, fulfill my duty…. Not leave them alone again." His fist clenches. I nudge him comfortingly.

"That was out of your control. If I can stop beating myself up, you can stop beating yourself up." I murmur quietly. I take his hand in mine, gently pulling him in the direction of the castle. "Come on." My voice returns to the usual volume. "Let's just go meet the others."

"Yeah sure." His tone seemed absolutely bored. "Let's just go get it over with."

"Hey, you know you probably have to put up with Ban for a while right? At least, til you sort something out."

"Don't remind me."

"You may be wondering why I've called you here." The King begins. There weren't that many people here. Hendrickson, Dreyfus, the Three Princesses, and Gilthunder were present as well. Gloxinia was understanding enough to wait outside as he met with the sins. King for some reason insisted that I stay with him. I lean against a wall, as he faced all seven sins. "I would like to formally release you from your services to my Kingdom." This was met with silence.

 _Well, that solves one thing._ Harlequin comments idly.

"However, the choice to stay remains if you wish to take it." His voice contained a hint of hopefulness. Meliodas' gaze only met Elizabeth's for a moment.

"I'll stay." He declares. A very quick decision. But we're not all going to stay.

"I'll suppose I'll stay with Captain." Ban drawls. Meliodas smiles warmly at him.

"I'm afraid that this will result in us parting way." Merlin had a sad yet happy expression on her face. "My loyalty lies with Camelot now."

"I'll go with Merlin!" Escanor scrambles to interject. And that leaves Gowther, King, and Diane.

"I must return to the Forest." King states firmly. "I've left it alone for too long as it is." His eyes met Ban's for a moment before they both looked away.

"I suppose there is no harm for me to stay here." Gowther decides. Huh, nearly half the sins are staying here. Diane shifts around uncomfortably.

"Don't get me wrong. I want to stay." She begins. "But I've been given a great offer that I really don't want to refuse. It's just… I want to stay!" She pulled fruitlessly at her pigtails for a moment. The room was silent for a few moments. No one said anything, as this was her decision alone.

"Do what you want to do." It was Elizabeth's voice that rang out around the hall. "Just do what you want to do." She smiled reassuringly at her. Diane smiled back.

"I will go. But I promise I'll come back." She decided, smiling apologetically at those staying.

"And Lillian?" Gilthunder asks. Wait what? I blink.

"Wait what?"

"You're free to take a position here if you'd like."

"With all due respect, I was never Holy Knight material. My place is with the Fairy King." I start rubbing my arm behind my back nervously while trying to disappear into the wall.

"You mean King specifically." Meliodas raises his eyebrow.

"Well, um, yes." Sometimes the truth is best right?

"But you forget the other thing you have to do." Meliodas says in a chiding tone. I stare blankly at him for a moment.

"Wait, you _actually want me to be messenger between the clans of this continent and the Demon Clan?_ " I squeak. **Oh fuck, please no, please please no-**

 _Calm down._ King whispers. _Just think for a moment._

"They won't kill you if that's what you're worried about." He seemed strangely confident about that fact.

"Well, I'm not going to be travelling around to each kingdom for this… I'll have a solution by the end of the month." Replicating an archaic form of texting is going to be important.

"And not sooner?" Gowther was the one who said that.

"If you haven't noticed," I comment dryly. "I have nearly no magic right now." King Baltra coughed.

"I hope you don't mind, but we'll have to hold you to that." He seems apologetic about that.

"I see." Irritation was slowly being mentally transmitted to me from King, and the lazy smile he typically held was dangerously close to slipping.

"Thank you all for coming here today." I'm surprised the others didn't really say anything, but I suppose it's because they were falling back into their old roles. And Elizabeth just wanted to be here. "While many of you are not coming back, I do hope you'll visit occasionally and be our allies."

 _Don't count on it._ King smiles generously at everyone. "Perhaps if the situation calls for it." Ah… he's still extremely annoyed with Meliodas.

 **You shouldn't take out all your frustrations on a single kingdom because Meliodas is aligned with them.**

 _What are you talking about?_ He wonders innocently, shooting me a look that had mirth dancing within his irises. I roll my eyes. _Give me at least one month to sulk. I will help after all. Most likely at least._

 **I'll take what I can get.** I shrug against the wall.

"Come on, Lily. Let's head off." Harlequin tilts his head toward the exit to the room.

"Wait." Meliodas quickly hands me a piece of paper. "Get this to Zeldris in sometime within the next two weeks will you?"

"...I don't suppose I have much of a choice."

"No, not really." He chirps. "Thank you." And he heads off somewhere, Elizabeth in tow. Ban follows them out without much of a fuss. I suppose Elaine is somewhere around the city.

"Come on Lillian." We continue out into the hallway, meeting up with Gloxinia. "Let's head back to the forest."

"Wait, didn't you want to discuss what would happen about Elaine?"

"We talked it out earlier, before I came here. She'll just go wherever she wants." King shrugs. "I want my sister to be happy."

"So then we're fine to go?"

"Yeah. No more loose ends or anything." He confirms with a nod. He whistles loudly-

 **GOD DAMN IT, YOU KNOW HOW SHARP THAT IS!** I growl. He grins cheekily at me.

"Oslow, would you mind taking the three of us back to the forest?" He asks. You know thinking about it, Helbram hasn't shown up in a while. I glance around.

"Where did Helbram go?"

"He said he'd meet us back at the forest when he finished up with what he had to do." King shrugs. "So he's not dead. Again."

"...sure."

[...sure I'll take you back.] He fixed Gloxinia with a stare. They seem to have some sort of silent conversation happen before Oslow consumes us in a bite. Very quickly. We're shortly deposited within a clearing after.

"Harlequin-sama!" Several fairies cry out, instantly swarming the Fairy King. Gerheade approaches Gloxinia and they go to a separate part of the forest. I know the others still regard me with an air of caution but for now… I lean against a tree, exhaling softly.

I'll take what I can get.

* * *

And this is marks the end of the story! Many, many opportunities for things were missed, and yeah I know that. Also several character developments were missed as well. So like...

Yeah be mad at the super, super crappy ending. This is the first time I've written a conclusion for something as large as this. MY GOD THIS TOOK UP 286 PAGES IN GOOGLE DOCS. How did I not crash my laptop?

Song referenced: My heart by Different Heaven & EH!DE. I based it off how I would play the melody on my saxophone.

And now the official ramble: I first started this story when I was twelve. I had no idea where I wanted to go with this. Man, I was trying so hard to end up not writing romance too. So, everyone who has stuck through with me for the past two years and some, and everyone else who tagged along for the journey, thank you. For being supportive, for just reading my story in general. I still think it's pretty bad, and I didn't know what a Mary Sue was before I started writing haha... I tried, sorry. I know the OC, Lillian, changed a lot over the course of this, at least vocabulary wise I think? I suppose it reflects small changes within my own mentality. Small ideas come and go, many get scrapped and forgotten. Originally, I had planned ahead to some extent, to hopefully follow through to the end of the manga. Which isn't done yet. But then, my fingers and mind acted on it's own, and here we are now!  
There will be one more chapter, mostly for other things. Just tying up some more loose ends and epilogue for the most part. And a very long list of credits.  
I have more stories, they're just... none of them are done. And they're mostly crossovers.

I will do my best to provide a sequel, given that there's one more scene I want to include. That, and I want to hold out til the end of manga to see if there were any more points that I missed. 

I hope you've enjoyed this entire story!


	42. Epilogue

"Is this a dream?" Guila breathes quietly. She hadn't had the opportunity to head home since it was revealed that Gowther had messed with her memories. In front of her was her father caring for her little brother.

"Hello Guila." Dale walks over, stopping short by half a meter. "Haven't you grown tall?" Guila's eyes were wide open, disbelieving the reality in front of her.

"B-but Jericho," she shakily pulls out a necklace with a red gem on it. "She brought this back. _I thought you were dead!_ " She takes a shaky step forward.

"It's okay Guila. I'm real and I'm not going anywhere soon." He opens his arms and she collapses into him sobbing. She clutches helplessly at his tunic.

"Father!" Zeal peeks around the corner.

"Onee-san?" He looks between the two of them curiously. "He took care of me while you were being weird."

"Zeal, this is your father Dale." She introduces. "Remember when I said he had to go do something very important for the Kingdom so we didn't know if he would ever come back or not? Well he's back." Zeal's eyes light up.

"Father?" He echoes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Dale smiles sadly.

"I wasn't quite sure how to break it to you." He admits quietly. "So I didn't. When Lillian brought you to me, I kind of… forgot about the situation and just started taking care of him. I know nothing will make up for the time that I missed. However… I want to be there for you now."

"Stop speaking, please." And the long separated family embraced for the first time in many years.

* * *

I land nervously on the island, the letter clenched tightly in my hand. It seems as though there are some other demons that already broke away from the seal. Or awake I guess, wait no that doesn't sound right. On Earth?

"An intruder?" A voice drawl. Shields go up before I gather enough courage to turn around to come face to face with a tall demon with a long moustache. Twin swords hang from his waist. His hand taps my barrier experimentally. Cusack…. Damn it.

"Excuse my intrusion, but I bring a letter for Zeldris." I grit out, trying to ignore any fear I feel. There are other things I need to discuss with Zeldris as well.

"Oh, Lillian." Fraudrin greets, as he approaches us. I give him a stiff nod. "I was certainly not expecting to see you here so soon." For some reason his voice is friendly. I mean, we aren't exactly on the best of terms still. I sigh.

"I still can't quite let go that you dragged Nobuyuki here." I mutter.

"Can you not let it go?"

"Eventually perhaps." I concede. "But not at the moment. Griamore says hi by the way. He asked me to pass it along next time I saw you." Surprise flickers through his gaze. "I mean you technically raised him for ten years."

"I wasn't expecting that. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Where's Zeldris?"

"Who's the letter from?" He asks instead.

"...Meliodas." I answer hesitantly. A sword clangs against the barrier.

"What have you done with my strength?!" Cusack demands. Um….

"Blame your hate." I mutter, meeting his eyes. "Look, can someone just point me in the direction of Zeldris? That'd be appreciated, thanks."

"Not until you tell us the true extent of your purpose here and explain your disguise." I glance over at Fraudrin for help but the jerk was looking up at the sky not meeting my eyes at all.

"You haven't told them."

"There hasn't been a chance to breach the topic yet. We were not expecting you back for some time." Fraudrin explains.

"Figures." I sigh. "My name is Lillian and I'm the messenger for the communication between the Demon Clan and anywhere else really. I'd say nice to meet you but a part of the situation still scares me shitless." I smile at him with sarcastic brightness. He sheathes his sword.

"Would you explain my lack of strength?" I reveal the mark on my shoulder by pulling down my hoodie.

"Believe me, I'd give it up if I could. And for your information, I'm primarily affiliated with the Fairy Clan."

"Why are you the Commandment of Love?" Is his only question.

"After Estarossa… well I guess Mael, gave it up, Zeldris tried to take it back but it had a strong attraction with me." I press a hand to my forehead trying to fight a headache. Images flash through my mind. Cusack standing over a younger Zeldris, barking out orders. Chandler acting as a shadow behind Meliodas. The Demon King tell me of what the two were before- I can't. Not now. Things need to be done before I can take in all the memories. Just… not now. A final image, an… armoured centaur? What?

"Lillian." A voice snaps, bringing me back to reality.

"Ah yes, where was I…. anyway, Melascula broke my barrier that I was using to keep the Commandment out and…. You've not taken it back."

"Do you even know how to properly use your darkness?" His tone held incredulity.

"...in a way?" I blink a few times. "Not important right now. Can someone just please tell me where Zeldris is?"

"I'll take you to him." Cusack turned on his heel, gaze lingering as he turns his head. "Well?" I turn Lunalight into its third form about to put my hood on. I pause.

"As a note, I'll still be here. I just… don't want to have to go through the same trouble again." With that, I put my hood on, disappearing from view. His hand reaches out before patting my head. I stiffen. I really did not think that through.

"Relax child. I'm not going to kill you." Well that's a drastic change from the, what the fuck did you do to me a couple minutes ago. "Let us go." He took off into the air. After a moment I follow.

"Later Fraudrin."I heard a confused voice. Oh right, that isn't used here.I shake it off as I soar after Cusack who landed at the entrance of a cave about halfway up the mountain. I didn't even realize we were flying that fast…

"Back already? I thought you went to go check out the foreign presence." An unfamiliar voice drawls.

"That I did. Zeldris was unconcerned and I know realize why." He reaches out, pulling me forward after searching for my arm for a millisecond.

"So do we get to have some fun with this one?" I mentally curse.

"Why is it so hard to deliver two items?" I grumble under my breath.

"And what are these items?" Chandler leans on his staff.

"A letter and a book of sorts." At least for us to communicate, it'll take me awhile to work out one for inter-continent communication. Or well, inter-kingdom communication. Just to make things simpler.

"Hmph. And how can we trust you?" I groan. Okay, fuck this.

"ZELDRIS, IF YOU'RE IN THERE," I holler, "I HAVE A LETTER FOR YOU FROM MELIODAS AND I'M FRUSTRATED WITH HAVING TO DEAL WITH ALL THESE DAMN PEOPLE. PLEASE JUST COME HERE TO TAKE THE STUPID THING AND THE BOOK YOU CAN USE TO CONTACT ME IF NECESSARY, IF CHANDLER ISN'T GOING TO LET ME PAST THE ENTRANCE THANKS." Cusack's jaw fell open, and Chandler just stared at me with silence for a moment.

"What the hell?" Zeldris asks, coming into view. "Why are you back here already?" I hold out the letter that he takes.

"Um, Meliodas asked me to give that to you. Also this," I pull out a book filled with empty pages. "Is a way for you to contact me if necessary, just write down your message or tell me to come or something, I'll come when I'm able." I pause for a moment, trying to think of anything that I missed. "Questions?"

"Will there be more unexpected meetings like this?"

"Probably." I shrug. "Oh, um, was there any reconsideration towards-"

"No, you're keeping it."

"...ah. Well if there's nothing else you need of me, I'll be on my way back now."

"Stay a moment." He orders. He expertly broke the seal open, peering at the letter. "...When did he give this to you?"

"The day I raised the island. I had to go back to Liones after all, and he kind of… handed me it?"

"Did you look at this at all?"

"Of course not, privacy exists after all." I mutter, glancing over my shoulder. Well, I can probably get relatively far away if a storm hits? Metaphorically of course.

"...and why haven't you come sooner?"

"In my defense," I grumble, "I was extremely drained after doing so and I needed to recover enough magic energy too finish up that book and be left with enough to defend myself here. Hence why there was a wait."

"In addition to your present fear of this place."

"You didn't notice? I'm well aware that everyone here could kill me. Very, very quickly." I kind of regret being so snappy today. I groan to myself. "Sorry… Long week I guess. And I really shouldn't agonize you so much."

"You're apologizing to members of the Demon Clan?" Skepticism fills his tone. Uh….

"...why is this place so complicated damn it. I forget I suppose." I admit. It really shouldn't be this hard for me to lose track of everything. And it's only been a week since I was literally truly scared shitless by them. What changed, why do I feel so much more comfortable- right…. The memories. Maybe that's screwing with my subconscious? It really isn't a good idea to keep pushing off the brunt of it all…. I mean, it flashed by. I saw everything important. But everything else is being suppressed right now….. Which is not a good thing by any standards. Present! Focus is necessary so I don't die right now.

"You forget." He echoes. "I see. Do you have any idea what my brother wishes to meet up with me for?"

"No clue to be honest." I shrug. "Well, if you don't need me, I'll be off." I take a single step backwards, before a fuzzy mass lands on my head.

"A black hound?" Cusack's hand was on his hilt. Oh fuck, not again. Oslow growls. A dome of energy encases us.

"What brings you here?"

[King said you were taking too long. He wants to do something.] He informs, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"I thought you were chaperoning Ban and Elaine for King."

[Helbram switched with me.] I roll my eyes.

"At least he's taking care this time. I was just leaving now anyway." I scratch his neck and he paws at my head.

[No, that tickles.] He protests.

"Fine, later." I awkwardly turn back to the trio of demons. "Uh, see you another time." I soar off without much of a second thought after that with the simple intent to get away as fast as possible.

"That was a reincarnation of your sister?" Cusack asks, once Lillian was far out of the distance.

"Yes. Her memories… supposedly have returned, although not in the way that we all suspect. She knows, or some part of her does. But they aren't the same."

"...You miss her."

"Would anyone expect me to do otherwise?" Zeldris tilts his head backward, closing his eyes momentarily. "She taught me emotions."

"They are not one and the same."

"She is learning what Lilith was like."

"They will never be the same." Cusack reminds. "They are not the same person."

"...you're right." Zeldris turned and walked back into the cave. The two followed after him. "I must prepare for meeting with my brother."

* * *

(Also known as the following is I can't fluff.)

"So, King, what did you want me back so urgently for?" I ask casually, landing on the ground near the sacred tree.

"Well, you know, since we've been working for a while, I was thinking we could take a little… excursion of sorts." He explains. "Just… wander around the forest for a while?" I raise my eyebrow. He scratches his neck in embarrassment.

"If you want." This entire thing seems fishy to me. Sure enough, I hear a giggle come from behind us. A short glance reveals about ten fairies trying to spectate us by hiding behind trees.

"Uh… so. How are you doing?" King asks.

"We saw each other a few hours ago. Not much has changed since then."

"No, that's not what I mean. It's just… didn't you have the memory influx? Of who you were before." I remain silent for a few moments.

"Just… bring it up later. When we're on our way back."

"Just this once." He agrees for once. "Um…. there was somewhere we hadn't been to. Ende told me about it this morning."

"Let me guess, that's where you want to head first?"

"Yeah. Gloxinia and Gerheade are watching over the forest while we do this. They'll do something drastic of something bad approaches."

"Guess that's something we don't have to worry about." And so he led the way as we chattered on about random things. How the state of everything was, and such. Our individual projects, I'm not sure, things we're working on in general. King relaxed halfway in.

"Hey, we're getting close now." He realizes. He grabs my hand grinning. "Come on!"

"What about this place has got you so excited?" He leads me past an area filled with trees.

"Oh, you'll see." He smirks. "Come on, let's go." He soon pulls me into a clearing…. It hits me for what he's been trying to do this entire time.

"Oh. This was a date." I mutter dumbly.

"Is a date." He corrects. "So come on and take a seat."

"Uh… um." I mutter incoherently. He rolls his eyes before guiding me into taking a seat in the center of the clearing with him.

"So, let's just have some fun." He grins with a wink. Okay, that's not fair. You can't just, completely throw me for a loop like this, and then act like that.

"Sure. Right." I agree numbly. This isn't actually happening. "So uh, where'd you get the idea from?"

"Well… I thought it would be a good idea to do something like this. You know, to just talk through everything at the same time."

"I really doubt that's where the idea came from but okay."

"So what are we?" King begins with the question that's been on our minds.

"I'm just about as new to this as you are. I mean, nothing in our actual relationship changes but it's more like a… title? At least that's how it kind of was from where I came from." I shrug helplessly. I'm really not the best when it comes it emotions.

"Er… " He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "And if I acted slightly differently?"

"I'll take it. To a certain extent as long as it's within reason." I shift nervously. "Um, if you're okay with it."

"No, I was the one who asked…" More awkward silence.

"So this is it I guess. A relationship." He nods. I groan.

"Why is this so awkward?" I moan.

"You know, we could just say fuck it, relationship-wise call ourselves that, and then act like we usually do?"

"...isn't that what we were doing already?"

"So this all failed."

"Yeah, nothing was clarified huh?" We stare at each other for a moment before breaking down into laughter.

"Man, we're messed up." I wheeze out in between long periods of laughs.

"A huge part of our emotions have been killed in some way or another at some point. It's not surprising, seeing as this is the first time we've done something like this as well." He points out.

"That's true."

"I know I just said that nothing much would change, but I'm going to do this anyway." He leans over, placing a hand on my shoulder. To keep me in place?

"What?" He pressed a chaste kiss to my cheek. I felt it, the warmth and it spread through me way quicker then something like that should've.

"Let's take it slow okay? Because we both don't know what we're doing." He smiles.

"..can I return the favour?" He nods before sitting there patiently. I hesitantly lean over, placing a kiss on his cheek as well. When I pull away, his cheeks are slightly flushed.

"I guess that marks the end of this?"

"We'll move along as we feel like."

"OH COME ON. YOU DIDN'T ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING WITH THIS!" Helbram screeches from nowhere. He appears floating in the air over us. "KING, I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! YOU PLANNED THIS, YOU SHOULD'VE DONE BETTER LIKE, I DON'T KNOW, UM...um…."

"Looks like you don't quite know what you would've done either." King replies flatly.

"Life doesn't quite progress the way you want it to. We're not a drama show." I add.

"Still, it's entertaining. Both of you are disappointments." He scoffs.

"Whatever, let's head back now." I suggest. "I'm sorry but, there isn't really much we can do about this? It's just….Gah, everything's awkward."

"...proposal to just do necessary things?" King quips.

"Seconded."

"No, both of you, just do romantic-y things, I want entertainment!" Helbram whines. We both head off back towards the Sacred Tree. "Hey don't ignore me-!"

Well, we only ignored him for another three hours.

* * *

A blonde with piercing green eyes sat cross-legged on one of the purple crystals of Edinburgh.

"I wonder if Lillian even gave him the letter… and if she did, if he'll even come." He mutters to himself before flopping backwards. He stared up at the sky for a moment.

"...Hey, you actually came!" Meliodas grins, sitting back up as Zeldris lands in front of him.

"I was informed that'd you'd like a meeting with me through the letter, but I do not understand why you wish to meet here."

"You remember how the vampires were sealed away?" Zeldris narrows his eyes.

"Do not remind me." He hisses.

"About ten years ago, the seal became undone." His eyes widened.

"It can't be-"

"The sins and I were sent to kill them as they already took over the kingdom of Edinburgh."

"Get on with it." Zeldris snarls. "If you killed Gelda then just tell me already."

"I sealed her back away." Meliodas reveals. "And I brought you here, so there'd be somewhere for her to go once she was unsealed."

"...why brother?" He asks. There is no other emotion, it's simply neutral.

"I'd like to be left alone with Elizabeth. I was hoping reuniting you with Gelda would be a sign of good will from the Clans of the continent and as incentive for you to not kill her. Or return her memories." Meliodas' eyes gained a sharp tint at the moment, holding a promise.

"Even you're not suicidal enough to wage a war against the Demon Clan by yourself." Zeldris scoffs, yet humour was present.

"But Zeldris, how is it suicidal if I'll just come back later?" Meliodas grins. "We can… talk later. Perhaps mend our relationship a bit, if you'll basically be your own kingdom. But first, let's unseal Gelda."

"...Yeah."

* * *

Angel's awakening

A year passes in relative peace. Obviously there are minor conflicts here and there, from people attempting to invade Britannia *cough* Roman Empire *cough*, but not much discord amongst the clans. The Demon's Island, as it was now christened, was up and functional with its own form of system although a lack of goal for the long term. There's more communication on the continent, and everything's reverted to hso it was during peaceful times. However, life likes to be mean, and fate decides to make things complicated.

Three sets of eyes opened. All with the druid's symbol imprinted in them. They were met with three representatives.

"It's strange that it was so hard to find a body to inhabit…" Ludociel mutters.

"Brother, it's quite rude to inhabit other people's bodies for no reason."

"There's no time Mael, if we're back on the continent that means the Demons are massacring- Mael?!" Ludociel had a double take, staring at the angel who was perched on a rock, chin propped against his knee.

"War's over. There's peace now, so I doubt you'll convince anyone to fight them." Mael smiles. "So no more need for bloodshed."

"B-but, you died!" Ludociel cries. "This is a lie, it has to be! A stupid trick to convince me against fighting." Mael sighs.

"This is going to take a while."

"I'm thankful that this person was okay with me taking her body." Sariel murmurs. "I'll try to let it go as soon as I can, Solaseed."

That's okay Sariel. Just spread my music around some okay?

"If that's what you want." Sariel agrees.

"So, uh…. Hi." A silver haired teen stood nervously not far away. But what caught Sariel's attention were the wings that just faded out of view. His hair was trimmed to above his shoulders, unlike Mael's who was growing his back out again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sung." He introduced himself. "And um, I'm here to bring you up to date. As well as to bring you to the druids, seeing as the Angel's currently don't have a location to reside."

"I see. Shall we make our way over then?" Sung sags with relief. "And who are you really?" Sariel saw no reason to doubt him, seeing as he wasn't a demon.

"I was given the name Mael Sung." He reluctantly admits. "However, that would be… confusing even considering our situation. So I go by Sung."

"Situation?" He questions.

"Erm…. well," He dragged the word out. "See, I was originally supposed to be the reincarnation, or well, a soul filled with all his memories as an angel but, um, he regained his own so uh… I've just been calling myself his duplicate instead?"

"Please, do clarify why you share the same name as Mael."

"It'll be easier explained later, promise."

"I'll have to take your word for it-"

"WHEN YOU ASKED ME TO WAIT AROUND THIS AREA TO BRING THAT PERSON TO THE DRUIDS, YOU FORGOT TO CLARIFY THAT THEY WOULD WANT TO KILL ME!" A window pops out of nowhere as a very frantic Lillian appears on the other side.

"You'll be fine, Lily."

"...Why are you like this?"

"Just teleport him to Ishtar or something!"

"It's not that simple!" She snaps. "I had to reinforce my barrier already with darkness so I could talk like this to you!"

"A demon?" Sariel narrows his eyes.

"Why are you so mean!" Lillian whines.

"W-wait, Lily, just try to like explain the situation to him or something." Sung suggests. She pauses for a moment.

"Come on, with every single time that _I've met any fucking demon,_ they mistook me for her! Trying to explain is not going to work!" She wails. "You know what, I'm just going to bait him into following me over."

"Oi, what if you get hit with an attack or something."

"I um… have… the Love Commandment? I probably won't die?" She bites her lip. "I'll just have to… fly fast enough. Yeah. It shouldn't be that hard?"

"...You realize how stupid you're being."

"Whatever." She huffs. "Why did I agree to help you again?"

"You were bored at the forest." He shrugs. "Well, try not to die."

"If I came near death, Harlequin would be pissed at me! And then Gloxinia would be a freaking mother hen for the rest of the month or something. This was a bad idea." She takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'm gonna go now, so you better meet me there. Else I'm probably going to die."

"Wait, Lily, he probably won't kill you-" The connection closed. "Right?"

"If your friend is a demon, she's probably going to betray you. You realize that? And she holds the commandment of love, an even bigger reason to distrust her."

"Well it's not like she had a choice to take the commandment." Sung mutters. "Let's go, we have a couple kilometers to cover."

"What's our destination?"

"Ishtar."

"This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, why am I so dumb, why couldn't I have thought of something better?" Lillian mutters to herself, her darkness taking the form of large fairy wings from her back. Just for a speed edge…. And to maintain his attention.

"I didn't think the Demon Clan would just send a representative to end me already. Such a scrawny being as well." Tarmiel comments, still flying forward. Lillian sighs, before catching a figure in the distance.

"SUNG TALK SOME SENSE INTO HIM, PLEASE!" She shrieks over the winds.

"...what?" His voice was quiet, probably due to the great distance between them. She barrels forward before coming to an abrupt stop and encasing herself in a barrier as Tarmiel crashed into it.

"You, speak to him, so he doesn't freaking kill me." She pants, the wings disappearing and the darkness receding to the diamond and the commandment hidden beneath her clothes.

"Ow, ow…"

"Hey Tarmiel." Sariel greets casually. "That was some crash you took there."

"Ugh, Sariel? Why aren't we killing her yet?"

"Because she's an ally."

"Thank you!" She exclaims. "Sung, why the hell did you have me do this without even telling me that the fucking archangels were the ones you wanted to pick up?!"

"Well, Mael went to go get Ludociel," He defends, "And I was going to go pick up Sariel. So uh, there was one more that we kind left unaccounted for and no one to pick them up so…"

"What about one of the Druids, you dumbass? Or I don't know, Merlin, one of the other sins or something, hell Meliodas would've been a better choice then me!" She mutters.

"Oh, uh…" He grin uneasily, flushing from embarrassment. "Whatever, you aren't dead, so everything's fine!" She buries her face into her palms.

"Sung, we're both like, well, I'm twenty three now, and you're eighteen. We would get our asses kicked if we tried to fight anyone."

"I would get my ass kicked." He corrects. "You would be fine."

"Probably not." She sighs. "Do I have to come with you to Ishtar?"

"Please?"

"Fine." They flew in the direction of Ishtar.

[Something bad happened.] Oslow landed on Lillian's head. [You have to come back, now.]

"How bad is bad?" She asks.

[King and Gloxinia just left in the opposite direction to go deal with diplomatic issues. There's an army approaching the forest.] Her eyes widen.

"I can't stay."

"Wait, what, Lillian-"

"Oslow, take me back now." Her tone was frantic. "I don't know who is stupid enough to attack us, but it still requires some caution."

"Where are you going?" Sariel inquires, breaking away from the conversation he was having with Tarmiel.

"The Fairy King's Forest."

* * *

So, who wants to kill me for where I ended this? Yeah, this sets up if I ever do the sequel... which requires manga to finish first, to tie up all of those loose ends!

I want to say thank you once more for all your support as I wrote this story, it was really encouraging! Oh yeah, in response to one of the reviews, uh... I'm not going to actively search for a beta, but if someone really wants to, pm me or something. I'll take this out if someone does, I doubt it. Please keep in mind that you're gonna be dealing with a teen here.

The following is a list of people! Who are awesome because they either left a review, favorited, or followed!

(Also known as you can skip this and you'll miss nothing.) This was done as I posted the last chapter if you thought I missed you.

Reviewers: CreEPpy SoN94, Spectragirl, biowolf864, Fan XXI, SPokemonGames, Nameless Angel 00, Kelp-it-up, Anonymous, El1, VictorianMustafa, Darksun21, Guest, Lilianaships, Mickey, Lyra Anna Ly, Sawa-Sama, TheAngelicPyro, lilianfan101, lilian101, Guest, Taranodongirl1, Arata Meian, dorkyartistgirl, guest(again, and yes I know they're random people.), AlchemyWriter, T, deatheaterhater01, Clara, Jeptwin, annnndddd HunterGirl53!

Favorites: penelopesugawara, Spectragirl, NinjaTiger3098, Sabbers16, SPokemonGames, SapphireCookieFairy, kittykat9628, Hoppy854, Nameless Angel 00, Diyingheart55, Dramakitty, Stale Meme Machine, animegal1357, Narutoyaoi2000, InuNura, 10051Yaya182769, 23mythbuster, TheDoctorsMate200, black rose a.k.a jane, AnimeGamerGirl23, 1CrazyKitty1, midnight84118, zaraqui kenpachi, PrettyBabayKaayy, Madelyn611, VictorianMustafa, PrincessLazy, Kana368, abbeyroo16, Skygirl713, AKA. TheWriter, Starawesomeness2, NozomiKamikaze, ZoeSummerStarr, ItamiHoshino, Bleckblah5956, delacruzanabel90, Random-Girl4ever more, Lyra Anna Ly, Arata Meian, Sawa-Sama, The Newbie FanFic Writer, , The Sage of Whirlpool, Crazzzygirl28, julianvbek1, Wiloko, Evenlynchas, TheAngelicPyro, SilvarRaven, EmmaAckerman, Tilkghamer21, ToktoOnTitan, Twilloomy, AutumnRains1, lucasfa, Lunlia, jlpadge2, THEMAGNIFECENTSANS666, MAUUUEY, loveisthewayforme, AgentHuntress, EtsukoHGDPV, L'ciel, Hyemii, Crusader King, Kmimzy, JoySalvatore1, LinaHerondale, squirpsdolphin, TheGamerAndWriter, Arran17, Dimandlicker, Cybermoonhime, AnimeLovingPerson, Artistpoppy, bloodyhell99, Taranodongirl1, Doomedbex, SilverGamer07, AnimePrincess069, Justforfan, dorkyartistgirl, MadaraYotsuba, mccann1444, Dragon7597, TheLightFairyHearts, leofrick, ChryoWise, AnimeAngel1218, UnderwaterNymph, XxHeartMenderxX, pan94, aeds, Valentina158, hjaanderson13, ringgold913, digreg, Lunacaster, ArchAngel319, GuruIsDende, BaileyBat, Cressenta, Loveryon, tokkiKANA, PinkViper, nights angels 96, Neko422, 69ShadoWolf69, MaluDiasdi, miscutypie15, Docter Sable, Salimiome, FallenSlayer17, Methathron, foreverblessed9, ddmark75, Bre-Bre26, Samantha63, Vixencute101, FirePheonixStar, anddd u-cef!

And these are the people who followed without favoriting because if I did follows, that's like, a huge repeat of names so no thanks(That being said, not everyone who favorited followed either) That's just for clarification and there are already...a ...lot...of ...names... WELP.:

ToraouTora, MariWRPebbleShine, apoorvjoshi3108, BahamutTheKing, BlackNeko!, Dark Hyrule, Descendant of Flaming Dragons, Eternal Dragon Trance, Fan XXI, GABBYDAK-NERD, GlitchyKitsune, HimeGee17, Iceleigh, Joel the gaming mage, Junishi Crescent, KidIcuras, KyrieCat11, Ladimalia, Lady Liberty- The First, Linden-Furaito, MoonDragon713, North Moonlight, Otaku-Sensei-kun, Porkiepie99, Salensia, Sarge 123, SkyLion27, ThatOddPotato, The first hunger of Apolo, Tiana Yutani, cyzaja922, harrypotterfreakhier, infires303, leaf firegreen, legitglenn, lysia1982, and makarina.

I have no idea when I'll start posting my next story btw. K bai, and have fun!


End file.
